Pokemon Platinum
by jaffa3
Summary: Join Dawn. After going along with one of Barry's stupid ideas she ends up on a journey to become the next pokemon champion. and maybe find some love along the way. Main paring Dawn/Lucas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm upset that there's no good Dawn/Lucas stories. So this is my solution. If you want to submit a request for a pokemon then send me a PM. Also this won't be solely about the romance but there will be a lot of romance so don't worry. **

Dawn was sitting in her room watching T.V it was some program about the famous Professor Rowan, Dawn didn't find it that interesting so she turned it off and went to go down stairs when she heard the sound of feet rapidly climbing the stairs to her room. The door burst open and in came her best friend, Barry, he was wearing a green scarf, a striped orange and white shirt, and black slacks. "Dawn! There you are!" He yelled.

Dawn winced, she loved Barry like a brother but his most annoying trait was that he was very hyperactive. "Hey Dawn! Did you see the TV? I know you did! Prof. Rowan's that important guy who studies pokemon right?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he continued "so he must have lots and lots of pokemon right? So if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some pokemon!" He finished.

"Barry, why would he just give us pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Because... Whoa is that the new PC?!" He asked sounding surprised.

"Barry, focus" dawn said with a sigh.

"What? Oh right! Now let's go see Prof. Rowan and get us some pokemon!" Barry said before he ran out of her room. Dawn barely had time to sigh before Barry came running back into her room and said "oh by the way if your late I'm fining you one million poke yen."

And just like that he was gone again. Another annoying thing about Barry was that he was obsessed with trying to fine people. Thankfully because of his hyperactiveness he didn't stay around to actually back up the threat. Dawn left her room and walked down to the kitchen and saw her mother, Johanna, was watching TV, she saw Dawn and said "oh Dawn, Barry just left. He seemed to be in a hurry."

"And what else is new." Dawn said jokingly and her mother giggled. "True."

And she walked back to sit in front of the TV. Dawn grabbed her coat, scarf, and hat. They weren't for warmth but for style. She wasn't vain but had to admit, she looked pretty cute in this outfit. She left her house, after her mother warned her to not go into the grass, and made her way to Barry's house. She was right in front of the door when it suddenly opened and Barry slammed right into her. "OW!" They both cried.

Barry was up on his feet in a flash and when he saw who he ran into he apologized and helped her to her feet. "Jeez Barry." Dawn said rubbing her backside.

"Sorry Dawn, but I'm on my way to see Prof. Rowan, you should come to, if you make that puppy dog pout then there's no way he'll be able to say no." Barry said before he took off again.

"Does he know the meaning of the word wait." Dawn mumbled to herself.

She went to the edge of town and saw Barry near the tall grass. "Dawn what took you so long? Doesn't matter. Let's get moving!" He said and started to walk towards the tall grass.

"Barry stop!" Dawn shouted.

"What? What? What?" He said looking around for anything.

"We can't go into the tall grass. If we get attacked by a pokemon we're done for, or even worse, if my mom find out." Dawn trailed off with a shudder.

"Ah, your worrying too much. Look let's just quickly run through the tall grass, that way the wild pokemon won't have a chance to attack us."

"I don't know." Dawn said nervously.

"Trust me, have I ever steered you wrong?" Barry said.

"Yes." Dawn said giggling.

"Bah, come on! Just stick with me." He said. He took a step back and said "here goes!"

Before he bolted forward toward the grass but before he even touched the grass a loud mature voice said "Stop!" They both turned and saw a man with white hair and a white mustache, wearing a white and blue shirt walk towards them with a stern look on his face. "Are the two of you insane? Running into tall grass without so much as a single pokemon between the two of you." He said sternly.

"Hey Dawn, isn't this guy the Professor?" Barry whispered to her.

Dawn could hear the professor muttering something to himself but couldn't hear what, she could make out a few words "wanted, tall grass, pokemon." He turned to the pair and said "you two. You truly love pokemon don't you?"

Barry nodded emphatically and said "yes sir."

Dawn just nodded and said "yes."

"I'll ask again, you two truly love pokemon don't you?" The professor repeated.

"Yes, yes ,yes! Ask me a hundred times and you'll get the same answer." Barry shouted before he turned to me and said "right Dawn?"

This time Dawn said with more enthusiasm "yes!"

"But to entrust pokemon to these two, who were seconds away from foolishly walking into a dangerous situation." Professor Rowan said out loud.

Barry was, for once speechless but he regained his composure and said "what? Look fine don't give me a pokemon, but my friend is the kindest person I know, if anyone deserves a pokemon its her."

Dawn was surprised to hear that from him and apparently so was the professor. "Well maybe I misjudged you after all young man, if you are willing to give up a chance at being a pokemon trainer for your friend here." The professor paused for a moment before he clapped his hands together so suddenly that Dawn gave a small gasp and jumped. "Very well then! I'll entrust you two with pokemon. I apologize for putting you through that exercise but I had to make sure that the pokemon I give you will be going to a good home. However you both must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourself's again." The Professor turned and seemed surprised that there was no one behind him and said "where is that boy?"

Just then a boy, about the same age as Barry and Dawn came running towards them. He had a red hat, a blue jacket, red shirt, white scarf ("geeze why is everyone copying me" Dawn thought.) And he way carrying a brown satchel. "Professor you forgot your bag back at Lake Amity." The boy said, letting Dawn notice that he was pretty cute.

"Ah Lucas, excellent work. What I was about to do was entrust these two with their own pokemon." The professor said.

"Wha?" Lucas looked dumbfounded "these pokemon are crucial and your just giving them away?"

"Are you saying that these two shouldn't know the joy of working side by side with a pokemon of their own?"

"What? No... Your right professor." He then turned to the pair and said "my apologizes."

"Good boy, now open the case." He said and Lucan opened the case and reviled three pokeballs, he grabbed each one and opened them. The first one was a small orange one with a small tuff of hair curling down its face and with a small fire tail. The second was a small blue penguin. The third was a small green one, it had a leaf on its head and a brown shell on its back.

"Now this little guy," Professor Rowan indicated to the orange one "is called Chimchar, he's an energetic little fire type. This one" he pointed to the small penguin "is called Piplup. He's a little stubborn and proud, but once you gain his respect he'll defend you to his last breath. And this one" he pointed to the green one "is named Turtwig. He's playful but a strong fighter."

"Dawn you can choose first." Dawn was surprised at this "what, I'm the older one so I have to do the adult thing." He said.

Dawn stepped up and had a look. Chimchar did a small back-flip that made Dawn giggle, she looked at Piplup who had puffed out his chest so much that he fell backwards causing Dawn to burst into another fit of giggles. The Turtwig however ran up and started to nuzzle her leg which caused her to coo and pick him up. "Have you made your decision?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Yes. I pick Turtwig." She said as her Turtwig snuggled into her.

"Good choice." Barry said and he went up and looked at the remaining two. After a long time of deciding Barry knelt and when he came up, on his shoulder was the Chimchar.

"Barry did you have me choose first so you would get the pokemon with a type advantage?" Dawn asked.

"What? No!" Barry said.

"Sure." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Splendid! Now listen up you two. The pokemon you've just chosen are new to this world, in a way they're like the both of you. As beginners in this world I look forward to seeing how well you succeed. Now I'll be in my lab in Sandgem town. I'd appreciate it if you two would pay me a visit tomorrow. Now, come along Lucas." The Professor said.

Lucas however wasn't listening to Professor Rowan, he was to busy staring at Dawn. It wasn't until she turned her head to look at him did he turn away and notice that the Professor was on his way back to Sandgem town. Lucas quickly picked up the satchel and ran after the professor saying "Professor! Wait for me!"

Dawn giggled at that before she turned to Barry and they both high-fived. "I can't believe it. We got our own pokemon!" Barry said.

"I can't believe your plan worked." Dawn said.

"Yeah, me either... Hey wait! That's it I'm so going to fine you!" Barry said.

"Come on let's head back." Dawn said.

"Wait! I've waited my whole life to say these words. Dawn, I challenge you to a pokemon battle." He said.

"We just got these pokemon and you want a battle?" She asked.

"Yep! Now come on before I fine you." His Chimchar leap off his shoulder and got ready for battle.

"Fine, Turtwig." She looked at the pokemon in her arms.

"Turtwig." It said before she released it.

"Chimchar scratch!" Barry commanded."

Chimchar leapt forward quickly with its fingers ready to scratch, Dawn quickly yelled "get out-of-the-way Turtwig!"

Turtwig nodded and jumped back causing the scratch to miss and then Dawn said "Turtwig tackle."

Turtwig quickly ran forward at tackled the chimp pokemon causing it to stumble back. "What! Oh that it!" Come on Chimchar let's show them what we're made of." Barry raged from the side.

"Turtwig use tackle again." Dawn said.

"Use leer." Barry said. Turtwig managed to land the attack but let his defense down and gave Chimchar a perfect opening. "Scratch!" Barry said which Chimchar obeyed and followed.

"Turt!" Turtwig cried in pain as Chimchar scratched across his face.

"Come on Turtwig I know you can do it!" Dawn cried and smiled as Turtwig got back to his feet and charged right into Chimchar as hard as he could, and sent him flying into a tree opposite of him. "Yes!" Dawn jumped in the air at her victory.

"Turtwig." Turtwig said happily as he jumped back into her arms and she hugged him tight.

"Ah man!" Barry said and he returned Chimchar to his pokeball.

"Good battle Barry." Dawn said before she returned Turtwig to his pokeball.

"Yeah oh we'd better tell our parents what happened." Barry mentioned.

"Good point." Dawn said and both scurried home.

Dawn had just finished telling her mom everything that had happened, and was about to get an ear full. "You tried to go into the tall grass!" Her mother shouted.

"Yes but no need to worry." Dawn said trying to calm her mother down.

"No need to worry? Do you have any idea what could have happened if you had gotten attacked by a wild pokemon?"

"But it worked out look." Dawn said as she released her Turtwig.

"Turt?" Turtwig said looking around slightly confused at the new surroundings but cheered up when he saw Dawn and leap onto her shoulder and started to nuzzle his head against hers.

"Oh look at him, he's so cute." Dawn's mother said.

"Well if Professor Rowan gave you this then you should go to Sandgem town and thank him properly tomorrow morning." She said.

"No need to worry that was my plan." Dawn said as she lifted Turtwig off her shoulder and held him in her arms and said "well I'm going to bed mom."

"Ok sweetie." Her mom replied. She walked up to her room and changed into her pajamas. She moved to put Turtwig into his ball but he shook his head no. "What's wrong Turtwig?" Dawn asked slightly confused. Turtwig made his way to her bed and turned a few times before he curled up and lay on her pillow. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Dawn asked and was replied with a nod. Dawn giggled and got into her bed. She could feel Turtwig snuggle into her side. "Goodnight Turtwig." Dawn said before she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N well this is the first chapter, I know most people who do something like this usually have Dawn with a Piplup but I couldn't help it Torterra- and by extension Turtwig is my favorite grass starter (my favorite starter overall is Charizard)**

** Now I plan on having Lucas give Dawn an egg and it hatching,**

** Into an Eevee!**

** Now if anyone wants to help me decide what the Eevee will evolve into again, send me a PM (and no to anyone who wants a Sylveon tough luck) **

**Now with nothing else to say remember read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was just getting ready to go to Sandgem town. Once she was at the edge of town and released Turtwig and asked "Turtwig, do feel like walking with me for a bit?"

"Turtwig!" He replied with a nod and jumped into her arms.

"I guess you don't know the meaning of the word walk." Dawn said giggling.

Dawn walked along the route to Sandgem town. When she got there she saw a familiar face. "Hey Lucas!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh hey, Dawn right?" Lucas said with a smile that made her heart flutter.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm the professors assistant." He said.

"Oh good so that probably means that you know where the professors lab is?" She asked not really wanting to go looking for it.

"Yeah sure just follow me." He said. He lead her to a large building and said "well this is it."

"Thanks Lucas." Dawn said.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled before he said "don't worry about it."

Dawn walked up to the door but when she saw it open from the other side she quickly stepped back. "Huh? Oh hey Dawn." Barry said.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I came to thank the professor for giving me Chimchar. Oh by the way check out what he gave me." Barry pulled out a small red rectangle. Lucas must have seen Dawn's confused expression and said "its called a pokedex, its basically an electronic library for pokemon. It was developed by a professor in far away region called Kanto, Professor Oak."

"Really, that's so cool. Congratulations Barry." Dawn said with a small hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, I'm going to go start collecting pokemon right now!" He said before he ran off.

"Wow, he's sure in a hurry." Lucas said.

"No he's always like that." Dawn said.

"Well shall we." Lucas said as he held open the door.

"Such a gentleman." Dawn said with a giggle.

Professor Rowan turned around when he heard a girlish laugh, he turned and saw Dawn with her turtwig on her shoulder, and Lucas laughing together. "Ah Dawn wonderful. I'm glad your here. I just finished talking with your friend."

"Yeah he said you gave him a pokedex." Dawn said.

"Yes, and judging by the look on your face you'd like one to." Professor Rowan said.

"I can't ask that you already gave me Turtwig here, I can't ask for something else." Dawn said.

"Your not asking, I'm offering." He explained.

"And he has his own reasons, when you scan a pokemon the pokedex automatically sends the data to the professor." Lucas said.

"So Dawn, what do you say? Will you help me in my research?"

Dawn shook her head so fast she must have looked like an idiot, but right now she didn't care "thank you so much!" She squealed and hugged the older man. Professor Rowan chuckled and returned the hug.

When they released Dawn thought that if she was going on a pokemon journey she'd need to go home and pack. She thanked professor Rowan again and turned to leave but stopped when she heard her name. "Hey Dawn how about I teach you how to catch a pokemon?" Lucas asked sheepishly.

"You'd do that?" Dawn asked.

He chuckled and said "sure." He gently took her hand and he lead her to a large patch of grass. He didn't notice that the entire walk there Dawn was blushing like an idiot. "now watch me." He said once he let go of her hand, to her small disappointment.

Lucas walked into the tall grass and eventually a pokemon showed up. "Bidoof." It said.

"Now what you want to do is battle it first. Go Piplup!" Lucas explained.

"Lup." Piplup said.

"Ok piplup, bubble!" Lucas said.

Piplup shot out several bubbles from its mouth many of which hit the bidoof causing it to groan. "Now that the pokemon's weakened its now the perfect time to catch it with a pokeball." Lucas said as he grabbed an empty pokeball from his waist, enlarged it, and threw it at the bidoof. One shake, two shakes, click!

"You caught it!" Dawn squealed.

"Yep." Was Lucas's reply.

"Thanks for showing this to me Lucas." Dawn said.

"Yeah, oh wait, I've got one more thing for you." He said and reached into his bag and pulled out five pokeballs and said "here just to start you off." Dawn took them and did something that surprised even her. She kissed him on the cheek. Just a quick peck but a kiss none the less. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn't see just how red her face was getting, which was fortunate because his face was possibly even more red than hers.

"Thank you Lucas for everything." She said before she ran away. "Oh Arcues why did I do that?" Dawn asked herself. She was wondering why she did that when she ran into her first wild pokemon, a starly. Turtwig jumped off her head and got in front of her, ready to defend if necessary. "A starly? That would be a good pokemon to start training. Ok turtwig tackle." Dawn said and turtwig followed her command. The wild starly was fast however and quickly dodged and flew into turtwig causing him to slide back and give a groan in pain but got up and tried to tackle starly again but got the same result. "Come on turtwig I know you can do this." Dawn encouraged. Turtwig got up and, to Dawn's surprise shook his head and fired several leafs from his head, which went flying at starly at a fast speed. It didn't casue much damage but it did stun starly and gave turtwig the chance to get in a tackle. Starly didn't have a chance to dodge this and was sent flying. Dawn felt this was the perfect time to catch it and pulled one of the pokeballs Lucas gave her and threw it.

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shake.

PING!

"Yes! I caught a starly!" Dawn said as she jumped into the air.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said as he jumped in cheer too.

"Good job turtwig, I couldn't have done it without you." Dawn praised.

Turtwig jumped into her arms and Dawn hugged him. Dawn let out her new starly and said "hello starly. Welcome to the team."

"Starly!" It said happily.

"This guy you already met, turtwig." Turtwig jumped down from her arms, walked in front of her and said his name. "Oh right I should check your data." Dawn said before she pulled out her pokedex which spoke

** " Starly the starling pokemon. Starly tend to flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.** **This starly is a male and knows the following moves tackle, gust, growl."**

"Wow, you'll be a great help starly." Dawn said causing starly to fly up and land on her hat. "If I keep letting this happen I'll be starting a new fashion style. Wearing pokemon." She said giggling.

Walking along with she starly roosting on her hat and Turtwig walking beside her. When she got back to Twinleaf town she went to her house and went straight up stairs. She grabbed some of her cloths and put them in a backpack along with a small sleeping bag. She came down and explained to her mother what she was doing. "My little girl is going on her journey." Her mom said happily. "Remember to call everytime you get to a pokemon centre."

"I will mom I promise." Dawn said. Dawn waved goodbye, but before she could leave the door opened and in popped Barry's mother. She looked around and said "is Barry here?"

"No I haven't seen him since Sandgem town." Dawn said.

"Oh that boy. Always rushing off without thinking." She said. "Dawn I don't suppose you could be a dear and give him this package?" She asked.

"No need to worry, I'm sure I'll run into him sooner or later." Dawn said.

"Oh thank you dear." Barry's mother said. Dawn said her goodbyes and left. She returned turtwig and starly to there pokeballs and walked to Sandgem town. On the way she came to a clearing and a young kid came up to her and said "hey! Would you like to battle?"

"Sure." Dawn said a little excited.

"Ok one on one. Go Bidoof!" The kid said as he released a Bidoof.

"Ok let's try you out. Go Starly!" Dawn said.

"Star!" Starly said.

"Ok Bidoof tackle!" The kid said.

"Dodge and use gust!" Dawn said.

The Bidoof charged toward Starly but missed the attack and was hit with the gust attack. "Jump Bidoof!" The kid cried.

Bidoof jumped up and hit starly with its head causing him to flutter. "No you can do it starly!" Dawn said.

Starly regained control and leveled out. "Alright Starly! Now use tackle." Dawn commanded. Starly dived and aimed right for Bidoof and hit it causing it to fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" The kid cried.

"Great job Starly! Return." Dawn returned Starly to his pokeball.

"Great battle." The kid said and stuck his hand out.

"Thanks you to." Dawn said as she shook his hand.

"Your the second person to beat me. Although your not as hyper as the other guy." The kid said.

"Let me guess he had blond hair and threatened to fine you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" The kid asked.

"Never mind, you wouldn't happen to know where he was going?" Dawn asked. "No sorry but he was heading in the direction of Jubilife City" The kid said before he walked away. After a few more battles against both trainers and wild pokemon she came to a city. The town sign called it Jubilife City. Dawn walked to the city and was astounded by the sheer size of it. "Its at least ten times bigger than Twinleaf town." She though. She walked past a man who said to her "excuse me. I couldn't help but notice the pokeballs on your waist. If you want I could take you to the pokemon school."

Dawn though about it for a moment before she said "yes, that would be a big help."

He lead her to a school-like building and said "well this is it."

"Thank you." Dawn said. She went in and was surprised to see Barry there. She went up to him and said "so this is where you've been hiding." "Wha? Oh hey Dawn. Here to learn at the pokemon school? I've already memorized all the type advantages and disadvantages."

"Good for you. Oh Barry I have something for you." Dawn said as she handed him the parcel.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he opened the parcel and saw two maps. "Score Sinnoh maps! Wait, why are there two in here? Here Dawn you can take one." Barry said as he held out a map for her to take.

"Really? Thanks Barry." She said.

"Sure! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go try and defeat the gym leader in Oreburg city. Hey Dawn you should try that too." He said before he took off speeding.

"Hmm. Challenge the gym leader? That does sound fun. Maybe I should try it out." Dawn mumbled to herself.

She went to the pokemon centre and rented a room, once she got there she released her pokemon and said "what do you guys think, should I try and challenge the gym leaders?"

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said nodding.

"Starly!" Starly said, flapping his wings.

"OK then, tomorrow I'll head for Oreburg city and challenge the gym leader." Dawn said confidently. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into the bed. Turtwig jumped up and snuggled against her stomach and starly perched himself on a nearby dresser.

A/N well this is chapter two. Now i have a poll up that will decide what Dawn's Eevee will evolve into so vote my minions!


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn had been strolling around the city, she had decided to kill a few hours before she set off to Oreburg city. She met a man who told her to find three clowns and he'd give her a poketech. It took some time but she did it and was now leaving the city with her brand new poketech. Before she left she saw a man hiding, or trying to hide, behind a lamp-post. He quickly sprang across the street and hid behind another lamp-post. Dawn went up to him and said "excuse me-" she started to say politely before he cut her off.

"What! How did you know? How did you uncover my identity as a member of the International Police?"

"The what? I was just asking if you were alright." Dawn said now wishing she had just let him continue hiding behind lamp posts.

"So you say, however we both know the real reason. Since my cover has been blown allow me to introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting member of the International Police. My name is- ah cleaver trying to get me to revile my name. Just call me Looker. Now on a completely unrelated note does the phrase "don't be a thief!" Familiar to you?" Dawn shook her head, now starting to get a little scared. "No? How can it be? Now listen girl it's not right to take things that do not belong to you. Unfortunately there are some here in Sinnoh who don't follow that rule. In fact there are criminals who are stealing the pokemon of others."

"That's horrible!" Dawn gasped, she may have only know her pokemon for a few days but would be heart broken if someone stole them from her.

"Indeed, thus is my reason for being here. I'm on the lookout for any suspicious characters. Now since you managed to identify me how about you take this to forget about me." He said as he handed her a device "that is a VS recorder if you want to record a match that simply activate it and it will record your entire match. Now I must be off. Hey look at that!" He said and pointed at something behind Dawn. She turned and looked but saw nothing, when she turned back she saw Looker running away from her.

"What a strange man." Dawn said to herself before she made her way to the east, following her map and going to Oreburg City. Along the way she ran into another trainer who used a pokemon she hadn't seen before called Kricketot. She managed to beat both with her starly. After beating the trainer she ran into another new pokemon. A Shinx. "Its so cute." Dawn squealed before she let out starly. "Ok starly gust." Dawn said and starly used gust but it didn't seem to affect the shinx much. "Ok starly use gust." Dawn commanded. Starly said his name and started to flap his wings and start sending a gust at the shinx. The attack hit directly but didn't look like it did much damage. The shinx started to crackle with electricity and slammed right into starly. "Starly!" Her starly cried in pain.

"Oh no starly! Return!" Dawn said returning starly to his pokeball. "Turtwig let's go!" She said releasing her starter.

"Wig!" Turtwig said upon being released.

"Ok Turtwig use razor leaf!" Dawn said.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said before he fired a bunch of leafs at shinx who managed to dodge them before crackling with electricity again and charging into Turtwig. It hurt him, but not as bad as starly was. "Come on Turtwig!" Dawn said encouraging the small pokemon who got up. "Turtwig!"

"Yes! Now come on let's finish this. Tackle!" Dawn said. Her Turtwig charged right into Shinx at blinding speed which caused the shinx to cry out in pain. "Alright let's try now." Dawn said before she grabbed a pokeball from her waist and threw it at shinx.

One shake.

Two shake

Three shake

Ping! "Yes!" Dawn said jumping in the air before she grabbed her new pokemon and said "I caught a shinx!" She popped open her pokedex which spoke

** "shinx the flash pokemon. **

**The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. This Shinx is a female and knows the following moves. **

**Tackle**

**Growl**

**Thundershock**

**Spark**

** "**Oh an electric type! You'll be good against any water or flying types." Dawn said. She continued on her way (after going back to the pokemon centre) she made her way onward. She eventually ran into some more trainers. Most weren't to tough and she got to use her new shinx. She had just beaten a girl that used a psyduck when she saw a sign that pointed towards a cave. "To Oreburg city" Dawn read alound. Dawn went into the cave and she ran into a large man. This man was dressed in hiking outfit and said "well hello there little lady."

"Hello, sorry for bumping into you." Dawn said in a chipper voice.

"Its alright. Say are you trying to get to Oreburg city?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because there was a rock slide and the way is blocked." He explained.

"What? Ah man!" Dawn said pouting.

"Well hey, don't worry because it just so happens I'm been hired to clear the way. Now stand back and watch. Go Golem."

The hiker said as he threw a pokeball.

"Golem." The pokemon said.

"Oh, whats that?" Dawn said as she took out her pokedex.

** "Golem the megaton pokemon. With its hard, boulder-like body it is capable of surviving a explosion without a scratch." **

"Wow he looks pretty strong." Dawn said.

"Yep, I've had this guy since I was your age actually, started out as a geodude and over time became golem. Isn't that right buddy?"

"Golem." Golem said with a nod and a smile.

"Alright Golem, I'll need you to go smash that rock wall." The hiker said as he pointed at one of the newly fallen rock walls.

"Golem." Golem said before he tucked into a ball so that he looked like any common boulder, and sped forward into the rock wall, smashing it." "Whoa!" Dawn said before she laughed.

"Yep, your welcome to come with me and golem here. At the rate he goes we'll reach Oreburg city in less than fifteen minuets. True to his word, they broke through the final rock wall and reached Oreburg city. "And here we are little lady." He said.

"Thank you so much." Dawn said.

"Think nothing of it." He said with a smile.

Dawn turned and walked toward the city eager for her first gym battle. She entered the city and took a look around. It was big, bigger than Twinleaf town, but not as big as Jubilife city. Unfortunately it was big enough to get lost in. She was looking around for a pokemon centre but was getting annoyed at the lack of progress. "Pardon me." A voice said that startled her.

"Are you lost?" The voice, she saw it was a man at about nineteen.

"Yes actually. I'm trying to find the pokemon centre and the Oreburg gym."

"Don't worry I can take you to them." He said.

"I'd really appreciate it." Dawn said.

Dawn followed the man who lead to to the pokemon centre, and the gym being right beside it. "Well here you are." He said.

"Thank you." Dawn said. Dawn walked up to the gym but was surprised to see Barry standing in front of the gym. "Huh? Barry?" Dawn said surprised.

"Wha? Oh hey Dawn, your finally here? Slow like always." Barry said with the shake of his head.

"Just because I don't go rushing off like I'm being chased by an angry Rhyperior doesn't mean I'm slow." Dawn huffed.

"Whatever. But anyway, that gym leaders tough, like seriously tough, but check what I managed to get." He said as he grabbed a case from his bag, opened it and showed Dawn his new badge. "Wow, you got your first badge?" Dawn said, happy for her best friend.

"Yep, you should have seen it, it looked like I was about to lose but then my chimchar started glowing and his tail fire started to burn blue and one ember and I won." Barry said excitedly.

"That's so cool. But is your chimchar ok?" Dawn asked.

"I'm just heading to the pokemon centre now. Anyway the gym leader just left, he said he was going to the coal mine. Now I have to get to the pokemon centre." Barry said before he ran next door and entered the pokemon centre.

"The gym leaders gone? Ah man! Why can't I catch a break? Now I have to go search a dirty coal mine." Dawn said pouting.

She walked to the coal mine, which was easy to find and asked one of the workers where she could find the gym leader. "Just down in that pit." He pointed.

"Thank you." She said. She walked over to the pit and started moving down. After a few trips she saw a man using a pick ax to hack away at a nearby wall. "Excuse me, do you know the gym leader," she called.

"I sure hope so, otherwise I don't know myself." He said.

"Oh your the gym leader?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, names Roark, pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand but took it away when he saw that it was covered in coal dust.

"I'd like a battle." Dawn said bluntly.

Roark laughed and said "two challengers in one day? This must be my lucky day! Tell you what kid I have to finish my shift so meet me at the gym in two hours."

"Ok." Dawn chirped. She left the pit and when she looked down at herself she saw that all her clothes were caked with black dust. "Man." She grumbled. She went to the pokemon centre and walked right into a person. "I just keep bumping into people today." Dawn thought but was surprised to see the person she ran into was Lucas. "Lucas?" She said.

"Oh hey Dawn." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"When I'm not helping professor Rowan I mostly just go out on my own looking for rare pokemon. What about you?" He asked.

"I decided to try out a gym battle." Dawn said.

"Oh so your going to battle Roark?" Lucas said as he and Dawn started to walk around the city.

"Yeah, do you know him?" She asked.

"I know of him. He and his dad, Byron, developed a machine that can revive pokemon from nothing but a fossil."

"Really? That's so cool." Dawn said in amazement.

"So you get any new pokemon?" He asked.

"Yep, two." She said before she let out her pokemon.

"Starly, Shinx say hello to Lucas." Dawn said.

"Starly." Starly chirped.

"Shinx." Shinx squeaked.

"Wow, you've only been a trainer for a few days and you've already caught two pokemon. Impressive." Lucas said causing Dawn to blush.

"Well I had a good teacher." She said. This caused Lucas to blush a little.

They kept walking and talking for a while until her poketech beeped. "Something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nope I set my watch for when Roark is finished in the coal mine." Dawn said.

"Sure you don't want to change first?" He asked.

"Why? Don't I look cute in my outfit?" She teased.

This caused Lucas to blush some more and said "your covered in black dust." Dawn looked down and remembered that she was covered and said "maybe your right."

The pair walked back to the pokemon centre and Dawn went into the bathroom to change. Half an hour later she came out wearing a short pink skirt, a black vest with a white sleeveless shirt underneath and a white hat. Lucas took one look at her and said "wow."

"You like it?" She asked.

He coughed and cleared his throat while he started blushing and said "its alright."

Dawn giggled before she grabbed his hand and said "come on, I want you to witness my first gym battle.

She walked in and saw Roark sitting in a chair and said "I'm here for that battle."

He looked up and said "right on time. Who's that, boyfriend?" He guessed.

"No!" They both said, turning red.

"Hey,hey, relax I'm just teasing. Now your ready for your battle?" He said.

"Yep." Dawn said. "Alright, this will be a two on two battle. Only you are allowed substitutions, understand?" The referee said.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"Go Dawn!" She heard Lucas cheer from the side. She saw a pokeball open and out popped Piplup who said "piplup piplup!"

Dawn giggled at that and enlarged one of her pokeballs and said "alright turtwig let's go!" Dawn said.

"Your starter?" Roark asked. "

Yep!" Dawn said.

"Go geodude." Roark said.

"So that's a geodude." Dawn muttered.

The referee held up both flags and said "begin!"

"Geodude rollout!" Roark said. "Geo." Geodude said before he rolled up into a ball and shot off at turtwig.

"Jump and use razor leaf." Dawn cried. Her turtwig jumped over the rolling geodude and swung his head shooting several sharp leafs that struck geodude causing it to cry his name in pain.

"Come on geodude. Get up and use magnitude." Roark said. "Geo." Geodude said before it jumped up and slammed onto the ground causing a shockwave to spread in every direction. Once it reached turtwig he cried in pain.

"No turtwig!" Dawn cried. Turtwig got up but had some bruises but did something that surprised her. Her Turtwig shot a red beam of energy from his mouth that hit geodude and knocked it out. It also, to her surprise healed all of the bruises.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked.

"He used absorb! It steals the health of one pokemon and heals the one who used it." Lucas said from the side.

"Really? Wow! Great job Turtwig." Dawn praised her turtwig.

"Turtwig." Trutwig replied happily.

"Very impressive, not only are you good friends with your Turtwig you've also trained him really well, but that doesn't mean this match is over. Go Cranidos!" Roark cried. Out of the pokeball stood a small blue and gray colored pokemon with an enlarged head with spikes forming a ring around the head.

"What that?" Dawn asked before she checked her pokedex.

**Cranidos the head butt pokemon **

**A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts.**

"So that's one of the pokemon revived from a fossil?" Dawn said sounding surprised.

"Yep thanks to myself and my dad we discovered the means to revive extinct pokemon." Roark said.

"That is so cool!" Lucas said from the side.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Alright Turtwig razor leaf." Dawn commanded.

"Dodge and use rock throw." Roark said.

Turtwig fired multiple leafs from his head but that Cranidos was fast and dodged before it headbutted a nearby rock and which sent the pieces flying at Turtwig.

"Its ok turtwig use absorb!" Dawn said. Turtwig fired the red beam at cranidose and healed all its injuries.

"Alright now run towards Cranidos." She ordered. Turtwig started to run towards the cranidose.

"So you want a head on battle? Fine. Cranidos charge the turtwig."

Both pokemon charged each other and when they were just three feet from each other Dawn cried "slide under its feet." Turtwig slid under Cranidos and Cranidos just looked around confused. "Now razor leaf." Dawn cried.

Cranidose got hit in the back by the razor leaf and yelled in pain. Before falling forward. "Cranidos is unable to battle the match goes to the challenger Dawn!" The referee yelled.

"I won? I won!" Dawn said.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said before he jumped into her arms to snuggle which caused her giggle.

Lucas came up behind her and they both hugged. "Congratulations Dawn." He said before he let go, albeit unwillingly.

"Thanks." Dawn said when she let go, also unwillingly.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"You've got potential kid. Its with great pleasure that I grant you this badge." Roark said as he held out his hand. Dawn took the badge from his hand, it looked like a boulder and a pokeball combined. Dawn took a closer look and saw that it also looked similar to Roarks hard hat. "With that badge you've taken your first steps on the road of your adventure." Roark said. Dawn nodded in thanks, to stunned to speak. She did it, she managed to beat Roark and get her first gym badge.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder and said"great job Dawn."

"Thanks." She said.

They both left and Roark took a look at the way the two acted around each other and said to himself "they sure do mean a lot to each other, I just wonder if they know it yet."

Sorry about the lame battle but when i wrote it i had been waiting for the plane that would take me home for FIVE HOURS!

Now i just want to take this time to thank all of you who've read this story and the ones who've reviewed. I also want to thamk thunderfang27 for being my the first person to follow my story. You rock Thunderfang. I guess I'm doing something right. Now don't forget to vote on what Dawn's Eevee is going to evolve into. if you dont know how to get to the poll just click on my name and it will send you to the poll.

Until next time

jaffa3 out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was on top of the world. She had taken on her first gym leader and her Turtwig had learned a new attack. "I got a badge." Dawn said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I know, you've been singing that for the past fifteen minuets." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Well excuse me for being happy that I won a battle against a gym leader." Dawn said with a giant smile on her face.

Lucas chuckled and said "so what's the plan for you now oh great pokemon battler?" Lucas said with an exacerbate bow that made Dawn giggle.

"I want to train my pokemon and try to go after another gym leader." Dawn said.

"Well then in that case I'd recommend the Eternia City gym. But you'd have to head through the Eternia forrest." Lucas said.

"Eternia forrest?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, if I were you I'd take a couple of antidotes, awakening, and paralyze heals. There are a lot of pokemon in that forrest that can use status attacks."

"Ok pick up some status healers." Dawn said to herself as they walked toward the pokemon center.

Just then there was a ringing sound coming from Lucas. He pulled out a pokenav and answered it. "Hello?" Lucas said.

Dawn could hear the sound of talking in the other end and he hung up and said "sorry I have to go."

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

"No, that was just Professor Rowan he got a call about a Staraptor that's different colored."

"That can happen?" Dawn asked sounding curious.

"Yeah but they're incredibly rare and extremely valuable. But no one knows why." He explained.

"Ok then can we meet up again later?" Dawn asked hoping she didn't sound like she was desperate.

"Yeah, how about over in Hearthome city?" He said.

"Yeah that sound great." She said.

"Ok we'll meet in the Hearthome pokemon centre." Lucas said. Before he could even turn to leave Dawn hugged him. "Not that I'm complaining but what's this for?" Lucas asked.

"Just a thank you for helping me through my first gym battle." Dawn said.

Lucas's arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her back. He could smell the perfume she used and thought "vanilla sweet just like her."

They released and Lucas took off in the opposite direction. Dawns mood instantly died with his departure. "Stupid different colored pokemon." She mumbled as she started to walk back to Jubilife City. She was just about to leave the city when she heard someone running behind her. "Barry?" Dawn said as she saw an orange blur go past her that quickly stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey Dawn, major bummer eh?" Barry said looking down.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Ah to get to route 207 you need a bike." Barry said.

"Wow that is a bummer." Dawn said.

"Yeah well I'm going to see if I can get to the next city through Jubilife. Now ten seconds before I dash off. Ten, nine. Bah! Who's got time to count?" Barry said before he dashed off again.

"I wonder if its possible for him to stop for more than a few seconds?" Dawn thought. She didn't feel like walking alone and let out her pokemon who each said there respective names. "Tell me guys, why does my heart beat so fast when Lucas is around?" Dawn asked knowing her pokemon couldn't answer.

"Starly!" Her starly said from on top of her hat. Dawn and agreed to let starly roost on her hat, but she drew the line when starly started to build an actual nest.

"I don't even know him that well." She mumbled to herself "so why do I go and kiss him after he shows me how to catch pokemon?"

Turtwig!" Turtwig said from her arms.

"Well he is pretty cute." Dawn finally admitted.

"Shinx." The small electric pokemon said from her shoulder.

She stopped talking when she reached Jubilife and returned Starly,Shinx,and Turtwig to there pokeballs. She walked to the pokemon centre and asked the nurse how to get to Eternia Forrest. She left five minuets later with both some directions and fully restored pokemon. She had been walking towards the direction of the Forrest she saw Lucas, Professor Rowan, and two guys with blue-green hair. "I'm telling you old man, give us all your data on pokemon evolution and we won't have to rough you up." One was saying.

"Get behind me professor." Lucas said as he took out his pokeball.

"Lucas! Professor!" Dawn said as she ran towards the two.

"Dawn?" They said simultaneously.

"Well, who's this? Your girlfriend?" One said with a sneer.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dawn and Lucas said at the same time

"Dawn we need your help. These two thugs want my research papers. Help Lucas teach them a lesson." Professor Rowan said.

"Ok you two, back off!" Dawn said as she pulled out Turtwig's ball.

"Oh look, the lovey dovy couples gonna try and battle us."

One of the green haired men said tauntingly.

"Go Piplup!" Lucas said.

"Come on out Turtwig!" Dawn said.

"Last chance old man!" One of them said before he and his partner pulled out a pokeball each.

"I'm an easy person to get along with. But I don't like bullies and I don't like threats, and I don't like you." Professor Rowan said.

"Now shut up and fight!" Lucas said.

"Wurmple!" The first one said.

"Zubat!" The other one said.

"Alright Turtwig use tackle on Zubat!" Turtwig charged right at the Zubat and in one hit managed to knock it out.

"Piplup use peck." Lucas ordered. Piplup started running forward and started to peck at Wurmple with its beak which caused it to fall unconscious.

"What! These pokemon we stole are completely useless!" One of the men said.

"This isn't over old man! We'll let you keep the notes for now because Team Galactic is benevolent." The other said before they both took off in the opposite direction.

"Jerks!" Dawn called after them. "She's really cute when she's angry." Lucas thought as he returned piplup to his pokeball.

"Lucas I thought you were going to look for a different color Staraptor." Dawn said.

"I was but then, half way to its last know location I got a call from the Professor again who said he needed to meet up in Jubilife. So I diverted course."

"Professor, are you ok?" Dawn asked concerned.

Professor Rowan chuckled at the concern the young woman was showing and said " yes I'm fine Dawn. Lucas managed to arrive before those thugs had tried to take my research. Now Dawn I'm sorry but we do have to find that Staraptor. Come along Lucas." Lucas shot her his smile that made her heart flutter before he left to follow the Professor.

"Stupid feeling." Dawn muttered before Turtwig jumped into her arms for some snuggles.

"Well at least I know how I feel about you don't I?" Dawn said with a giggle.

The two left the city and went to route 204. Right away they were accosted by a trainer who she managed to beat with her Starly. "Great job Starly." She reached out to pet Starly but recoiled when Starly started to glow white.

"Starly?" Her Starly said confused.

Starly got bigger and the small plume on his head got bigger and when the white glow was gone so was Starly and in his place was a giant, slightly intimidating bird pokemon who cried "Staravia!"

"Starly? Is that you?" Dawn asked.

"Staravia." Staravia said with a nod.

"You evolved!" Dawn said as she threw her arms around Staravia's neck.

"Staravia!" Staravia said happily.

"Oh just wait." Dawn said as she grabbed her other pokeballs and let them out. Her other pokemon looked at the Starling pokemon and looked scared. "No guys its OK!" She said as she saw Turtwig and Shinx get ready to launch a thunder shock and razor leaf combination, "this is Starly." Dawn finished.

That confused them and Turtwig walked up to Staravia and asked "Turtwig?"

"Staravia." Staravia replied with a nod.

"Ok now is everyone still friends?" Dawn asked and was rewarded with nods from all of them. "Well then alright! Let's keep going!" Dawn said as she returned Staravia and Shinx and had Turtwig leap into her arms. "Don't worry Turtwig I'm sure you and Shinx will evolve soon." She said as she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head.

"Turtwig." Turtwig replied with little enthusiasm. They had walked along for a while when the most pleasant scent Dawn had ever smelt started to bombard her nostrils. "Oh my! What's that wonderful smell?" She said. She followed the smell and came to a small town, roughly the size of Twinleaf town, and was absolutely filled with flowers. "Whoa!" Dawn said as she saw all the beautiful flowers.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said just as surprised as his trainer. She was walking around town with no real idea of where she was going and honestly didn't care. The flowers were just so beautiful. "Man I can't believe Mars put us on guard duty. We're not even close to the Windworks!" Dawn heard a voice say.

"Well what do you expect? You failed to deliver the research papers, and you and Bruce got your butts handed to us by two love birds." Dawn followed the voices and gasped when she saw who they belonged to. One of the voices belonged to one if the thugs that tried to rob Professor Rowan! Dawn quickly scurried away and a million questions were going through her head.

Who was this "Mars"?

What are they doing here?

What's so special about that Windworks?

And what was with there terrible choice's in clothing?

She ran to the pokemon centre and when she was sure she was safe she walked up to the pink haired nurse and asked "excuse me. Do you know where the Windworks are? "

"Why yes there just outside of town they're a small group of windmills that power the entire town." The nurse explained.

"Thank you." Dawn said before she left and went to investigate the windworks. She had just left town when she saw a small girl probably four or five, crying. "Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" Dawn asked concerned.

"They took my papa." The child cried as she threw her arms around Dawns waist and cried into her stomach.

"Shhh. Its okay. What's your name sweet heart." Dawn asked.

"Anna." She sobbed.

"Well Anna I want to introduce you to a friend of mine but I'd need you to let go." Dawn said. Once Anna released her she grabbed Turtwigs pokeball and said "come out Turtwig."

"Turtwig!" Turtwig started looking around ready to battle and then looked confused when he just saw a little crying girl hugging Dawn.

"Turtwig could you come and help Anna here?" Dawn asked. Turtwig nodded and walked over and started nudging the small child with his head. Anna started to pet Turtwig and started to giggle.

"Now Anna tell me, the men who took your papa, were they wearing funny clothes with a giant "G" on it?" Dawn asked.

"Uh huh." Anna said still petting Turtwig.

"Turtwig I need you to stay here. I'm going to take a look at this Valley Windwork." Dawn said.

Hearing that his trainer, his whole world was going off without him gave Turtwig cause to panic. "Turt? Turtwig!" Turtwig ran up to Dawns leg and grabbed on as best he could.

"Turtwig? What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked. Her Turtwig never acted like this.

"Turt! Turtwig!" He said.

"You don't want me to go with out you?" Dawn asked.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig cried with tears starting to form in his large eyes.

"Oh its ok sweetie." Dawn said as she picked up Turtwig, who started to snuggle her "I won't be alone, I'll have Shinx and Staravia with me." Dawn said trying to convince Turtwig that she would be fine "do you really want me to leave a scared little girl here with no one to help her?" Dawn asked.

That got Turtwigs attentions he looked up from his comfortable spot in her arms and said "Turtwig." Looking almost ashamed of himself.

"Hey, its ok sweetie. I know you want to protect me but I need you to look after Anna, ok?" Dawn asked and Turtwig nodded.

"Ok then. I'll be back as soon as I can. Ok?" Dawn said as she put Turtwig down. Turtwig kept watching Dawn until she left his sight. He wanted to start crying but he had to stay strong for the child. "That hurt more than I could possibly imagine." Dawn thought as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. She could live to be one hundred and still never forget the look on Turtwigs face when she said she needed him to stay back there. She saw the Windworks and was struck speechless. The nurse at the pokemon centre said that they were small, but what she was looking at was anything but. They were huge, easily taller than an Onix, maybe even a Gyaradose. She saw a small building that must have been for the scientests or the controls. She went towards it and saw another of those blue-green haired jerks. She went up to him and, when he saw the bluenett visibly recoiled. "You! I remember you. Its thanks to you and your boyfriend that I got stuck in this dumb post." He growled.

"That was your own fault! You ambushed the Professor and Lucas, threaten both of them, and do you expect me to walk away from that?" Dawn said angrily.

"Well what ever! If your here to interfere with the Commanders plans you'll sorely mistaken. I stole a new pokemon and its way stronger than that old Zubat I had." He said as he pulled out a pokeball and released a pokemon that looked cat-like but had a spiraled tail. "Glameow." The pokemon, Glameow, purred.

"Fine, come out Shinx!" Dawn cried.

"Sninx!" Her Shinx cried before he glowed and crackled with electricity.

"Pah! That pokemon's nothing compared to this Glameow! Now use slash!" The thug hollered.

Glameow's claws extended and it ran towards Shinx and brought its claws up but before it could hit, Dawn cried "dodge and use thunder shock!"

Shinx dodged out of the way before he launched a weak bolt of thunder at the Glameow who took it full force but shook it off. "Hah I told you! Now Glameow don't screw this up! Night shade!" The thug said as Glameow shot two bolts of darkness from its eyes and sent it right at Shinx. "Get out of the way!" Dawn cried, but it was too late and Shinx took the night shade attack.

Shinx fell to his tummy but after a few moments got back up, albeit with extreme difficulty. "I told you girly! That weak Shinx is nothing against my powerhouse!" The thug said tauntingly "its weak, pathetic, useless!" He cried.

"Don't listen to him Shinx! Your strong you've proven it to both me and yourself a dozen times since I've caught you!" Dawn cried.

Shinx looked happy at the praise Dawn was giving him, so happy he was positively glowing. "Wait he is glowing!" Dawn said to herself.

Shinx was evolving! He got bigger, like Staravia, and most of his fur turned a darker shade of blue, and his cute little tail got bigger and longer. When the light had dissipated Shinx was gone, and standing in his place was a

"Luxio!" Her Shinx, now Luxio cried before he shot off a powerful electric attack, it was similar to a thunder shock but had more power.

Dawn quickly checked her pokedex and saw that thunder shock was gone from Luxio's move list, and in its place was thunder bolt. "Oh Shinx! You evolved!" Dawn said as she gave the newly evolved Luxio a hug.

"Foiled again! Well it doesn't matter kid because I'm locking you out. And the only other person who's got the key is my companion." The man said before he ran in the building.

Dawn heard a locking sound and tried to open the door to no successes. "Jerk!" Dawn screamed at the door.

Luxio?" Luxio asked.

"I know I'm yelling at a door." Dawn said embarrassed "also no bragging about your evolving. I don't want Turtwig to feel worse." Dawn said to Luxio.

Dawn and Luxio made there way back to Turtwig and Anna. "Turtwig!" Turtwig said as soon as he saw Dawn and ran towards her.

"I told you I'd be back sweetie." Dawn giggled.

"Where's my papa?" Anna asked looking ready to cry.

"Don't worry honey. I will get him but I need to go find another one of those jerks, and I know just where to fine him. But first we need to get you somewhere safe." Dawn said as she lifted up the young girl.

"Where we goin?" She asked.

"The pokemon centre. You'll be safe there while I try and save your papa." Dawn said.

"ok." Anna said as she put her head on her shoulder. After Dawn gave Anna to the nurse she walked to where she last saw the two thugs. When she found them they were harassing another man. "Enough arguing old man! Now give up that delicious honey or else we'll take it." One said.

"Team Galactic will have that honey." The second grunt said.

"Team Galactic?" Dawn thought but didn't have time to ponder because she saw that they were getting ready to hurt that man and said "hey! Back off you bullies!"

"Wha? On no not this brat again!" One said.

"You know her?" The other said. "She's the reason Mars was so ticked off at me during the briefing."

"Oh wait so it was this kid and her boyfriend that managed to beat you and Bruce?" The other grunt said, barely hiding his laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend." Dawn said as she drew two of her pokeballs.

"Time to show you how a real member of Team Galactic fights. They both sent out there pokemon. A Stunky and a Zubat.

"Your not gonna win this time." The grunt she beat before said.

"Alright Turtwig and Luxio, let's go." She said as she let out her two pokemon.

"Alright Luxio thunder bolt Zubat! Turtwig razor leaf!" Dawn ordered.

The pokemon launched there respective attacks. "Stunky flamethrower!"

"Zubat, dodge and use bite."

Stunky opened its mouth and shot out a wave of flames at Turtwig, or more specifically, at the razor leaf attack and burnt the flying leafs that were flying at it. Zubat went flying and sank its teeth into Luxio. "Lux!" Luxio cried in pain.

"Luxio!" Dawn cried.

"Lux!" Luxio shook the Zubat off of him and swatted it away with one of his paws.

"Alright Luxio give the bat a thunder bolt." Dawn cried.

"Lux io!" Luxio cried as he fired a thunder bolt right at the Zubat who cried out as the thunder bolt hit it.

"Alright."

"Stunky flamethrower." The remaining grunt said.

"Stunky!" It said before it launched a jet of flames at Dawns pokemon. Luxio jumped in front of the flamethrower and shielded Turtwig before. "Lux!" He cried as he got a back full of flames before he fell.

"No Luxio!" Dawn cried.

"Turtwig?!" Turtwig said in confused anger. "Turtwig!" He cried before he slammed into the Stunky as had as his little body could, sending it flying into its trainer, who was sent flying into the sky and went soaring over the trees.

"Holy Miltank!" The remaining one said as he looked at the tiny leaf pokemon with fear on his face.

"Now give me the key to the windworks now." Dawn said, trying to be as threatening as she could.

"Ok! Ok!" He said and with trembling hands pulled out a small key.

"Good now get out of here before Turtwig sends you flying." Dawn said. He took off faster then even Barry could.

"Are you alright Luxio?" Dawn said as she cradled head of her Luxio.

"Lux." He said with a nod.

"Well no need to worry! I'll get you to a pokemon centre." She said before he went back into his pokeball. Dawn quickly turned when she heard Turtwig say his name and let out a gasp.

Turtwig was evolving!

**A/N well that's it for this one. Now people tell me if you think I'm rushing to much or not. Also keep voting on what you want Dawn's Eevee to evolve into.**

** And finally when I do finish this story I'm going to make a new one where Dawn and Lucas go to another region. **

**Well enough of my yacking, now until we meet again**

** Jaffa3 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Turtwig was evolving.

The small leaf on his head had disappeared but the shell on his back got larger, along with his entire body, and grew two bushes on his shell. "Grotle?" Grotle saw Dawns expression and was concerned for her.

"Turtwig! You evolved!" Dawn squealed.

"Grot?" He said before he looked himself over. He was big now. Almost as big as Dawn! "Grotle!" He said before he tackled Dawn to the ground for a snuggle.

Dawn started giggling like an idiot but she didn't care, her starter pokemon just evolved! Once Dawn got up she realized something. "Ok now Grotle, since your so big now this means that I can't carry you around in my arms anymore." Dawn said.

"Grotle." Her pokemon said hanging his head and looking sad.

"Hey that doesn't mean no more snuggles." Dawn said and giggled once he threw his head up in joy.

"But now we need to get Luxio back to a pokemon centre so return!" Dawn said as she returned her Grotle and ran back the way she came to get to the pokemon centre. Because of the extent of the burns Luxio took to his back, Dawn had to stay there for three hours. Once she saw the Nurse she ran "is Luxio ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Not to worry. He took some extensive burns but he'll make a full recovery." The nurse said with a smile as she handed his pokeball.

She left the pokemon centre and started to move towards the Windworks and see what the heck Team Galactic was doing here. She walked up to the door and opened it using the key and was greeted by the other thug she and Lucas had beaten before. "What? How did you the key? Bah! Doesn't matter I have to inform the Commander!" He said before he ran off.

"Pansy." Dawn called as she ran after him. She followed him and he eventually reached a woman with short red hair.

"Stop! I'm Commander Mars. One of three, no wait, one of four Commanders in Team Galactic. You interrupted our attempts to gain valuable intel from that old man. And now your here to disrupt our work here. I'm not sure whether I like you or want you destroyed. Let's make this simple then, a pokemon battle, I win you leave, you win we leave." The woman, Mars said.

"Deal." Dawn said hoping she didn't let any fear into her voice. Dawn decided to keep hold back on Grotle. Luxio was out because he's still healing so that left "Go Staravia!" Dawn yelled.

"Staravia!" Her flying type said once he was released from his ball.

"Come out Zubat." Mars cried.

Unlike the Zubats she'd already fought this one looked different. Bigger, stronger. "Alright Staravia let's go with wing attack!" Dawn ordered. Staravia's wings started to glow and he charged right at the Zubat.

"Zubat use your own wing attack." Mars cried. Zubat"s small wings started to glow and it charged right at Staravia.

The pair collided in mid air, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared both Staravia and Zubat were pushing against each other in mid air, neither gaining an advantage. "Staravia ascend!" Dawn cried.

Staravia quickly flapped his wings up and over Zubat and caused the Zubat to go crashing into the ground. "Get up Zubat and use poison sting." Mars ordered.

The Zubat got up and from its mouth fired several white spikes from its mouth. "Dodge it Staravia!" Dawn cried. "Star!" Staravia grunted as he started to perform some very impressive flying. "Now use tackle!" Dawn cried. Staravia turned and charged at the Zubat but at a much quicker speed. "That must be quick attack!" Dawn thought. Staravia landed a direct hit and managed to swing up before hitting the ground. Zubat on the other hand had been hit by the quick attack and sent falling to the ground.

"Grr! Return Zubat! Your tough kid I'll give you that." Mars said as she brought out another pokeball and released it "go Purugly!" Out of the pokeball sprang a cat pokemon, like Glameow, only this one was, for lack of a better word, fat. "Alright, Staravia you still ok?" Dawn asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"Alright then let's go with quick attack!" Dawn said. Staravia dived down and sped towards the giant cat.

"Perugly use night slash!" Mars commanded. Perugly extended its claws that started to glow black and slashed, which sent a three black blades at Staravia.

"Oh no! Dodge it." Dawn cried but it was to late and the night slash attack hit Staravia. "Star!" Staravia cried in pain but managed to keep going, unfortunately he missed Purugly completely.

"Alright Staravia use wing attack!" Dawn said. "Staravia!" He nodded and dived down again at the cat pokemon.

"Now use bite!" Mars cried. Staravia closed in on Perugly but before the wing attack could connect Perugly bit down one Staravia and threw him into the nearby wall. "Staravia." Dawns Staravia said before he fell unconscious. "Oh no! Staravia!" Dawn cried.

"Is that the best you got?" Mars taunted.

"Honestly, no." Dawn said as she returned Staravia to his pokeball and sent out Grotle. "Alright Grotle let's show this "commander" what we're made of." Dawn said.

"Grotle!" Grotle roared at the Purugly.

"Oh please. Purugly give that overgrown plant a night shade." Mars said.

"Dodge and use razor leaf." Dawn said. Purugly launched a night shade attack from its eyes and Grotle, instead of dodging with blinding speed, just stood there and took it. "Grotle!" Dawn cried. But instead of being injured like her little Turtwig would have been, Grotle just shrugged it off and launched his razor leaf attack right at Purugly, who didn't expect Grotle to manage to with stand its night shade wasn't able to dodge the attack and took the full force of the razor leaf.

After all the leafs were gone Perugly stood there panting, before it fell. "No Purugly!" Mars cried.

"A deals a deal. Leave." Dawn said as Grotle stood on his hine legs and slammed his front legs to the ground causing a loud rumble.

Most of the Team Galactic thugs who were there took a step back. One of them, a man who looked more like a scientist than a member of an evil orgnization, whispered something in Mars's ear. After he finished she turned and said "alright let's go! We have more enough data." Mars said as she pushed past Dawn and left taking her thugs with her.

Once all the Team Galactic members left Dawn saw that there was one person left who came up to her and said "oh thank you! They've been working me non-stop for the past two days. Now all I want is to go and see my little girl." He said.

"Is her name Anna?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"She's at the pokemon centre in town." Dawn said.

"Really, oh thank you for looking after her." The man said. Dawn followed the man to the pokemon centre to help her Staravia. After seeing the father and daughter reunited and getting her Staravia healed up. "Thank you so much for looking after my little girl." The man had said while holding Anna.

"I could never leave someone, especially a little girl alone." Dawn said.

"Well anyway, thank you." He said.

Dawn left the father and daughter and left the pokemon centre and made her way to Route 205, no longer being blocked by two Team Galactic grunts. While she was walking across the small wood bridge when something sprang out of the water and blocked her way. "What!" Dawn screamed.

"Buizel." It said with crossed arms. "Awesome a Buizel!" Dawn said as she took out her pokedex.

** "Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokemon By spinning its two tails like a screw, it is able to propel itself through the water at fast speeds.**

"I have got to catch you." Dawn said as she brought out Grotle.

"Grotle, use absorb." Dawn commanded.

Grotle shot a red light from his mouth but Buizel managed to dodge it with amazing speed. "Whoa fast! Alright then Grotle use razor leaf." Dawn commanded.

From the two bushes on his back Grotle shot out more leafs then he ever shot as a Turtwig, but Buizel managed to dodged all of them just as before. Now Buizel went on the offensive and closed the distance between the two quickly and, with a fist covered in ice punched Grotle right in his face.

"Grotle!" Grotle cried in pain with shards of ice sticking to his face. Grotle quickly slammed into Buizel and sent him flying, it caused some damage but Buizel landed on his feet.

"Bui!" it said crying a challenge before he surrounded himself in water and shot off towards Grotle with amazing speed. Because the attack was a water type it shouldn't have been that effective, yet once that Buizel slammed into Grotle his legs shook, as if struggling to stand up.

"Now! While he's close, use absorb." Dawn cried.

Grotle quickly shot a red beam from his mouth, which hit Buizel directly.

The attack brought Buizel to his knees and brought Grotle back to full health. "Alright now let's go!" Dawn said before she threw a pokeball which enveloped Buizel.

One Shake.

Two Shake.

Three Shake.

Ping!

"Yes! I caught a Buizel!" Dawn cheered as she leap into the air.

"Grotle!" Grotle cheered with his trainer.

"And of course I have you to thank too." Dawn said as she hugged Grotle's big head. "Grotle." He said as nuzzled her. "Now let's see. Come out Buizel!" Dawn said as she released her new pokemon and scanned him with her pokedex.** This Buizel is a male and knows the following moves.**

** Water Gun**

** Aqua Jet**

**Ice Punch**

******Quick Attack**

"Wow! That's an amazing move set." Dawn said. She looked at Buizel who turned his head away from her and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry if you feel like my catching you is un-fare, I can only hope that we can be friends over time." Dawn said. Buizel hard expression softened for a split second before it returned to its hardness. Dawn sighed and returned Buizel to his pokeball before she turned to Grotle and said "Grotle, looks like I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

"Grotle." Grotle said with a nod before he nudged her hand.

Dawn giggled and said "I know. I can always count on you right sweetie?"

"Grot!" Grotle said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Dawn returned her starter to his pokeball and moved along the path. She ran into many other trainers most of them training grass or bug types which were easy pray for her Staravia. Then she came to a hiker who politely asked for a battle and sent out Onix. "Roaa!" The giant rock type roared.

"Let's hope you'll listen, even if you don't like me. Come out Buizel!" Dawn cried.

Buizel came out of his pokeball, arms crossed and ready for battle. "Ok Buizel I know you don't really like me but can you at least help me?" She asked.

Again it looked like Buizel's rock like expression softened before it returned to its hard expression before nodding. "Alright then let's start things off, Water gun!" Dawn cried.

Buizel opened his mouth and shot out a fast stream of water right at Onix. "Onix us dig!" The hicker said. Onix jumped and dug underground.

"Watch out Buizel." Dawn warned. Buizel started to turn his head, looking around for any sign of Onix, when the ground beneath Buizel's feet started to shake Dawn quickly said "get away with aqua jet!" Dawn said. Buizel surrounded his body with water and shot away from the ground. Unfortunately, Dawn failed to account for Onix's size and even though Buizel was high off the ground, was still hit by Onix's head. Onix however failed to account for the fact that Buizel was surrounded by water. Buizel fell to the ground but Onix recoiled from the water.

"Are you ok Buizel?" Buizel nodded and got up, ready to continue battling. "Alright then use aqua jet right at Onix!" Dawn cried. Buizel surrounded himself in water and took off directly at the Onix and hit.

"Roaar!" Onix cried in pain. "Rock throw!" The Hiker said.

Onix slammed its tail into some of the giant rocks around the area and shot them at her pokemon. "Buizel dodge them." Dawn said. In a stunning display of reflex, and acrobatics, Buizel managed to dodge every rock and with the last rock used it to gain momentum to spring into the air and while everyone was watching the rocks Dawn said Buizel and cried "aqua jet!" Buizel flew right at Onix who didn't even manage to roar in pain before he fell. Once the smoke cleared both trainers saw, Buizel was still standing, albeit panting slightly. Onix on the other hand was spread out on the ground, unconscious. "We did it we won!" Dawn cheered.

"Bui, Bui!" Buizel cried looking ecstatic before he returned to his disinterest.

"Well I'll be. That is one strong Buizel you've got there." The Hicker said, belly shaking with laughter.

"Thank you. He's a little bit of a hassle but I think he's coming around." Dawn said.

"Well here's some advice, if you plan to keep going I'd watch out in the Forrest. A lot of poison types in there, along with others that can paralyze your pokemon or put them to sleep."

"Thank you." Dawn said as she returned Buizel to his pokeball before she skipped away towards the Forrest.

A/N Sorry this chapters not as long but at least we have a Buizel now!

Also don't worry. We reach Eternia next chapter. And the gym battle after that.

Also I plan on having another new pokemon join next chapter. Here's a hint rabbit.

Well that's all I have to say, until next time.

Jaffa3 out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn was standing outside the Forrest. Both Lucas and the friendly hiker had warned her about pokemon that could poison,paralyze,and stun her pokemon.

But they failed to mention how dark the place was!

Dawn hated the dark. Wasn't even sure why but she always did. Just then she had an idea. She grabbed Luxio's pokeball and let him out. "Luxio." He said looking at Dawn.

"Ok Luxio here's the thing I'm terrified of the dark so could you be a light for me?" She asked hoping he'd say yes. "Lux." Luxio said nodding.

"Great!" Dawn replied picking up Luxio and holding him like she use to hold Turtwig. Once she stepped in the forrest, Luxio started to glow saving her from traversing the forest in the dark. She walked along and met a few trainers who (after she beat them) pointed her in the direction of Eternia City. She was making good time until she heard something. She discovered the source and was upset at what she saw. She saw three large rabbit-like pokemon, after checking her pokedex she learned that they were called Buneary and they had ganged up on another small Buneary. "Hey leave that Buneary alone!" Dawn cried. She was generally a kind and warm person but she hated bullies. "Luxio!" Luxio called from her arms. The Buneary looked at her, they obviously weren't going to leave unless forced so deciding that as intimidating as Luxio was she'd need more and grabbed Grotle and released him and Staravia. Now when faced with Staravia's cold bird eyes and Grotle's giant size, they turned tail and hopped away. As angry as Dawn was at those bullies she couldn't help but giggle at the hopping. It was so cute. Dawn saw that the Buneary who was being picked on was pretty hurt. It was covered in scratches and bruises. Dawn approached and slowly reached out her hand, which caused Buneary to flinch away. "Has it been abused?" Dawn thought sadly before she spoke in a kind voice "hey its ok cutie. I just want to help you." Dawn said.

"Grotle." Grotle said softly before he nodded in the direction of Dawn while saying his name. Buneary slowly got up and slowly shuffled over to Dawn before it collapsed. "Oh my!" Dawn said.

She put down Luxio and reached into her back pack. She bought some medicine back in Floaroma if she needed to help her pokemon and no one was around. She even got the nurse in the pokemon centre to teach her how to apply the potions to any injured pokemon. She grabbed one of the bottles marked "super potion" and started to gently spray it on the small rabbit. She pulled out one of her other shirts from her backpack and wrapped the Buneary up in it. "Why were those other Buneary being so mean to this one?" Dawn said out loud. Dawn walked along with her Luxio lighting the path as the Buneary slept, wrapped up in her shirt fast asleep. It looked so cute! Lucky they didn't run into anymore trainers only a man who was more than willing to point her in the right direction. When the exit was finally in sight the Buneary started to stir and woke up. "Well hello cutie." Dawn smiled.

"Buneary?" It said confused not knowing why it was wrapped up. "Three other Buneary attacked you, I chased them away and helped you." Dawn explained.

"Bun?" Buneary couldn't believe it why was this one being so nice to her? "Well here's the exit of the Forrest." Dawn said as she unwrapped Buneary and placed the small pokemon down and waved goodbye. Once Dawn was out of that evil dark forest she let out a sigh of relief. "No more darkness." She said incredibly relieved. She heard the leafs rustling behind her and looked. Behind her was a Buneary... No that's the Buneary she helped. "Well hey there cutie. Something wrong?" Dawn asked. Buneary looked so cute being so timid. The Buneary hopped over to her and pointed to one of her empty pokeballs. "Do you want to come with me?" Dawn asked. "Buneary." It said nodding. Grinning Dawn grabbed one of the pokeballs and gently tapped it against Buneary's furry little head. And without any shakes pinged.

"Yes! I got a Bun oof!" Dawn said as she went tumbling after feeling something hit her. "Huh? Oh Dawn, I'm sorry but for getting in my way I'm afraid this is going to call for a fine." Barry said as he helped her up.

"Barry! Who ran into who?!" She said slightly ticked off.

"Oh who remembers?" Barry said not noticing Dawn was about ready to send her Grotle on him. "Oh hey Dawn, you here for the gym? Slow as always. I already got my second badge." Barry said as he showed his second badge.

"wow great job Barry." Dawn said.

"Yeah this one was easy for me. All the pokemon there were grass types. So they were easy against my awesomeness." Barry said striking a pose.

"Don't you mean your Chimchar's awesomeness?" Dawn said.

"What! That's it, its time for a fine." He said before he looked like he remembered something "oh by the way there's something I've got to show you." He said as he grabbed her hand and literally pulled her off her feet as Barry took off. When he finally stopped they were in front of a pokemon statue.

"What's this?" Dawn asked forgetting about how upset she was at him and how messed up her hair was. "The pokemon of space and time. The one on four legs is Dialga the pokemon of time. The other is Palkia the pokemon of space." Barry explained.

"Wow! How do you know that?" Dawn said as she tried to fix her hair as best she could.

"The plack right on the base of the statue. Here let me show you." He said but there was a man in front. He had blue hair a black shirt under a gray sleeveless vest, and black pants. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself about "revered, time,space,investigation. He left and said "excuse me." To Dawn and Barry in a voice that gave Dawn chills. It wasn't angry or sad, it was absolutely emotion less.

"Did that guy give you the creeps?" Dawn asked Barry.

"What are you talking about? Ah doesn't matter now check out the plack he said before he realized there was nothing on the base. "Huh? What? Its gone? But it was just here not two hours ago!" Barry said before yelling "WAIT!" Drawing the attention of people around him

. "Barry will you please calm down? I already look terrible." Dawn said as she tried to smooth her hair.

"When you ran into me," Dawn was about to correct him when he continued "a brilliant idea occurred to me. The way to become unstoppable." He leaned in and quietly said "make sure your attacks hit, and avoid enemy attacks."

"No really?!" Dawn said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know! I can't believe no one thought of it before. Well I'm heading off to Hearthome city." He said before he bolted off.

"Bye." Dawn said sarcastically. Dawn went to look at the statue. It was a beautiful piece of work. Dawn could also see that there was an area for a plack but it seemed to be ripped off. "Why would someone rip off a plack?" Dawn said out loud. She left the statue and tried to find a pokemon centre when a person, a woman wearing black and with beautiful long blond hair. Dawn recognized her right away.

The Sinnoh Pokémon Champion. Cynthia!

Dawn was stunned. Here was the best pokemon trainer in Sinnoh, on of the best in the world, and here was Dawn,wearing messy cloths, and messed up hair. "Excuse me, but is that a pokedex?" She asked. Dawn was too embarrassed to answer right away, the Sinnoh Champion was talking to her!

"Dawn." She managed to squeak out.

Cynthia let out a small laugh before she said "ah a pokedex. That takes me back. So you say your name is Dawn. Well judging from your expression you know who I am." And laughed again as Dawn nodded her head quickly. "Well I like you am a trainer. I haven't had a challenger in a year so its given me a lot of time to take up other interests more specifically pokemon mythology. This town has a statue of ancient pokemon."

"I know. I already saw it." Dawn said, before she realized who she just interrupted and said "I am so sorry."

"Its fine, I know, most people either treat me different or are intimated by me. The pokemon depicted in the statue are told to be ancient and very powerful. Who knows maybe you'll meet something like that I your journeys." Cynthia said.

"I'm not sure if I hope for that to happen or not." Dawn said.

Cynthia smiled before she looked at her watch and said "forgive me but I must be off. Please give my regards to Professor Rowan."

So the Professor knows the champion?! He failed to mention that. Dawn made her way to the pokemon centre so she could get a room, meet her new Buneary and clean up. After she showered and changed clothes. Black mini-skirt, blue shirt and white sleeveless vest. Another knock out. She grabbed Bunearys pokeball and let it out and finally scanned it with her pokeball.

**Buneary the rabbit pokemon.**

**Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended with enough force to shatter boulders.** **This Buneary is a female and knows the following moves.**

**Ice Beam.**

**Bounce.**

**Jump Kick**

**Quick Attack.**

"Oh I'm sorry. You're a girl." Dawn said.

"Bun!" Buneary looked a little hurt.

Dawn picked up the small rabbit pokemon and snuggled her. "How do you feel about helping me out in a gym battle tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"Bun!" Buneary said looking excited.

"Great. Now first I should introduce you to your new family." Staravia, Luxio, Buizel,and Grotle came out of there pokeballs. "Now guys meet Buneary. Now be nice to her, she's a girl and she can kick any of your butts. Right Buneary?"

"Bun!" Buneary said with a kick of her small leg.

Grotle, who was easily the biggest, walked up to her and said "Grotle." Buneary looked a little intimidated by the giant grove pokemon. Dawn seeing Buneary looking scared knelt down said "don't worry Buneary, Grotle may be big and scary but he's really nice. isn't that right Sweetie?" Dawn asked.

"Grotle." He said as he nuzzled her shoulder. Buneary looked at Grotle and jumped onto the giant pokemon's back and started giggling.

"See?" Dawn started giggling with Buneary.

"Staravia." Staravia said as he flew up and landed on Grotle's back and started talking to Buneary. Luxio and Buizel just said there names and showed disinterest in the little pokemon. "Alright guys, we're going after the gym leader tomorrow. Staravia and Buneary I'm taking you two and Grotle as back up. But for now I've had a long day and need to get some sleep." Dawn explained to them. Dawn crawled into the comfortable bed and Buneary jumped in with her, crawled under the blankets and cuddled with Dawn.

A/N And that's all i wrote {for now.} I'll try and have the gym battle by tomorrow {or maybe today?}

Also sorry about this stupid filler but I had to introduce Buneary somehow.

Also i dont think ive said this yet but read, review,follow,favorite, in that order.

Now until next time

Jaffa3 out.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day. Dawn was going to take on her second gym today. She was ready. With her Staravia, Buneary, and Grotle she was sure she'd be able to pull off her second win.

But a small part of her wished Lucas was here to cheer her on.

She walked up to the gym and saw a woman, she wore a green poncho that showed off her stomach, light brown hair and shorts the same color as her hair. "Excuse me! Are you Gardena?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. And you must be Dawn. Just yesterday I battled a boy who said to be on the lookout for a girl with blue hair. He seemed very energetic." She said.

"Sounds like Barry" Dawn thought before she said "well if he told you about me then you must know I'm here for a battle." Dawn said.

"Yes. Oh where are my manners? Please come in." She said and lead Dawn into the gym. Dawn gasped at the gym, it looked more like a greenhouse than a gym. Instead of a floor there was grass and trees and plants everywhere.

"Your friend had the same reaction." Gardena said chuckling before she became serious and said "shall we begin?"

"Yeah." Dawn said, practically bubbling with enthusiasm.

Both went to there respective positions and the referee said "this will be a battle between the Eterna City gym leader Gardena and the challenger Dawn of Twinleaf town. This will be a three on three match. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Trainers send out your first pokemon!"

"Alright come out Cherrim!" Gardena said.

"Cherrim." It said. It looked like an eggplant, it was completely covered in purple leaves.

"A Cherrim?" Dawn said as she checked her pokedex.** Cherrim the blossom pokemon. If it senses strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the sun's rays with its whole body.**

"Alright, Staravia, your time to shine." Dawn said as she released her flying type. "Star!" Her Staravia said.

Cherrim shook a little under Staravia's gaze, but held strong. "Let the match begin!" The referee said.

"Alright Cherrim use stun spore." Gardena said.

"Blow it away with gust!" Dawn cried.

Cherrim started to shake its entire body and a fine yellow mist appeared from it. Staravia started to flap his wings and blew the mist away. Once it had all been blown away Dawn said "now use wing attack!" Staravia's wings started to glow and he charged right for the blossom pokemon and hit.

"Cherrim!" Gardena cried before she said "alright now use sunny day!" She cried.

Two white lights appeared beside Cherrim and they grew in size for a moment before they shot off into the sky. After a moment the sun started shining brighter and Cherrim, to Dawn's surprise, changed. Its purple leaf's opened up and reviled a cute yellow face with two red orbs near its eyes. "Now use solarbeam." Gardena said and to Dawns surprise Cherrim gathered the sunlight quickly and fired it directly at Staravia.

"Oh no dodge it!" Dawn cried. Staravia ascended and dodged the solarbeam. Dawn guessed that because of the sunny day move, Cherrim was able to use solar beam much faster that normal. "Alright Staravia, we need to take that Cherrim down. So get in close with quick attack and then use wing attack." Dawn ordered. Staravia took off like a blur and, almost like he teleported appeared right in front of Cherrim and struck it with a wing attack. Cherrim flew back but, to Dawn, and Staravia's surprise, got back up.

"Alright now use magical leaf!" Gardena cried.

The attack looked like a razor leaf but Dawn wasn't taking any chances and said "dodge." Staravia ascended again but instead of missing Staravia completely they made a sharp turn and followed him. Dawn and Staravia didn't have time to get over the shock before Staravis was hit. He took little damage but the move still was a surprise.

"Magical leaf, its a move that never misses." Gardena explained after seeing Dawns face.

"Well then we'd better take care of that Cherrim. Now Staravia wing attack." She said. Staravia sped towards Cherrim, despite the damage it took, and struck Cherrim with his wings. Cherrim spun back and was knocked out. "Cherrim is unable to battle. The round goes to the challenger Dawn!" The referee announced.

"We did it!" Dawn said. "Staravia!" Staravia said as he did a loop-de-loop in the air.

"Alright Staravia are you good for another match?." Dawn asked and was granted with a nod.

"I must say, that quick attack-into a wing attack was quiet ingenious." Gardena complemented Dawn.

"Thanks." Dawn beamed.

"Staravia." Staravia said in thanks.

"But let's see how you handle this!" She said as she released her second pokemon. "Roserade!" The pokemon cried. It looked like the Rosella she'd battled already back in the forest but this was bigger. The flower bouquet it had for hands were larger that that of a Rosella.

"Roserade?" Dawn pulled out her pokedex again.

**Roserade the Bouquet pokemon. Each of Roserade's hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power.**

"Wow that sounds pretty tough. Staravia you sure you can handle this?" Dawn asked and was rewarded with another nod.

"Let the match begin!" The referee announced.

"Roserade use poison sting." Gardena said.

"Staravia dodge!" Dawn cried.

Staravia flew away, but these poison stings were faster that the poison stings of Mars's Zubat back at the Valley Windworks. Staravia managed to dodge most of them but was still hit. "Staravia!" Her flying pokemon cried.

"Come on Staravia wing attack!" Dawn cried.

"I don't think so! Roserade solarbeam!" Garbena cried as it quickly gathered solar energy before it fired at Staravia who was hurling towards Roserade.

"Rose...RADE!" It cried as it shot a huge burst of energy. The light was so strong Dawn had to turn away but when she looked back she saw her Staravia on the ground and Roserade looking fine.

"Staravia is unable to battle. That match goes to Gardena!" The ref announced.

Dawn returned her Staravia and said "its ok you tried your best." Before she sent out her next pokemon. "Come out Buneary!" Dawn said.

"Bun!"

"Aww! Look at you, your so cute!" Gardena cried.

"Buneary." Buneary said appreciating the complement.

"Let the match begin!" The ref said.

"Alright Roserade poison sting." Gardena said.

"Bounce Buneary!" Dawn said.

Roserade fired several white spikes from its bouquets and they were all aimed at Buneary, who lucky while bouncing, is even faster than Staravia.

"I've never seen a Buneary that fast before!" Gardena said. "But it won't matter, Roserade grass knot." Roserade, while firing its poison stings, eyes started to glow, and just as Buneary landed and started to bounce, several blades of grass knotted together around one of Bunearys small feet and when she went to bounce again she fell.

"Oh no Buneary." Dawn said.

"Now Roserade, use magical leaf!" Gardena cried.

Dawn panicked for a few moments before she had an idea "Buneary freeze them with ice beam!" Dawn cried. "Bun...eary!" She cried as she shot a beam of ice at the attack, freezing the leaf's in mid-air. "Now use dizzy punch!" Dawn said.

"Bun!" Buneary said as she started to punch Roserade with her ears.

"Rose...Rade?" Roserade said stumbling.

"Yes! Its confused. Now finish it off with ice beam!" Dawn cried.

"Buneary!" She said as she shot a large beam of ice at the bouquet pokemon.

"Rose!" Roserade cried as she fell.

"Roserade is unable to battle. The match goes to the challenger Dawn!"

"No Roserade!" Gardena cried.

"Yes! Great job Buneary." Dawn said.

"Bun, Bun!" She said.

"Well I have to say, your friend was right to look out for you. I can't remember the last time I've been backed into a corner like this. Unfortunately for you, my last pokemon is also my strongest. Come out Turtwig!" She said.

"Wig!" Turtwig cried.

"Buneary think you can handle this one?" Dawn asked.

"Bun!" Buneary said ready to take down this next pokemon.

"Alright Buneary ice beam!" Dawn cried.

"Buneary!" She cried as she shot out a beam of ice right at Turtwig. "Dodge and use solar beam!" Gardena cried.

"Keep using ice beam. Don't give Turtwig a chance to fire." Dawn said.

Buneary kept on firing her ice beam, but Turtwig was incredibly fast, always a few steps ahead of the ice beam. "Alright then "Turtwig use magical leaf." Gardena cried. Turtwig leaped up and fired several leafs at Buneary.

"Buneary freeze them." Dawn said.

"Now use solar beam!" Gardena said.

Buneary froze the magical leafs but was struck with the solar beam and rolled towards Dawn's feet.

"No Buneary!" Dawn said as she picked her up.

"Buneary." Buneary said thinking she upset her trainer.

"Its ok cutie, you tried your best. Return." Dawn said.

"Last pokemon, what's it going to be?" Gardena said curious.

"Let me introduce you to my starter. Come out Grotle." Dawn said.

"Grotle." Grotle said looking at what he use to look like. To Dawn's surprise Gardena's Turtwig looked somewhat intimidated. Probably because it was fighting its evolved form. "Alright Grotle let's teach Turtwig some manners. Razor leaf." She cried.

"Counter with your own razor leaf." Gardena cried.

Both grass types used razor leaf but Grotle, being able to launch more than his former form, was able to over power the small leaf pokemon, who went flying back. "Turtwig!" It cried in pain as it was bombarded with flying leafs. "Excellent now use tackle." Dawn cried, wanting to finish this off before,

"Use solar beam!" Gardena cried.

Turtwig fired a solar beam at Grotle.

"Grotle no!" Dawn cried. Grotle, being larger, and heavier than he use to be as a Turtwig wasn't able to dodge it. However when the smoke cleared Dawn saw that Grotle was standing there looking fine. "Alright! Now use razor leaf!" Dawn cried happy that her starter was alright.

"Grotle!" Grotle said as he fired several leafs. But instead of firing them directly at Turtwig, Grotle spun them in a circle around his body before he launched them all at Turtwig. "What was that?" Dawn asked out loud.

"Leaf tornado." Gardena said looking impressed.

The tornado was to large to dodge even for Turtwig and got struck. Once the tornado dissipated Turtwig was standing there, covered in bruises, and scratches staring down her Grotle. For a moment both pokemon looked at each other before Turtwig fell to his stomach, unconscious. "Turtwig is unable to battle. The round, and the match goes to the challanger Dawn." The referee said.

"I won!" Dawn said as she jumped up.

"Grotle!" Her starter said.

"Well I'll be. I thought I had you there." Gardena said as she returned her Turtwig and walked over to Dawn and said "in recognition of your victory, it is my pleasure to grant you this forest badge." She said as she extended her hand. Dawn grabbed the forest badge and looked at it. It was shaped like three trees with the trunks whited out. "My second badge." Dawn said in almost disbelief.

"You've more than earned it." Gardena said with a smile.

"Thank you." Dawn said sincerely.

Dawn left the gym and made her way to the pokemon centre. Her Buneary and Staravia deserved a good rest. And her Grotle may try to act tough but Dawn knew that withstanding that solar beam took more out of him then he let on. Dawn let her pokemon rest and decided to investigate the town with her Buizel and Luxio.

She passed by a large office building and, she could swear she saw someone with blue-green hair walk in.

Looking around and seeing no one around, Dawn followed the Team Galactic member. Inside the building Dawn was quickly pulled to the side. Just as she was about to sic Luxio and Buizel on whoever it was, there was a familiar voice that said " what are you doing here?" Dawn turned a looked at the one who grabbed her and saw, to her surprise it was that looker guy from Jubilife.

"Its me Looker. Don't look so surprised. I am a member of the International Police, and there for a master of disguise."

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I've been conducting my investigation into Team Galactic. Unfortunately I'm no closer to figuring out there motives or even there leadership. I know that there are four Commanders but other than that I don't know."

"They're after energy for something. They tried to steal Professor Rowan's notes on evolution, and they tried to take over the Windworks." Dawn said.

"Really? I'll have to inform my superiors about this. Also if your planing on investigating this building I'll get you a spare suit and wig." Looker said.

"That be great." Dawn replied. A few minutes later, Dawn was walking through the building in a small jumpsuit and an itchy wig. She walked up to the top hearing fragments of conversations along the way.

"New World Order."

"Unlocking the secrets of space and time."

Once she reached the top she saw a man arguing with a member of Team Galactic. "You have no right to take my pokemon. He had said

. "Your pokemon will serve a higher purpose. Now get lost."

Dawn couldn't stand it and said "hey back off."

"What was that grunt?"

The woman said. Dawn tore off that evil wig and said "I said back off and give this man his pokemon back.

" "You have some nerve coming into this building, posing as one of us. Let me, Saturn, teach you some manners. "Zubat!" Saturn cried.

"Luxio." Dawn said releasing her electric type.

"Zubat, shadow ball." Saturn cried.

"Dodge and use shock!" Dawn cried.

Zubat created a black ball in its mouth and, despite the fact it didn't have eyes, fired it with frightening accuracy, only missing Luxio by a few inches. Luxio landed after jumping away, started to crackle with electricity and ran at gave the Zubat an electric tackle. "Shake it off and use poison sting." Saturn ordered.

Zubat got up and quickly fired several poison stings at Luxio, who was to close to dodge. And took the full force of the attack. "Lux." He cried before he got up.

"Alright Luxio use thunder bolt." Dawn cried. Luxio shot a large thunder bolt at the Zubat who cried out once struck and fell.

"You won't get away with that girley! Skuntank!"

"Tank!" It said as it was released.

"Luxio return. Go Buizel." Dawn cried.

"Bui!" He said before he crossed his arms.

"Skuntank flamethrower!"

"Buizel water gun."

Both pokemon shot there attack from there mouth and met in the middle before they caused a large amount of steam. Once the steam cleared both pokemon looked fine and Dawn said "now use aqua jet."

"Bui!" He shouted as he surrounded himself in water and flew towards Skuntank at high speed and hit causing Skuntank to fly backwards.

"Get up and use smokescreen." Saturn said. Skuntank blew smoke from its nostrils causing Dawn and Buizel to start coughing. When the smoke cleared Skuntank and Saturn were gone.

The man she was talking to was still there, along with a Buneary and a Happine.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Now that my pokemon are safe from those evil thugs." He said as he lifted up his two pokemon, he turned to Dawn and said "I'm Ryke, and if you come by my bike shop I'll gladly reward you." He said before he took off.

** A/N (feel the need to put a author note but can't think of anything to say_**


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn was leaving the bike shop with a brand new, easy to carry, light, bicycle. As payment for helping the owner of the shop rescue his pokemon he rewarded Dawn with a brand new bike free of charge. She hadn't even decided where to go next before she ran into someone.

And to Dawn's misfortune it was Cynthia.

"Oh my gosh! I am so,so,so sorry!" Dawn said turning red.

Cynthia laughed at Dawn's reaction and said "it fine. I've actually been looking for you." Dawn was nervous and excited. The Sinnoh Champion was looking for her? "I have something for you is what I should say. Will you accept this pokemon egg?"

Dawn was confused, why would Cynthia be giving her an egg. "I'll gladly take it." Dawn replied.

"Excellent." Cynthia took a small egg from her purse and gave it to Dawn and continued " I'm sure that the egg will hatch into a fine pokemon for you."

Dawn thanked Cynthia again before they parted ways. Dawn looked at her new pokemon egg "I wonder what's inside." She thought. She gently wrapped the egg in several of her shirts in her backpack before she pulled out her map and decided where to go next. She decided to try the place called Cycle Road.

The instant she was on it she took off like a Buizel when he used aqua jet. Unfortunately she didn't want that and screamed the entire way down. "Never again!"

Dawn said as she packed the bike up and put it in her pack. She walked along and she saw a pair, a boy and a girl.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how to get Hearthome city?"

"Of course. But how about a double battle first?" The boy asked.

"I'm never on to turn down a battle." Dawn said as she reached for Buneary and Luxio and said "Buneary, Luxio, time to shine."

"Buneary."

"Luxio!" Dawn couldn't help but notice that Buneary was gazing at Luxio. "Why's that?" She thought.

"Come out Chimchar!"

"Patchirisu, spotlight."

"Alright let's get it started! Patchirisu use discharge on Buneary.

"Chimchar use flame wheel."

The pouches on Patchirisu cheeks sparked with electricity before it fired a bolt of blue electricity at Buneary but, to both Dawn, and Buneary's surprise, Luxio jumped in front of the attack and shielded the small rabbit pokemon. Dawn shook off the shock (no pun intended) and said "Buneary use ice beam to stop the flame wheel. Luxio use bite on Patchirisu.

Buneary shot a bolt of ice from her mouth and hit the flame wheel. It didn't do much damage but did stop the attack. Luxio on the other hand charged forward and bit on patchirisu before he flung the small pokemon into a nearby tree.

"Oh no!" The girl cried.

"Its alright. Now Chimchar, use mach punch."

Chimchar zoomed toward Luxio but was frozen, inches from Luxio's face.

Literally frozen.

Buneary saw Chimchar charging at Luxio and something in her snapped. "Whoa!" Dawn said as she looked at her Buneary.

"Buneary." She said sheepishly as she spun her small foot in a circle and avoided eye contact with both her trainer and Luxio who looked at her with a look that looked out of place on him, admiration?

"Wow! That is one powerful Buneary!" The owner of Chimchar said.

"I didn't even know she was that powerful." Dawn admitted.

** "Why did you do that?" Luxio asked Buneary. **

**"Do what?" She said as she kept rolling her foot and avoiding eye contact.**

** "You know what." Luxio said.**

** "All I did was do what the girl wanted and win the battle."**

** "I can take a hit better than you think." Luxio said. **

**"Well while we're on the topic of doing strange things. Why did you intercept that discharge attack?" Buneary asked with her hands on her hips, now looking at Luxio.**

** "Well, because, you see." Luxio stuttered.**

Lucky, Dawn returned both pokemon to there balls. "Wonder what was wrong with those two?" Dawn thought as she entered Mt. Coronet. She entered the mountain and started to walk through the mountain. She came to stairs, man-made, and saw a some-what, familiar man with blue hair. "According to theories Mt. Coronet is where all of Sinnoh began." The man muttered. Dawn could hear more uttering "a new world. A world where time flows and space expanded, there should have been no strife. What became of that world?" He walked past Dawn as though he hadn't even noticed him. "Why does he keep turning up is strange places?" Dawn thought. After making her way through the mountain, Dawn came to a lovely pond with no one else around.

"This would be a great chance to relax." Dawn said as she grabbed her pokeball and said "come out everybody."

Grotle, Buneary, Luxio, Buizel,and Staravia popped out of there pokeballs and looked around.

"This is my way of thanking you guys for everything you've done. A small vacation." Dawn explained and was rewarded with Buneary, Grotle, and Staravia tackling to the ground and hugging her as thanks. Dawn went off to change into a bathing suit the pokemon went off to relax as they want.

Grotle went to take a nap.

Staravia went off flying.

Buizel went swimming in the nearby pond.

Luxio was doing his best to avoid Buneary.

"**That Buneary is relentless!" He thought before a brown rabbit fell down from above.**

** "You still owe me an explanation." Buneary said. **

**"A what for what?" Luxio said trying to play dumb.**

** "Why did you jump in front of that attack?" Buneary asked.**

** "You can't take an electric attack as well as I can." Luxio said, using an excuse he'd been thinking of the entire time since he'd been sent to his pokeball.**

** "That's no excuse. I could easily have dodged that attack."**

**"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt!" Luxio cried in a surprising burst of emotion.**

** Before Buneary could respond a barrage of leafs flew in between them. Grotle turned his giant head and said "will you two love birds shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." Buneary stuck out her tongue at the grumpy pokemon and turned but was upset to see Luxio had disappeared. **

**"Hey Buneary? Why do you care?" Grotle said as looked at her.**

** "Because... You wouldn't understand." ****She said sadly.**

** "Try me." He said as he got up and motioned for her to hop on. Buneary hopped onto his back and said "I... I think I like him." **

**"So what's the problem?" Grotle said.**

** "There's no way a pokemon like him would even give me the time of day." She said as she started to cry. **

**"Hey its ok. He's just as dense as a Nosepass. Give him time." Grotle said.**

** "Maybe, but I just met him. I don't even know why I feel this way."**

** "When I met Dawn, I could see that she was already developing feeling for a boy she just met. Ever since then, they've grown comfortable hugging, and being around each other. Don't worry."**

** Buneary jumped off Grotle and hugged his head and said "thanks Grotle."**

** "Just give it time." He said before she hopped away.**

Dawn had changed to a yellow bikini and was now teaching Buneary how to swim. "Yeah just like that!" Dawn giggled.

"Bun!" Buneary said happily as she kicked her little feet and began to swim in a circle around her trainer.

** Luxio sat under some bushes and was watching Buneary and Dawn.** **"What's wrong with me?" Luxio asked himself. First time I meet her all I can say is hello. First time we battle together, I leap in front of her and protect her with Dawns command. And now I can't stop thinking about her." "It couldn't be that she likes me could it?" Luxio thought before he answered himself "no a cute pokemon like her. What would she ever want with me? But why couldn't I see her get hurt?" Luxio shot a thunderbolt at a nearby tree in frustration.**

Dawn got out of the water and instructed Buizel to look after Buneary.

She saw some berries blossoming out of some flowers. She grabbed one and took a small bite. "mmm. Sweet. Literally." Grotle came over and saw what she was up to. "Mm, Grotle you have to try this." Dawn said as she handed him a berry. "Grotle." He said as he ate the berry and a look of happiness was on his face. "Good eh?" Dawn giggled. She picked the sweet berries and other kinds before going back to the pond.

They continued to relax for a few more hours before Dawn called and said "alright! Time to keep moving!" She changed out of her swim suit and made her way along the path to Hearthome. After battling several trainers, which were easy for her Buneary and Grotle, she eventually entered Hearthome city. And was tackled to the ground by a Buneary. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for that! She got away from me." A woman said as she ran up to Dawn with a pokeball. "No need to worry. I'm fine." Dawn said with a smile as the little Buneary started to jump up and down saying "Bun! Bun!" "Alright Buneary come on." The woman said as she returned Buneary to its pokeball. The woman reached her hand down and helped Dawn up. "My names Keira and I'm one of the judges for the pokemon contests. You should stop by and check out one." She said before she looked at her watch and let out a small scream "ah! The next contest is in ten minuets! I've got to go. Thanks again!" She said as she took off. Dawn let out her own Buneary and said "hey cutie you want to walk around with me?" Dawn asked. "Bun!" Buneary said with a nod. Buneary leapt into Dawn's arms and the two walked and looked around the town. It was a big city but surprisingly easy to find the major points of interest around the city. She found the hotel, Amity Square, and the pokemon centre. She was about to go in before she and Buneary smelt something so good. They followed the scent and arrived at a place called the poffin house. Dawn went in and saw a lot of people mixing ingredients. "Hello dear. Are you here to make some poffins?" An elderly lady said. "Some what?" Dawn said still slightly distracted by the aroma. "Poffins. They make great treats for pokemon and makes them closer with you." The woman explained. "Wow really?" Dawn said sounding intrigued. "Yep, however different pokemon like different flavors of poffins. Take this little one." She said as she took a poffin from a case and handed it to Buneary. Buneary sniffed it a little before she nibbled on it. After the nibble Buneary's eyes widened and she started to devour it. "Well looks like your Buneary likes sweet poffins." The woman said with a laugh. "Bun! Bun!" Buneary agreed. "If you'd like I can give you a few basic recipes, but to make the best kind of poffin for your pokemon you'll have to experiment." Dawn thanked the woman and left, reminding herself to go back after her gym battle to try and make some poffins. She and Buneary (who was still munching on some poffins she managed to swipe) continued walking around the city when she saw a large domed building. "Wow is that the contest hall?" Dawn said aloud. "Buneary." Dawn went inside the building and saw to her surprise "mom?" Dawn said. "Oh hello sweetie. Oh who's this cutie?" Dawn's mother said as she looked at the rabbit pokemon in Dawn's arms who was starting her fourth poffin. "Buneary." Buneary said, loving attention. "Johanna this girls your daughter?" A woman, who Dawn recognized as Keira, the contest judge, asked. "Yes Dawn this is an old friend of mine Keira. Keira, this is my daughter Dawn." "Yes we ran into each other near the edge of town." Kiera said. "More like your Buneary ran into me." Dawn giggled. "True. Well sorry to cut this short but I have to get back. Excuse me." Keira said. Johanna had taken Buneary from Dawn and was petting her. "What happened to your little Turtwig?" Her mom asked. "Evolved. Now what are you doing here? Has something happened?" Dawn asked sounding concerned. "What? No, no, nothing like that. Its just that, well since your gone I've had a lot of free time, so I decided to take a little vacation." She looked at the clock on the wall and said "oh no look at the time. I have to catch my bus back to Twinleaf." She gave Buneary back to Dawn and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before she bolted. "Well guess its time for a pokemon centre, right Buneary?" Dawn asked the small pokemon. Buneary was searching around the box for more poffins and when she didn't find any she looked up at Dawn with the biggest, cutest eyes ever. "I promise we'll get some tomorrow." Dawn said, surprised at her willpower. She left the Contest hall and spotted the pokemon centre close by and walked to it. She walked in and was disappointed that she didn't see Lucas. She had her pokemon healed and left the pokemon centre. She had just left the pokemon centre when she heard a familiar voice say "if you didn't think I was amazing before, you sure will now." She turned and saw the owner of the voice was none other than Lucas. "Lucas!" Dawn squeaked before she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Hey Dawn." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged the bluenett back. When they let go Dawn said "now what was that about you being awesome?" She asked. "I got you a present." He said. Dawn squealed and said "really? Oh wow!" "Yep here you go." He took a pokeball from his waist and gave it to her. "What's in here?" She asked. "Open it and find out." Lucas said thinking that Dawn looked so cute, like a child on christmas morning. Dawn opened the pokeball and out popped a small brown creature with a fluffy main and a puffed tail. "Vee?" The pokemon said and looked scared as Dawn squealed. "Oh my gosh your sooo cute!" Dawn squealed as she looked at the pokemon.

"This little guys name is Eevee. And you will not believe what I had to go through to get him. I haven't slept in two days." Lucas said. Now that he mentioned it he did look a little tired.

"You stayed up for two days just to find this little guy for me?" She leap up and hugged Lucas again tightly.

"Thank you so much." Dawn said before she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry it was my pleasure." He said as he breathed in her scent.

They stood together for a long time, both just enjoying the other one.

Once they broke apart Dawn grabbed her five other pokeballs and said "alright guys come on out." All her pokemon came out, Grotle, Staravia, Luxieo, Buizel, and Buneary.

"Ok guys say hello to Eevee." Dawn said. They all said there names in a greeting.

Eevee however looked scared and tried to hide behind Dawns leg.

"Aw, poor little guy." Dawn said as she reached down and picked up the small pokemon. She brought him over to her Grotle and said "its ok. I know Grotle may look scary but he's really nice. Isn't that right sweetie?" Dawn said to Grotle.

"Grot." Grotle said with a nod.

Eevee looked up from his hiding place that was Dawns arm and stuck his head out.

"Here Dawn, maybe this will help." Lucas said as he took out a pokeball and released the pokemon inside. The pokemon released looked like a purple cat.

"Espeon." The pokemon purred.

"Aw, its so cute." Dawn squealed.

"Yeah I've had her for a while." Lucas said as he knelt down and scratched Espeon's head which caused her to purr.

Dawn knelt down with her new pokemon and put him down.

"Vee?" Eevee said as he hesitantly stepped forward.

"Espeon." Espeon said kindly as she stepped forward nuzzled Eevee's small head.

"Aw that's so cute." Dawn giggled as Eevee started to look more happy.

"Yes, Espeon's always been my kindest, and for that matter most level headed pokemon." Lucas said.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's the occasion?" Dawn asked.

"Do I need a reason to give my best friend a present?" Lucas said with a smirk that made her heart flutter and caused her to hug him again.

** A/N I did this chapter to give you some insight into the pokemon and to introduce a new romance. Now tell me what you think. Also my poll is going to be up for only five more chapters so vote minions! Also Espeon is in the lead.**

**Until next time.**

**Jaffa3 out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This ch**

Dawn was hanging out with Lucas, she had just finished talking about her little adventure in the Valley Windworks. "Wow. This Team Galactic sounds like bad news." Lucas was saying. Right now Dawn and Lucas were in a field with all there pokemon out.

Grotle and Prinplup were talking with each other, catching up. Espeon talking to Eevee. Buizel was sitting by himself, Buneary and Luxio were also just sitting alone.

"Why is Buneary so down all of a sudden?" Dawn though out loud.

"Maybe she's lonely.". Lucas suggested.

"Why would she be lonely?" Dawn asked.

"She's the only female in the group."

Dawn playfully pouted at that and said "cute girl right in front of you."

Lucas laughed and blushed at that remark before he said "I meant only female pokemon."

"Well that's true." Dawn said thoughtfully. They continued walking and talking until Dawn mentioned gyms. "You should see it. Hold on. Hey Grotle! Let's show Lucas just how awesome you are! Let's show him your leaf tornado!"

"Grotle!" He yelled as he started to spin leafs around himself before he launched it at an tree.

That Buneary was sitting by.

**Luxio saw that and, moving faster than even a Staraptor could move, ran past the leaf storm and grabbed Buneary and pulled her out of the way.** **"Are you ok?" Luxio asked sounding concerned.**

**"Yeah, thanks." Buneary said sounding shaky.**

**Luxio's concern turned to anger and started to crackle with electricity before he turned and saw Dawn, Lucas, and all the others running towards them.** **Luxio charged with incredible speed and slammed right into Grotle.** **"What is wrong with you!" He roared at Grotle who was now paralyzed from the electric attack.**

**"I didn't see her." Grotle tried to say but was cut off by a spasm caused by the paralysis.** **Luxio was about to shoot a thunderbolt but was returned to his pokeball before he could launch it.**

"What was that?" Dawn said as she applied a paralyze heal to Grotle.

"I don't know but I can honestly say I've never seen a pokemon move that fast." Lucas said impressed.

"Not that, first Luxio steps in front of Buneary and shields her from a discharge attack, and now he moves faster than I've ever seen a pokemon move before, and then he goes and attacks Grotle." Dawn finished

"Grotle." Grotle said looking terrible.

"Hey, hey. Its ok sweetie. You didn't know Buneary was near that tree did you?" Dawn asked gently.

"Grotle." He shook his head.

"Then its not your fault. And Buneary doesn't blame you right?" Dawn said as she looked at Buneary.

"Bun." She said as she hopped over to Grotle and hugged his head.

"See?" Dawn giggled at the scene, a tiny pokemon like her hugging the giant grove pokemon. Dawn finished applying the paralyze heal to Grotle and she returned all her pokemon except Eevee and Buneary, who refused to return to her pokeball until she got some more poffins. "Lucas I don't suppose you have any sweet poffins?" Dawn asked sweetly with, like Barry calls it 'big pouty face' and the fact that Buneary looked at the male trainer with the worlds biggest eyes only helped matters.

"Fine, I have a few I was saving, but Primplup's going to be angry."

"Bun!" Buneary said as she leapt up and started to hug Lucas before Dawn could.

"Well looks like someone else like you." Dawn giggled.

"Yep." He said as he pulled out the poffins and gave them to Buneary. Before he said "what do you mean someone else?"

"Huh?" Dawn cursed herself for her slip of the tongue.

"You said looks like someone else likes you." Lucas said with his cute smirk.

"Oh I was talking about Grotle, you know he likes you." Dawn said with a lame excuse before she laughed nervously.

"Right." Lucas said obviously not buying it.

"Anyway, you are going to be there to cheer me on in my gym battle right?"

"Of course. And if my pokenav starts ringing then I my accidentally forget to turn on the ringer." He said with a grin.

"Great!" Dawn giggled.

**Buneary may have been eating the sweet poffins but she just couldn't enjoy them while she was so confused.**

**"He ran so fast and attacked Grotle, who's easily more powerful than any of us, just to save me?" She thought.**

**"Buneary, are you ok?" She heard a small voice say.**

**She turned and saw Dawn's newest pokemon Eevee hesitantly step towards her she said "its ok I won't bite."**

**Espeon came forward with Eevee and said "when Luxio flew to save you, that must have been the most romantic thing I'd ever seen." She said with a serene voice.**

**"Romantic?" Buneary asked feeling her face heat up.**

**"He shows he cares about you by putting himself in harms way just to rescue you." Espeon sighed.**

**"Your crazy. He'd have done that for anyone." Buneary said.**

**"Maybe, but would he have attacked a pokemon several times greater then himself in both size and power?" Espeon asked.**

**"Maybe?" Buneary squeaked.**

**"I can tell how you both feel, you know how you feel about him, but Luxio on the other paw is confused, he doesn't know what he feels. In time I'm confident he'll come to acknowledge how he feels." Espeon said.**

**"But what if he doesn't? Buneary whimpered.**

**"He will." Espeon said more forcefully.**

**"I don't know you guys well enough but even I can tell that Luxio cares about you." Eevee said as he took a small nibble from Buneary's poffin.**

"So who are you planing to use against Fanteina?" Lucas asked.

"Well ghost types are weak against dark attacks but the only dark attack I have is bite. So I'll have to rely on strength. Grotle and either Staravia and Luxio." Dawn said.

"That sounds great though it would be better if you had a dark type, or a poison type." Lucas said.

"I know. But since I don't we're stuck. Now come on I have a battle to win!" Dawn said as she returned her pokemon and grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him to the gym. Once she saw the inside of the gym she grabbed onto Lucas. It was nearly pitch black, the only light was coming from the Duskull torches on the walls. And Dawn could hear whispering around her. She let out a small whimper that Lucas must have heard, because he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Welcome to the Hearthome city gym." They heard a french voice say.

"I'm here to b,b,b,battle." Dawn stuttered as she held on to Lucas tighter.

"Well then why didn't you say so? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fantina."

A spotlight shone on the floor and in the middle was a woman dressed in an extravagant purple dress. Dawn, reluctantly, go of Lucas and walked forward and said "I'm here to challange you."

"Well let us hope you prove a worthy opponent." Another spotlight appeared and in the middle was a referee.

"This Hearthome city gym battle will be a three on three battle. The battle will continue until all of one opponents pokemon is unable to battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch out pokemon. Are both sides ready?" He asked.

Both trainers nodded and the referee said "trainers select your pokemon!"

"Alright Luxio let's go!" Dawn said.

"Lux!" He cried.

"Duskull showtime!" Fantina cried.

"Duskull." The pokemon said. It looked like a skull covered in a robe. "Come on Dawn!" Lucas cheered.

"Vee!" Her new Eevee cheered.

"Alright Duskull use shadow claw!" Fantina cried. Duskull raised a part of its robe in place of a hand and made a cutting motion that caused several claws made of darkness to hurl right at Luxio.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt!" Dawn cried.

Luxio managed to slide between the space between the claws and charged up while dodging. When he landed he fired a powerful bolt of thunder at Duskull which hit directly.

"Skull!" It cried.

"Oh Non, Duskull, use double team." Duskull made several copies of itself that surrounded Luxio.

"Lux? Lux?" He said not sure which one to attack.

"Now use shadow ball." Fantina said. The real Duskull fired a shadow ball from behind Luxio which hit directly.

"Lux!" Dawn could see that Luxio was badly hurt and could hardly stand but he somehow managed to stay on his feet.

"Luxio use thunderbolt!" Dawn said.

"LUX-I-O!" Luxio yelled as he shot a large thunderbolt at all Duskull. As the thunderbolts hit the clones would disappear, all of the Duskull had vanished.

But the real one hadn't been hit. "Now use Shadow ball!" Fantina cried.

"Duskull!" An eerie voice said before Duskull sped right in front of Luxio and fired its shadow ball point-blank.

"Luxio!" Dawn said.

"Lux." Luxio said as he fell to the ground.

"Luxio is unable to battle. The round goes to Fantina and Duskull!" The referee yelled.

"Its ok Dawn! You"ll get that Duskull with your next pokemon." Dawn smiled at Lucas.

"Alright! Staravia let's go!" Dawn said as she released the flying type. "Staravia use quick attack to get in close then once your close use wing attack!" Dawn ordered.

Staravia zoomed in to Duskull and charged his wings and hit the Duskull who recovered quickly.

"Use thunderbolt!"

Duskull charged itself and fired the electric attack. "Star!" Staravia cried.

Staravia shook off the thunderbolt but Dawn could see that he was hurting.

They needed to finish this quick "Staravia use wing attack at full speed!"

"Use shadow claw." Both pokemon charged each other and clashed in the explosion. When it cleared Staravia and Duskull were both unconscious.

"Staravia and Duskull are both unable to battle." The referee said. Dawn was starting to panic. In her past battles she'd never been backed into a corner like this before.

But her last pokemon never let her down. "Go Grotle!" Dawn cried.

"Ah a Grotle. Malefic! But let us see how he stands up to my Mismagieus!"

Out of the pokeball sprang a pokemon with a hat like a witch and a tattered robe for a body. "Mismageus." It said in a voice that made Dawn and even Grotle visibly shiver.

"Now Mismageus, Nightshade!"

"Mismageus!" It shouted as it shot dark energy from its eyes.

"Dodge!" Dawn cried but it was too late. The attack struck and after it was done Grotle was on the ground.

"That was one powerful nightshade!" Lucas said.

"Grotle is unable to battle. The round and match goes to the gym leader Fantina."

Dawn thought sadly. She mumbled a small thanks for the battle but left right after. Once she was outside she quickly spun and hugged Lucas, who didn't hesitate to hug her back. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Its my fault. I thought that just because I beat Roark and Gardena I couldn't be beaten." Dawn mumbled into his chest.

"All you have to do is try again. After we train a little." He said as he rubbed her back.

Dawn was just enjoying the closeness for a moment before she asked "what do you mean we?"

He looked at her with his cute smirk and said "you think I'm going to leave you hanging like this? I'm staying with you until you get that badge." Dawn just hugged him tighter as thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I dedicate this chapter and chapter 9 to my friend Thunderfang for giving me some brilliant ideas.**

It had been a day since Dawn had lost to Fantina and even though Lucas had promised to help, she was still upset. She got overconfident because she beat Gardena and Roark, somewhat easily. She wasn't upset with her pokemon. They didn't let her down, she let them down. Right now, Dawn and Lucas were just sitting on a bench and discussing what to do. "Buneary would be a good choice. She won't be affected by moves like shadow claw."

"Yeah but remember that the only move Buneary knows that can hit a ghost type is ice beam. Her other moves are normal and fighting types." Lucas said.

"True but I can use bounce and quick attack to dodge Fantina's attacks." Dawn retorted.

"Alright then Buneary sounds good." Lucas said.

"What about Luxio?" Dawn asked.

"Fantina's signature pokemon is Drifblim. Part ghost and part flying."

"So I should save Luxio for that." Dawn finished for him.

"And your last pokemon."

"I'm thinking Grotle, Fantina's ghost attacks are powerful, and Grotle is pretty strong, I also want to try to get some of Grotle's speed back."

"That's smart thinking." Lucas said.

"Alright then. Grotle, Buneary, and Luxio." Dawn said without her bubbly personality.

That didn't go unnoticed by Lucas who grabbed her wrist and said "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not use to losing as terribly as I did yesterday." Dawn mumbled.

Lucas hugged her which lifted her spirit and made her giggle "that's better." He said as he let out a small laugh.

They held each other for a moment longer before they broke away. Dawn grabbed three pokeballs from her waist and released her pokemon. Buneary came out with her usual giddy self. Grotle with his usual good cheer, and Luxio when he saw Buneary and Dawn just looked down in shame. "Buneary, I'm going to have you work on using quick attack and bounce to dodge instead of attack, Grotle we're going to try and work on your speed, if your attacked then you can usually withstand it but there are some attacks you need to dodge. And Luxio, you moved fast before when you saved Buneary, do you think you can do that again?" She asked.

Luxio still wouldn't look at Dawn but did give an affirmative "Lux."

"Great, because from what I've heard, Fantina's signature pokemon is part flying type. And your the only pokemon I have that can take on a flying type." Dawn said trying to cheer up her electric type to no effect.

"Lux." He replied and waited for instructions. Dawn sighed, Luxio was completely shut down, and Dawn had to try and break him out of it.

"Staravia, even though your not going to battle against Fantina I still want I'm going to need you to learn a new move. Its called double team. For you to pull it off you'll need to move fast, really fast, fast enough to make copies of yourself. Want to give it a try?" Dawn asked.

"Star." Staravia nodded before taking off.

"Grotle, we need to get your speed back up. So I figure we have you race with Buizel, Buneary, and Luxio."

They constantly raced and Luxio won easily. Even against Buneary, who was quite a speedster. They spent the entire morning racing and Grotle showed an enormous improvement in speed, unfortunately Grotle couldn't turn when dodging, and always slid and fell. Staravia was able to use a weaken version of double team, instead of multiple copies of himself, he was only able to make a flimsy copy of himself. And Luxio was also gaining speed. He was now able to run circles around Buneary, Staravia, and even Buizel, easily. "Look at what you've managed to accomplish in a single morning." Lucas said.

"Its only thanks to you." Dawn said as she bumped him with her shoulder.

"No your doing all this yourself. I'm just here for moral support, and to look pretty." He said as he tried to pose in a cute manner. This caused Dawn to burst out in a fit of giggles at that.

Eevee jumped onto her lap and snuggled against her. "I still cannot believe you stayed up for two days straight just to find this cutie for me." Dawn said as she stroked his small fluffy head.

"It was my pleasure." He said as he reached over and pet Eevee who started purring with all the attention.

"Prinplup?!"

Dawn and Lucas jumped at the angry pokemon shouting his name. They turned and saw the pokemon holding a box with the word poffins on the side. "This is your fault." Lucas said to Dawn.

"Only one thing to do. Run!" Dawn said as she grabbed Lucas's arm and ran with Eevee.

Buneary hopped over to Prinplup and made her eyes as big as they could and said "Buneary."

Luxio was sitting away from everyone else and brushed off any attempt to talk, and just sat there when he heard Prinplup yell "my poffins!" He was ready to charge that pokemon if he laid on hand on his Buneary.

_ His Buneary? Where did that come from?_

He saw Buneary hop up to Primplup and looked at him with those big adorable eyes.

_Adorable? Where is all this coming from!?_

**Prinplup shoved Buneary down and Luxio saw red. "Luxio, I know what your thinking but calm down." Espeon's serene voice said.**

** Luxio ignored her and sprang up and charged at the penguin pokemon, knocking him to the ground. **

**"Prinplup!" He cried as he got up and jumped at Luxio and swiped at him with his wing sending Luxio flying back. **

**"Lux! Luxio roared in pain and anger before he charged at Prinplup at high speed and bit Prinplup's wing before he sent a strong electrical shock through his mouth and brought Prinplup to his knees. **

**"Prinplup!" Prinplup cried in pain. Luxio then, still holding to Prinplup's wing, sent him flying into a nearby tree. Prinplup tried to get up but was wracked with a spasm that kept him where he is. Grotle saw that Luxio was now advancing on the injured Prinplup, crackling with electricity, and he launched a large razor leaf in front of him "that's enough Luxio!" Grotle cried. **

**"He hurt her!" Luxio cried not looking away from Prinplup.**

** "He only shoved her. She's fine." Grotle cried knowing that, even with his newly recovered speed, a fight between Luxio and himself would be close. Luxio was as fast as Grotle was strong. Luxio didn't reply but continued prowling towards Prinplup.**

** "Luxio! Stop!" A female voice said. ****He turned and saw Buneary beside him. "Stop." She said softly and put a paw on his face and softly said "that's enough." **

**"But he." Luxio started to say but stopped.**

** "I'm fine." She softly said and saw the electricity in his fur die down and repeated "I'm fine" as she rubbed his face with her soft hand.**

** "What have I done?"** He whimpered before he sped off in another direction.

"What happened?!" Dawn said as she returned with Lucas and saw Prinplup against a tree, looking injured.

"Prinplup!" Lucas said as he ran forward to his friend.

Dawn pulled out a hyper potion a trainer gave her after beating him and went forward. Dawn started spraying it gently on the penguin pokemon when Buneary came over and started tugging on her skirt. "Bun! Bun!" Buneary said with tears in her eyes and was pointing in the direction opposite of Prinplup.

Dawn took a look around and realized something "where's Luxio?!" She cried.

"You don't think he did this do you?" Lucas asked.

"Well you saw how he reacted before when Grotle almost hurt Buneary. He had him paralyzed and would have kept attacking him if I didn't call him off. If Prinplup did something to Buneary, intentional or not, without me to pull him off" Dawn trailed off before she said "Staravia! I need you to try to find Luxio." Dawn cried.

"Staravia!" He said with a nod before he took off and flew in the direction that he saw Luxio take off in.

"You should take Prinplup to the pokemon centre, I'm going to look for Luxio." Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, my pokemon, my responsibility." Dawn said.

"Buneary!" Buneary said jumping and waving her arms trying to get Dawn's attention.

"I see you Buneary, let's go bring Luxio home." Dawn said as she returned Buizel, Grotle, and Eevee.

Buneary lead her in the direction Luxio ran off they didn't see any sign of him. "Luxio!" Dawn shouted.

"Buneary!" Buneary cried from Dawn's shoulder.

They continued walked around looking for Luxio when they heard a cry from above them "Staravia!"

"Did you find him?" Dawn asked hopeful and was relived when Staravia nodded yes. Dawn and Buneary followed Staravia to a small cave. Buneary and Dawn went in and in the very back they could see a small flickering light. Buneary hopped off Dawn's shoulder and put out her paw in a "stop" motion before she hopped over.

**"Luxio?" She said.**

** "Buneary?**"** He replied. **

**"Why did you run away?" She asked as she hesitantly stepped forward. **

**"The same reason your looking at me with fear. Your scared of me." He said with a tone of voice that broke her heart.**

** "That's not true!" She cried.**

** "Yes it is." **

**"Why did you attack Prinplup?" She asked. **

**"When I saw him shove you to the ground something in me snapped. I don't like seeing you hurt." Luxio said.**

** Buneary walked right up to Luxio and hugged him "thanks for looking out for me." She said.**

Dawn saw how upset Luxio looked and felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

** "No matter what, I will always protect you." Luxio said as he nuzzled Buneary "always." **

A/N** well this started out as a training chapter but when I felt it would be to short I decided to show just how confused Luxio is about his feeling. Now next chapter we finish up training and take on Fantina again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alright guys tomorrow is the day we take on Fantina. So for today we're just going to keep practicing." Dawn was saying to her pokemon Dawn grabbed several small balls and quickly threw them and said "Luxio use discharge!" Luxio, faster then the eye could see, discharged stored electricity and disintegrated the balls. "Alright! Now Staravia, use double team!" Dawn said. Staravia started to zoom around so fast that he didn't make one ring of duplicates, he made two, that surrounded Grotle. "Amazing! And now Grotle use leaf tornado!" Dawn said. Grotle started spinning leaf's around himself before shooting them at all of the duplicates. "Great job!" Dawn cheered as Grotle and Staravia looked happy that they made there trainer so happy, Luxio just stood there waiting for his next command. Dawn sighed, ever since she and Buneary found him, he's been so withdrawn, and the only person who could get a smile from him is Buneary. Dawn wished she knew how to help him but she had no clue how. Lucas was clapping, he didn't hold any ill will to Luxio, he was just glad Prinplup was ok.

"There is no doubt in my mind, tomorrow you'll take on Fantina and win." He said.

Dawn giggled and said "your going to be there right?" She asked.

"Do you really need to ask? Of course I am." Lucas said. "Great! Now could you get Espeon to fire a few shadow ball's at Buneary?" Dawn asked.

"Alright Espeon, you heard her." He said.

Espeon charged a shadow ball and fired it at Buneary. Who easily jumped over it, landed and looked amazing. "Lovely! Now again." Dawn cheered her Buneary. Espson fired it again and again Buneary easily dodged it. "Guys, there is no doubt in my mind. Tomorrow we are going to win!" Dawn said as her pokemon cheered with her.

* * *

Dawn was tossing and turning in the pokemon centre bed. She wanted to sleep but was way to nervous. "What if I mess up? What if I let my pokemon down again?" She said to herself.

Suddenly feeling cramped, Dawn put on her shoes and left the room in her pajamas. She walked the halls, with no reason in mind and went to the tv room and saw Lucas sitting on a couch watching some pokemon match, probably a re-run. "Hey Dawn, nice pajamas." He teased when he saw the bluenett.

"What?" She said before she looked down and saw she was wearing her pajamas and turned beet red.

"Don't worry, they make you look cute." Lucas said without thinking making Dawn turn even more red.

"Thanks. So why are you up?" Dawn asked.

"I've always had trouble falling asleep, even as a kid. What about you? I though you'd be resting for your big match tomorrow." He said.

"I'm too nervous." She said as she sat next to Lucas.

"What do you always say? No need to worry? You've been training your butt off this last week. Your pokemon have never been stronger, and you'll have and amazingly handsome research assistant cheering you on." He said trying to brighten her sour disposition.

And succeeded when she giggled and said "well you got the handsome part right."

This, in turn caused Lucas to blush as Dawn scooted closer to him and asked "what are you watching?"

"A challenge match. One of the Elite Four challenged Cynthia to a match, this happened a while ago but I've always loved to watch it." The two watched the match and, after an hour or so, Dawn felt her head get heavy and leaned it against, what she thought was an extremely soft cushion, before she drifted off to sleep. The cushion however, was Lucas's shoulder. When Dawn woke up, she felt something soft against her head, thinking it was Buneary she snuggled it. When she realized it was way to big to be her cute little rabbit pokemon she opened her eyes and saw that she was snuggling against Lucas. Her first instance was to pull her head away, but when she saw the smile on his sleeping face she saw no harm, and since it was only four in the morning, snuggled against Lucas and drifted off to sleep, and prayed that this wasn't a dream.

Lucas woke up when he felt something against his shoulder, when he saw that Dawn had fallen asleep against him, he was about to wake her when he saw no harm in letting her sleep against him, so he wrapped an arm around her waist and carefully pulled her closer to him and rested his head on her beautiful blue hair. When he was sure she was asleep he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and said "sweet dreams Dawn."

* * *

Dawn was standing outside Fantina's gym. She was wearing a pink skirt and a light blue top. She knew she looked good, because when Lucas saw her it took a full minute for him to speak. She was staring at the door with her hands on her hips, almost like she was daring the doors to pick a fight. "Dawn, why are you looking at the doors like they've wronged you?" Lucas asked.

"Cause they have." She replied before she pushed open the doors and shouted "I'm back!"

"Ah, Madam Dawn. How wonderful to see you again." The french accented voice said as Fantina appeared. "Hello Fantina. I'm here for a rematch." Dawn said politely.

"Ah wonderful! My only other challenger was a nice, but very hyperactive child." Fantina said.

"Barry." Dawn and Lucas said simultaneously.

Dawn and Fantina both took there places and the referee said "this is a match between the challenger Dawn, and the Hearthome city gym leader Fantina, this will be a three on three battle, the match will end when all of either sides pokemon are unable to battle. Are both trainers ready? "Ready!" Dawn said with enthusiasm. "Oui." "Trainers send out your first pokemon," the referee announced. "Mismagius come out." Fantina said as she released her powerful magical pokemon. "Alright, Buneary let's go!"" Dawn said as she let out her rabbit pokemon. "Bun!" She said as she looked at Mismageus and tried to look intimidating. Something very hard to do when your a snuggly fluffy rabbit. "Begin!" The referee said. "Mismagius use magical leaf!" Fantina cried.

"Mismagius." It cried before it summoned several leafs and fired them at Buneary. "Buneary freeze them with ice beam!" Dawn said.

"Buneary!" She cried before she fired a blue ice beam from her mouth that froze the leafs.

"Now use ice beam on Mismagius!" Dawn said.

Buneary quickly fired the ice beam at Mismagius which hit dead centre causing the magical pokemon to let out a painful "Mismagius!"

"Oh non! Come now Mismagius use psybeam!" Fantina said.

"Mismagius." It cried as a purple aura surrounded Buneary, who floated into the air. Buneary being taken by surprise started to flap her arms in an attempt to get back to the ground, before she was sent flying into a nearby wall. "Oh no Buneary!" Dawn said seeing that flying into that wall hurt her.

"Bun!" She said as she got up and looked ready for more.

"In Addition to being a very cute pokemon, your little Buneary is also very tough. Isn't that right Mismagius?" Fantina asked.

"Mismagius." It said nodding.

"But we are tougher. Now Mismagius use psybeam again." Fantina said.

"Ice beam!" Dawn said. Buneary managed to fire an ice beam before being sent into a wall again.

"Bun!"

"Mismag!"

Both pokemon cried in pain.

"Alright Mismagius use magical leaf."

"Buneary time to go skating." Dawn said to Fantina's confusion.

Buneary started running and jumped before using ice beam on where ste was about to land, she started sliding while shooting a continues ice beam with several magical leafs following her.

"Alright, now turn and charge at Mismagius!" Dawn cried. Buneary turned and started skating towards Mismagius. "Now jump on its back!" Dawn cried.

"Wait! But with magical leaf, tracking Buneary!" Fantina started to say before the magical leaf hit home and struck Mismagius causing it to fall to the ground and Buneary landed gracefully.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, the round goes to the challenger Dawn and Buneary." The referee said.

"We won!" Dawn said as she jumped up.

"Buneary."Buneary cheered with her trainer.

"Oh Lala! I have never seen a combination like that before. You are truly gifted." Fantina praised the young trainer.

"Thank you, I designed that move after I fought against Gardena." Dawn said.

"Well you've managed to impress me, it seems you have been training extremely hard, but let's see how you handle this, Drifblim!" Out of the pokeball sprang a large balloon-like pokemon with several leg/tentacle-like appendages.

"Buneary, return." Buneary returned to her pokeball and she grabbed another and said "Luxio, let's go!"

"Lux!" He said as he sprang out.

"The match between Luxio and Drifblim begins now!" The referee said.

"Alright Luxio thunderbolt!" Dawn cried.

"Shadow Ball!" Fantina said.

Both pokemon paused for a second to charge there attacks before they launched there respective attacks. Both attacks met in the middle and exploded with a loud **BOOM. **

"Now Luxio get in close and use thunder fang." Luxio took off like a bolt of lightning and ran straight for Drifblim, who didn't expect this much speed, was caught unprepared as Luxio chomped down on one of Drifblim's tentacles and shocked it. "Oh my, I've never seen such speed! But speed alone won't save you. Drifblim while Luxio's close, use shadow claw!" Fantina cried. Drifblim's three remaining tentacles glow black and it swung them at Luxio.

"Lux!" Luxio cried in pain as he was hit with three shadow claws.

"Luxio I know you can do it!" Dawn cried. Luxio looked at his trainer and nodded.

"Now Drifblim get in close and use Shadow claw!" Fantina said. Drifblim closed the distance quickly and started to strike Luxio with its tentacles, Luxio however was to quick. He dodged the first tentacle by jumping over it, the second by jumping and spinning to the side. And the last two by shocking them. "Great now use shock!" Dawn cried.

"Shadow ball!" Fantina cried.

Driftblim fired the shadow ball before Luxio could even charge his fur and was thrown along the ground and slid to Dawns feet.

"Luxio is-" the referee said before Fantina said "wait, let us be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Luxio, I know you can do it! Your strong I'm positive that you can beat Drifblim." Dawn cried. Luxio got up and barked at Drifblim, before-

He started to glow white.

Luxio was evolving!

The small ring of fur around his head grew, along with the rest of his body. Once the glowing subsided he stood up tall, taller than Grotle, and let out an ear splitting "LUXRAY!"

"Luxio you evolved!" Dawn said stating the obvious.

"Lux." Luxray said. "Oh la la, a Luxray! I have never seen one before. So majestic." Fantina complemented.

"Thank you, now I believe we have a match to continue?" Dawn said.

"Match resume!" The referee said.

"Luxray use thunderbolt." Luxray said. Luxray gathered more electricity then he ever did before and launched an incredibly powerful thunderbolt at Drifblim, once the smoke from the thunderbolt cleared Drifblim was on the ground.

"Drifblim is unable to battle. The round goes to Luxray and the challanger Dawn." The referee said.

"Whoa! That Luxray is powerful." Lucas cried from the stands.

"Indeed, it seems I'll have to bring out my most powerful pokemon." Fantina said as she drew a pokeball placed a light kiss to it before she said "Dusknoir!"

Out of the pokeball came a giant pokemon, it floated and in place of feet it had a ghost tail. Its entire body looked like armor, and colored dark brown. It said in a deep, deep voice "Dusknoir."

"Wait I thought Drifblim was your most powerful pokemon." Dawn said.

"Non, Driftblim is my best contest pokemon, Dusknoir rarely loses in battle. Shall we show you?" Fantina asked.

"Fine, Luxray thunderbolt!" Dawn cried.

"Dark pulse!" Fantina shouted.

Dusknoir charged black energy with a several thin rings rotating around it before it fired. Luxray quickly shot his thunderbolt, both attacks met in the middle, but instead of canceling each other out like before, both pokemon kept firing and, to Dawn's surprise, Dusknoir's dark pulse was overpowering Luxio's thunderbolt quickly until it bypassed it completely and struck him and sent him flying into the wall.

"Lux." He said as he stumbled away. Dawn could tell that he was injured and pulled out her pokeball and said "Luxray return."

"That's one powerful pokemon." Dawn thought.

She pulled another pokeball and released- "Grotle." Her starter said.

"Ah the same Grotle as before no?" Fantina asked.

"You got it, but he's been training like crazy isn't that right Grotle?" She asked.

"Grotle." He said nodding but never taking his eyes off the Dusknoir.

"Well let us find out, shall we? Dusknoir dark pulse." Fantina cried.

"Dodge and use leaf tornado." Dawn said.

Grotle ran forward and dodged the dark pulse by the leafs on the bushes on his back, which levitated and spun around Grotle as he ran and flew towards Dusknoir, almost as if to avenge there fallen leaf friends. "Dusk!" Dusknoir said as it was bombarded by leafs.

"Use shadow claw." Fantina cried. Dusknoir made a clawing motion with its hand in Grotle's direction, which summoned several black blades all of which were going towards Grotle. "Grotle hang tough!"

Dawn knew that ever since evolving Grotle's defense grew exponentially being able to absorb a lot of damage. Grotle took each of the strikes standing before he shook himself and roared at Dusknoir.

"Now use leaf tornado!" Dawn cried Grotle sent the leaf tornado at Dusknoir who cried in pain.

"Now let us finish this, shadow punch!" Dusknoir's hand became enveloped in a shadowy aura and it launched two fist shaped shadows right at Grotle both of which hit him in the face.

"Now dark pulse." Grotle struggled to get up and Dusknoir flew up and fired the dark pulse near point-blank. Grotle flipped backwards and tried to get back to his feet but fell to his stomach unconscious.

"Oh no Grotle." Dawn cried as she ran up to her starter.

"Grotle." Grotle said as looked down in disappointment.

"Oh no its ok sweetie! You tried your best." Dawn said.

"Grot." Grotle said a little happier. Dawn returned Grotle to his pokeball and said "Luxray I need you."

"Luxray!" He cried as he was released from his pokeball. Luxray was covered in scratches and bruises, and was panting heavily but he looked ready to fight, despite that powerful dark pulse.

"Alright Luxray thunderbolt."

"Dark pulse."

Both attacks met and Luxray's was overwhelmed but this time Dawn expected it and said " now get in close and use thunder fang!" Luxray rolled to the side, dodging the dark pulse and running toward Dusknoir at a fast speed, he got in close and chomped down on Dusknoir's arm causing a cry of pain. A cry that intensified when Luxray started to send an electric current through his mouth into Dusknoir.

"Now throw Dusknoir into a wall!" Dawn cried.

"Luxray!" He cried as he hurled the ghost type into the wall.

"Now quick, thunder bolt before Dusknoir recovers!" Dawn said.

Luxray fired a powerful thunder bolt at the fallen Dusknoir that brought up a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Is it over?" Lucas said from the side.

"Shadow punch!" Fantina suddenly cried and quicker than the eye could see, Dusknoir appeared in front of Luxray and delivered a devastating attack that sent Luxray sliding to his trainers feet.

And despite his massive injures, he still got up.

"Luxray return." Dawn said before she said to Fantina "Fantina, there's no way I'm letting Luxray battle again, he may try to look tough but he's hurting."

"Its very touching to see a trainer who cares about her pokemon. Very well."

She nodded to the referee who said "Luxray is unable to battle both trainers are now down to there final pokemon, will the challenger send out her final pokemon?"

Dawn looked at Dusknoir, its armor-looking body was covered it injuries thanks to Luxray. "Its up to you cutie." Dawn whispered to Buneary's pokeball before she said "let's go Buneary!"

Out popped her cute rabbit pokemon who said "Buneary!"

"Dusknoir use dark pulse!" Fantina cried.

"Dodge with bounce!" Dawn cried.

Buneary crouched down and jumped twelve feet in the air. "Now use ice beam." Dawn said.

While still in the air Buneary shot a beam of ice from her mouth that hit Dusknoir directly.

"Double team." Fantina cried.

Dusknoir created several duplicates and surrounded Buneary.

"Buneary bounce, spin and use ice beam." Dawn cried.

"Bun!" Buneary said as she bounced into the air and started spinning before she fired her ice beam. Once it hit the clones they disappeared but when the ice beam hit, however when the real Dusknoir was hit, it cried and fell to the ground.

It tried to get up and Buneary launched another ice beam and this time it lay on the ground motionless. "Dusknoir is unable to battle. The round and match goes to the challenger Dawn."

"We won!" Dawn shouted as Buneary jumped into her arms and spun her around.

"Well, you truly are gifted. Not many people have been able to beat Dusknoir. It is now my pleasure to present you with this relic badge." Fantina held out her hand and presented Dawn with a badge that looked slightly similar to Fantina's hair.

Dawn thanked Fantina and left the gym and ran and hugged Lucas. "I won!" Dawn said as she hugged Lucas as tight as she could.

"You deserve it, you trained your butt off and this is what you got." Lucas said as he buried his face in her blue hair.

"Thanks you for everything." Dawn said.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn was on top of the world. Her Luxio evolved into Luxray and she won her third badge! She was so giddy she was bouncing whenever she stood still. They were walking towards the pokemon centre hands locked together and talking "so where are you heading next, champion-to-be?" Lucas asked.

Dawn giggled and said "I think I'll head to Veilstone city."

"Don't you mean we?" Lucas said.

"Your coming with me?" Dawn said with wide eyes.

"Sure, why not, with all the trouble you get into I'm sure you'll need a handsome guy like me around." He said as he wiggled his eye brows, causing Dawn to giggle.

"But what about Professor Rowan?" Dawn asked.

"I called him last night, after yelling at me for not returning any of his hundred and six calls, I told him I'd like to travel for a bit and he agreed." Lucas said.

"Great, then let's head for the pokemon centre and then start going to Veilstone city." Dawn said eagerly.

Lucas nodded looked down. He and Dawn saw that they were still holding hands and they both quickly let go and started to blush profusely. They both walked into the pokemon centre and Dawn told the nurse to spend extra time helping Luxray. A couple of hours later Dawn and Lucas left the pokemon centre and started to make there way to Veilstone city. Along the way they ran into trainers that were easy for the newly evolved Luxray and for Grotle. "So what do you know about Veilstone city?" Dawn asked as she held her egg she got from Cynthia in her arms.

"Its famous for its giant department store. Rumor has it you can find anything there. Clothes,food, items for pokemon, everthing." Lucas said and laughed as Dawn's head shot up at the mention of clothes.

"They have clothes?" She asked before she let out a squeal. She loved the clothes she had but hated being stuck wearing the same thing over and over.

"I knew that would get your attention. Also I've been meaning to ask, where did you get the egg?" He asked.

"Oh you would not believe who I met in Eternia city. The Sinnoh champion Cynthia herself!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You lie." Lucas said in disbelief.

"Nope. Right after I got my bike she shows up and, out of the blue offers me an egg."

"Really? That's strange." Lucas said.

"I know but oh well, I get an egg that will hatch into a pokemon!"Dawn said calmly before she started to shriek. She felt the egg move a little.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned.

"The egg just moved!" Dawn exclaimed before she felt it move again and shrieked again.

"Will you stop screaming?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry but I'm so excited." Dawn said before she led out the arm and said "here feel it."

Lucas took the egg and felt the egg move. "Wow. Looks like its going to hatch soon."

"Oh what do you think its going to be?" Dawn asked.

"No idea, could be anything, who knows maybe you'll get a baby Latios." Lucas said.

"Oh you think so?" Dawn said.

"I highly doubt it." Lucas said and laughed at Dawn's pout.

"Excuse me." A voice said and the pair saw two people, a guy and girl, walking towards them.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"No we'd just like a double battle." The guy asked.

"Yeah you and your boyfriend, against me and my boyfriend." The girl said.

"Ok." Dawn said, not even bothering to correct the girl that they weren't dating.

"My names Dawn by the way, this guys Lucas." Dawn introduced themselves.

"I'm Sue Storm, my boyfriends name is Reed Richards." The girl introduced them.

"Dawn, it may not be a good idea to use Luxray, I'm using Prinplup and I'm not sure how well they'd do together." Lucas whispered. Dawn nodded and pulled out a pokeball, out of it popped Eevee.

"Alright Eevee I think its way past time I try you out in a battle." Dawn said.

"Vee!" Eevee said nodding his head in agreement.

"Prinplup let's go." Lucas said.

"Prinplup." He said.

Sue let out a pokemon that had a yellow skin tone and long mustache, and in its hands it held two spoons. "Alakazam." It said sternly.

And Reed let out a pokemon that looked like a giant purple scorpion. "Drapion!" It roared.

"Whoa." Dawn said.

"Alright let's get things started. Alakazam use shadow ball!" Sue cried.

"Drapion use cross poison."

Alakazam crossed its spoons and charged a black ball before firing it at Prinplup. Drapion crossed its two pincers on its face and shot out a purple X. "Eevee jump dodge the cross poison and jump in front of Prinplup!" Dawn cried.

Eevee easily dodged the cross poison and landed in front of Prinplup and got hit with the shadow ball.

"Great thinking Dawn, since Eevee's a normal type, a ghost attack won't affect him." Lucas complimented Dawn.

"Thanks now Eevee use quick attack on Alakazam! And watch out for that Drapion." Dawn warned.

"Prinplup use drill peck!" Lucas shouted.

Eevee took off speeding towards Alakazam and struck it in the chest causing it to stumble back. Prinplup ran and jumped in the air towards Drapion and started spinning as his beak extended. Once he hit he started to peck while Drapion pain. "Drapion catch the penguin with your claws and slam him into the ground!" Reed cried.

"Alakazam use fire punch." Sue said.

Alakazam's right hand was covered in flames as he sped towards Eevee and punched the small brown ball of fur causing him to cry in pain, while Drapion grabbed Prinplup while he was spinning by his fins and slammed him hard into the ground. "Now stomp on him." Reed said.

"Roll to the side." Lucas cried. Drapion lifted his giant foot and brought it down just as Prinplup rolled away, missing Prinplup by inches.

"Alright Eevee use sand attack!" Dawn cried. Eevee turned around and started to kick up a large amount of sand making it hard to see.

"Now Prinplup metal claw on Alakazam!" Lucas hollered.

"Alakazam keep your guard up." Sue said.

Alakazam looked around but couldn't see that well with the sand attack still hurting his vision. Prinplup's fins started to glow white and he spun and struck Alakazam twice before he was pushed back with a thunder punch. "Drapion pin missile on Eevee." Reed said.

"Dodge them with quick attack." Dawn said before gasping. Instead of zooming around the pin missile Eevee created four copies of himself.

"Eevee learned double team." Lucas said impressed.

"He must have been watching Staravia while he was training." Dawn said as the pin missile missed and hit the duplicates.

"Excellent! Now use quick attack on Alakazam!" Dawn said.

"Prinplup use drill peck on Drapion." Lucas said.

Eevee and Prinplup both ran towards the pokemon and split off Eevee charged into Alakazam and Prinplup started to spin and peck Drapion.

Alakazam looked like it was feeling the heat but then Sue said "recover."

Alakazam started to glow, once the light faded Alakazam looked healed.

"That's bad. Alright Eevee use quick attack!" Dawn said.

"Stop that Eevee with psychic." Sue said.

Alakazam's eyes started to glow blue as it held up its spoons and Eevee who was speeding towards him, started to float. "Vee?" Eevee said not sure why he stopped moving.

"Great job babe, now Drapion cross poison." Reed said.

Drapion fired the purple x from its pincers and Eevee was powerless to do anything to dodge and was struck by the powerful attack. "Vee!" Eevee said in pain but got up and looked ready for some payback.

"Well let's try this. Prinplup whirlpool." Lucas said. Prinplup stuck its head up and started to create a big whirlpool. Once it was ready Prinplup fired it at Drapion and Alakazam. "Alakazam teleport." Sue cried.

Alakazam disappeared from its location and left Drapion to get hit by the powerful attack. Drapion slid back due to the force of the attack and took quite a bit of damage but was still holding on, albeit barely.

"Alright Alakazam use thunder punch." Sue cried. Suddenly Alakazam appeared behind Prinplup and, with its fist crackling with electricity, punched Prinplup in the back and caused him to cry out in pain.

"Eevee use bite." Dawn said. Eevee clamped his little mouth onto Alakazam's arm and bit as hard as he could.

"Kazam!" Alakazam said as it started to shake its arm trying to get the little brown ball of fur off.

"Now Prinplup time to return the favor. Use metal claw of Alakazam!" Lucas cried.

Prinplup's wings started to glow before he lunged forward and struck Alakazam twice with his metal claw attack which caused the psychic pokemon to slide towards Sue's feet. "Alakazam!" She cried as she knelt down and cradled his head.

"Don't worry Sue, I'll handle this. Drapion dig." Reed said.

Drapion started to rapidly punch the ground with its pincers and burrowed its way underground. "Where's it gone?" Dawn asked.

"Now come up behind them and use cross poison!" Reed said.

Drapion quickly surfaced behind the two pokemon and shot its purple x at the two scoring a direct hit. Prinplup looked worse than Eevee, who was looking pretty bad too. "Alright Dawn wait for my signal than hit Drapion with everything that Eevee's got. Now Prinplup use drill peck full power!" Lucas shouted.

Prinplup shot towards Drapion and started to peck hard and fast. "Now Dawn." Lucas said.

"Eevee use quick attack and take that Drapion down." Dawn commanded. Eevee too off like a bolt of lightning and slammed right into Drapions chest area.

The combination of drill peck and quick attack was to much and Drapion fell to its side. "Oh no Drapion!" Reed said.

The pair returned there pokemon and high fived.

Sue and Reed looked at each other and then kissed quickly before they said "good match."

"Thanks you too." Lucas said.

After the pair went there ways Dawn had her Eevee out, snuggling against her arms "you were amazing Eevee." Dawn gushed.

"Vee." Eevee purred as he got a head scratch. They came to a large river and Lucas said "this might be a good time to let our guys out."

"Great idea." Dawn said as she grabbed her pokeballs and let out everyone.

**Buneary was happy to be out and when she saw the newly evolved Luxray her heart bounced higher than she ever did.**

** Luxray on the other hand simply went into the shade and sat down.**

** Buizel was swimming in the pond with Prinplup, Dawn had ducked away to change into her bikini, Lucas did the same. **

**Luxray was watching Buneary splashing with Prinplup and Eevee.**

** Buneary whispered something at Prinplup and Eevee and they all looked at Espeon. "If you even think-" Espeon started to say before she was hit with a lot of water. Only this was from Buizel.**

** "Oops." He said without an ounce of sincerity. **

**"I am going to destroy you!" Espeon shouted as she charged towards the weasel pokemon.**

** Buneary, Eevee, and Prinplup started to laugh at Espeon as she started to chase after Buizel.**

** Buneary bounced over to him, grabbed one of his paws (with both of her hands) and said "come on Luxray! You can't have fun if your over him by yourself." She said. **

**Luxray chuckled at that and said "I'm fine." **

**Buneary pouted and looked at him with her big eyes and said "pweas?" **

**"You mix." He said as he got up.**

** "Yay." She said as she climbed on his back. He brought her back over to the pond and knelt down so she could get off. He just sat back and watched as Buizel was being hunted by Espeon. He was hiding behind a tree and Espeon was searching for him. Luxray used his new x ray vision to search to Buizel. "Espeon! Behind the tree to your left." He said.**

** "Buizel!" She said as she searched around the tree and found him.**

** "Luxray!?" Buizel said as Espeon started chasing after him. **

**"Well what do you know, you do have a sense of humor." Buneary giggled. **

**"Don't spread it around, I have a reputation to uphold." He said deadpan. This caused Buneary to giggle again.**

Buneary started to play with Eevee and Prinplup while Luxray sat near the bank of the river and watched the two. Dawn came out from some bushes wearing a yellow and red bikini and ran and hopped in the water splashing Buneary and Eevee. Eevee and Buneary both took this as a challenge and started to splash there trainer. Lucas came out from behind the tree wearing black swim trunks. Dawn couldn't help but look at his torso. He had a nice physique, strong chest firm arms and a small six pack coming in. Lucas saw Dawn checking him out and said "just take a picture if you like."

Causing her to blush profusely before she stuck her tongue at him and thought "well two can play at this game." Dawn stood up fully and Lucas's eyes nearly popped out of there sockets. She was wearing a yellow bikini with small flowers across it, it showed off her slim stomach and the rest of her body. "She is absolutely, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Lucas thought.

Dawn giggled at Lucas face and tauntingly said "if you like what you see take a picture." Lucas turned so red that Dawn though steam was going to come out of his ears. Buneary and Eevee grabbed Dawn's legs and pulled her into the water. "You two are in so much trouble." Dawn said without a hint of anger as she lifted up both pokemon and started to spin them causing Eevee and Buneary to start giggling. Luxray couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that.

**When Dawn put them down and swam away, Buneary somehow made her way to the shore near him and fell beside him. "So dizzy." Buneary said. **

**"You think you got it ****bad? Look at poor Eevee." Luxray said. **

**Buneary looked over at Eevee who was stumbling so badly he walked right into a tree. Buneary knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but giggle at that.**

Dawn was running away from Lucas who had been pulled into the water by Dawn. "Grotle help!" Dawn shrieked and let out a groan when she saw that he was fast asleep.

Dawn tired of running decided to go on the offensive and charged Lucas. He grabbed her by the waist and held her with one arm while the other one started to splash her. "Lucas, stop!" Dawn said through fits of giggling. Lucas just smiled and started to poke her sides in an attempt to see if she was ticklish.

And she was.

"Lucas? Don't you dare!" Dawn said as she saw an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't what? This!" He said as he jabbed both of his fingers into her side causing her to let out a shriek followed by more giggling.

"Fine, then let's see about you." She said as she managed to wiggle an arm free and jabbed him in the side. He let out a cry and Dawn knew she found his weak spot. Dawn started to jab him in the side with one hand, which caused him to loosen his hold on her and freed her other hand. They both kept tickling each other until Lucas tripped on a rock and fell back onto the shore and pulled Dawn on top of him.

For a second they both looked into each others eyes and there heads started to inch closer and closer until there lips were a few centimeters apart,

And got sprayed with water.

Buizel, in his attempt to escape Espeon's wrath, had tried to fire another water gun at her, which she deflected with psychic, and unintentionally hit Dawn and Lucas,

"Buizel!" They both cried, there faces so red they looked like they got sunburned.

"Bui?" He said not sure why they were so upset.

**A/N sorry about the filler chapter but I. Needed. The Fluff. Now the egg will hatch in either the next chapter and I hope you guys like whats in it. Also vote on what you'd like Eevee to evolve into. Just go to my page and you should be able to find it.**

**Until next time **

**Jaffa3 out.**


	13. Chapter 14

Dawn and Lucas were walking along in uncomfortable silence. Ever since the kiss (or the almost-kiss) the tension around the two had been so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dawn couldn't even look Lucas in the eye without blushing and looking away, and she suspected the same could be said about him.

Thankfully something managed to cut through the tension, and that something being an egg.

Dawn and Lucas were just walking along the route to a place called Solaceon town when out of no where the egg she was holding started to shake profoundly, nothing new there, but when Dawn heard sounds coming from the egg she let out a shriek.

"What? What is it?" Lucas said, looking ready to perform kung-fu if needed.

"The eggs making sounds!" Dawn said.

"No way." he said as he put his head on the egg, which was near Dawn's chest and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

A small sound emitted from the egg and Lucas pulled his head away and said "that is defiantly going to hatch soon, at the least, a few hours, at the most a day or two.

"Really? Do you recognize the sound?" Dawn asked hopefully, she hated all the suspense but she was glad that they were talking again.

"I've heard the cries of a lot of pokemon but I don't recognize that one." he said with a "I'm sorry look."

"No need to worry when it hatches then it hatches." Dawn said before she said "I'm glad we're talking again."

"Yeah about that." Lucas started before a guy who instantly made Dawn nervous came towards them and said in a tone that made Dawn want to grab Lucas and hold onto him for comfort "the keystone, take it to the shrine, and be rewarded." he said as he shoved a strange looking piece of rock into Lucas's hands before he walked away.

"That guy is without a doubt, the scariest guy I've ever met in my entire life." Dawn said as she grasped onto Lucas's arm, forgetting everything else.

"Good so you to? Although I wonder." he said as he trailed off.

"Wonder what?" she asked.

"Well there is legend of an old shrine near Solaceon town, and rumor has it, it's missing a piece." he explained as he placed the keystone in his bag and wiggled his arm free to comfort Dawn.

"That guy may be scary but I do what to see what all the fuss is about the keystone and the shrine." Dawn said.

"Good so I'm not the only one, you want to hold onto my arm the way there?" he asked as he noticed she was shaking.

"Please?" she replied with big, scared eyes. She clasped onto his arm and they made there way towards the old ruin.

"Lucas what's the story behind the old ruin?" Dawn asked hoping it would take her mind off that guy.

"Long ago there was this pokemon, but it wasn't the same as any other pokemon, this one was made up of the souls of one hundred and eight miners. After its creation it spread roamed across these lands, destroying anyone and anything in its way. Until one day a trainer showed up, now the details of what he did are sketchy at best but what can be agreed on is that the trainer somehow managed to bind the pokemon, who'd taken the name Spiritomb, to an small ruin." he finished.

Dawn had hoped that learning about the old ruin would help calm herself down, she was wrong and was now shaking more than ever.

Lucas noticed this and hugged her as tight as he could which seemed to help.

"Dawn are you sure you want to come with me?" Lucas asked concerned.

Dawn wanted to say no but she wasn't going to let him go alone so she bucked up what little courage she had and said "yes."

They went further towards the old ruin when the saw it.

It was small only about three feet tall, and on the top was a gap.

"Think I'm suppose to put this thing in that gap?" Lucas said as he walked towards the ruin.

"Lucas, are you sure this is a great idea?" Dawn asked.

"If your not sure, I'll drop this right here and walk away." Lucas said.

Dawn thought about this for a moment before she shook her head no and said "let's do it."

Lucas nodded and walked over to the ruin and put the keystone in it.

For a moment nothing happened and Dawn let out a breath of relief. Then a beam of purple light shot up from the keystone and Dawn shrieked "Lucas get out of there!"

Lucas ran back to Dawn, who grabbed hold of Lucas once he was in arms reach and they watched the purple beam of light started to take form into a rough sphere. With pieces of itself flare out only to re-form. Green circles started to form making an outline and in the centre was a green, face?

There was a menacing mouth that connected to two eyes like sockets, however only one had something that could be considered an eye.

"Yes! FREEDOM!" it said shocking both Dawn and Lucas.

"It talks?" Lucas said.

Dawn realized that the voice of that pokemon was the same as the guy who gave them the keystone.

"Yes, it took us centuries but we managed to project an image beyond my prison, and waited until we found someone stupid enough to actually free me!" it said before it started to laugh "and now for your reward!

Spiritomb shot a dark pulse at the two, Lucas at the last minute pushed them both out of the way.

"The destruction we will cause will be glorious!" it cried before it launched another dark pulse this time to just destroy a tree.

"This is my fault." Lucas said.

"No its our fault, and that makes it our mess, so it's our responsibly to fix it." Dawn said.

Lucas nodded and pulled out one of his pokeballs and said "now Espeon I need your help!"

"Staravia let's go!" Dawn cried.

Both pokemon were released and looked at Spiritomb and shuttered, even the normally intimidating and fearless Staravia.

"Our first victims!" Spiritomb said sounding happy.

"Espeon use shadow ball!" Lucas said.

"Staravia use quick attack to get in close and the wing attack!" Dawn shouted.

Espeon fired the shadow ball at Spritomb who took it without any visable reaction and Staravia flew fast, so fast that he only looked like a a white light, and slammed into Spritomb causing a cry of pain.

"That was aerial ace!" Lucas said.

"You dare attack us?!" spritomb roared before it's eye socket started to glow and Espeon fell down asleep.

"Es,es," Espeon snored softly.

"Now see what we use to do to those who dared to defy us!" it said before it projected a astral version of its self and flew at Espeon and dissapeared once it hit her, she then woke up and let out the most terrifying of cries before she fell."

"Espeon!" Lucas cried as he ran to her.

"Staravia use aerial ace!" Dawn said.

Staravia moved swiftly before being surrounded in light but stopped in mid attack.

"Do you think we'll fall for the same attack twice? Your arrogance is astounding!" it said before, with a swing of its head, sent Staravia flying into a tree and released a cry of pain.

"Staravia can't hand this by himself, come out Buizel!" Dawn said.

"Bui!" he said before he crossed his arms but Dawn could see the fear in his body.

"Ok Buizel help out Staravia aqua jet!" Dawn said.

Buizel surrounded himself in water and shot off towards Spritomb.

Spritomb was to busy tormenting Staravia and was caught off guard by the aqua jet, which caused Spritomb to release Staravia.

"Great alrigh Dawn let me show you a new guy. Go Crobat!" Lucas said.

Out of Lucas's ball came a pokemon what was purple and had a green membrane for wings, that reminded Dawn of blades.

"Alright Crobat sludge bomb!" Lucas said.

Crobat sped around Spritomb faster that Staravia could move with aerial ace, and started to spit out brown sludge at the pokemon.

"Enough!" Spritomb cried as it envoloped Buizel in a psychic field, brought him close to it and fired a darkpulse, point-blank.

"Bu." Buizel said as he fell unconscious.

"And now, Dream eater!" it cried as it made another astral form of itself and flew at Buizel who screamed at the top of his lungs before falling silent.

"Prinplup let's go!" Lucas said.

"Grotle you to!" Dawn said.

Both trainers let out there most powerful pokemon.

"Crobat, Staravia get away. Now Grotle use leaf tornado!" Dawn said.

"Prinplup use bubblebeam!" Lucas cried.

Both flying types moved out of the way as Prinplup and Grotle fired a devastating combo that hit Spritomb causing a loud cry of pain.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

When the leafs cleared Spritomb was floating there and it looked furious.

It charged an orange beam from its mouth and fired it. The attack moved so fast the Crobat could only just get out of the way.

Staravia, however, wasn't so lucky and fell to the ground, Dawn recalled him before another dream eater attck could hit.

"Do you see now you pathetic worms? You cannot beat us!" it cried as it charged another orange beam and fired it at Prinplup and Grotle.

Before it hit, Grotle moved in front of Prinplup and shielded him.

After the attack was finished Grotle fell to his stomach, and Dawn was quick to recall him.

"That thing is unstoppable!" Dawn said.

"Nothing is unstoppable." Lucas said as he instructed Prinplup to use steel wing on Spritomb.

"That thing just took down three of my pokemon and if I send out Luxray, Eevee or Buneary it'll just do the same to them!" Dawn shouted.

"Well there must be some way to beat it." Lucas said as he recalled his Crobat who took a dark pulse point-blank.

Just thing Dawn felt her backpack shake fast, really fast. She pulled her backpack off and pulled out the egg.

"Dawn this really isn't the best time." Lucas said.

"The egg is hatching!" she exclaimed.

It started to shake rapidly and pieces started to break off and inside she could see a faded blue.

More chips started to fly off, again and again until the egg exploded. And all that remained was

"Dratini?" it said.

"Whoa!" Dawn said.

"Dawn!" Lucas said.

"Right sorry, she got up and saw the Spritomb charge an orange beam aimed right at her.

"Dawn move!" Lucas shouted.

Dawn didn't have time to even look at him before Spritomb fired its attack.

"Dratini!" her new pokemon said but Dawn didn't have time to look.

After a moment she slowly opened one eye, and saw some kind of barrier around her.

"Dawn?" Lucas said.

Dawn looked up and saw Dratini above her with a look of intense strain on its face.

Dawn quickly checked her pokedex and saw the moves that this Dratini had.

Dragon tail.

Flamethrower.

Twister.

Protect.

Dawn was surprised, this was a great moveset, especially for a young Dratini.

"Alright Dratini, twister!" Dawn said.

Dratini opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast of air that threw Spritomb away from Them and into a tree.

"You dare?!" it cried as it shot a dark pulse.

"Use flamethrower!" Dawn cried.

Dratini spewed flames at the dark pulse and met in the middle canceling the other out.

"Alright Dratini dragon tail!" Dawn cried.

Dratini flew towards Spritomb and spun forward and slammed its glowing tail onto Spritomb head.

While Dratini was close Spritomb shot a hyper beam at Dratini, point-blank.

Dratini fell to the ground unconscious.

"You have put up a good battle, we know how to acknowledge a powerful opponent, and for your efforts, we will make your destruction fast!" it said as it charged a hyper beam and shot it.

Dawn jumped and rolled away but could feel a pain in her back.

There was no way she could dodge another attack.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Spritomb charged a hyper beam but then a voice said "enough!"

Then a blur of black, red, and white shot in front of Dawn and fired its own dark pulse right at Spritomb.

"Do not interfere Darkri!" it cried.

"Darkri?" Dawn thought.

Floating in front of her was a pokemon that looked like a shadow. It had a small white head, and was billowing an almost fog like substance from its head. Around its head was a small red ring.

"Go away!" Darkri yelled before it shot an ice beam from its hands.

Spritomb fired a dark pulse, however after the constant battling against Dawn and Lucas, wasn't at full strength and was overpowered and frozen solid.

"Dark Void!" Darkri shouted before he placed his hands together and fired a black sphere.

Once it hit the ice shattered and Spritomb fell.

Darkri looked at Dawn for a moment, before he gently grasped her hand and helped her up.

"Get away from her!" she heard Lucas yell.

Darkri was startled and flew up and bolted away.

Lucas came over to her and she grasped him as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"No, it's not your fault." Dawn said as she just held him, taking in his scent.

"Spritomb won't stay like that forever." he said as he grabbed a pokeball and threw it at Spritomb and, after the three shakes, clicked.

"You will not let that thing out right?" Dawn said as she started shaking.

"No I'm going to send it right to Professor Rowan."

Dawn tried to get up but let out a cry as her leg gave out.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"My legs are shaking so bad I can't move." Dawn said.

Lucas placed his arm under her legs and her back and lifted her up.

"Thank you." Dawn said as she unconsciously snuggled against him.

"Well at least one good thing happened." Lucas said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your egg finally hatched." he said with a smirk.

Despite the situation Dawn couldn't help but laugh.


	14. Chapter 15

It had been a day since the encounter with Spritomb and Lucas had already sent the pokeball containing Spritomb to Professor Rowan, along with a note saying to keep that pokeball in containment.

Right now Dawn was walking, with a limp, with Lucas, she only sprained it the pain should be gone in a few days, according to the Nurse.

The pokemon however were in worse shape several had required small scale surgery but Espeon and Buizel. The effects of a dream eater from such a powerful pokemon the nurse wasn't sure just what to do for them.

And Dawn's newest pokemon Dratini, a girl according to Dawn's pokedex, was a playful pokemon, alway flying around causing little tricks like switching Dawn and Lucas's hats without them noticing. But when she battled she took it seriously.

Now Dawn was walking with Dratini resting around her shoulders like a scarf, Lucas had Espeon out and was holding her in his arms. She didn't like to be alone, ever since the event with Spritomb.

"Lucas, have you ever heard of a pokemon called Darkrai?" Dawn asked as she was running her hand along Dratini.

"Darkrai? Yeah it's one of the Lunar Duo? The opposite of Cresselia."

"Lunar Duo?" Dawn asked confused.

"That's the unofficial name, the two pokemon are literally the exact opposite of each other, Darkrai is dark, and linked to evil. Cresselia is light, and linked with good. Whenever Darkrai is around nightmares start, and they'll keep happening until it either leaves or Cresselia appears." he explained.

"Wow and what we saw last night was a Darkrai?" Dawn said.

"Yes, it's strange though, Darkrai are mostly solidary pokemon, they don't like contact with other being, and the fact it not only helped us but gently helped you up makes me wonder." Lucas said.

They continued on until they heard a female voice say "alright now use aura sphere!"

Dawn and Lucas followed the sound of someone training and saw a girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, she had red hair, and had a bandage on her nose, she was wearing a dark blue tank top with gray sweat pants.

The pokemon she was with however had blue fur on the top of its head and it's thigh's, blond fur on its stomach and black arms and legs.

The pokemon gathered pink energy into a sphere in its hands before throwing it at a boulder, after impact Dawn and Lucas saw the boulder had a giant chunk of itself missing.

"Great! Now Bone rush!" she said.

The pokemon, Lucario Dawn guessed, clapped its paws together and slowly pulled them apart creating a staff in the shape of a bone.

"Excellent, now I'm going to throw a few rocks at you and you deflect them ok?" she said as she picked up a few rocks from the ground.

"Lucario." it said sternly before nodding.

The girl threw the rocks and Lucario, in an amazing display of prescison, and speed, deflected or smashed all the rocks with its staff.

At that, Dawn couldn't help but applaud.

Lucario and it's trainer turned to the sound and saw Dawn and Lucas both clapping.

"That was amazing." Dawn said.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck and said "thank you." sounding almost embarrassed.

"So that's a Lucario, I've never seen one in person." Lucas said.

"Yeah, he's my most powerful pokemon. But where are my manners? My names Maylene." she said as she extended her hand.

Dawn shook her hand and said "mu names Dawn, and he's Lucas." she said with a nod of her head in Lucas's direction.

"What pokemon is that?" Maylene said looking at Dratini.

"This cutie's name is Dratini, she's from the Kanto region." Dawn said.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go there, just never had the time. So what brings you two to my neck of the woods?" she asked.

"I'm here to. challenge the Veilstone city gym leader, he's my cheerleader." Dawn said.

"Yeah, hey wait a minute!" Lucas said as he realized what Dawn said.

Dawn and Maylene giggled at that before Maylene said "you know the Veilstone gym leader is pretty new, she's only been the gym leader for about seven months."

"Yeah but even being made gym leader means she must be a good battler." Dawn said.

"I guess when you put it that way, hey would you mind having a small battle?" Maylene said.

"Ok., Lucas you mind being the referee?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, what do you ladies want? Six on six, three on three?"

"Just a one on one if that's fine with you Dawn." Maylene said.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"Alright Luxray let's go!" Dawn said.

"Lucario let's do this." Maylene said.

"Alright this is a one on one battle between Dawn and Maylene, the battle will end when either pokemon is unable to battle, now let the battle begin." Lucas announced.

"Luxray! Lucario's a fighting type so do your best to keep your distance." Dawn said.

"Lux." Luxray said nodding.

"Alright Lucario aura sphere." Maylene said.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt" Dawn cried.

Lucario created the pink sphere and shot it at Luxray at very high speed, Luxray managed to dodge but barely, and fired a powerful thunderbolt at Lucario.

"Lucario block thunderbolt with bone rush!" Maylene ordered.

Lucario created its bone staff and spun it rapidly in a circle in front of himself and the thunderbolt spiraled into every direction, and none hit Lucario.

"Alright then guess we'll have to go in close, use thunder fang!" Dawn yelled.

Luxray zoomed forward faster than the eye could see and chomped onto Lucario's arm, he then sent an electric current through his mouth, to Lucario, making him cry in pain.

"Quick while he's close, use focus palm!" Maylene said.

Lucario's hand glowed green and he pressed it against Luxray's head and shot a green blast, throwing Luxray away from him.

Luxray got up and shook it off and looked ready to continue.

"Alright Luxray time for some more speed, use spark!" Dawn said.

Luxray ran forward and slammed into Lucario.

"Now hit Luxray with bone rush!" Maylene yelled.

Luxray still close managed to dodge. Several of the strikes but Lucario was better at close quarters combat and eventually delivered a devastating upercut with the staff.

Luxray went flying and landed with a hard **BOOM!**

But that didn't keep Luxray down for long, and he stumbled back up.

"Great job Luxray, can you keep going?" Dawn asked.

"Lux!" Luxray said nodding.

"Alright then, thunder bolt!" Dawn cried.

"Lucario block it again." Maylene said.

"Now get in close and use discharge!" Dawn said.

Despite that powerful focus palm, Luxray was still moving extremely fast, got in close fast and discharged the stored electricity in an omni-directional pattern.

"Lucario!" he cried in pain.

"While he's close use focus blast!" Maylene cried.

Lucario charged another sphere in his hands, only this time it was blue and Lucario fired it at Luxray, point blank.

"No, Luxray!" Dawn said.

"Lux." he said looking at her apologetically before he fell.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the match goes to Lucario and Maylene." Lucas said.

Dawn returned Luxray to his pokeball and Maylene said "ive never seen a Luxray put up that much of a fight, or move that fast."

"Thank you." Dawn said as she pulled out a hyper potion and started to spray it on Luxray's wounds.

Maylene looked at her poketch and let out a small scream and said "I am so late, sorry I hate to battle and run, but I have to... battle and run." Maylene said before she ran towards Veilstone city.

"She was nice, kind of odd, but nice." Lucas said as he helped Dawn spray the hyper potion on Luxray.

Dawn returned Luxray to his pokeball after the worst of the injuries were taken care of, and said "ready to continue?" Dawn asked.

"After you my dear." he said before he bowed making Dawn giggle.

When they eventually reached Veilstone city Dawn said in a slighly scary tone "Lucas, you know what we're going to do now?"

"What?" Lucas replied.

"Shopping!" Dawn said as she grabbed his hand and took him towards the famous Veilstone city Department Store.

Dawn went into the store and gasped. There was so much, and this was just the first floor.

"First stop, clothes."

"Please help me." Lucas said to a passerby before he was pulled away by Dawn.

A/N I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I had originally planned for Dawn to catch a pokemon this chapter but with Dratini hatching last chapter I've decided to hold off on the pokemon.

Now until we meet again.

Jaffa3 out.


	15. Chapter 16

"Lucas how does Eevee evolve?" Dawn asked as she was petting Eevee who was snugged up on her lap.

"Depends on what you want this guy to evolve into." Lucas replied as he was petting Espeon who was laying on his lap.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Eevee is unique, he can evolve into many different types, you give him a water stone and he'll evolve into a water type named Vapoeon, a fire stone, Flareon, thunder stone, Jolteon,"

"Wow so he can evolve into one of thoes three?" Dawn said as she looked at her Eevee.

"No, there are four others, if your Eevee likes you enough he could evolve into an Espeon like mine, or an Umbreon, and if you get him to touch a special stone in Sinnoh he can evolve into a grass or ice type.

"Wow, no wonder these guys are so rare." Dawn said.

"You got it, now tell me what's your plan for the gym leader?" he asked as he started to pet Espeon.

"Well from what I've heard, the Veilstone gym is a fighting type gym, so I'm keeping Buneary and Eevee out, Staravia should be my ace in the hole." Dawn said.

"Excellent thinking but you can't win a gym battle with just Staravia." Lucas said.

"I know, it's times like this I wish I had a psychic type." Dawn said.

"Normally I'd offer to lend you Espeon, but ever since that dream eater attack from Spritomb she's had trouble sleeping."

"Her too?" Dawn said.

"What?" Lucas said.

"Buizel's been acting so different since the fight with Spritomb, I've had to return him twice for attacking Dratini and Luxray."

"He just attacked them?" Lucas said.

"Yeah that's why I sent him to Professor Rowan, I'm hoping he'd be able to do something."

"I hope so." Lucas said as he put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Dawn smiled and said "so along with Staravia, I plan on using Dratini and either Grotle or Luxray."

"Sounds good, need any help training them?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, do you have any fighting types?" Dawn asked as she made her eyes go big and put on her pleading face.

"When you make that face how could I say no?" Lucas said before he went to the pokemon centre for a few minutes.

"Alright come out Machamp."

Out of the pokeball stood a pokemon that was about six feet tall, light blue with giant muscles on each of its four arms and only had black speedo's on.

"Machamp." it said.

"Wow, he looks strong." Dawn said.

"Yeah he is, I caught him while he was lifting a Golem." Lucas said.

"Alright then, Staravia let's go." Dawn released her flying type.

"Staravia." he said.

"Alright Machamp let's get things started, rock throw." Lucas said.

Machamp used its bottom two arms to punch the ground and pulled out two large rocks and fired them at Staravia.

"Dodge with quick attack and use aerial ace." Dawn said.

Staravia zoomed around the two flying rocks and surrounded himself in a white light as he moved towards Machamp even faster than before.

"Quick, catch Staravia by the wings." Lucas said.

With speed that shouldn't be possible for a pokemon that big, Machamp reached its arms out at stopped the aerial ace and Staravia b y grabbing his wings.

"Now use Close combat!" Lucas cried.

Machamp started to quickly pummel Staravia with its two remaining hands.

"Staravia scratch Machamp with your talons." Dawn said.

Staravia using the talons on his feet started to scratch the four armed pokemon which caused him to lose its grip of Staravia.

"Now fly up and use double team." Dawn cried.

Staravia started to zoom around leaving duplicates in his place, Machamp looked around not sure which one to hit.

"Now while he's confused, use aerial ace," Dawn said.

Dashing towards Machamp Staravia gained an incredible amount of speed and struck the pokemon causing a cry of pain.

"Alrigh then Machamp use focus blast." Lucas said.

Machamp put its top and bottom arms together and created two blue spheres.

"Now fire!" Lucas said.

Machamp reared back and threw the first sphere at an amazing pace.

"Dodge!" Dawn cried.

Staravia swerved at the absolute last moment and dodged the attack.

"Fire two." Lucas said.

Machamp fired its second sphere and hit Staravia directly.

Staravia fell and struck the ground but, somehow, managed to get up, albeit shaky.

"That's enough, you should get Staravia to the pokemon centre." Lucas said as he returned his Machamp.

"That entire match I was thinking, i'll need to have Staravia face against however many pokemon the gym leader has, and as strong as he is I can't see him taking on three or four fighting types one after the other." Dawn said.

"So why don't we go find you another pokemon that's good against fighting types?" Lucas suggested.

"Lucas you are a genius!" Dawn said.

"I know." he replied.

They dropped Staravia off at the pokemon centre and went off in search of a pokemon that was strong against fighting types.

A few hours later Dawn shrieked "this is hopeless!"

Lucas, ever the patient one said "don't worry, you just have to give it time."

Dawn pouted but then she heard "Ralts?"

Looking around she saw a small pokemon, with a green head that looked like a bowl cut her mother had once give her in third grade that she never speaks about, on the top was a small red horn, the bottom of the pokemon looked like a beautiful dress.

"Hey there cutie, what are you?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her pokedex.

**Ralts, The feelings pokemon.**

**It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people.**

When Dawn looked back she saw Ralts teleport away.

"Man." Dawn pouted.

She then felt something appear on her head, she reached up and pulled down Ralts.

"So your a little trickster aren't you?" Dawn and Ralts giggled at that.

"So it only appears to cheerful people, I'm surprised you haven't seen one before, your the most cheerful person I know." Lucas said causing Dawn to giggle "you know, Ralts is a psychic type and would be perfect against fighting and poison types."

Dawn put Ralts down and said "Lucas you are a genius." and pulled out a pokeball however before she could even enlarge it Lucas suddely fell onto his back.

"Lucas!" Dawn cried as she knelt down and felt his cheek "he's so cold." she felt his pulse and was shocked when she felt nothing "Lucas no!" she cried.

Lucas however was standing right beside her looking confused, why was she looking at a rock and calling it his name? He hated to see her upset and said "Dawn come here." he said as he reached down and put his hand on her shoulder.

Dawn looked up and saw Lucas standing beside her, she looked back at the Lucas on the ground and saw a rock and looking over by Lucas she saw the Ralts giggling.

"What happened?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I just saw you, you collapsed for no reason, and felt so cold." Dawn whimpered.

"I think Ralts may have used hypnosis on you." Lucas said.

"But I didn't fall asleep." Dawn said.

"Hypnosis has many effects, not just to fall asleep, that's just the most common one." Lucas explained.

"Why did you do that?" Dawn yelled at the Ralts, who sensing the hostility teleported away.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he asked putting an arm around her.

She nodded but didn't say anything. They stayed there for a while before Dawn felt better and they got up and Dawn said "we still have to find a pokemon that's good against fighting types."

"You sure you want to do that today?" he asked gently.

Dawn nodded but just then Ralts teleported in front of them, Dawn was about to yell at it again before she saw that the dress looking part of its body was torn in several places, and it was covered in small cuts and bruses "what happened to you?" Dawn asked a little coldly.

Her answer was four pokemon jumping from the bush, a Buizel, a Pikatchu, a Dustox, and a Machop.

All four started to advance on the Ralts and Dawn, despite still being angry at Ralts for the mean trick it played, stepped in front of Ralts and said "back off." with her hands on her hips.

The pokemon looked read to attack despite Dawn being in the way. So Dawn pulled out three pokeballs and released her pokemon.

Buneary, was happy to be out of that prison, Grotle, was happy to see his trainer again, and Luxray though he would never say it aloud, was overjoyed to see Buneary again.

The pokemon looked intimated by Dawn's pokemon, especially Luxray who was shooting out small amounts of electricity, and Grotle who was easily the biggest one there.

A quick word from Machop and the fell back in line and attacked.

Machot started to launch several quick jabs at Buneary who easily dodged them while hitting back with either her feet or her ears, Grotle was being pelted by Dustox's poison sting attack, but was enduring in with only a small discomfort, and Luxray looked like he was having a blast as he was fighting Pikatchu and Buizel together.

Pikatchu would repeatedly shoot thunderbolts at Luxray who would counter with his own and overpower Pikatchu's who would then have to dodge his.

**"Tell me, are you four always this stupid?" Luxray taunted as he dodged a water gun from Buizel and countered a thunderbolt from Pikatchu.**

**Both pokemon growled and fired there attacks again.**

**Luxray laughed before he jumped and spun in the air dodging the attacks, while in the air he saw the Machop deliver a devastating focus palm on Buneary, who was sent hurtling towards a tree and hit her side on it, and Luxray could hear a faint but sickening CRACK!**

**He landed and not paying attention to his two opponents, was strucj but shrugged it off.**

**"He hurt her?" Luxray said almost confused before he roared.**

**He used a powerful discharge attack that knocked both Pikatchu and Buizel unconscious. He started to walk over to the Machop who was taunting Buneary, along the way he saw the Dustox in his was and launched a thunderbolt knocking it down.**

**"Any last words?" Machop asked.**

**Buneary was in pain, her right arm was broken and she had no way to defend herself, but she saw Luxray walking behind Machop and giggled.**

**"What's so funny?" Machop demanded.**

**"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Buneary said.**

**Machop pulled back his hand and tried to thrust it forward to hit Buneary but was caught on something wet. He turned and saw that Luxray had clamped his teeth around Machop's arm.**

**And started to crush it.**

**"ahhhhh!" Machop cried.**

**Luxray then shocked Machop with his teeth for quite a while before launching him, as hard as he could, into a tree.**

**Instead of continuing to attack Machop Luxray lowered himself to Buneary's level and asked "are you ok?"**

**"I think my arms broken." Buneary said with tears in her eyes.**

**Luxray didn't know what to do so he just nuzzled her, and hoped that helped, even a little.**

Luxray looked at Dawn and cried "Luxray!" while nodding his head at Buneary.

Dawn went over and looked at Buneary and saw her arm was twisted to an odd angle.

"Oh no, Lucas!" Dawn cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came over.

"It's Buneary, I think that Machop broke her arm." Dawn said, feeling tears start to well up at the thought of her Buneary with a broken arm.

"I may have something that could help." he said as she started to dig through his bag until he pulled out a case with several berries inside. He grabbed one and handed it to Buneary who sniffed it and took a small nibble before recoiling and spitting out the piece.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is a berry that helps with pain, but the only problem is the taste, it's very bitter." Lucas said.

Dawn looked at Luxray and said "Luxray, the berry Lucas has can help Buneary's pain, can you convince her to eat it?"

**"That taste so bitter!" Buneary said, spitting out the nibble she took.**

**"You need to eat it, it can help your arm." Luxray explained.**

**"But I don't wanna." she replied pouting.**

**"Don't be a child. Look, if I promise to go find you some sweet berries will you eat that berry now?" he asked.**

**"Yes." she said after a moment of thinking.**

Buneary started to eat the berry, though a look of disgust was on her face, once she finished it Luxray, who had managed to slip away returned with a branch full of berries that Dawn didn't recognize, Buneary took a small bite and quickly devoured it.

**"These berries are soooo sweet." she said as she started on her second one."**

**Luxray couldn't help but laugh at how happy she was, it was almost infectious.**

**After her third on she stood up walked over to Luxray and hugged him as tight as she could with her one arm and said "thanks for looking after me."**

**Luxray took one of his paws and wrapped it around her and said "I told you before, i'll always look after you. Always."**


	16. Chapter 17

Dawn had taken Buneary to the pokemon centre and learned that she did indeed have a broken arm. She would have to wear a cast for at least two months and couldn't battle for that time either.

The nurse gave her some medication that would help for the pain, and Luxray helped her in his own way.

When Dawn left the pokemon centre to train somemore with Staravia she was surprised to see Ralts.

"Ralts." it said sounding sad.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Ralts pointed to her waist, specifically Buneary's pokeball, and then to its arm.

"Your wondering if Buneary's ok?" Dawn guessed.

"Ralts." it nodded.

Dawn let out Buneary.

**"Are you ok?" Ralts asked.**

**"Yeah just a broken arm, why were thoes bullies chasing you?" Buneary asked.**

**"I played a trick on them, a trick they didn't take kindly, they started to attack me." Ralts said.**

**'why didn't you fight back?" Buneary asked.**

**"I tried but I'm not a strong fighter." Ralts admitted,**

**They stood in silence for a moment before Buneary said "why don't you come with us?" **

**"What?" Ralts said shocked.**

**"Come with us, Dawn is a great trainer, and she loves all of us, and I'm stronger than I was before I was caught by her." **

**Ralts carefully considered this before she nodded slowly.**

**"Great!" Buneary giggled.**

Buneary hopped over to Dawn and pointed to a pokeball then to Ralts.

"Ralts wants to come with us?" Dawn asked.

Ralts nodded slowly.

"Great! But there's one condition, you can't play any cruel tricks anymore, ok?" Dawn asked.

"Ralts nodded.

"Alright!" Dawn grabbed a pokeball and tapped its head.

After three shakes and a ping Ralts was hers.

Before Dawn could cheer the pokeball glowed blue and disappeared.

Dawn shrieked and looked around frantically looking for her pokeball "what are you doing?" Lucas asked seeing her freaking out.

"Lucas! My pokeball, I just caught the Ralts from a yesterday and my pokeball dissapeared!" she said looking ready to cry. Her sadness turned to anger when she saw Lucas laughing and said "don't laugh, this isn't funny!" she tried to sound harsh but it came out as a whine.

"It's fine, it was just sent to Professor Rowan." Lucas explained.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"By law your only allowed to have six pokemon with you, any others are automatically sent to whoever your connected to, which would be Professor Rowan." he explained.

"So Ralts is ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yes come on, we'll go call him right now." Lucas said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the pokemon centre.

"Yes don't worry Dawn I have your Buizel and Ralts here with me." Professor Rowan said.

"That's great, so can I have my Ralts?" she asked.

"Of course, although I will need you to send a pokemon to me. Perhaps Eevee or Dratini." he said.

"Eevee's only comfortable around Lucas, Espeon and me, and Dratini's still just a baby, despite how powerful she is." Dawn thought about it for a moment and said "ok I'll send Buneary, take care of her, she has a broken arm." Dawn said placing Buneary's ball on the transporter.

The ball dissapeared and was replaced with another.

Dawn opened the ball and out popped Ralts.

"Ralts." it said.

Dawn checked her pokedex and found out its, or her, moves.

Psybeam.

Hypnosis.

Teleport.

Future Sight.

"Wow, that's great. And since your a psychic type you'll be great against the gym leader."

"Ralts!" Ralts said looking happy.

"Uh Dawn are you sure it's a good idea to use Ralts? You just caught her." Lucas said.

"Yeah but now with her I have twice the chance to beat the gym leader so no need to worry." Dawn said.

"Lucas laughed and said "with you there's never a need to worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks, now let's go train!" Dawn said grabbing her pokeballs and Lucas's hand she lead him to the battle ground in the back and released all her pokemon.

They all sprang out with different

"Alright guys in a few days I'm going to challenge The gym leader and I'm going to need your help, Staravia you are going to be my ace in the hole, your super effective against fighting types and should be a huge help."

"Staravia." he said beaming with pride at his trainers confidence in him.

"Ralts I know your new but don't be scared of everyone they're all really nice."

They all looked at Ralts and said they're names in greeting.

"Ralts." she said looking at them and saying her name.

"Now because your a psychic type you'll be an enormous help, but first we'll have to do some serious training, and my third pokemon will be Luxray."

Luxray however wasn't paying attention, he was to busy looking around for Buneary, Dawn noticed this and went over to him and crouched down and said "I had to send Buneary to Professor Rowan, there's no need to worry, I know he's taking great care of her, but if your that worried I can send you to Professor Rowan too." Dawn said.

Luxray thought about it for a moment, she planned on using him for the battle and if he'd left he might screw up her entire plan, Luxray knew that Dawn would never give Buneary to a bad man so he shook his head no.

"Great and don't worry I'll ask Buneary back soon." Dawn said smiling.

"Alright then, I'll need the rest of you to help with the training, anyone got a problem with that?" Dawn asked and was rewarded with a head shake.

"Excellent, now Ralts, I figure we should start with you, Grotle, on my word I want you to fire a razor leaf at Ralts, and Ralts I want you to dodge them, everyone clear?" Dawn asked.

Ralts and Grotle nodded and Dawn said "alright then Grotle razor leaf!"

Grotle levitated several leaf's from his back and fired them at Ralts who, at the last second dodged.

When she reappeared she was giggling.

"Great now again." Dawn said.

Grotle fired the razor leaf attack and Ralts dodged.

This time when she appeared she was standing on top of Grotle's head and giggled again.

"Wow, your a great teleporter." Dawn said.

"Ralts." she said.

"Alright then let's see your attacks, use psybeam on Grotle, and don't worry about hurting him he can take it, right sweetie?" she asked.

"Grotle." he said in reply.

Ralts fired a multicolored beam right at Grotle who absorbed it but with visible discomfort.

"Alright! Now let's see how you do that while being attacked, Grotle use razor leaf and Ralts, teleport and use psybeam." Dawn commanded.

Grotle levitated several leafs and fired them at Ralts who dissapeared and when she reappeared she was standing a foot away from Grotle and she shot her psybeam at him almost point blank.

Grotle absorbed it but with a small cry of pain.

"Wow, that's a great job Ralts!" Dawn praised.

"Ralts!" Ralts beamed with pride.

"Grotle you ok?" Dawn asked as she stepped forward to make sure her started wasn't in pain.

"Grotle." he said.

"Alright you sit the next round out." Dawn said.

Grotle walked over to the side lines with the other pokemon.

"Alright now Staravia time to work with you." Dawn said.

"Staravia." he said as he floated down in front of her.

"Alright now Staravia with you speed is the most important aspect, with speed like your you can easily dodge attacks and deliver lightning fast attacks, so what I'm going to do is have you battle a pokemon faster than you." Dawn explained.

Luxray heard this and started to get up but Dawn held out her hand and said "sorry Luxray, but even as fast as you are your not the one I'm talking about." Dawn turned to Lucas and asked "Lucas you mind if I battle with your Crobat?" she asked and put on a pout for good measure.

Lucas looked at her and laughed for a moment and said "how could I say no to that face?" as he pulled out Crobats pokeball.

"Alright Crobat, let's show Dawn some real speed." Lucas said as he released Crobat.

"Alright now let's start things off Staravia aerial ace!" dawn cried.

"Dodge and use your own aerial ace." Lucas said.

Quicker than the eye could see Crobat dodged the aerial ace and, using his own hit Staravia with his own.

"Staravia!" Staravia cried in pain.

"Alright then let's use double team!" Dawn said.

Staravia started zooming around and created several copies of himself causing Crobat to look around in confusion not sure which to hit.

"Now quick attack." Dawn cried.

The real Staravia shot forward and hit Crobat.

"Alright then Crobat use wing attack." Lucas said.

Moving so fast it left an after image of itself, Crobat flew forward and struck Staravia with its wings.

The battle kept going for several minuets with Staravia showing a visible increase in speed.

"Alright, that's enough." Dawn said.

Staravia was sporting some injuries and panting, as was Crobat.

"That was great Staravia, now take a good rest as she threw a spicy poffin into the air which Staravia ate.

Dawn spent some time on Luxray, working on precision and power.

"Alright guys great job!" I have no doubt in my mind that we'll win tomorrow." Dawn said.

Dawn pulled out several bags from her bag and opened them up to revel poffins and she gave them to her pokemon.

"This is your reward for helping out."

Unbeknownst to everyone there was a pokemon watching them, a pokemon that was pitch black.

**A/N well the battle against Maylen is next, and sorry if your wondering about why I keep saying the gym leader instead of Maylene its because I want Dawn and Lucas to be surprised, now I also want to take this time to thank all of you who have read my story, because of you guys I've had over three thousand views. I don't know what I'm doing but it must be right. **

**Also don't forget to vote for what Eevee will evolve into. The poll is on my Profile page.**

**Until next time.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	17. Chapter 18

Dawn was fresh and ready to take on this gym leader. She'd spent all the past four days working with Staravia, Ralts, and Luxray and they all showed an enormous improvement, Ralts being able to teleport so fast it was unbelievable, Staravia, after having a few more mock battles with Lucas and Crobat, was close to Crobat's equal in speed, and Luxray's thunderbolt attack was now so precise it could hit a leaf through the centre and not damage the outside line, but he wasn't commited fully, Dawn suspected it was because he missed Buneary. So late last night Dawn exchanged Grotle for Eevee, and thankfully he didn't put up as much of a fuss as he did when he was a Turtwig back in Flowaroma town.

So Dawn decided to let Buneary wake up the sleeping Luxray.

**Buneary, as quietly as she could snuck up to Luxray, who had sleped outside his pokeball last night.**

**She walked up and could hear him softly murmer "Buneary."**

**That made her heart flutter "he's dreaming about me?"**

**She gently tickled his nose which made him scrunch up his nose cutely but kept on sleeping.**

**She did it again and this time he sneezed and woke with a jolt, before looking around only to find nothing.**

**Buneary then poked his shoulder and hid behind him as he looked at whatever touched his shoulder.**

**She did it again, barely able to restrain her giggling and hid behind him again.**

**This time Luxray turned all the way around as saw the culprit.**

**"I'm back." she said.**

**Luxray laughed at that and poked her stomach gently causing to giggle.**

**"So, Eevee and Dratini filled me in, apparently you've been so moapey ever since I've been gone." she said in a teasing manner.**

**"Have not." Luxray said sounding defensive.**

**"Liar, you missed me, you missed me." Buneary said in a singsong voice.**

Dawn saw that after Luxray woke up and saw Buneary, he looked happier that he'd been in almost a week, and with that Dawn knew that he would give this next battle his all.

Dawn was standing outside Lucas's room waiting for him. When the door opened she saw, perhaps one of the best things in the entire Sinnoh region, if not the world.

Lucas answered the door shirt less.

Dawn couldn't help but stare at his awesome body, and could barely form an thought, let alone speak.

Lucas looked at her, not sure why she was staring at him strangely for a minute before he looked down and saw that he forgot to put on a shirt.

Smiling he said "see something you like?" Dawn blushed so hard Lucas thought she was going to get a stroke before she stuck her tongue out and said "meanie, now are you going to come see my gym battle shirt less?" Dawn asked.

"Why you want me to come like this?" he asked with a wiggle of his eye brows.

This caused Dawn to blush again.

Lucas laughed and said "alright just give me five minutes." he closed the door and Dawn was doing her best to cool off her face and get her heart to stop beating like a drum.

"Oh my Arceus, he is sooo hot!" Dawn thought.

When Lucas got his shirt on he went down and saw Dawn waiting for him at the pokemon centre door.

"Now champion to be Dawn are you ready to earn your fourth badge?" Lucas said sounding like an interviewer.

Dawn giggled and played along "yes, and as long as I have my cheerleading squad I know I can win." she said.

Lucas offered his arm and they walked to the gym.

Dawn opened the door and shouted "I'm here to battle the Veilstone gym leader!"

Dawn saw several people in the gym looking at her, on person walked forward and to Dawn and Lucas's surprise it was "Maylene?" they said at the same time.

"Oh your the two from the road, Dawn and Lucas if I'm not mistaken." she said.

"Your the gym leader?" Lucas said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say anything but I don't like being judged by people just because I'm a gym leader." she said.

"It's ok, but since your the gym leader I'm here to challenge you." Dawn said.

"Very well, follow me." she said as she lead them through a door opposite of the entrance.

Through the door was a gym field, with some rocks surrounding the field.

A referee had come out and took his place, after Dawn and Maylene took there positions he spoke "this will be a three on three battle between the Challenger Dawn and the Veilstone city gym leader Maylene, both partisapints are allowed three pokemon but only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon, are both sides ready?"

"Ready." they both said.

"Trainers release your first pokemon." he said.

"Staravia let's go." Dawn said.

"Meditite battle time." Maylene said.

Out of Maylene's pokeball sprang a small blue and white pokemon.

"Dawn heads up, Meditite is a fighting and psychic type." Lucas said.

Buneary, Eevee, and Dratini where cheering beside him.

"Match begins!" the Referee said.

"Alright Staravia aerial ace!" Dawn cried.

"Meditie use detect!" Maylene said.

Staravia took off towards Meditite at a high speed but at the final moment Meditite dodged by side stepping "great now use karate chop!" Maylene said.

Being close to Staravia Meditite slammed its hand down close to Staravia's neck causing Staravia to cry out in pain as Staravia flew past it and flew back up.

"Hang in there Staravia, use wing attack." she said.

Staravia's wings started to glow as he flew forward.

"Detect again." Maylene said.

Meditite looked like it was going to dodge again but at the last moment faltered and was struck.

Meditite shook it off and Maylene said "alright now confusion."

Meditite's eyes glowed blue and surrounded Staravia and then Staravia was slammed against the ground.

"Staravia return." Dawn said "I'll save you for later, don't worry. Now let's see how our training has gotten. Go Ralts!"

"Ralts." she said.

"Well let's see just how strong that pokemon is Confusion!" Maylene said.

"Teleport."Dawn said.

Meditite's eyes glowed blue but before it could use the attack Ralts teleported away.

Meditite wasn't sure where Ralts was going to show up so kept looking around waiting for Ralts to show up.

Ralts however appeared behind Meditite and giggled silently before Dawn said "now use psybeam!"

Ralts fired her multicolored attack and struck Meditite in the back causing it to fall on its face.

"Now future sight!" Dawn said.

Ralts eyes glowed blue before a light flew up and disappeared.

"Use focus palm." Maylene said.

"Psybeam." Dawn said.

Ralts and Meditite fired there respective attacks and they met in the middle and canceled each other out.

Meditite and Ralts were standing there and until Meditite suddenly was struck by a blue light and fell down.

"Meditite is unable to battle. The match goes to The challenger Dawn." the referee said.

"That was a good round, but let's see how you do against this, Machamp!"

Out of the ball came a giant four armed pokemon who said "Champ."

"Ralts return." Dawn returned her pokemon and released Staravia.

"The match between Staravia and Machamp begins."

"Staravia use wing attack!" Dawn said.

"Rock throw!" Maylene said.

Staravia flew towards Machamp, who slammed its arms into the ground and pulled up multiple rocks and rapidly threw them at Staravia.

"Dodge!" Dawn cried.

Staravia managed to dodge several but was pelted by several rocks, but managed to shake it off.

"Alright then use double team." Dawn said.

Staravia made multiple copies of himself and surrounded Machamp.

Machamp looked around, not sure which to attack.

"Machamp use flamethrower."

Machamp opened its mouth and shot a jet of flames at the copies and sustained it until there were no more copies, then looked around in confusion.

"What the?" Maylene said.

"Now aerial ace!" Dawn said.

Staravia descended from above and struck Machamp.

"Come on Machamp you can handle this focus blast!"

Machamp placed both pair's of hands together and created two sphears of pink energy and fired both of them at Staravia.

"Now just like we practiced, knock it back with wing attack." Dawn said.

Staravia flew towards the focus blast and hit it with wing attack, sending it flying back.

Machamp, taken by surprise, didn't react and was struck right in the chest.

When the smoke cleared, Staravia was still flying and Machamp was unconscious.

"Return. Well your a powerful trainer, but let's see how you handle an old friend."

She released Lucario who stood at attention.

"Alright then, let's do this, Staravia double team." Dawn said.

"Close your eyes and find the real one!" Maylene said.

Lucario closed its eyes and after a moment formed an aura sphere and fired at at on of the duplicates, which turned out to be the real one.

Staravia fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dawn your going to need a better strategy." Lucas said.

Dawn nodded and pulled out a pokeball and said "alright now, Luxray let's go!" Dawn said.

"Luxray!" he said upon being released.

"Bun! Buneary!" Buneary cheered from the side.

Luxray tried to hide it but he was glad that Buneary was there to cheer him on.

"Well, looks like this is a rematch." Maylene said.

"Yep, now Luxray thunder bolt." Dawn said.

"Deflect with bone rush!" Maylene said.

Lucario formed the bone staff and spun it to deflect the electric attack.

"Now while he's distracted use thunder fang!" Dawn said.

Luxray took off towards Lucario in a flash and chomped down onto Lucario's wrist and shocked him.

"Lucario!" he screamed in pain.

"Now toss him into the wall!" Dawn said.

Lucario was thrown into the wall but recovered and managed to maneuver himself to launch himself off the wall and flew into the air.

"Now Lucario dual aura sphere!" Maylene said.

Lucario pulled both hands back and created two aura spheres and threw his hands forward and launched them at Luxray to fast to dodge and hit.

Luxray staggered up and managed to recover and roar at Lucario.

"Alright Luxray spark!" Dawn cried.

"Bone rush!" Maylene said.

Both pokemon charged at each other and there attacks canceling the other.

"Thunderbolt!" Dawn said.

"Aura sphere!" Maylene said.

Lucario launched the aura sphere and Luxray fired his thunderbolt, when they met in the middle they both canceled each other in an explosion.

"Focus palm!" Maylene said.

"Dodge and use spark!" Dawn said.

Luxray dodged the blast from the focus palm and charged towards Lucario and slammed into him at full speed.

Lucario flew back and slid along the ground and stayed there for a moment before coming back up.

"Alright, bone rush!" Maylene said.

"Spark one last time!" Dawn said.

Both pokemon ran towards each other, Lucario with the bone staff, and Luxray with his fur charged with electricity.

When they met there was an explosion and once the smoke cleared both pokemon where standing there panting with numerous injuries.

Suddenly Lucario fell forward, and not moments later Luxray fell with him.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, the gym leader is out of usable pokemon, the match goes to the challenger Dawn!" the referee said.

"I won!" Dawn said.

"Luxray!" Luxray cried in joy.

"Buneary!" Buneary cheered from the side.

"Well I'll be, looks like Luxray got some payback." Maylene said as she returned Lucario to his pokeball.

Dawn and Maylene walked together and Maylene said "well you gave me a great battle, and you beat me, so it is with great pleasure that I give you this Cobble badge." she extended her hand and in it was a badge that was diamond shaped with what looked like bricks in it.

"I am positive that you'll go far." Maylene said.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

She turned and left the gym and met with Lucas who hugged her.

"I told you that you'd get it." he said.

"Thanks for all your help." Dawn said as she hugged him back.

"Anytime." Lucas said.


	18. Chapter 19

Dawn and Lucas were walking around the city with no real location or plan in mind, she was just so happy to have her fourth badge.

"So Lucas where's the next gym?" Dawn asked.

"You'd want Pastora City, it's just past Lake Valor and that entire place has an almost unhealthy obsession with Croagunk." Lucas said.

"What's a Croagunk?" Dawn asked.

"It's a poison and fighting type, they're really rare and powerful fighters, even before they're caught." Lucas said.

"Wow I want one." Dawn said.

Just then, in front of a warehouse Dawn stumbled and her pokedex fell from her waist.

And right in front of two Team Galactic thugs.

"Well, well, looks like someone wants to donate there pokedex to the great Team Galactic cause." one said.

"On behalf of Team Galactic, we thank you." the other said.

"Hey give that back." Dawn said.

"Not going to happen, this Pokedex will be helpful in our quest."

"Listen to me if you don't give me my pokedex back I'll send my pokemon on you." Dawn threatened.

"Give us a break kid, you think two adults like us are scared of you and your little boyfriend?" they taunted.

"Alright that's it, Lucas would you help me?" Dawn asked.

"Gladly." he said as he enlarged his pokeball and released Espeon.

"Come out Eevee." Dawn said.

"Hah, a brown ball of fur and a pink cat? No challenge at all. Now come out Croagunk!" one said.

"Get out here Golbat." the other thug said.

"Dawn keep Eevee away from Croagunk." Lucas warned.

Dawn nodded and said "alright Eevee use quick attack on Golbat!"

"Espeon use psychic on Croagunk!" Lucas cried.

Eevee took off towards Golbat quickly and slammed into it causing it to roll backwards before recovering. Espeon's eyes glowed blue for a moment before Croagunk was surround by a blue aura and thrown into a rock wall beside it.

"Come on you weaklings get up and fight!" one said making Dawn even angrier.

Both pokemon flinched from the grunts and looked at ther two pokemon.

"Now fire poison sting!" Both grunts said.

Both poison types fired white pins from there mouths at Eevee and Espeon.

"Espeon use Light screen!" Lucas shouted.

Espeon's eyes glowed again and a screen appeared in front of both pokemon and deflected the poison stings.

"Eevee use quick attack on Croagunk this time!" Dawn said.

"Espeon use psychic on Golbat!"

Eevee took off towards Croagunk at high speed who just stood there.

"Croagunk use focus punch."

Croagunk's three fingered hand started to glow white before thrusting it toward Eevee and hit it straight in the head. Eevee was sent flying back by the super effective attack but still managed to get up.

Golbat however was busy being slammed against solid objects by Espeon who was simply toying with it, but when Espeon saw Eevee get struck on the head she got angry and launched Golbat against Croagunk and sent them both into a nearby wall.

Golbat was knocked unconscious and Croagunk looked ready to drop.

"Dawn I'll let you handle this one." Lucas said.

"Alright Eevee let's get some payback, quick attack on Croagunk!" Dawn said.

Eevee, eager for some payback, shot forward towards Croagunk and, managing to dodge the focus punch that Croagunk tried to counter with, and slammed right into Croagunk, knocking it out.

"No! These pokemon are worthless!" one of the thugs said.

"You lost, now give me back my pokedex!" Dawn said.

"Fine, this thing is worthless anyway." the grunt said as he threw it at Dawn.

"We have better things to do, we have to get our orders from Saturn."

"Now you kids better not try and follow us." one Grunt said before they both ran into a nearby warehouse.

Dawn and Lucas didn't say anything but followed the grunts into the warehouse and were surprised when they saw nothing. Just an average warehouse.

"What happened?" Lucas asked looking around.

"They came in here not ten seconds ago." Dawn said.

They looked around and saw a small key card slot on the wall.

"A key slot with no door?" Lucas though out loud.

They spend several more minuets looking around the warehouse but they saw nothing of use so Dawn said "come on Lucas what ever happened to those two thugs we can't figure it out now."

They left and Dawn looked around, finding nothing suspicious or anything connected to that Team Galactic so she moved along.

"So is your pokedex ok?" Lucas asked.

Dawn quickly examined it and, finding no faults or damage she nodded.

"Great, man those Team Galactic thugs get on my nerves." Lucas said looking angry.

"Me too, what gives them the right to steal other people's pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, some people just like seeing others in pain." Lucas said with a shake of his head.

"Well no need to worry, if we see anymore Team Galactic thugs we'll just beat them up." Dawn said sounding tough and causing Lucas to laugh.

They left Veilstone City (after a quick stop at the pokemon centre) and started to make there way along Route 206. Walking and talking for a couple of hours, Dawn saw a man who came up to her and said "wow is that a pokedex?"

"Yep." Dawn chirped.

"Would you mind a battle? For the sake of my collection I battle people even if I can't beat them, just to see what kind of pokemon they have."

"Sure sounds like fun." Dawn said.

" Sorry where are my manners? I'm Douglas now how does three on three sound to you?" he asked.

"Excellent" Dawn said as she pulled out Dratini's ball. "Now go Dratini."

"Whoa! A Dratini?! I've never seen one of those in person!" the man, Douglas said before releasing his own pokemon.

"Vaporeon." it purred.

"That's something Eevee could evolve into?" Dawn asked looking at Lucas who nodded.

"Let's start this thing, Vaporeon aurora beam!"

"Dodge and use twister." Dawn said.

Dratini swerved out of the way gracefully before launching a powerful blast of wind at Vaporeon who was struck by it and sent flying into a tree.

"Stand strong Vaporeon and use ice beam!" Douglas said.

Vaporeon launched a beam of ice from its mouth and struck Dratini who cried out in pain.

"Hold on Dratini dragon tail." Dawn said.

Dratini managed to (with extreme difficulty) shake off the ice beam and shot forward at Vaporeon before doing a somersault in the air and slammed her glowing tail onto Vaporeon's head.

Vaporeon was knocked out from that attack and Dratini was ready for more.

"Wow, that's one powerful Dratini." Douglas said.

"Thanks, I'm proud of her." Dawn said causing Dratini go start nuzzling her head against Dawns.

"But let's see how you do against this, go Glaceon!" Douglas said.

Out of the pokeball popped a pokemon with ice like fur and looked like it had a toque.

"Wow which ones that?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her pokedex.

**"Glaceon the Fresh Snow pokemon**

**Gaceon is the evolved form of Eevee, Glaceon has the ability to freeze the fur on its body and make it stick out as sharp as blades.**

"Whoa ok Dratini better keep your distance." Dawn warned.

Dratini nodded and got ready.

"Alright Glaceon use icy wind!" Douglas said.

Glaceon opened its mouth and fired an incredibly cold wind at Dratini who flinched at the cold, and was unable to react.

"Great now ice fang!" Douglas cried.

Glaceon took off towards Dratini and chomped down on a part of Dratini's skin and ice started to form along her skin.

"Come on Dratini use flamethrower." Dawn cried but to no avail as Dratini was crying in pain.

Glaceon released Dratini who fell to the ground and shivered.

"Oh no Dratini!" Dawn cried as she ran forward and cradled her head.

"Dratini." she started to cry, not at the pain (well not just because of the pain) but because she was upset that she may have disappointed her mama.

"No don't worry cutie, it's ok." Dawn tried to comfort her dragon type.

"Dratini." she said still looking sad.

Dawn returned Dratini to her pokeball and hoped she would be alright.

"Alright now come out Grotle."

"What?" Lucas said wondering if Dawn was going insane.

"Trust me." Dawn said flashing her smile at him.

Lucas nodded.

"Alright then Glaceon use icy wind." Douglas said.

Glaceon opened its mouth and shot a breath of cold wind at Grotle who just stood there.

"Hang tough Grotle." Dawn said.

"Fine let's see how you deal with this, Glaceon use ice fang!" Douglas cried.

Glaceon took off, with ice coming from its mouth and when it got in striking distance

"Grotle now!" Dawn said.

Grotle rose up on his hine legs and slammed down on Glaceon.

"Now absorb!" Dawn cried.

This time, instead of firing a red beam from his mouth, several green streams of light came from the bushes on his back and rejuvenated Grotle.

"Now grab Glaceon and throw it into the tree." Dawn said.

Grotle bit one of Glaceon's paws and launched it into a nearby tree, knocking it out.

"Wow! That was a great strategy, get your opponent overconfident so he moves in and you take them by surprise. Brilliant. Now let's see how you deal with my most powerful pokemon.

Out of the pokeball came a pokemon colored red and yellow, it's head, body, and legs were red-orange, and around its head was a mane of fur, and a big puffy tail.

Dawn grabbed her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

**Flareon the Flame Pokemon.**

**Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air Flareon inhales is heated in its body to a temperatures of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"Yep this guy was my first pokemon, had him for years, and is without a doubt the most powerful pokemon I've got, right buddy?"

"Flareon." the flame pokemon said nodding.

"A fire type eh? Grotle return." dawn returned her starter and pulled out another pokeball and released "Staravia let's go."

"Staravia." he said.

"Alright then Flareon let's start this flamethrower."

Flareon shot a jet of fire at Staravia.

"Dodge and use quick attack!" dawn cried.

Staravia quickly swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding the flamethrower, and shot towards Flareon and struck.

Flareon cried out and rolled back but recovered quickly and shot another flamethrower, hitting Staravia in the back.

"Staravia!" he cried.

"Now Flareon overheat!" Douglas cried.

Flareon opened his mouth and unleashed an intense stream of fire, way hotter than a regular flamethrower, and was heading straight for Staravia who didn't have time to dodge and was struck full force.

Staravia fell and landed with a thud but managed to get up shakely.

"Staravia can you keep going?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Star." he replied nodding.

"Alright then, back into the air and use aerial ace!" Dawn said.

Staravia extended his wings and with on great big flap, shot into the air and dived towards Flareon.

"Stop that Staravia with overheat!" Douglas cried.

Flareon shot another overheat attack but this time it didn't look as strong as before.

"Staravia use aerial ace and dive right through the attack!" Dawn said.

Staravia glowed white and flew into the overheat attack and cut through it and slammed right into Flareon.

Staravia looked ready to collapse and so did Flareon but just then.

Staravia started glowing!

He grew an almost scythe looking group of feathers on his head and grew bigger almost as tall as Dawn.

When the light dissapitated he cried "Staraptor!"

"Whoa! Staravia you evolved!" Dawn cried.

"Staraptor." he nodded.

"Wow, a Staraptor, I've never seen one up close." Douglas said.

"Me either." Lucas said from behind Dawn.

"Alright Staraptor let's finish this aerial ace!" Dawn cried.

Staraptor took off towards Flareon at a speed that could potentially surpass Crobat's and slammed into Flareon.

Flareon tumbled back and somehow got up.

"Enough! I can't let Flareon continue." Douglas said standing in front of Flareon.

"Ok, I was going to stop anyway." Dawn said.

"That was a great battle. And thanks to you my Staravia evolved into Staraptor." Dawn said hugging the Predator pokemon.

"Staraptor." he said as he wrapped a wing around Dawn, hugging her back.


	19. Chapter 20

Dawn and Lucas were making there way towards Pastora city, Dawn had mentioned wanting to stop at Lake Valor. Right now they had stopped so Dawn could try and help her Dratini.

She had tried to help her after the battle with Douglas, who said he lives in Hearthome city if she ever wanted a rematch, but Dratini just curled up into a ball and refused to look at Dawn, so Dawn took out Grotle and asked him if it would be alright he Dratini and he walked with them for a bit.

Now they were taking a slow pace, as Grotle wasn't very speedy, and Dawn was doing her best to comfort Dratini.

She sent out Eevee to see if he could help her.

**"Hiya Dratini! What's wrong?" he asked once he climbed onto Grotle's back.**

**"I upset mama." Dratini said sadly.**

**"You mean Dawn? She doesn't look upset." Eevee said as he climbed over her and landed in the middle of her.**

**"I lost a battle." Dratini said.**

**"So we've all lost a battle at one point or another, all of us, even Grotle."**

**"I hate to admit it but the kids right, I wasn't always the big perfect specimen you see before you. You see at the beginning I was as small and annoying as Eevee." Grotle said.**

**"Yeah see, hey!" Eevee said.**

**Grotle chuckled at that and said "Dratini don't worry Dawn loves all of us regardless if we win or lose." **

**Dratini un-curled and floated over to Dawn who hesitantly nuzzled her cheek.**

"Well hey there cutie, feeling better?" Dawn asked.

Dratini nodded hesitantly.

"It's ok, sometimes we win, and sometimes we lose, these things happen." Dawn said as she rubbed Dratini's head.

Just then a pokemon flew from the bushes and ploped right in front of them.

"Whoa!" Dawn said.

"It's a Beautifly." Lucas said but then looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Lucas showed her his pokedex which was opened to the Beautifly page and was confused herself.

The Beautifly shown on the pokedex had a small body with large wings that were brightly colored. The Beautifly that they saw before them was completely different, on its wings it had different shades of green, blue and red all across its wings.

"Lucas why is this on a different color?" Dawn asked.

"Remember what I said back in Oreburge City? About pokemon of different color?" he asked.

Dawn thought back.

**"Someone said they saw a different colored Staraptor and Professor Rowan want me to check it out."**

**"That can happen?" Dawn asked.**

**"Yeah, but they're very rare and even to this day no one is quite sure why it happens."**

"You mean this is one of those different colored pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but it looks hurt." Lucas reached down to try and help and was thrown back by a confusion attack.

"Lucas! What was that for he was just trying to help." Dawn scolded the Beautifly.

Beautifly looked ready to throw Dawn back before Eevee stepped in the way.

**"Enough! They want to help you!" he cried.**

**"No they want to hurt me like the other one did!" Beautifly cried back.**

**"Other one? What other one?" Eevee asked confused.**

**Just then Beautifly saw someone approaching from behind Dawn and Lucas and shrieked "THATS HIM!"**

After helping Lucas up they were approached by a guy, he was as tall as Lucas and wearing very fancy clothes and spoke in an arrogant voice "get that mangy ball of fur away from my Beautifly!"

"You can't talk that way about my Eevee." Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"I can do anything I want! Now get out of my way you filthy peasant." he said.

"Well when you say it like that no!" Dawn said standing her ground.

The guy took out a pokeball and released a pokemon.

"Now get out of my way you bimbo or Bagon and I will make you." he threatened.

"Fine you want to play rough? Let's do this!" Dawn said as she grabbed a pokeball but was stopped when she felt something wrap around her arm. Turning she saw that Dratini was shaking her head and had her tail wrapped around Dawn's arm.

"You want to battle?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Dratini." she said nodding.

"Oh please that weakling has no chance against my Bagon." the guy sneered.

"I think you'll be surprised." Dawn said.

Dratini shot forward and landed in front of Dawn.

"Fine Bagon flamethrower!" he cried.

"Push it back with twister!" Dawn said.

Bagon let lose a stream of flames at Dratini but the flames were pushed back when Dratini shot her twister.

"Shake it off you weakling and use dragon claw!" he said.

"Dodge and when your clear use dragon tail." Dawn said.

Dratini, using the flexibility her snake like body gave her, managed to easily withstand the onslaught of dragon claws that came from Bagon. Once there was a break in Bagon's attack Dratini flipped and slammed her glowing tail into Bagons head knocking it down.

"You ought to be ashamed of your self now get up and use Draco Meteor!" he cried.

Bagon flinched at his trainers harsh words but opened its mouth and gathered energy before launching a globe into the air, once it reached a certain point it broke apart and sent multiple flying shards crashing to the ground.

"Dodge." Dawn cried.

Dratini tried her best and managed to dodge the majority of them but was still pelted by the powerful dragon type move.

Panting from the attack Dratini was tired but determined to win this for her mama.

"Alright Dratini let's take the offensive and use dragon tail!" Dawn cried.

Dratini shot forward and landed a devastating dragon tail attack to the side of Bagon's head which sent it flying into a tree and knocked it out.

"You won!" Dawn said.

"Dratini." she cried as she wrapped herself around Dawn and gave her the Dratini type version of a hug.

"Your pathetic." the guy said to the unconscious Bagon as he returned it to its pokeball.

"You lost so get lost!" Dawn said.

"Dratini!" her dragon type said from Dawn's shoulder.

"That's my Beautifly and I'm going to have it." he said as he started to walk towards Dawn and Lucas.

"Dratini send him away with twister." Dawn said.

Dratini opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of wind at the guy, getting his clothes all messed up and sent him flying away.

Having one problem dealt with, Dawn turned to the Beautifly and carefully pulled out a bottle her mother had sent her called a full restore.

"Lucas has this Beautifly been abused?" Dawn asked looking the bug type over.

"I'm not sure but it's definitely been burned." he said as he grabbed the full restore and gently started to apply it to the burns he saw on its left wing.

**Beautifly was confused, why were these two helping her? What kind of cruel trick were they trying to pull on her?**

**"It's ok, they just want to help you." Dratini said as she came down from Dawn's shoulder.**

**"Why? All humans I've met have been nothing but nasty and cruel." Beautifly cried.**

**"Maybe you just haven't met the right people, would I stay with her if she was mean?" Dratini asked.**

**"I don't know." Beautifly said.**

**"Why don't you come with us? Mama and Lucas can protect you if people like that guy try and hurt you." Dratini said.**

**"Would they?" she asked.**

**"Mama is the nicest person in the world, she also hates people who are meanies." Dratini said.**

**Beautifly considered this for a moment before she nodded.**

**"Great, welcome to the family." Dratini said.**

Dratini pointed to on of the great balls that Dawn picked up before leaving Veilstone city, and pointed to Beaitifly.

"Beautifly wants to come with us?" Dawn asked Dratini.

"Dratini." she nodded.

"What about you Beautifly? Do you want to join our wacky family?" Dawn asked.

Beautifly looked at Dawn for a moment, the Lucas, and then finally Dratini, before she nodded yes to Dawn.

"Alright!" Dawn cried as she grabbed a great ball from her waist and tapped Beautifly on the forhead.

Three shakes and a ping later Dawn had caught herself a Beautifly.

"Yes! I caught a shiny Beautifly!" she said before the ball was wisked away to Professor Rowan's lab.

Dawn check her pokedex to see what she could learn about her newist addition.

**Beautifly the Butterfly Pokemon.**

**Beautifly's colorful looks are its most prominent features. Beautifly's tend to fly through field of flowers to collect pollen and will aggressively attack its foes if threatened.**

**This Beautifly is a female and knows the following moves.**

**Hyper Beam**

**Silver Wind.**

**Bug Buzz.**

**Shadow Ball.**

"Whoa!" Dawn said.

"That is one impressive moveset." Lucas said as he saw the moves.

"I know, who would have thought that a cute little bug type would know such powerful moves." Dawn said.

**A/N if anyone's wondering why Dratini's calling Dawn her mama its because Dawn was the first person she saw when she hatched from her egg.**

**Now Thunderfang hope you like the shiny Beautifly you asked for and I hope you like the move set.**

**Now I may do something involving Lake Verity next (maybe another Fluffy chapter) or maybe i'll just skip righ to Crasher Wake, tell me what you guys want.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	20. Chapter 21

They had finally reached Pastora City, it was pretty big, but not giant like Hearthome and Jubilife.

And as it turned out Lucas was right, the entire town had an almost unhealthy obsession with Croagunk, there were street lights in the shape of a Croagunk, a giant Croagunk statue, and everywhere Dawn looked she saw Croagunk walking around with who she assumed was there trainers.

"Told you." Lucas said.

"No need to rub it it." Dawn pouted cutely.

Lucas smiled at that "so what's your plan for Crasher Wake?" Lucas asked.

"Grotle's defense, Luxray's speed and power Buizel's speed and Beautifly." Dawn said.

"Are you sure about Beautifly? You just caught her and haven't even had tim to train with her." Lucas said.

"Well there's no better teacher than experience, but I will train with all of my pokemon a little, and I think i'll swap some out." Dawn said.

They made there way to the pokemon centre and Dawn sent her Ralts, and Eevee to Professor Rowan in exchange for Beautifly and Buizel.

Dawn just hoped that Buizel had managed to calm down.

Dawn and Lucas went outside of town to a small clearing surrounded by trees. Dawn released her pokemon and gave them her pre battle speech.

"Alright guys I know that our last match was a couple of weeks ago but now it's time for another. We're going up against a Water type gym leader so that's going to mean Luxray and Grotle are my go to guys on this one, also Buizel, and Beautifly, I'd like to train with you and see if you'd be a good match up.

Dratini still being young and not being needed right now, floated to a shadey area to take a nap. Dawn noticed this "Staraptor, you mind just keeping an eye on Dratini?" she asked.

"Staraptor." he said nodding.

All her pokemon looked excited at the prospect of battling again.

Dawn took Luxray and Buizel to the side and spoke to them one on one.

"Luxray, I know you probably miss Buneary even more than I do, but I need your head in the game here, if you can't focus for whatever reason you tell me now and I'll send you to Professor Rowan's so you can be with her.

Luxray considered this for a long time, he wanted to look after Buneary but he also wanted to help his trainer who had gotten him so strong.

After a moment he nodded his head yes and pointed to Dawn.

"Your staying here?" Dawn asked and giggled and hugged him when he nodded "I promise after this gym battle with Crasher Wake I'll send you to Professor Rowan's and you can have a little vacation with Buneary ok?" Dawn asked and giggled again when Luxray tacked her to the ground and started to lick her face.

After she got Luxray off her she walked over to Buizel "Buizel I know your still feeling the effects of Spritomb, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never should have put you in a position like that, but it was our mess so it was our responsibility. I know you'll probably never forgive me for what I put you through but-" Dawn was cut off as Buizel turned around and Dawn saw tears in his eyes before he shot forward and enveloped her in a hug.

This made Dawn start to cry and she said "I'll give you a choice, if you want, you can leave now, go back to being a wild pokemon, or you can stay with me." Dawn said.

Buizel didn't even hesitate before he pointed at Dawn.

Dawn wiped away her tears and smiled at that.

"Maybe you should talk to Espeon, she's been going through the same things you have." Dawn said.

Buizel nodded and went over to Espeon.

Dawn wiped the tears from her eyes, but not before Lucas saw and wrapped his arms around her, almost like he was shielding him from whatever upset her. He didn't ask what's wrong, or anything he just held her and stroked her hair until she was feeling better.

After letting go Dawn asked if he would help her train against water types.

He released Prinplup and told him that he'd be battling Beautifly.

"Alright Beautifly, let's see how you stand up against a water type." Dawn said.

Beautifly nodded and got ready.

"Alright Prinplup hydro pump!" Lucas cried.

"Dodge and use bug buzz!" Dawn cried.

Beautifly gracefully, and easily, managed to dodge the hydro pump and her two small arms started to glow and let out a faint sound that made Primplup start to stumble before her arms glowed ever brighter and fired a beam right at Prinplup.

Prinplup was thrown back but managed to get up.

"Whoa!" Dawn cried before laughing at what a powerhouse Beautifly was.

"That was one powerful attack." Lucas said before Prinplup started to glow.

"Lucas!" Dawn shrieked and pointed at Prinplup.

"He's evolving!" Lucas said sounding giddy.

Prinplup's wings grew longer and looked sharper, he grew a crest on his head that looked like a tridant when the light was gone in his place stood "Empoleon!"

"Excellent job Empoleon!" Lucas said as he hugged Empoleon who returned the hug.

"Wow, your starter evolved" Dawn said as she walked up to Empoleon who was towering over her.

"Yeah this is great!" Lucas said looking even happier than Dawn usually was "so Empoleon, you feel like testing out your new power?" Lucas asked.

"Empoleon." he nodded.

"Great, Dawn?" he asked.

"Let's do it!" Dawn said.

They got back to there respective locations and continued "alright since it worked great the first time Beautifly use bug buzz!" Dawn said.

Beautifly's small arms started to glow again and fired the beam at Empoleon, who just stood there. The beam struck but Empoleon wasn't thrown back like before or even stumbled.

"What the heck?" Dawn said.

"Empoleon's not just a water type anymore he's a water and steel type to, he's still weak to electric attacks but he's now resistant to everything a steel type is." Lucas explained.

"Man." Dawn said.

Yep, now Empoleon let's try hydo cannon!" Lucas said.

"Hyper beam!" Dawn cried.

Empoleon summoned a blue sphere of water from his mouth and launched it at Beautifly, who had uncurled her long nose and charged an orange light before launching it at the attack, both met in the middle and both tried to overpower the other to no success before both attacks died out.

"You have got to teach Buizel that attack." Dawn said laughing.

"Wish I could but only specific pokemon can learn that attack. It's part of a group of attacks that can only be know by the official starters of each region, Blastoise, Feraligator, Swampert, and Empoleon are the only water types that have enough power to perform that attack." Lucas explained going into his teacher mode.

"Well then what can Grotle learn when he evolves into Torterra?" Dawn asked.

"That's an attack called Frenzy Plant." Lucas explained.

"Wow, I've got to learn about that." Dawn said.

Dawn and Lucas continued there battle for several more minuets with neither side gaining an advantage, Beautifly being too graceful for Empoleon to land an attack, and Empoleon's defense being to high for any of Beautifly's attacks to do any real damage.

"Wow, that is one strong pokemon." Dawn said.

"Empoleon." he said in thanks.

"Yeah maybe Empoleon isn't the best one to help you." Lucas said.

"Yeah, Buizel! I need you." Buizel came over to her "I'm going to need you to help train Beautifly, can you do this?" Dawn asked.

"Bui." he nodded.

"Alright then I'll need you to do whatever Lucas says." Dawn said.

Buizel nodded again and went over to Lucas.

"Alright Buizel aqua jet." Lucas said.

Buizel took off like a... jet towards Beautifly.

"Beautifly dodge and use shadow ball." Dawn cried.

Beautifly managed to swerve to the left and dodged Buizel's aqua jet attack before creating a small black ball between her hands and launched it towards Buizel.

"Buizel cancel it with sonic boom!" Lucas cried.

Buizel spun and launched a white attack from his tail that struck the shadow ball causing both attacks to cancel the other out.

"Now get in close with quick attack and use ice punch!" Lucas said.

Buizel took off on all fours running faster that Dawn ever saw him and was within striking range in moments Dawn was take off guard by Buizel's speed and wasn't prepared for it. Buizel on the other hand leaped up and covered his left hand with ice before he struck Beautifly who cried in pain.

"Beautifly silver wind!" Dawn cried.

Beautifly started to flap her beautiful wings and launched several silver cressent attacks at Buizel who managed to dodge several of them but got overconfident and didn't see the last one which struck him in the back.

"Enough, Beautifly I think you'll be an excellent powerhouse, great job.

**Luxray was watching Dawn and the new girl train, she may be small but he'd learned not to judge someone just cause of there size.**

**He continued watching before he heard Dratini start to whimper before crying out in fear.**

**"Dratini?! What's wrong?" Luxray asked as he ran over.**

**But Dratini was still asleep, and still crying in fear, she sounded absolutely terrified.**

**Luxray spun around, using his amazing eyes to scan the area an saw something he didn't recognize before, it looked almost like a shadowy blur.**

**"Grotle look after her! I'm going to check something out." Luxray said before he took off.**

**Running quickly towards whatever it was he saw he arrived and saw a pokemon, not one of Dawn's though.**

**This pokemon was black, it had a small red ring around its head and an almost fog like appendage coming from its head.**

**"Are you the one causing that?!" Luxray asked furiously.**

**"Go away." it said.**

**"Oh I don't think so, now stop what your doing, NOW!" Luxray roared.**

**The pokemon started to form a black sphere in its hands before it said "last chance, go away!" it said.**

**"You won't stop tormenting Dratini and now your threatening me? Fine, let's dance!" Luxray said before he launched a thunderbolt.**

**The pokemon cried out in pain before launching a dark pulse at Luxray sending him flying through the trees and landing in the medow that Dawn and Lucas were training in.**

**"Enough, your tormenting a child!" Luxray said as he took of and avoided the ice beam shot from the pokemon's hands and landed a devastating spark attack.**

**"I have had enough!" it said before it created another sphere in its hands and launching it at Luxray quickly. Luxray didn't have time to dodge before the sphere enveloped him and he fell to sleep. The last thing he saw was the pokemon getting ready for a dream eater and Dawn standing in front of Luxray protectively.**

"Stop!" Dawn cried as the dream eater attack hit her but instead of hurting her, something strange happened.

**"Now Darkrai use dark pulse!" a cold voice said.**

**Darkrai was exhausted and hurt, he hadn't slept in days and hadn't eaten for weeks but he couldn't disappoint his trainer.**

**Darkrai launched the dark pulse and knocked out the other pokemon.**

**Darkrai was proud of managing to launch that powerful of a dark pulse given his state.**

**His trainer on the other hand had other ideas.**

**"That was pathetic! You call yourself a legendary pokemon? Your a disgrace!" **

**Darkrai flinched away from his trainers words.**

**"I tried!" Darkrai hollered, but regretted his words soon after once his trainer summoned his signature pokemon.**

**"Electivire wrap your tail's around Darkrai and give it a thunder." he said with a cruel smile.**

**Darkrai tried to escape but he hadn't slept or eaten in days and Electivire was still fresh.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Darkrai cried as it was shocked repeatedly.**

**Once Electivire released Darkrai, he fell and his trainer came over to him and said "never talk back to me, I'm the master and your just an expendable tool, understand?"**

**"Yes." Darkrai muttered.**

Dawn's eyes suddenly shot open and she bolted up. She looked around, there were machines she didn't know and she was wearing a thin shirt and pants.

The door opened and there was Lucas who, once he saw that she was up ran over to her and hugged her tight "Never. Do. That. Again." he said sternly.

Dawn may have been confused about what was going on but she hugged Lucas back, upset about what she saw and that she made Lucas worry about her.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"You got hit with a dream eater attack, since you were awake I didn't think it would do any harm. I was wrong, first it hit you and you just stood there for a second before collapsing, it looked like Darkrai was moving in towards you, probably to finish you off, but by then I lost it, I sent out Empoleon Crobat Espeon and Machamp and I ordered them all to use there most powerful attacks, only Crobat managed to land a hit before Darkrai fled, I returned all the pokemon, although Grotle with extreme difficulty, he didn't want to leave you with me, even tried to attack me when I tried to get near you. Then I just picked you up and brought you to the pokemon centre."

Dawn phased in and out of listening the only thing going through her mind was Darkrai, was that the same Darkrai who saved her from Spritomb? And what was that dream she had, or maybe it was a memory, one of Darkrai's memories?

"Anyway I think I should let you get some sleep." Lucas said.

"Wait! Stay, please?" Dawn pleaded.

Lucas was surprised, Dawn was always so confident and together but now she looked ready to fall apart at any moment.

"Alright I'll just be siting right here." he said.

"No, I mean stay with me." she said.

Lucas was surprised again, but nodded.

Dawn scooted over and gave Lucas a ton of space. He crawled into the bed and Dawn snuggled up to him.

"Sorry for asking this, but with what I just saw I can't be alone now." Dawn muttered as she snuggled even closer to Lucas.

Lucas took off his hat, scarf, and jacket, leaving him in just a T-shirt and he wrapped his arms around Dawn and held her close before he gently kissed her on the head and said "don't worry Dawn, I'll protect you, always."

**A/N sorry about the ending, I know it may seem like I'm rushing the Dawn/Lucas parts but after the whole Darkri memory and how dark it was, and given the fact that Dawn just had to experience it first hand, I needed to end this on a fluffy note, and if you don't agree then you are one stone cold bast**d. **

**Now if all this, the Darkrai stuff is making you scratch your head and be like "Jaffa what the f*ck are you doing here?" trust me, have I ever let you down before? And if your really confused, and I mean so confused your ready to stop reading my story because the confusion is ready to make your head explode, then if you ask i'll tell you what I have planned.**

**Now I think that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out. **


	21. Chapter 22

When Dawn woke up she was smiling, she wasn't sure why until she realized what she was sleeping on, namely the cutest boy in the entire Sinnoh region. Dawn was feeling loads better and knew she should get up, but Lucas was just too comfy to move. She just lay there with her head on his chest and was thinking about what happened yesterday.

"I know your not asleep." a voice said startling her.

She looked up and saw Lucas staring at her.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"People breath differently when they sleep, it's easy to tell when someone's faking being asleep." he said as he ran a finger through her hair.

"I guess we'd better get up, huh?" Dawn asked.

"Well there's no law saying we have to get up now." Lucas said.

They stayed snuggled together for another hour before they decided to get up.

Dawn and Lucas walked out with there pokeballs and Dawn let out her pokemon.

Once all the pokemon saw there trainer they all cried in joy as they hugged her.

None was more happy to see her then Grotle who literally tackled her to the ground and cried while nuzzling his trainer.

"Alright guys, don't worry I'm fine, Dawn said once she got Grotle off her.

Dratini was also happy to see her mama and refused to let go of Dawn.

Dawn giggled and said "Dratini your going to have to let go of me sooner or later."

Dratini pouted at that but kept a hold.

"Now guys I know your all still worried about me but there's no need, I'm fine, and I say today we take on the gym leader to try and make our visit to Pastora city a happy one, who's with me.

Like she suspected all her pokemon cheered at that.

Dawn, finally managing to get Dratini off her (on the condition that Dratini can sleep with Dawn whenever she wants) Dawn and Lucas were making there way to the Pastora city gym.

Dawn opened the doors and said "I'm here to challenge the Pastora City gym leader, Crasher Wake!"

There were several trainers inside the gym but the one who stepped forward was not who she expected. He was huge, easily six foot five, he had a big of a gut but his muscles were huge, making Dawn think that this man was related to a Machamp in some way.

"So your here to face me girly. Great! The only worthy challenger I've had was a hyperactive blond child." Crasher Wake said.

"Barry." Dawn and Lucas said together.

"Yeah that was his name. Now follow me you two." he said.

He lead Lucas and Dawn to the arena. In the middle was a large floating platform, the rest of the field was water.

"Alright kid this is how it's going to be, four on four, standard rules, the ref will give the run down when he shows up."

"Alright." Dawn chirped. She guessed most people were afraid of Crasher Wake due to his giant size but Dawn wasn't afraid.

Just then the referee came in and apologized for his lateness, and gave the full rundown of the rules.

"Are both sides ready to start?" he asked.

"Yes." they both said as they grabbed there pokeballs.

"Release your first pokemon!" he said.

"Alright Grotle let's go!" Dawn said.

"Should have guessed an electric type. But you'll need more than type advantage to win here. Now go Quagsire." Wake said.

Out of the pokeball was a pokemon that had a perfectly round head and a dull look in its eyes.

"Alright Grotle let's do this, leaf

tornado!" Dawn cried.

"Dive into the water Quagsire." Wake said.

The leaf tornado missed as Quagsire jumped into the water and Grotle was looking around.

"Keep on your toes Grotle!" Dawn said.

"Now surface and use ice punch!" Wake said.

Quagsire rose quickly and launched a devastating ice punch to Grotle's side.

"Quick crunch!" Dawn said.

Grotle quickly shook off the attack and bit down on Quagsire's tail holding it in place.

"Now mega drain!" Dawn cried.

The bushes on Grotle's back glowed green and shot several green lights at Quagsire who was unable to move and was drained off all its energy.

The attack quickly wore out Quagsire or dropped to the ground.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, the round goes to the challenger Dawn." the referee announced.

"Well great job kid, but don't get to overconfident, now Gyarados get in the ring!"

Out of the pokeball this time was a giant snake pokemon with an absoloutly ferocious look on its face, but what surprised Dawn was that the Gyarados's scales were red.

"Yep, caught this guy in Johto, spent three weeks chasing it down and believe me, he put up on heck of a fight, but he's extremely loyal and friendly, except when he's battling right buddy!" Wake roared at the red Gyarados who roared back.

"Well, Grotle return." Dawn said as she returned Grotle and pulled out another pokeball and said "now Luxray your turn!"

"Luxray!" he roared at Gyarados not intimidated in the least.

"Well that's one strong willed Luxray, not many can stare down my Gyarados."

"Let the battle begin!" the referee said.

"Alright Gyarados use ice beam!" Wake said.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt!" Dawn cried.

Luxray managed to, with difficulty dodge the ice beam, his mobility was dampened by the size of the platform, and launched a thunderbolt and Gyarados who roared in pain.

"Shake it off and dive!" Wake ordered.

Gyarados quickly dived and left Luxray looking around, not sure where Gyarados would rise from.

"Now rise and use ice fang." Gyarados rose from the water and bit Luxray.

"While he's biting you, use discharge! Dawn cried.

Luxray released all the static electricity he had in his body causing Gyarados to roar in pain again.

"Alright then use thrash!" Wake said.

Gyarados raised its tail and slammed in against the platform before raising it again and hitting Luxray with it.

"Quick bite the tail and use thunder fang!" Dawn cried.

Luxray jumped onto the tail and chomped on it before flowing electricity from his mouth to Gyarados.

"Throw him off and use hyper beam!" Wake said.

Gyarados launched Luxray into the air and charged a hyper beam.

"Use thunder bolt!" Dawn said.

Both pokemon fired there attacks but at the other instead of meeting in the middle, both pokemon cried in pain from the attacks.

Luxray landed and stared at Gyrados for a moment before he fell to his stomach.

"Luxray is-" the referee started to say before Gyrados fell, his head slamming against the platform "both pokemon are unable to battle this round is a draw!"

"My, oh my, kid you got one powerful Luxray, but I hope you got two other electric types for my next pokemon because you'll need them." Crasher Wake said as he returned his red Gyrados.

"Wah hooo! Go Dawn!" Lucas cried.

Dawn giggled at Lucas before she sent out her next pokemon.

Beautifly came out in a dazzle of colorful lights and looked ready for a battle.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a sniny Beautifly, good on you kid. But let's see how you handle this. Go Floatzel!"

Out of the pokeball came a pokemon that looked like Buizel but bigger, with a larger flotation like ring around its head, two long tails and two long blue fins on the underside of each arm.

"Whoa, so that's what Buizel could evolve into." Dawn muttered.

"Alright, Floatzel use water pulse!" Wake cried.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Dawn ordered.

Floatzel summoned a blue ball in between its hands and threw it towards Beautifly who, despite being very agile, was nearly hit. Beautifly created a shadow ball between her small arms and launched it at Floatzel who dodged it with ease by side stepping.

"Beautifly bug buzz!" Dawn cried.

Beautifly started to emit a buzzing sound that made Floatzel start stumbling around, and launched the red beam from her hands and hit the pokemon.

Floatzel however looked fine.

"Now aqua jet!" Wake cried.

Floatzel surrounded itself in water, more water that Buizel ever could and launched itself at Beautifly.

"Hyper beam!" Dawn cried in a panic.

Beautifly un-curled her long nose and launched an orange beam that struck the Floatzel.

"Poor choice kid, now Floatzel Giga Impact!" Wake cried.

Floatzel charged and surrounded itself in a color light and shot towards Beautifly who couldn't dodge because of the hyper beam she launched and was struck.

She fell and was knocked out.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, the round goes to the gym leader Crasher Wake." the referee said.

"I'm sorry Beautifly, I shouldn't have used you in a gym battle this early." Dawn said.

"Alright, now Buizel let's go!" Dawn cried.

"Bui." he said as he crossed his arms, but looked shocked at what he was facing, namely his evolved form.

"Buizel aqua jet!" Dawn cried.

"Floatzel show then your aqua jet!" Wake cried.

Both pokemon surrounded them selfs in water before taking off towards each other.

They met in the middle and Buizel was thrown back, his aqua jet being overpowered by Floatzel's.

"Buizel use sonic boom." Dawn cried.

Buizel jumped into the air and spun around shooting the attack from his tail. The attack struck but only caused Floatzel to stumble back "now get in close and use ice punch!" Dawn cried.

Buizel scurried in close and surrounded his fist in ice and punched Floatzel in the gut.

"Send him away with ice fang." Wake said.

Floatzel bit on Buizel's arm and sent him flying away with Buizel's entire left arm coated in ice.

Buizel got up and slammed his ice covered arm against the floor of the platform and smashed it before he cried his name at Floatzel.

"Your Buizel's tough kid, there's no denying that, but by nature Floatzels stronger, now Floatzel surf!" Wake cried.

Floatzel's eyes glowed blue and the water surrounding the platform started to sway. Floatzel lifted an arm and a big wave sprang up and knocked Buizel right off the platform.

"Oh no Buizel!" Dawn cried.

Floatzel let his guard down, thinking that he'd won and wasn't prepared for when Buizel jumped up from the water behind him and slammed an ice enhanced punch to his head before seeing nothing.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Buizel and the challenger Dawn." the referee announced.

"Great job Buizel!" Dawn said.

"Bui!" Buizel said happily.

"Well I'll be guess nature, and evolution for that matter isn't always right." Wake said before he let out a huge laugh.

"Alright Crasher Wake, let's finish this." Dawn said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth blue, alright come Blastoise!" he cried.

Out of the pokeball came a pokemon that was even bigger then him. Blastoise had a blue head and a shell covering its front and back, with two cannons coming out of slots on the back of its shell.

"Where did you get that?" Dawn asked in awe.

"I have a niece in Kanto, she's the gym leader in Ceruleon City, we sometimes exchange pokemon, I lent her my Empoleon and she sent me her Blastoice, you honistly picked a bad time to battle, I've battled others with her Blastoise and I've never lost," Wake said.

"Well sorry but I'm going to be the one to break that streak. Buizel sonic boom!" Dawn cried.

With a flick of his tail Buizel sent the sonic boom attack right at Blastoise who brushed it off.

"You'll need more than that blue, now Blastoise use rapid spin!"

Blastoise ran forward at impressive speed before withdrawing into its shell and spinning rapidly towards Buizel.

"Dodge and use ice punch!" Dawn cried.

Buizel was to worn out from his battle with Floatzel and was sent flying across the water into a wall.

"Buizel is unable to battle, the round goes Crasher Wake and Blastoise!" the referee said.

"You did a great job Buizel, better than anyone would have thought, now take a good rest." Dawn said.

She pulled out her last pokeball and whispered "its all up to you sweetie." she threw the ball and said "go Grotle!"

"Well, well, your starter pokemon I'm assuming?" Crasher Wake asked.

"Yep, and he never let's me down." Dawn said.

"Grotle." he said happily.

"Well let's see him handle this, Blastoise use rapid spin!"

Blastoise withdrew into its shell and jumped after getting a running start, and slammed into Grotle who didn't fly back like Buizel did but actually stood strong against Blastoise who was spinning right in Grotle's face.

"Now throw him back and use leaf tornado!" Dawn cried.

Grotle used all the strength he had and launched Blastoise away making it come out of his shell and fired his leaf tornado.

"Blast!" Blastoise cried as he was pelted by the attack.

"Alright Blastoise use skull bash!" Wake cried.

Blastoise's head started to glow silver and he ran towards Grotle.

"Grotle hold strong." Dawn said hoping her pokemon could hold on.

The skull bash hit and Grotle again absorbed the damage but was still hurt by it.

"Now mega drain!" Dawn cried.

The bushes on Grotle's back started to glow as two beams of green light struck Blastoise and started to drain Blastoise of energy.

"Blastoise use ice punch!" Wake cried.

Blastoise shook off the mega drain and punched Grotle in the face with a fist full of ice.

Grotle looked like he was on his last legs, covered in bruises and breathing heavily.

"Come on Grotle, I know you can do this! Your the strongest pokemon I have and you've never let me down before." Dawn said.

Grotle nodded his head once before.

Grotle started to glow!

The two bushes on his back merged together to create an actual tree, three spikes shot out of his shell that kind of looked like small mountains.

Once the glowing stopped the pokemon that remained stood on his hine legs and slammed them down making the entire gym floor shake and roared "Torterra!"

"Grotle you evolved!" Dawn said happily.

"Torterra." he nodded.

"Well, I've never seen a Torterra up close before but it won't help you now, Blastoise use ice punch!"

"Leaf tornado!" Dawn cried.

Instead of leafs swerving around Torterra like before with Grotle the leaf's just levitated from the tree on his back and shot towards Blastoise who was unprepared for such an attack and was bombarded with leafs and started to cry in pain.

"That was leaf storm!" Lucas cried from the sidelines.

"Now Torterra slam into Blastoise and let's finish this!" Dawn cried.

"Torterra!" he said as he slammed into Blastoise now being way heavier then before, and sent Blastoise flying off the platform and into the wall behind Crasher Wake so hard it left a giant turtle shaped impression in the wall.

"Blastoise." he groaned before he collapsed and lay there.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the match goes to the challenger Dawn!" the referee said.

"We won!" Dawn shrieked and jumped happily.

"Terra!" Torterra said happily as he ran over and Dawn hugged his head.

"Well I'll be, that was a great try Blastoise, Misty would be proud." he said as he returned Blastoise to his pokeball.

Lucas jumped over the stands and ran over to hug Dawn, a hug she returned.

Crasher Wake came over and cleared his throat causing Dawn and Lucas to separate and blush.

"Well blue, I still can't believe it but you managed to beat three of my toughest pokemon and my nieces strongest, so it is with great pleasure that I award you this Fen badge.

Dawn took the extended badge and said "thank you."

"There is a condition however, I want you to come back when I have my Empoleon, see how you handle him." Crasher Wake said with a laugh, which Dawn and Lucas joined in on.

Just the they could hear an explosion from outside that shook the entire gym.

**To Be Continued.**

**Wow, this is my first two parter, I've got to say I'm proud of this chapter, and also we are now at my favorite grass type starter TORTERRA!**

**Now next chapter we deal with some more Team Galactic morons so stay tune.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	22. Chapter 23

**With the last chapter I broke 4000 views! (confetti falls from the ceiling) I am truly grateful so many of you read my story.**

Dawn's head was pounding as she was helped up off the floor by Crasher Wake who was saying something but Dawn's ears were ringing to badly to hear what he was saying.

Dawn shook her head a few times and the ringing volume was lowered enough that Dawn could hear what was going on.

"What happened?!" Lucas cried standing close to Dawn.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out! I know I shouldn't but blue your a strong trainer and I could use your help."

Dawn nodded but Lucas wasn't happy about that.

"Dawn you just smacked your head against the ground, we're going to the pokemon centre!" Lucas said.

Dawn took Lucas's face in her hands and said "if something going on then we need to help."

Lucas put his hand over hers and said "alright."

They got up and Dawn held onto Lucas's hand as they followed Crasher Wake outside.

The moment they got outside they heard something "master!"

Despite the situation Crasher Wake groaned and said "not you again, look kid, I know your father, I won't deny that, but I never said I was going to take you on as an apprentice. Besides the three of you don't need me, two of you managed to beat me on your own, so without a doubt you two can become strong on your own. Now why did you come running over here?" Wake asked.

"Oh right, there's some goon from Team Galactic in front of the Great Marsh, and he's mentioning a bomb!" Barry exclaimed.

Crasher Wake stood absoloutly still for a moment before he cried at the top of his lungs "WHAT?! No one messes with Pastora City, especially not when I'm here, I guess it's time to show that thug what happens when you mess with the Walking Apocalypse!" Wake cried before he ran away.

"Walking Apocalypse?" Dawn asked.

"Don't you watch wrestling?" Lucas asked.

"A bunch of shirtless guys beating each other up? It gets boring quickly." Dawn said.

"That's Crasher Wake's unofficial name, because when he's pushed beyond a certain point he becomes an Apocalypse." Lucas said.

"Explain later, the Master needs our help." Barry said before running off.

"He's right, which of your pokemon can still fight?" Lucas asked as he ran in the direction of Barry and Crasher Wake.

"Just Dratini and Staraptor." Dawn said running after Lucas.

When they got to the Great Marsh Crasher Wake was surrounded by several Team Galactic thugs that were groaning and he was holding one by the scruff of his shirt off the ground.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"What have I done? Nothing, because I'm not the one who's armed the bomb." the guy started to say before a loud explosion shook the area again causing everyone around to fall.

Just then another Team Galactic thug came out of the Great Marsh and said into his pokenav "objective complete Commander Saturn."

Wake was the first one to recover and grabbed the pokenav from the thug before crushing it in his hand and grabbed the thug"what have you done!" he roared.

'what have I done? Technically nothing, it was the galactic bomb we developed all I did was push a button." he said almost tauntingly before he said "well I must report these results, cheero." he said before he kicked Crasher Wake right in the forbidden zone causing him to release the thug who started running.

"You two go after him and make sure he doesn't get away! I've got to make sure the marsh is ok! And you" he pointed to Barry "do not let anyone else follow me into here." he groaned.

"Yes master!" Barry said as he stood in front of the entrance to the great Marsh and started to rapidly turn his head left and right possibly looking for intruders.

"Alright Dawn let's go!" Lucas said.

Dawn nodded but pulled out a pokeball and said "Staraptor I need you to find a team Galactic thug, he ran in that direction."

Staraptor took off and Lucas let out his Crobat and gave the same order.

They ran in the direction of the thug and found him just on the outskirts of the city and said, once he saw the two "will you two love birds give it a rest, your just lucky I have to get to the Lake ASAP or I'd teach you both a lesson, but for now." he tossed a small gray object onto the ground that smashed and drew a puff of smoke that caused Dawn and Lucas to start coughing.

"Staraptor blow away the smoke with gust!" Dawn hacked out.

Staraptor started to flap his wings which created a large blast of wind that blew away the smoke. When Dawn and Lucas could finally see the Grunt was gone.

"Dang! He got away." Lucas said angrily.

"Maybe not, he did mention a Lake and we're only ten minutes from Lake Valor." Dawn reminded.

"Yeah, are you ok to run?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine let's go." Dawn assured him with a hand on his arm.

The two took off towards Lake Valor and prayed that they were right.

After a ten minute hard sprint the got near Lake Valor and saw the guy.

"Hey you!" Dawn cried.

"Wha? Oh you two love birds again? Well I tried to be nice but if you insist on being a persistent annoyance that I'll have to deal with you myself. He said as he took out a pokeball and said "come out Gastrodon!"

Out of the pokeball stood a blue blob with a hard looking shell on its back.

"Gastro." it said.

"I got this Staraptor!" Dawn said.

"Dawn Gastrodon's a water and Ground type." Lucas said.

"What? Oh no." Dawn said.

"Big mistake kid now Gastrodon water pulse!" He said.

Gastrodon launched a blue sphere at Staraptor.

"Dodge and use" Dawn started to say before Lucas cut her off.

"Close Combat!" he cried.

Staraptor easily dodge the water pulse and got in close, the tips of his wings glowing as he delivered a rapid series of punches, bird style.

Once the series of bird punches stopped Gastrodon fell.

"What the heck, this pokemon's useless."

"Good so you won't want it, Crobat grab the pokeball!" Lucas said.

"Hey." the thug said as he lost the pokeball.

"Now your coming with us and your going to deal with Crasher Wake." Dawn said.

"I don't think so." he said as he pulled something from his waist and launched it at Staraptor and Crobat before he threw something to the ground and a puff of smoke covered his escape.

Dawn and Lucas coughed again and managed to escape the smoke and saw some kind of binding around there pokemon.

They managed to tear the binding away and returned there pokemon before running towards the Lake.

When they got there they saw the same camera crew there.

"Excuse me has a weird guy with blue-green hair come by." Dawn asked.

"Nope sorry." one said looking a little nervous.

"We lost him!" Lucas cursed.

"Lost who?" a voice said from behind them.

Turning around Dawn and Lucas came face to face with a giant pokemon that looked ferocious.

Dawn visibly recoiled and hid behind Lucas before she saw who was standing beside the monster.

"Cynthia!" Dawn said before she ran and hugged the woman.

Cynthia returned the hug and let out a chuckle "hello Dawn how's things been?" she asked.

"Great! That egg you gave me hatched. Here let me show you what was in it." Dawn said as she released Dratini who lay on Dawn's shoulders like a scarf "this beautiful girl is Dratini." Dawn said proudly.

"Well look at this, a Dratini." Cynthia said as she started to pet Dratini who took an instant liking to the Sinnoh Champion.

"Wow, she's never been that comfortable around new people before." Dawn said.

Just the the pokemon beside Cynthia looked down at Dratini and barked "Chomp!"

Dratini was intimidated by the giant pokemon and hid her face in Dawn's hair. Dawn didn't like that this pokemon scaring her little sweetheart and looked up at the towering pokemon "hey, don't scare my Dratini like that." she snapped.

Cynthia chuckled at that and said "not many people can look Garchomp in the face and snap at her, now Garchomp this Dratini's still a child, we've talked about how certain people find you scary, now do you have something to say to Dawn and Dratini?"

Garchom hung her head and muttered "Garchomp."

Dawn suddenly realized that Lucas hasn't said a word and looked at him.

Lucas on the other hand was looking at Cynthia with a look of complete and utter wonder.

Dawn waved a hand in front of his face before she knocked him upside the head.

He shook his head and looked at Dawn annoyed.

"Don't stare its impolite, now introduce yourself." Dawn said.

"Ms. Cynthia my name is Lucas." he said.

"Just Cynthia is fine." she giggled at how polite he was being and said "he reminds me of you when you first bumped into me." Dawn and Cynthia giggled at that.

"So Cynthia, why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"I was just out here training with Garchomp when I heard the explosion and decided to investigate I landed and saw you two." she explained.

"Yeah, we were in Pastora when some Team Galactic thug set a bomb in the Great Marsh." Dawn said.

"Well that's just awful! These team Galactic thugs are bad news." Cynthia said.

"Yeah." Dawn and Lucas said in agreement.

"Say would you two mind doing me a favor?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course." Dawn chirped.

"Would you mind going to Celestic Town and giving this necklace to my Grandmother?" Cynthia asked as she removed a necklace from her pocket.

"It be a pleasure." Lucas said.

"Great, also I've heard some talk about a group of psyduck blocking the only other path into Celestic Town, if you took some of this" she pulled out a vial filled with a liquid "they should clear out."

"Really thanks." Dawn said.

"It's no problem, your helping me out so I thought I'd return the favor." Cynthia said.

"Chomp." Garchomp said.

"I'm sorry but I should go and see if the Great Marsh is alright." Cynthia said.

"Wait, I took this pokeball from a Team Galactic grunt, it's got a Gastrodon in it, would you hold onto it? Lucas asked.

"That was a good idea most, if not all of the pokemon used by Team Galactic are stolen." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Be sure to keep a look out for Team Galactic." Dawn said before she hugged Cynthia goodbye.

"I will. Now Garchomp let's go see if Crasher Wake needs help." Cynthia got on Garchomp back and took off.

"She is so cool." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I won't lie, when you said you met Cynthia in Eternia City I just though you were lying." Lucas admitted.

"Nope." Dawn said happily.

"Yeah I guess I was wrong, so you want to head for Solaceon Town?" Lucas said.

"Why? I thought Cynthia's grandmother loved in Celestic town." Dawn asked confused.

"She does but the only way to get there, besides going through Mount Coronet is by going through Solaceon Town to Route 210." Lucas explained.

"What would I do without you." Dawn said as she grasped his arm and they made there way to Solaceon Town.

**A/N sorry if you were expecting more but I felt that this was a great place to leave off on, now next chapter we stop off in hearthome city for some FLUFF! Only problem I'm not sure what to write, now any sudgestion?**

**Now also I read a story an I feel I should add this, for people who want to vote on what Eevee will evolve into but don't want to go through the hassle of making an account, then simply leave your request in a review or PM me and I'll count those too.**

**Also if anyone's curious Glaceon is in the lead and to encourage some voting, the poll will be taken down after the first fight against Cyrus which should be in roughly two or three chapters so vote vote vote!**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	23. Chapter 24

Dawn was nervous, she and Lucas had to walk through a cold, dirty, dark cave.

The normal way to Hearthome city was under some construction, and instead of going around to Veilstone Lucas mentioned a cave that cuts to right outside Hearthome.

Dawn wanted to be brave but she hated the dark, but she didn't want to mention it to Lucas.

"Alright here it is." he said as he lead her to the cave.

"Great." Dawn said, trying to sound up beat and failed terribly.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm? Nope." Dawn said.

Lucas shrugged and motioned towards the cave.

When Dawn saw how dark it was she couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

"Wow, darker than I remember." Lucas said.

"You've been here before?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, this is where I caught the Zubat that eventually became my Crobat." Lucas said.

They entered the evil dark cave and Dawn instantly grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Yeah smart idea Dawn." Lucas said.

Dawn grunted a reply and was trying to stop from shaking.

Lucas lead the way somehow managing to maneuver in the darkness.

Dawn started to get slightly less scared until she felt the ground shake.

"What's that?!" Dawn said hoping she didn't shriek.

"Not sure keep your eyes opened." he said as he gave a gentle squeeze of her hand to comfort her.

Unfortunately the rumbling only got louder as they continued onward.

"Lucas I think maybe we should head back." Dawn muttered.

"It's fine, probably just a Geodude or Gravler calling a magnitude attack." Lucas tried to say to her.

Just then they saw a flame appear six feet in front of them, burning so hot the flame was blue, the pair decided to investigate and saw several Geodude's and Gravlers unconscious on the ground, with black scorch marks on there rock like body.

Standing in the middle of the unconscious rock types was a Magmar, only the fire on its head and tail were blue, either due to the extreme heat that the pokemon was producing or its one of those "shiney's" like Beautifly Dawn wasn't sure.

Suddenly a rock flew past Dawn's head and struck Magmar in the stomach.

Turning around Dawn saw a lot of Geodude's and Gravlers all who looked angry and were glaring at Magmar.

They started to advance on Magmar who, when Dawn got a closer look, was breathing heavily and had several cuts and bruises on itself.

Dawn hated bullies, especially bullies who didn't fight fare, she yelled "back off!"

"Dawn are you crazy?!" Lucas said.

The rock types looked at Dawn, who wasn't very intimaditing, being so petite and laughed before turning to Magmar and getting ready for another attack.

Dawn ran in front of Magmar "I said back off!" she cried.

Now the Geodude's and Gravlers looked annoyed at the small human.

Dawn, not wanting to be in front of a lot of rock types without help grabbed one of her pokeballs and released.

"Torterra!" he cried once he was released.

Torterra looked around at all the rock pokemon and stood on his hine legs and then slammed his front two onto the ground, making the entire cave shake.

The rock types stepped back looking less eager to attack with this giant pokemon in front of them.

Just then there were several loud "BOOM'S" that sounded almost like footsteps.

The sounds got louder and then Dawn saw the owner of the noise.

"Golem." it said.

"Whoa a Golem." Dawn said.

Golem turned to the rest of the Geodude's and Gravlers who flinched under its stare and then looked at Torterra.

**"Get out of my way, that things going down." Golem said.**

**"That's not going to happen." Torterra said simply.**

**"That thing took out twenty seven of my boys, an example has to be made." Golem said.**

**"That's not going to happen." Torterra repeated.**

**"Well then in that case."**

Golem tucked into a ball and shot towards Torterra.

"Oh no, Torterra hang on." Dawn said.

Golem struck Torterra and was rolling against his head but Torterra, with a flick of his head threw Golem into the wall opposite of him. But Torterra wasn't done yet and he ran forward at an impressive speed for someone his size and slammed the tree on his back into Golem causing a cry of pain.

"Whoa, Dawn that was wood hammer." Lucas said.

"Great job Torterra." Dawn squealed.

"Terra." Torterra said with a nod.

"Golem!" Golem said before launching a flamethrower that caught Dawn off guard.

The flames struck Torterra and when they dissipated Torterra was standing there perfectly fine.

"Whoa!" Lucas said.

"Terra." Torterra said with a small laugh.

Golem tucked into a ball again and rolled towards Torterra who managed to overpower it but this time with some effort.

Once Golem realized it had lost again it turned to the other pokemon and said "Golem!"

The pokemon started to advance on Torterra but Lucas said "Machamp keep those pokemon away from Torterra!"

Out of the pokeball came Lucas's four armed fighting type who just looked at the Geodude's and Gravlers with all four of his arms crossed, they stopped instantly.

Golem tucked into a ball and rolled again but this time Torterra was pushed back several feet before launching Golem back.

"Dawn that Golem's using rollout if the next attack hits then it'll do major damage!" Lucas said.

Golem opened its mouth and fired a jet of flames at Torterra who instead of absorbing it blocked it by levitating several large chunks of the ground.

"Dawn that's stone edge!" Lucas said sounding impressed.

"Alright Torterra time to use mega drain!" Dawn cried.

The three small mountain-looking things on Torterra's back launched three streams of green energy that struck struck Golem causing it to cry out in pain.

Golem, sapped of all its energy fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

Dawn reached for a pokeball but Lucas threw one first, a kind she didn't recognize, with a black and yellow pattern.

"Hey." Dawn pouted in the way Lucas found adorable.

"Sorry got to be quicker on the draw." Lucas said.

"Meanie." Dawn said as she stuck her tongue at him.

Lucas went to collect his newly captured Golem and Dawn went to check up on Magmar.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked as she reached out to touch his face but recoiled when she was burned.

"Oww!" she cried.

Lucas looked over at her and was next to her in a second "I should have told you, a Magmar's body temperature can reach as high as twenty two hundred degrees." he said as he gently took her hand, which caused her to blush "hmm, I should put a burn heal on this." he said as he grabbed a burn heal and without ever letting go of her hand, started to gently apply it to her hand.

Magmar, seeing what he had done to the person who had helped him started to softly murmur "Magmar."

"Hey, it's ok, you didn't mean to burn me did you?" Dawn asked.

"Magmar." Magmar shook his head.

"Then there's no need to worry." Dawn giggled.

Magmar, who had been fighting off all those rock and had been running on fumes as it was collapsed.

"Lucas what's wrong with him?" Dawn asked.

"He looks like he's been fighting for hours he's probably just exhausted, but we should put some medicine on the more serious wounds." he said as he reached into his bag and brought out some hyper potions.

Dawn and Lucas spent the next half hour applying the medicine to Magmar's body.

Dawn shivered realizing how cold it was in this cave.

Lucas saw how badly she was shaking and moved over to her and envoloped her.

"Sorry, I should have told you how cold this cave is." Lucas said as Dawn snuggled against his warmth.

"It's ok, if we didn't take this way then who knows what would have happened to Magmar." Dawn said.

At the mention of his name Magmar started to stir and looked around.

"Hey Magmar, feeling better?" she asked.

Magmar looked confused but nodded.

"That's good, you must be a really powerful Magmar if you can fight all those rock types." Dawn said.

Magmar looked a little bashful but nodded.

Dawn giggled at how bashful Magmar looked.

"Hey Magmar, you probably don't realize it but this cave is cold, if we get some wood would you make a small fire for us?" Lucas asked as he held the shivering Dawn.

"Mag." Magmar nodded.

"Torterra, would it be ok if we use some of the branches from your back?" Dawn asked.

Torterra nodded and Lucas climbed on Torterra's back and grabbed some branches from Torterra's back and made a pile.

"Magmar if you please?" Dawn asked.

"Mar." Magmar shot a small ember attack and lit the wood on a blue fire.

Dawn scooted closer to the fire and Lucas sat beside her.

The warmth and the closeness to Lucas felt good and Dawn felt her eyes get heavy and eventually fell asleep.

Lucas looked at the sleeping bluenett and gently wrapped an arm around her and put his head on top of hers and stroked her beautiful hair until he drifted off too.

**Well I promised a fluffy chapter, sorry you people should learn that my mind is like a maze, I could promise one thing and deliver another.**

**Now I recently got a review from a guest named Clestia, the character you gave me sounds good and I would ask your permission to use her, I may change some of the pokemon you gave but I would like to use her.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	24. Chapter 25

Dawn woke up and felt someone warm holding her and knew that Lucas had held her all night.

Dawn sighed and snuggled closer to him, loving the warmth he was providing.

"I can still tell your not asleep." his voice said.

Dawn looked up at him and pouted which caused him to laugh.

"Magmar." a deep voice said.

Dawn looked over and was surprised that Magmar was still here, she thought that after resting he would take off on his own.

"Magmar do you want to come with us? We can find our way out of here together." Dawn said.

Magmar looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Great." Dawn chirped.

When Dawn and Lucas got up Dawn shivered from the coldness of the cave and was soon warmed up when she felt something placed over her.

Lucas's jacket.

"Lucas what about you?" Dawn asked secretly hoping he would let her keep this.

"I'm fine, besides your wearing a lot less clothes than I am." he said teasingly.

Dawn blushed and stuck her tongue at him.

They started to walk through the cave Dawn getting warmed up by the heat from Magmar and by Lucas's jacket.

However the ground started to shake terribly so much that Dawn started to worry that the cave would collapse.

Out of the ground sprang what Dawn thought at first was an Onix but at closer look, Dawn saw that it was covered in steel.

It roared so loudly that Dawn had to cover her ears.

"It's a Steelix!" Lucas cried.

"Mar." Magmar stepped forward in front of Dawn and Lucas and looked ready to fight.

"Magmar? You want to help us?" Dawn asked.

"Mag." Magmar nodded.

Dawn checked her pokedex and looked at his moves.

Fire punch

Flamethrower

Psychic

Focus Blast

"Whoa, this is one powerful Magmar." Dawn exclaimed.

"Magmar." He said looking proud.

"Alright Magmar use focus blast!" Dawn cried.

Magmar charged a blue sphere and launched it at Steelix who despite his huge size dodged like Dratini does similar to a snake before opening its mouth and launching what looked like green flames right at Magmar.

"Counter with flamethrower!" Dawn cried.

Magmar launched a huge jet of blue flames at the green flames. Which canceled both attacks out.

Steelix than lifted uts giant tail and slammed it against the cave wall several times causing several large rocks to start falling.

"Stop the rocks with psychic!" Dawn cried as a rock narrowly missed her.

Magmar's body was enveloped in a light blue out line and all the rocks around Dawn, Lucas, and Magmar were suspended in mid air, almost as though they were frozen in time.

"Now launch them right back at Steelix!" Dawn said.

Magmar shot his hands forward and the rocks flew towards Steelix who didn't even try to dodge this time, the rocks simply bounced off its steel like body.

Steelix then jumped into the air and dived into the ground.

"Quick Magmar, use flamethrower in the hole!" Dawn commanded.

Magmar moved to the hole Steelix made and launched a powerful flamethrower into the hole.

A loud roar of pain could be heard from under the ground and Steelix poped up looking mad.

With fast speed Steelix wrapped around Magmar and started to squeeze.

"Oh no! Magmar quick use fire punch!" Dawn said.

Magmar's hand caught fire as he punched Steelix causing another roar of pain.

"Great now fire punch again." Dawn said.

Magmar, with his hand still coated in fire, jumped and delivered a devastating right hook to Steelix's face, which caused the giant pokemon to fall.

They continued on there way to find an exit to this cave, thankfully, after seeing Torterra easily take down Golem, and Magmar take down Steelix, they got the hint and kept a big distance from the three.

After what felt like days, they finally saw an exit. Dawn ran ahead and stepped into the sun. She started to stretch and Lucas couldn't help but look her over while she was stretching.

"Ah, ok no more caves, never again." Dawn said.

Lucas chuckled and decided not to tell her about Victory Road.

"Well Magmar your free now." Dawn said.

"Mar?" Magmar said.

"You can go back to your home." Dawn explained.

Magmar stood still, looking confused about something, before shaking his head.

"You don't want to leave?" Dawn asked.

"Magmar." he said nodding.

Dawn realized what Magmar may want "do you want to come with us?" she asked.

"Magmar." Magmar nodded.

Dawn giggled and tapped a pokeball to his face and with three shakes and a ping, she caught a Magmar.

"Great now you have a pokemon that can take on steel types." Lucas said.

"Yep now off to Canalave city." Dawn said.

"Celestic town you mean, we did promise Cynthia and I for one am not too keen on breaking a promise to the Sinnoh champion." Lucas said.

Dawn pouted "But Lucas I wanna get my next badge." she whined.

"Aw muffin." he said sarcastically.

Dawn stuck her tongue at him and they walked towards Hearthome city.

They were only walking for an hour before they realized the sun was starting to set.

"How long did your cave detour take us?" Dawn asked as she looked at her watch and realized it was almost seven PM.

"Wow, we were in there longer than I thought." Lucas said as he checked his own watch.

They continued walking for an hour, Dawn closing the jacket the she "forgot" to give back to Lucas and stopped when it was dark out.

Dawn and Lucas made a small fire and put there sleeping bags around it and talked.

"So uh Dawn," Lucas started to say stuttering and looking nervous.

"Yes." she said.

"So there's a movie playing in Hearthome city about an organization that tries to make clone of a powerful pokemon that grows to hate humans and wants to populate the world with other clone pokemon like itself, and I'm wondering if you want to go see it with me while we're in Hearthome?" he asked looking so nervous.

Dawn giggled and said "why Lucas, are you asking me on a date?" she got a little thrill out of tormenting him.

He blushed and looked so embarrassed, it was so cute Dawn thought before he said "maybe."

Dawn giggled and said "well the consider my answer to be yes."

Lucas let out a visible sigh of relief at her answer which she giggled at.

They went to bed soon after, Dawn sleeping in Lucas's jacket, enjoying the warmth it had, and the scent, so unique that the only way to describe it was Lucas. Dratini also let herself out of her pokeball taking Dawn up on her promise and cuddled up with her.

Dawn awoke several hours later, not sure why, but looked around, she saw Lucas sleeping but saw a black blur in the corner of her eye. Getting out of the warm sleeping bag she awoke Dratini who floated over and lay on her shoulders giving Dawn some small warmth around her neck.

She went to investigate whatever she saw. Leaving the camp site she came to a small clearing and said "hello?"

She and Dratini looked around, there was nothing out of the ordinary, leaves, trees, bushes, flowers, but yet Dawn couldn't shake the feeling that there was something or someone close by.

"Whoevers out there, you can come out, there's no need to be afraid of me." Dawn said.

Dawn waited a moment before out of the shadows above the form of something materialized.

"Darkrai?!" Dawn said in equal parts terror and sadness.

"Dawn." it said in its scary otherworldly voice.

"Are you here to try and destroy me?" she whimpered.

"No." it said.

Dawn and Dratini let out a visible sigh of relief, both had been conscious when Darkrai had taken out Spritomb with ease.

"When you hit me with that dream eater attack" Dawn started to say as she started to walk towards him "I had a dream, it was of you, being terribly abused by a trainer, was that just a dream or was that a memory?" she stopped within arms reach of Darkrai.

Darkrai looked away, whether in shame, or sadness, Dawn wasn't sure.

"Hey, it's ok." she tried to comfort the legendary pokemon.

"It was a memory. A horrible memory, you should have never seen it." Darkrai said sadly.

Dawn started to feel tears well up in her eyes and she gently reached out to touch Darkrai's face, but he flinched away.

"Darkrai, I am so sorry for what you've gone through." Dawn said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No pity." Darkrai snarled.

Dawn didn't flinch away from Darkrai's snarl and gently touched the side of his face which made Darkrai gently float to the ground.

"I'm not pitying you, but I've seen what you've been through first hand, no one should have to go through that." Dawn said gently.

"Dawn! Where are you?!" she heard Lucas yell.

At hearing a voice yell Darkrai flew into the air and shot off away from Dawn.

Dawn wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up and where Darkrai was.

She was going to help him, she wasn't sure when she would meet him again, but she was going to help heal the wounds that his horrible trainer had inflicted on him.

"I promise." Dawn whispered.

**A/N I apologize for the lame filler, but at least there's now a Magmar and Steelix!**

**Now and I cannot stress this enough, if any of you guys/girls can think of something that would make a great chapter then please PM me or leave it in a review, because I'm not exactly a creative person.**


	25. Chapter 26

Dawn and Lucas had just arrived in Hearthome, Dawn hadn't been her usual happy, bubbly self, she looked so sad all the time and even Lucas hugging her did little to raise her spirit.

They had stopped at a diner for lunch and Dawn simply pushed her food around with her fork, only eating little bites.

"Dawn come on, what's going on with you?" Lucas asked.

Dawn just sighed and said "sorry, I guess I'm ruining our date day in Hearthome."

"I don't care about that, I care more about whatevers bothering you, and don't say nothing because it's not nothing." he reached across the table and grasped her hand.

Dawn looked at him and gave a small smile before she said "I can't tell but please, just trust me, this is something that I need to do by myself." she placed her other hand on top of his and smiled.

Lucas sighed and said "alright, but if you need to talk, or any help, promise you'll come to me."

Dawn nodded.

After the talk Dawn was much more energetic as she walked with her arm clamped around Lucas's as they made there way to the movie theatre.

Lucas, being a perfect gentleman, paid for everything, despite Dawn trying to say she could pay herself.

They got there seats and the movie started, Dawn loved the movie, and was allowed to cuddle up to Lucas during the scary parts who, after She grasped his for the third time, he just put his arm around her and held her close.

When the main character tried to get the clone, and real pokemon to stop fighting and died, Dawn couldn't help but let some tears flow, and had to restrain a cry of joy when he was brought back to life.

Once the movie was over Lucas kept his arm around Dawn's shoulder, and she stayed wraped around him.

"Well, you were right, that was a great movie." Dawn said as she lead him towards an ice cream parlor.

"You just ate an entire tub of popcorn!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So?" Dawn said still pulling him.

Lucas just chuckled.

They paid for there ice cream and started to walk around the city.

"Now Lucas, tell me everything you know about steel types." Dawn said.

"For steel types, the best offense is a great defense. Steel types have some of the highest defense out of any pokemon. There defense comes at the price of speed, most, with a few exceptions, are slow."

"Great so speed will be key." she said.

Before Lucas could say anything else Dawn noticed a large crowd circling around something.

"Come on! Let's go see!" Dawn said pulling Lucas.

Dawn and Lucas pushed through to the centre of the crowd and saw two people battling.

"Now Gardevoir use thunderbolt!" a girl said.

Gardevoir charged its entire body and launched a powerful attack at its opponent, a Staryu.

Staryu was struck and fell onto its back, with the red jewel in its centre faded.

The girl looked to be about fourteen, a year younger than Dawn and had pink hair in pigtails, and she was wearing a cute pink dress with a super cute jacket.

"Well anyone else?" she said as she looked around and her eyes focused on Lucas and Dawn "how bout you cutie?"

Lucas coughed to hide his blush and said "who me?"

"Sure, but don't think that just cause your cute I'll go easy on you." she said.

Dawn was fumming mad, what right did this girl have to call her Lucas cute?

Lucas chuckled and said "sure."

Lucas stepped forward and pulled out one of his pokeballs and said "alright, Crobat!"

"Bat!"

"Milotic battle time." Dawn gasped when she saw the Milotic, it was without a doubt the most beautiful pokemon she'd ever seen.

"My names Celestia, how bout you cutie?" she asked to Dawn's anger.

"Lucas, pleasure." he said ever the gentleman.

"Alright Milotic ice beam!" Celestia said.

"Dodge and use sludge bomb!" Lucas said.

Milotic shot a bright blue ice beam that narrowly missed Crobat, who dodged and started to speed around Miolotic while launching several attacks.

"Milotic, twister!" Celestia said.

Crobat, moving to fast for a regular attack was blown away by the twister attack and slammed into a nearby tree.

"Come on Crobat hang in there and use air slash." Lucas said.

Crobat's wings glowed white and slashed sending a thin white line towards Milotic who dodged similar to Dratini.

"Alright now icy wind!" Celestia said.

Milotic opened its mouth and fired a large wind that caused several people to shiver but Lucas looked fine, like always.

"Crobat cross poison." Lucas calmly said.

Crobat crossed its front two wings, which started to glow purple and fired a purple "X" at Milotic who wasn't able to dodge in time and struck, Milotic recoiled and let out a cry of pain but otherwise looked fine, until it started to glow purple and let out another cry of pain.

"Yes, I knew if I used enough poison attacks your Milotic would get poisoned sooner or later." Lucas said.

"Wow, smart and cute." Celestia said flirtatiously.

"I try, now Crobat use poison fang." Lucas said.

"He looks so hot right now." Dawn thought as she felt her face heat up.

Crobat took off towards Milotic at a speed that would surpass Staraptor and sank his fangs into Milotic, causing another cry of pain.

The poison coursing through its body and the brutal attacks was to much for the beautiful pokemon and it fell.

"Oh no Milotic." Celestia said running towards her pokemon.

Lucas also ran towards Milotic, making Dawn feel a small surge of jealousy.

"Here let me help." Lucas said his he pulled out a full heal from his bag and started to spray it on the area's were Crobat's cross poison hit.

Crobat, looked upset that he caused such a beautiful pokemon pain, landed and Milotic looked at him.

**"I'm sorry." he said.**

**"For what? We were just doing what was asked of us." Milotic said in a serene voice that helped cheer up Crobat.**

**"Well still, I'm sorry."**

"Looks like our pokemon are getting friendly." Celestia giggled.

"Looks like, and that's something big, Crobat's usually very anti-social." Lucas said as he finished applying the full heal to Milotic, who was looking much better.

Milotic showed her appreciation by moving her head near Lucas and licked his cheek, making Celestia giggle again.

"Well I've done all I can, but you should still go to the pokemon centre." Lucas said as he stood up.

Celestia stood up and threw her arms around Lucas's neck and hugged him as thanks for helping her Milotic and slipped something into his hand.

When she let go she whispered "call me." and ran towards the pokemon centre.

Dawn was glaring at the pink haired girl's retreating form, how dare she hug her Lucas?

When Lucas came back over he saw Dawn's angry face and chuckled as he took her face in his hand and turned it towards him and said "you keep glaring at her like that and you'll probably start shooting fire from your eyes."

Dawn pouted "if I fire it at her that's fine." she mumbled.

Lucas laughed and held out his arm to her which she took as they turned and left to continue looking through Hearthome city.

After several hours that passed by like a blur, Dawn and Lucas went to the pokemon centre.

"So where do we go from here?" Dawn asked.

"Well from here we go to Solaceon town and then we head along to route 210." Lucas said.

"How do you know your way around so well?" Dawn asked.

"I've traveled all over Sinnoh so I know my way around." Lucas explained.

"What would I do without you?" Dawn asked.

"You wouldn't have been able to leave Sandgem town." Lucas muttered just loud enough for Dawn to hear, she slapped his arm playfully and said "ha ha."

They went to the pokemon centre and Dawn and Lucas gave there pokemon to the Nurse and asked for a room.

"Oh I'm sorry, we only have the one room available, with one bed." Dawn blushed when she heard the one room, remembering of when she and Lucas snuggled in the same bed.

They went to the room and saw the bed, it was small, so Dawn said "I'll take the floor."

"Don't be ridicules, it's freezing we can share the bed." Lucas said with a bright red face.

Dawn, who's face was also red nodded.

Dawn went to the bathroom and changed into her pajama's a white tank top with some fuzzy, and warm pajama bottoms.

Dawn left the bathroom and saw Lucas in just some flannel pajama's with no shirt on.

Dawn felt her face heat up again.

They climbed into the bed and Dawn placed her head into the crook of his neck, a comfortable spot and let out a small sigh.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her slim waist and gave a gentile squeeze.

"Good night Lucas." Dawn said as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

"Good night Dawn." he said as he too felt sleep overtake him.

**A/N well I did promise a fluffy Hearthome chapter, and also, the reason I had Lucas fight Celestia instead of Dawn was because I'm trying to show that the two have very different battle styles.**

**Dawn would have chosen Torterra to battle Milotic but I'm having Lucas fight smart, he used Crobat to poison Milotic and wear it down with speed attacks while the poison did the rest of its work.**

**Now the character of Celestia isn't mine. She belongs to a Guest who reviewed and gave a description of her. **

**I also would like to thank you guys for all the views, with today I broke 5000 views!**

**Now I say again, if any of you guys have any ideas for a good chapter send a PM or leave it in a review and I'll seriously consider it.**

**I also apologize for yet another filler but I need something to do until we get on the road to Celestic town.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	26. Chapter 27

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to my good friend RPG1115, who is also a far better writer than I am.**

**For those of you who don't know, I strongly STRONGLY recommend you look him up and read his story "Paul Returns To Kanto: Return of the Battle Frontier" believe me you will love it (especially you Ikarishippers)**

**Now without further adu here's the next Pokemon Platinum! **

Dawn and Lucas were walking towards Solaceon town, since they had both made the journey there before theydidnt get lost, most likely due to the fact Dawn flat out refused to take any more of Lucas's "shortcuts".

Every chance they got, Dawn had been training with her Torterra, Magmar, and Dratini, they were the ones she was planning on using for her match against Byron, she focused on helping Dratini dodge better, on having Magmar deflect or even throw back attacks with psychic, something she was working on with her Ralts as well, and she spent what little remaining time she had with Torterra, helping him raise his defense even more.

Right now she was having the pokemon she had launch weak attacks at Dratin, so she could learn to dodge them before moving onto the stronger attacks.

"You know Dawn, since Dratini's a dragon type I'd bet she could learn some pretty powerful attacks." Lucas said sitting to the side, eating an apple, and petting Eevee's furry head.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well most dragon types can learn several different elemental attacks, and I'd bet my good looks that Dratin could learn several attacks from your other pokemon." Lucas said.

Dawn giggled at the mention of Lucas's good looks but considered what he said. If Dratini could learn powerful moves from her other pokemon, maybe she should ask if they would train her. "Elemental moves? Like ice beam and thunder bolt?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Lucas said as he started to rub Eevee's tummy, to Eevee's great pleasure.

Just then, a man stumbled toward there little area, normally Dawn wouldn't have cared, but when she saw the man stumbling, and with a nasty looking cut on his head, Dawn and Lucas both rushed forward to help the man.

Dawn, who only knew how to treat injured pokemon, was thankful (for many reasons) that Lucas was here.

Lucas had inspected the man for any other injuries and, after finding nothing, started to bandage his head.

"What happened?" Dawn asked the man.

"They came from no where, two men with blue hair, one summoned a Toxicroak, and the other a Sneezle, they decimated us all."

"Why did they attack you?" Lucas asked.

"We were escorting some new kind of metal, it was forged from a metal taken from an asteroid that crashed." the man said.

Upon hearing the word asteroid, an object from space, Dawn asked "the two men who attacked you, were they wearing clothes with a giant G on it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he said.

"Lucas, I'm going to go investigate." Dawn said.

"No way Dawn that's way to dangerous." Lucas said.

"I can't let Team Galactic get away with this, I won't stand by while they continue to torment innocent people." Dawn said.

"Fine, if you insist on doing something this dangerous, your not doing it alone." Lucas said.

"What about him?" Dawn said.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling better, I should be able to make my way to a hospital." he said.

He walked away after giving them directions to where he last saw them.

They sprinted to the location, which was pretty much an empty road near a cliff, and saw a person place something into the trunk of a limousine.

"That looks like one of the Team Galactic Commanders." Dawn said.

"One you fought before?" Dawn said.

"No, the two I fought before were girls. Well, let's take him and get that metal." Dawn said.

Dawn ran forward and said "give back that metal!"

"Saturn, deal with these children." Dawn heard a voice say from the limousine.

"Yes sir. Toxicroak, Bronzor, stand by for battle." he said in a strangely monotone voice.

"Alright, Espeon, time to battle."

"Beautifly, your time to shine!" Dawn said.

Beautifly came out in a dazzle of sparkles and looked ready for some action.

Espeon came out and landed gracefully before purring.

"Toxicroak dark pulse, Bronzor psybeam." the blue haired man said.

Toxicroak launched a purple and black attack at Beautifly, and Bronzor fired a multi colored beam right at Espeon.

"Espeon counter with your own psybeam!" Lucas said.

"Beautifly use shadow ball to stop the dark pulse." Dawn said.

Espeon fired her own multicolored psybeam from the jewel in her forehead. Beautifly placed her little hands close together and launched a shadow ball at the dark pulse.

"Toxicroak use brick break on that little bug, and Bronzor use gyro ball." the man said.

Toxicroak, faster that Dawn could see, speed forward and jumped into the air and delivered a devastating attack to Beautifly, who fluttered to the ground and fell unconcious.

Bronzor on the other hand started to rapidly spin before flying towards Espeon and striking her and sent her flying.

"Espeon return. Crobat let's go." Lucas said.

Dawn also returned her Beautifly and sent out her Magmar.

"Alright Magmar flamethrower on Bronzor!" Dawn cried.

"Crobat air slash!" Lucas said.

Crobat's wings glowed white before sending it towards Toxicroak who was hit but quickly recovered. Magmar also launched bright blue flames from his mouth at Bronzor. When the fire dissipated Bronzor was floating there looking fine.

"What?" Dawn said.

"Gyro ball and Dark pulse!"

Both pokemon fired there attacks and sent both pokemon, and trainer to the edge of the cliff.

"We're in trouble." Dawn said, starting to feel scared.

"What do you always say?" Lucas asked.

"No need to worry." Dawn said with a smile.

The Galactic man walked forward and looked it the two with an almost bored expression.

"Finish it, dark pulse." he said.

Toxicroak launched the dark pulse which struck the ground near the two. There pokemon were sent flying to the sides, but they went over the cliff.

Saturn walked forward and looked over the cliff, when he saw nothing he returned his pokemon and turned to walk back to the limousine.

Dawn had, fortunately been able to grab onto a large over hanging rock and Lucas had been able to grab her outstretched hand.

Dawn unfortunately wasn't very strong and wasn't able to pull both herself and him up.

"Lucas I can't pull us up!" she said.

Lucas looked at her sadly for a moment before he said "let me go."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Let me go, you can't pull us both up. I'll be fine." he said sounding strangely calm.

"No! There has to be another way!" Dawn said with tears streaming from her eyes, because she knew there was no other way, but didn't want to admit it.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine." he said in a reassuring way.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I still have so many things to tell you." he said with his cute smirk.

"Lucas." she said crying so hard, she couldn't see.

"Dawn let me go." he said.

And then she let him go.

It was almost like she was watching it in slow motion, he fell slowly, and she let go of him slowly.

But she never stopped screaming his name.

She pulled herself back up to the edge of the cliff and sat on her knees as she looked over the ledge.

She felt something rustling behind her but didn't care about what it was but after being nudged she looked and was face to face with Lucas's Crobat.

"Bat? Cro, Crobat?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Crobat, but Lucas is gone." Dawn said sadly.

"Bat?" he said.

"He went over the cliff, I couldn't save him." she said as she started to cry again.

Crobat stopped hovering near her and fell beside her as he started crying too.

**A/N IM sorry, please don't hate me!**

**Also please do not forget to read all of RPG1115's stories, you will not be disappointed.**

**Now until next time.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	27. Chapter 28

Dawn was still kneeling there, looking at the cliff. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, a few hours? A couple seconds?

She eventually stood up and looked at Crobat "its my fault. I should have been stronger." she said as she looked at the purple bat pokemon.

"Bat!" Crobat shook his head no.

"That's kind of you to say but we all know it's the truth, but next time I meet that Galactic murderer, there won't be a piece big enough to identify." she said.

She started to walk away but when she felt something on her shoulder she saw Crobat.

"Are you sure you want to hang around me?" Dawn said.

Crobat nodded his head.

Dawn shrugged and continued walking.

The walk was long and quiet, Dawn didn't have the usual spring in her step, and she was casting an aura of gloom.

She made camp and brought out all her pokemon and said "guys, there's been an accident, we were fighting a Team Galactic commander and Lucas and I were sent over a cliff, the only reason I'm here is because Lucas convinced me to let go of him.

All of her pokemon looked shocked, that eventually turned to sadness, all of the pokemon started to shead tears but the one who looked the most affected was Eevee, who ran forward and pointed to a pokeball.

Dawn knew right away what he was talking about and picked up the pokemon and said "I'm sorry Eevee, Espeon was in her pokeball with Lucas when he fell." Dawn said feeling a whole new round of tears start to flood her eyes.

Eevee looked just as upset as Dawn and started to cry after burying himself into her chest so on one would see him cry.

Torterra stepped forward, each step causing a loud **BOOM** and started to nuzzle Dawn's head.

"It's my fault sweetie." Dawn said as she fell to her knees.

"Terra!" Torterra said shaking his head.

"Yes it is! If I only was stronger then I could have fought off that Galactic thug, we could have fought him off together!" Dawn almost shrieked.

Torterra was getting worried, he'd never seen his trainer this upset, he did all he could but he wasn't sure if it was enough.

Beautifly flew over and gave her a big hug (as big a hug as you can give when your only two feet tall.) Ralts teleported onto her head and looked upside down at her, trying to get her to crack a smile to no success.

Even Magmar tried to cheer her up, but to no success, so he simply gathered all the wood he could and made a fire for the others.

Dratini cuddled up to Dawn, she hated seeing her mama like this and would do anything to help her, but she just wasn't sure what to do.

Dratini then had an idea and flew over to Dawn's backpack and rooted around until she found what she was looking for and brought it over to Dawn.

"Lucas's jacket." she said as she reached out and took it from Dratini.

Dawn brought it to her face and sniffed it, his scent, a perfectly unique scent that she would never smell again, thanks to her.

She reached out and stroked Dratini's head as thanks.

Dawn crawled into bed and snuggled up in Lucas's jacket, with Eevee in her arms and Dratini cuddled up next to her.

Dawn didn't get much sleep that night, to many nightmares, and this time she was sure that it wasn't because of Darkrai.

Dawn was back on the road to Celestic town, Eevee refused to go into his pokeball, as did Dratini, who was wrapped around her shoulders, Eevee was in his comfort spot in Dawn's arms.

"Excuse me? Would you mind a battle?" some random girl in a REALLY short skirt asked.

"Fine." Dawn muttered, maybe a battle would help take her mind off of what happened.

"Great, now come out Scyther."

Out of the pokeball was a green bug type with wicked looking blades for forearms.

"Scyther." it said.

"Magmar battle time!" Dawn said in an emotionless voice.

"Magmar." he said.

"Alright Scyther use slash!" she said.

"Fire punch!" Dawn cried.

Both pokemon charged each other, Scyther with one claw glowing white, and Magmar with a fist of flames.

"Dodge!" Dawn said.

Magmar, at the very last moment, slid under Scyther's slash attack and sprang up and delivered a super effective fire punch to Scyther's back.

"Now use psychic to slam it into the ground!" Dawn shouted.

Magmar glowed blue and jerked his hand up, which caused Scyther to fly up. Magmar then jerked his hand down which caused Scyther to slam hard into the ground leaving the impression of the bug type.

Scyther clearly couldn't battle but Dawn wasn't done yet "now flamethrower!"

Magmar hesitated for a moment before following his trainers orders and launched a jet of hit blue flames at the defenseless Scyther.

"No stop!" the girl cried to late.

Scyther was hit by the flames and cried in pain.

"Scyther return!" The girl said before turning her eyes on Dawn and shouted "what is wrong with you?! You clearly won and yet you try to kill my pokemon?"

"If he was strong you wouldn't have needed to worry." Dawn said almost tauntingly.

"Your a monster!" the girl shouted before she ran off.

"Mar?" Magmar asked looking confused.

Dawn paid no attention to Magmar and simply returned him and continued walking.

She ran into several more trainer, all of who lost terribly to Dawn, the last one using a Heracross.

Dawn eventually reached Solaceon Town and stopped in front of the Lost Tower and Dawn remembered what Lucas told her about it when they passed by after fighting Spritomb.

**"Lucas, what's that place?" she asked in his arms.**

**Looking towards where she was pointing he saw the Lost Tower and said "that's the Solaceon Lost Tower, it's rumored to be a place where the spirits of pokemon who have died reside."**

**"The spirits?" she asked.**

**"Yep, if a pokemon met with a demise while it still has a job to do people say it's spirit will always find its way here." he said.**

**Dawn shivered and snuggled against Lucas again.**

**"Don't worry its just a legend." Lucas said.**

**"All legends have some truth to them." Dawn said loving the feeling of her cheek against his warmth.**

Dawn wasn't sure if the legend was true or not but she wondered if the spirits of people were drawn there too.

Dawn went into the tower and shivered, outside it was boiling hot, but inside the tower, it was freezing.

Followed the stairs to the top of a tower and at the top she saw, off to the side a pokemon.

"Gengar." it said weakly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Gen, Gengar." it said.

Dawn looked at it and saw that it's entire body was covered it injuries, so bad, some flat out terrible, "what the heck? Who did this to you?"

Gengar tried to move its arm but passed out.

"I couldn't help Lucas but I for sure can help this Gengar!" Dawn almost shouted.

She picked up Gengar and ran from the tower straight to the pokemon centre.

"Nurse I need help." Dawn shouted.

A nurse quickly came over with a stretcher and Dawn gently placed Gengar on it.

"You have to save him." Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do everything I can." was the reply.

Dawn sat waiting for hours doing everything from pacing, sitting, and then pacing again until the nurse came out.

"Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright." Dawn said almost frantically.

"There's no need to worry, your Gengar will make a full recovery, and judging by your reaction he must be a very special pokemon to you." she said with a smile.

"Oh no he's not mine I just found him." Dawn said.

"Really? Then why are you worrying about him?" the nurse asked.

Dawn was silent for a long time before she said "because I at least had a chance to save him." Dawn said before she ran out of the pokemon centre with tears flooding her eyes.

**A/N well its a new month and the amount of views my story got for the month of August was in the 3500s. I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my non existent heart.**

**Now this chapter is to show what Dawn's personality is going to change to for a little while until she meets another guy.**

**Now do not forget to vote on what you want Eevee to evolve into, right now Glaceon is in the lead.**

**And I must thank you all again now until next time.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	28. Chapter 29

**A/N three hundred views in Two days?! Seriously you guys rock! **

Dawn was walking along the route to Celestic town and was thinking about that Gengar "I hope he'll be alright." she thought sadly.

She could feel tears start to well up in her eyes but was shaken away when she heard a voice say "now Serperior use frenzy plant!"

Dawn followed the voice and saw a long snake like pokemon stick its tail into the ground and caused several thick, spiked roots to burst from the ground and fly towards an orange flying pokemon.

"Alright Charizard use blast burn!" Dawn looked at the trainer he was old, in his sixties at least, but he was very fit.

The tail of the Charizard grew by at least seven feet as the pokemon opened its mouth and fired the most powerful stream of fire Dawn had ever seen, the flames burnt so hot that it was pure white.

The white flames burnt the frenzy plant to ash and continued going.

"Now Swampert use hydro cannon."

The large blue pokemon crouched down to all fours and fired a bright blue sphere at the blast burn. Both attacks pushed at each other, trying to overpower the other, but both attacks burned each other out.

After seeing the amazing display Dawn couldn't help but clap.

The man,and all three of his pokemon turned to the noise maker.

"Excuse me! Could you tell me where you learned those moves?" she asked.

"Invented them kid." he said.

"Really? Then do you think you could teach frenzy plant to my Torterra?" she asked.

She brought out Torterra's pokeball and released the continent pokemon who upon being released cried "Torterra!"

The man walked toward Torterra and looked at him. Then looked him over before walking around and said "no."

"No?" Dawn repeated.

"No." the man said with a nod of his head.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"This Torterra's too weak, he couldn't do it." the man said.

"What gives you the right to critize my Torterra?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm not criticizing, I'm stating the facts." he said simply.

"Fine, then we'll prove to you he's not weak, we'll take on that pokemon Sceptile!" Dawn challanged.

"I have better things to do than waste my time battling a child."

"That's just a fancy way of saying your scared." Dawn mocked.

The man stopped and turned and said "fine, if you want to see just how outclassed you are, I'll gladly show you. Sceptile, go find Torterra." he said to the another grass type that was relaxing in a nearby tree.

Sceptile took off faster than Dawn had ever seen. After a moment Sceptile returned with something large making its way to them.

Bursting through the trees was a Torterra, only this one was a giant! Easily bigger than her Torterra it looked at the smaller Torterra and started to laugh.

"You still want to go through with this kid?" he asked.

"What do you say sweetie?" Dawn asked Torterra.

Torterra looked at the other one and nodded.

"Fine, let's go, names Bruce by the way." he said.

"Dawn." she replied.

Both pokemon and trainers took there place and Dawn started "Torterra stone edge!"

"Knock them away with leaf tornado." the Bruce said.

Torterra slammed one foot into the ground which caused several chunks of the ground to fly up and swivel around him before flying towards the Bruce's Torterra, who made a tornado out of leafs that sent the stone's flying in random directions.

"Blow that tornado away with leaf storm!" Dawn said.

Torterra fired a lot of leafs from the tree on his back the easily over powered the leaf tornado.

"Use frenzy plant to defend yourself." Bruce said.

Bruce's giant Torterra slammed both of its front legs on the ground and summoned six thick vines that closed together and formed a shield that deflected all the leaf's thrown at it.

Torterra's feet started to glow as Bruce's Torterra was risen on a giant rock cliff. Torterra then ran forward and easily climbed the cliff and struck Bruce's Torterra with one of his glowing feet.

Bruce's Torterra was thrown off the cliff and smashed into the ground, landing on its stomach but managing to shrug off the fall.

The cliff then was lowered into the ground, giving Torterra a lift to the ground.

"Now use wood hammer!" both trainers cried.

The trees on both Torterra's backs started to glow green as they ran forward and swung there trees at the other. Both trees met and both grass types tried to over power the other, and despite Bruce's Torterra being bigger than Dawn's it just couldn't seem to overpower hers.

"Frenzy plant! Send that Torterra flying!" Bruce said suddenly.

Torterra slammed its feet on the ground and several vines exploded from the ground and hit Torterra in his stomach which sent him flying.

Landing on his side Dawn saw that he was hurting, but was determined not to disappoint Dawn, especially with what she's going through.

Torterra rolled onto his side and roared "Terra!"

And then, to Dawn's surprise Bruce started to laugh.

"Alright kid, you and your Torterra convinced me, if you still want I'll train him." he said.

"Really? Great!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, now just so you know, this won't be a quick thing, learning how to use moves like frenzy plant take time, if you want him to learn it, he'll have to stay with me." Bruce said.

"What?" Dawn almost shouted.

"I'm sorry, but if you want him to learn the attack he'll need to be away from you, I'll give you some time to consider it." He said as he walked away with his four pokemon with him.

Dawn could feel tears start streaming from his eyes as Torterra looked at her and nuzzled her head.

"You want to go don't you?" she asked.

Torterra nodded his head sadly.

Before Dawn could say anything one of her pokeballs opened and out popped Eevee.

**"Terra! Don't Go!" Eevee said as he wrapped his little paws around Torterra's giant leg as far as they could go.**

**"Eevee?" he was confused.**

**"Don't leave like Lucas and Espeon did, please!" he cried.**

**Torterra was struck by a wave of sadness at hearing those names, he knelt down and Eevee jumped onto his big head and latched on refusing to let go.**

**"Look kid, I'm not going away like they are, but I do have to go, I need to do this to get better so that nothing will happen to you, or Dratini or Dawn or anyone."**

**"But I don't want you to go." Eevee said.**

**"And I don't want to go but I have to, now while I'm gone I'll need you to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone, ok?" he asked.**

**Eevee sniffle and said "okay."**

**"Now take care of Dawn for me." he said as he gave Eevee to Dawn.**

"Terra." Torterra nuzzled Dawn.

"I know don't worry sweetie, I know you'll be back. Now go, please before I beg you to stay." Dawn said as the last of her resolve broke and she started to cry with Eevee.

Torterra turned quickly so that she wouldn't see that he was crying to.

**A/N I am not to proud to admit that I could feel tears when I wrote this ending.**

**Now do not worry Torterra will return and when he does it'll be for good but that may be a long time in the making.**

**Also do not forget to vote on what you want Eevee to evolve into just click on my profile to reach it.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	29. Chapter 30

Dawn had finally reached Celestic town, something long overdue after everything she's gone through.

She walked through the city with Eevee in her arms, the poor little guy didn't want to be alone.

The town here was pretty small she saw a couple houses, the omnipresent pokemon centre and shop, and a cute little pond.

The strange thing however was that there seemed to be no one around.

Then she saw the centre of the town with a large group of people gathered around.

Dawn walked up and asked someone "what's going on?"

"There's some maniac threatening to blow the entire town up with something called a Galactic bomb!" the woman said.

**"What have I done technically nothing, it was the Galactic Bomb we developed." the team Galactic thug had said.**

Dawn started to push her way forward and sent out Beautifly and said "there should be a Team Galactic member in the centre of this crowd, he'll probably be holding some kind of remote. Grab or destroy it." she said.

Beautifly nodded and Dawn made it to the centre of the crowd and saw a member of Team Galactic standing in front of a statue with a square device in his hand.

Dawn saw her Beautifly hovering above the thug and Dawn nodded.

Beautifly then swooped down and snatched the remote from him and deposited it in Dawn's hand, who then threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"What does Team Galactic want here?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing that concerns you now time to teach you the hazards of meddling in our affairs." he said as he pulled out a pokeball and released a small black puppy pokemon.

"Alright Houndour flamethrower!"

Houndour shot a jet of flames at Beautifly who gracefully dodged.

"Alright Beautifly use bug buzz!" Dawn cried.

Beautifly let out a piercing cry which caused Houndour to start stumbling and shot a bright red beam at it. Houndour was struck and thrown at the thugs feet.

"Now use string shot to tie up that Galactic thug." Dawn cried.

Beautifly then shot a string from her uncurlied nose that tied up the galactic thug.

Dawn then said "I'm looking for the grandmother of Cynthia."

Dawn then heard an odd sound as the crowd parted and an old woman with a cane walked towards her.

"So my granddaughter sent you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Dawn said politely.

"Vee?" Eevee squeaked from her arms.

"Well hello little one." she chuckled.

Eevee jumped out of Dawn's arms and onto the old woman's shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that." Dawn said embarrassed.

"Not to worry child, now would you tell me why you look so blue." she said before laughing at her own joke.

Dawn wasn't sure why she felt so comfortable around this woman, just being around her made Dawn feel better than she had since Torterra left "I lost two good friends of mine, one will come back, but the other, I'm pretty sure he's gone." Dawn said as she started to cry.

The old woman put her arm around Dawn and held her as she cried "there, there dear."

Dawn pulled away from the old woman and said "I'm sorry."

"It's fine dear. Sometimes you just need to let it out." she said.

Dawn wiped away her tears and said "my names Dawn."

"Garret, its a pleasure Dawn." she said.

"So what's in the cave there?" Dawn asked.

"Ah, those are ruins that are possibly as old as the Sinnoh region itself. Come with me." she said as she held out her arm.

Dawn grabbed onto Garret and was lead into the cave. It was pretty small and had crumbling structures around the cave.

In the back was a painting it showed three beings in the shape of a triangle with a single point in the middle.

"What are they?" Dawn asked.

"The three beings you see before you are the Lake Guardians. Each was so powerful that they were considered deities. Three pokemon with the power of knowledge, willpower, and emotion. Created by a pokemon of awesome power to keep the dragon of time, and the dragon of space in case they ever got out of control." Garret said.

Just then they heard a voice "I would like to know more about these lake guardians."

Dawn spun around and saw a man with blue hair.

"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will."

"Who are you." Garret asked.

"My name is Cyrus. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?"

"The pokemon keep balance to the world, and protect it from threats that are beyond your understanding." Garret said.

Cyrus looked at Garret then looked at Dawn "I know you, Trainer. We've met at Mt. Coronet. Why would to protect this incomplete world? As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways."

Dawn realized why his voice was familiar "it was you!" she said.

Cyrus kept his face impassive and said "what?"

"You were the one who ordered that man to get rid of me and Lucas and because of you Lucas is dead!" Dawn shouted.

"Ah yes that was you. His death was unfortunate but it served the purpose, you have been interrupting my plans and now you've faced the consequences. Now once I deal with you I will be able to continue with my plans." he said as he pulled out a pokeball and said "Sneasel stand by for battle."

Out of the pokeball was a black pokemon with long wicked looking claws and a red feather sticking from its head.

"Dratini let's do this for Lucas!" Dawn said.

Dratini popped out and was looking furious.

"Dratini flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use ice punch." Cyrus said.

Sneasel easily dodged the jet of flames and sped towards Dratini, claws coated in ice and struck.

"Dratini!" Dratini cried in pain as she was struck by the powerful ice attack.

"Knock Sneasel away with twister." Dawn said.

Dratini fought against the pain and launched a powerful jet of wind at Sneasel which knocked the pokemon back but recovered easily.

"Now Sneasel ice beam!"

"Protect!" Dawn said.

Sneasel launched a beam of ice at Dratini who had surrounded herself in a green barrier that easily protected Dratini from the attack.

"Feint followed by ice punch." Cyrus said.

Sneasil's claws glowed black and ran forward and cut through the barriar and with its other hand delivered a devastating punch to Dratini.

Dratini cried in pain as the barriar fell and she was thrown back.

"No Dratini." Dawn said as she cradled the dragon types head.

"Dratini." she said sadly.

"No its ok, we'll get'em next time." Dawn said before returning Dratini to her pokeball.

"Do you still insist on this pointless battle or are you ready to face your demise?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh I'm just getting started! Magmar come out." Dawn shouted.

"Magmar." he said.

"Alright Magmar flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Magmar launched a jet of bright blue flames at Sneasel who was caught off guard and was blasted back and knocked out.

"Impressive, but you still have no hope. Now Crobat stand by for battle." he said.

"Bat." it said

"Now use cross poison."

"Psychic!" Dawn cried.

Crobat launched a purple "X" at Magmar before being thrown against a wall by Magmar's psychic attack.

Magmar was struck by the attack and let out a yelp of pain before he started to glow purple.

"Oh no he's been poisoned!" Dawn said.

"Yes, now Crobat use poison fang!" Cyrus said.

Crobat flew towards Magmar and bit down on his arm before recoiling with its mouth looking terribly burned.

" looks like you don't know just how hot a Magmar can be. Now Magmar use psychic!"

Magmar glowed blue and Crobat was suddenly thrown into a wall.

"Now flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Magmar then shot a jet of his blue flames that struck Crobat.

Crobat looked like it was beat but Cyrus then said "poison fang on the girl!" finally showing an emotion, anger.

Crobat sped past Magmar and it's mouth started to glow purple but before it could even touch her Dawn heard a familiar voice said "Electivire use thunder!"

Dawn closed her eyes and heard electricity crackling and when she opened her eyes Crobat was on the ground.

Looking at where the voice came from she saw two figures the biggest one was covered in yellow fur with black stripes going across its arms and going vertical against its tummy. It had two tails with red tips.

When Dawn saw the other person she gasped and said "it can't be."

Lucas was standing there!

A/N my very first cliffhanger! Sorry it's taken me so long but I have had one hell of a time getting this just right.

Also I plan on changing the age's I have for Dawn and Lucas. I mentioned Dawn's age in the Hearthome date chapter but I think you guys should know.

I plan on having Dawn be 15 years old and Lucas being 17.

Now I also would like to thank all of you guys for reading the story and those of you who've reviewed you guys rock!

Now until we meet again (it won't be a long wait)

Jaffa3 out


	30. Chapter 31

Dawn just stood there, she was staring at her friend, her friend who she killed to save herself, he looked terrible, his clothes were torn and tattered, he had a terrible looking cut on his face that started from his forehead traveled over his eye and stopped at his jaw line.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm the one who you tried to kill." he said.

"Ah the young man who was with her when Saturn and I stole the space metal."

"That's right and I have a bone to pick with you." he said as he and Electivire as they both walked forward, Lucas with a terrible limp.

"Fine, Houndoom!" Cyrus said.

Out of the pokeball sprang a giant dog pokemon with a tail that looked like the tip of an arrow.

"Electivire brick break!"

"Houndoom dark pulse!"

Electivire took off like a flash towards Houndoom who fired a continuous Dark pulse that was always a few inches behind Electivire.

"Now Electivire jump off the wall and use brick break!" Lucas said.

Electivire jumped off a wall and shot towards Houndoom and delivered a devastating attack on Houndoom's head.

Houndoom dropped faster than a pound of bricks.

"Now wrap your tail's around Cyrus!" Lucas said.

Electivire's twin tails shot forward and wrapped around Cyrus who had the same impassive look on his face.

"If I was another person I'd have Electivire fry you with fifty thousand volts." Lucas said in a tone that frightened Dawn.

"Then do it." Cyrus said without an ounce of fear.

"Electivire! Keep him restrained, and always remember that Cyrus, I never would, give you something to think about when your facing prison. That I never would!" he said as he turned towards Dawn.

Dawn slowly walked forward and gently placed her hand on his cheek and said with tears in her eyes "L... Lucas?"

"I told you I'd be fine." he said with his cute smirk.

Dawn through everything out the window and wrapped her arms around his waist but recoiled when she heard him hiss in pain "what's wrong."

"When I fell I got impaled on a stick." Lucas said.

"What?" she shrieked.

"The only reason I'm still alive is because of Electivire. He passed by and pulled the stick from my side and cautorized the wound with a fire punch." Lucas said.

"We need to get you help." Dawn said.

"What about him."

"Leave him to me." they heard a voice say from behind them.

Looking towards the cave entrance Dawn and Lucas saw Garren with three police officers.

"I wonder where you managed to run off to." Lucas said.

"Cynthia may be my granddaughter but I'm no battler." Garret said before looking at Lucas and said "oh my dear boy, you need help."

"No I'm fine." Lucas said before he collapsed.

Electivire took on look at Lucas's fallen form and dropped Cyrus and ran towards him and roared causing everyone to step away from him.

"Electivire please, we need to help him." Dawn said.

"Electi! Vire!" he shouted.

"Electivire, it's alright." Lucas managed to croak out.

"Electivire." he nodded and moved to let them move forward.

"Electivire could you pick him up and follow Garret?" Dawn said.

Electivire nodded and lifted up the wounded guy and followed Dawn and Garret out of the cave.

Garret lead Dawn and Electivire to her house and opened the door, which Electivire had to force himself through.

"Ok put him on the couch." Garret said as she pointed to a sofa.

Electivire gently put Lucas down on the couch.

Dawn went over to Lucas's side and, after a quick staring contest with Electivire, sat down next to Lucas and took his hand in hers.

Lucas slowly came to and was greeted with Dawn's sad looking face "why so blue?" he asked laughing at his own joke before letting out a hacking cough.

Garret just then came over with a cup and said "hey child drink this."

Dawn took the cup and placed it at Lucas's lip and she gently tipped the cup back to help him drink.

He took a quick sip and quickly spat it out "that is so foul!" he said.

"What did you expect juice? That's to help your lung, now drink." she said.

"What's wrong with your lung?" Dawn asked.

"It's punctured." Garret said simply.

"Did I not mention that?" He asked.

"No!" she said.

"Oh yeah happened when I fell." he said.

"He's also got a few broken ribs." Garret said.

"I never should have let you go." Dawn said with tears starting to form.

"It was either I go or we both go, and I refused to let you fall with me." he said as he fought down the pain and placed a hand against her cheek.

"Do you still have all your pokemon?" Dawn asked.

At this Lucas looked sad and said "I managed to find all my pokemon except Crobat."

"I've got him." she said.

Lucas let out a big sigh of relief at that and said "thank you."

Dawn, for the first time in a month giggled and said "can I see Espeon, I have someone who's been so sad without her around.

Lucas grabbed a pokeball and said "Espeon come out."

Out popped the pink cat pokemon Dawn knew and released her own pokemon "Eevee come on out."

Out of the pokeball popped her little ball of fur who looked down in the dumps until Espeon mewed her name.

Eevee looked at the one who made the sound and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he saw Espeon.

Dawn giggled as Eevee sprang forward and tackled Espeon with tears of what she hoped was joy in his little brown eyes.

"Guess Eevee missed Espeon as much as she missed him." Lucas said.

"Guess so." Dawn said as Eevee jumped onto Lucas's stomach and started to snuggle against him.

"So how have things been?" he said.

"Not good the entire month since you fell I've either been angry at every little thing or horribly depressed." she said.

"That's basically how I've been all month too." he said.

"Alright now child I have something that should help your ribs heal, now take off your shirt." Garret said.

"Uh Dawn? Mind giving me a hand?" Lucas asked blushing.

Dawn blushed also before helping him sit up and took his shirt off and tried to to drool at his bare torso.

"Now Dawn here" Garret said as she held out a small jar of pink paste "and spread it against his ribs." she said.

Dawn took the paste and asked "what's in it?"

"Crushed oran and sitrius berries, it helps to mend bones, especially bones that have been broken and not mended right."

Dawn tried not to show her joy as she placed a handful of the berry paste and started to rub it against Lucas's side and couldn't help but stare at a nasty looking scar that looked fresh.

Lucas saw where Dawn was spending so much time and said "that's were the branch impaled me." he said.

Dawn tried her hardest to smother the feeling of guilt she was feeling but failed.

"I really have missed you Dawn." Lucas said as he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I missed you too, so much." she said.

**A/N for anyone who's wondering yes it is possible to survive going off a cliff before being impaled on a branch (it hit in a non-vital area)**

**Anyway you have issue with Lucas's surviving than you can go die.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out**


	31. Chapter 32

Dawn was on top of the entire world, her best friend was back and almost fully healed up!

Mrs Garret was kind enough to let Dawn stay with her while she attended to Lucas. Right now Dawn was laying on her stomach playing with Eevee and Dratini.

"So ma'am how much longer am I going to be confined to Celestic town?" Lucas asked .

"Well thanks to the berry paste your ribs are now set and healed right, the main thing I'm worried about if your lung." she said.

"What about his lung?" Dawn asked with Eevee on her head.

"I'm not sure if it's fully healed, lungs are tricky things you see, if it had been a collapsed lung then that would have been a problem but a punctured lung is just as difficult to mend. Right now all I can do is recommend you not do anything that would make you breath heavily, such as swimming, running, or a full make out session."

"A full what?" Dawn and Lucas said at the same time causing both of there faces to turn pokeball red.

"Calm down I was only teasing." she said laughing.

"So do you think I can leave tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"I don't see why not, I'll send some potlucies to help you with any pain you may feel and some more paste for your ribs, simply apply at least once a day at any time." she said.

After announcing that she was going to bed Dawn sat on the floor and looked at Lucas "so what are you doing when you get out of here?" she asked.

"Well before that whole incident at the cliff I was escorting a cute bluenett around Sinnoh and helping her get her badges." he said.

Hearing him call her a "cute bluenett" caused her face to break out into another round of blushing and she said while looking away from him "are you sure you still want to come with me? Last time you went over a cliff." she said.

"Well I know your going to be getting into trouble again soon so I figure you may want someone to watch your back." he said.

"So was that all you were doing, watching my cute back?" she teased.

Lucas let out a small cough to try to hide his blushing, tried and failed and said "you are an evil person." he said which caused her to giggle. Lucas suddenly remembering something "hey Dawn, where's Torterra? I haven't seen him all week."

"While you were gone I met a guy who invented those moves you told me about, and after sending my Torterra against his giant one, we managed to convince him to teach Torterra." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"Having to leave your oldest friend right after you thought you lost me, that can't have been easy." he said.

"It was hard but out of all of my pokemon who were upset Eevee and Dratini were upset the most."

Hearing Torterra's name mentioned so many times made Dratini and Eevee sad as she curled up leaving a small bed in the center of her and Eevee climbed in looking just as sad.

"Oh I'm sorry you two I wasn't thinking." she said as she started to pet both pokemon before looking back at Lucas "Dratini saw Grotle and Torterra as an almost father figure so did Eevee." she explained.

"Couldn't have been easy." he said.

"It wasn't but he's not gone forever, he's training to get better." she said as she got up and stretched giving Lucas a nice view of her tone stomach thanks to her shirt riding up before she said "well I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." she went behind him and kissed his head and went to guest bedroom.

"It's great to be back." he said as he lay down and felt sleep overtake him.

Dawn and Lucas had said there thanks to before going on there way. Dawn went to the pokemon centre and asked Professor Rowan for her Buneary and Luxray back in exchange for her Magmar and Beautifly.

When she released them she saw right away that there was something going on with Buneary and Luxray, each shooting several cute looks at each other, and Buneary jumping onto Luxray's back and covertly snuggling against his back.

"So Lucas how do we get to Canalave city?" Dawn asked.

"Well I can tell you right now your not going to like it." he said.

"Why do we have to go through a cave again?" Dawn asked jokingly.

Lucas just looked at her and she took that as an answer "oh no come on why?" she whined.

"Don't worry i'll protect you from the darkness." he joked.

Dawn stuck her tongue at him.

They walked slower than they usually did, due to Lucas not having the stamina he usually had so they were forced to stop once an hour.

Dratini had popped out of her pokeball and was gently floating above Dawn and Lucas's head. Also out of there pokeballs were Espeon and Eevee, who due to his general playfulness convinced the normally calm collected Esepon to play tag.

"So Dratini, you feel like learning some awesome new attacks?" Dawn asked.

"Dratini?" Dratini asked floating down to lay on Dawn.

"Yeah, according to Lucas because your a dragon type that means you should be able to learn lots of great moves, like thunderbolt, and ice beam." Dawn said.

Dratini looked excited at the prospect of learning moves like that and shook her head.

"Great when we stop for camp tonight we can ask Luxray or Buneary if they wouldn't mind teaching you." At the sound of her name Buneary popped out of her pokeball and jumped into Dawn's arms.

Dawn giggled forgetting how fluffy Buneary was and said "well hello cutie, have a nice time off with Luxray, just the two of you all alone." Dawn giggled again as Buneary started to blush herself.

They continued along for a while talking before Dawn remembered something "Lucas I do believe I have something of yours." she said as she put Buneary down and reached into her bag and removed a pokeball.

At seeing the ball Lucas's eyes widened and he took it and released the pokemon inside it.

"Bat?" Crobat said as he looked around. Stopping on Lucas Crobat flew forward and wrapped his wings around Lucas's neck.

"Hey buddy I missed you too." Lucas laughed. Crobat was the kind of pokemon who preferred to never show emotion, and yet.

Deciding to stop and make camp Dawn and Lucas released all there pokemon.

All of Dawn's pokemon (with the exception Magmar) looked at the giant thunderbolt pokemon and gave him a large birth.

However Buneary, ever the social one, hopped forward and introduced herself.

**"Hiya I'm Buneary, we haven't met have we?" she said to the towering electric type.**

**"Well hello there." Electivire said.**

**Buneary turned to tell everyone not to be scared of Electivire and he delivered a small but powerful thunder shock that caused Buneary to go flying.**

**Electivire was rolling on the ground with laughter before being rewarded with an amazing thunder attack.**

**Due to his ability he felt super charged and not hurt at all, but he was still ticked that someone dared attack him.**

**Getting up he looked at the only other electric type here.**

**"You just made a big mistake." Luxray said.**

**"Then let's go!" Electivire said.**

**Seeing that his most powerful attack did nothing Luxray had to go from a different angel. **

**Luxray charged towards the brute with his fangs on fire thanks to his newly learned fire fang, dodged the brick break attack aimed at Luxray's face and clamped down on Electivire's other arm, the fur being used to easily catch fire and caused Electivire to howl in pain.**

**Luxray taking the advantage this time coated his fangs in ice and launched himself at Electivire's shoulder this time. However before the attack could reach Luxray found himself being returned to his pokeball.**

"Why does this always happen?" Dawn said as she rushed forward to help Electivire's arm.

Once within arms reach however Electivire roughly pushed her back.

"Ouch! Hey jerk I was just trying to help you!" she said angrily.

Lucas first helped up Dawn before approaching Electivire.

"Alright buddy calm down, so I can help you like you helped me." Lucas said as he calmly walked towards the pokemon.

"Vire." Electivire nodded.

Lucas took out a burn heal and started to apply it to Electivire's hand.

"I know you don't like people but would it kill you to at least try and be nice?" he scolded.

Electivire just scoffed and looked away.

"You are a good pokemon, a bad one wouldn't have decided to help me." Lucas said.

**Buneary was being helped by Dratini Espeon Ralts and Eevee.**

**"What a jerk!" Eevee said as he was making faces at Electivire while Ralts was levitating several small stones and was moving them towards Electivire.**

**"Just leave him alone." Espeon said seeing what Ralts and Eevee were doing.**

**"But he hurt Buneary." Dratini said.**

**Espeon was trying to smooth out Buneary's hair that had been poofed up because of the electric attack looked at Eevee and said "if he want to be left alone then we'll let him."**

**"But I wanna drop something on his head!" Ralts whined.**

**Buneary however was busy thinking about Luxray like always he jumped to her defense.**

**"Although I can honestly say I'm jealous of you, I wish I had a cute pokemon that would jump to my defense like Luxray did." Dratini said.**

**"Yeah." Espeon sighed.**

**"That was so brave." Ralts swooned.**

**"Ew girl talk I'm outa here." Eevee said as he went to snuggle with Dawn.**

**A/N sorry about basically the no plot but honestly what else could I do really, besides I wanted to let you know about what Electivire's personality is like, he's fiercely protective of Lucas but also a nasty person.**

**Now I only plan on one other chapter before we reach Canclave city. I think you guys deserve a good gym battle anyway.**

**Now finally do not forget to vote on what you want Eevee to evolve into and I feel I should tell you that I plan on having Eevee mature when he evolves and for Espeon to slowly fall for him. **

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	32. Chapter 33

They finally made it!

Dawn and Lucas had just walked through the gate to Canalave city and Dawn was feeling confident, ever since they left Celestic Town Dawn has been training non stop, she exchanged Ralts for Magmar and had been using him, Staraptor, and Dratini, preparing them for there eventual battle against Byron the Canalave city gym leader.

"So Lucas where's the gym?" Dawn asked as she was hanging off his arm.

"On the other side of the city don't worry we'll have lots of time." he said.

"Great." she chirped.

They slowly made there way across the city, Dawn was enjoying the boats. She liked boats, they were new, something she never saw before in Twinleaf town, more than once she stopped walking to just look at the boat, forcing Lucas to take her hand and drag her forward.

"Lucas I wanna see the boats!" Dawn pouted.

"What's more important? Your gym battle or boats." he asked.

Dawn considered the answer for several moments before she let her head drop and said "gym battle."

They saw the gym and Dawn was surprised "it looks like the Oreburg City gym!"

"Well Byron is my father." a voice said from behind.

Dawn turned around and saw none other than the first gym leader she faced "Roark!" Dawn said.

"Hello, Dawn if I'm not mistaken, and I'm sorry but I don't think I ever got your name before." Roark said as he extended a hand to Lucas.

"Lucas, a pleasure." Lucas said, ever the gentleman.

"Pleasure. So Dawn if you don't mind my asking are you here to face my dad?" Roark asked.

"Yep and after I beat him he'll be my sixth victory." Dawn said.

"You already have five badges?" Roark said.

Dawn pulled out her badge case and presented it to him.

"Well let's see who you've beaten." Rorark said as he looked at Dawn's badges. "Nice job beating Fantini, heard she's one of the tough ones." Roark said.

"Yeah, it took me two tries to beat her but I did pull it off." Dawn said.

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but my father isn't here right now." Roark said.

"What?!" Dawn said before pouting.

Lucas and Roark chuckled before Roark spoke "my dad mentioned something about a disturbance on the Iron Island, but he kept tight lip about it. I'm actually kind of worried." Roark said.

"Why? If your Dad's a gym leader he should be able to handle anything or anyone on Iron Island right?" Lucas said.

"Normally yes, but he's been gone for two weeks, his Gym Aids have gotten so nervous that they called me to come take a look." Roark said.

"Well, if you want we could help you look for him." Dawn offered causing Lucas to nod.

"Really, that be great! Although I should warn you that there are a lot of steel types on the Island so you should probably bring a fire or fighting type." Roark warrned.

"No need to worry, I have my Magmar." Dawn chirped.

"No need to worry I have my Machamp." Lucas said in a high voice, imitating Dawn.

"Don't copy me jerk." Dawn said with a barely restrained giggle as she slapped his arm.

"Well if you guys are ready I was just about to head to the boat I keep here." he said as he motioned for them to follow him.

Fifteen minuets later the trio had arrived at Iron island.

"Why would Byron be out here?" Lucas asked.

"Dad likes to train out here. It's actually a really great place to train." Roark said as he hopped off the boat.

"So he knows the area well?" Dawn asked as she took Lucas's extended hand to help her off the boat.

"Yes, really well, most of my childhood memories are of him taking me and my mom here so we could watch him train." Roark said.

They went into the island and saw that it was nearly pitch black and very nearly ran out of the cave until she remembered Magmar and released the pokemon, his bright blue flames providing some light for the trio.

"Wow, I've never seen a Magmar with a blue flame!" Roark said.

"Magmar." he said looking proud.

They continued walking through the cave until they heard a deep male voice say "now Bastidon use iron head!"

They followed the sounds of battle and found a man in a trench coat with a shovel and a pokemon with what looked like a giant shield for a head slam into an Aggraon.

"Dad?" Roark said.

"Roark?" the man said as he turned around.

"Your Byron?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, who are you?" he asked.

"Dad that can wait, what are you doing here? You've been gone for a week! Your gym aids got so nervous they called me." Roark said.

"It's really been a week? I haven't been outside since I got here. There's something wrong here, that Aggron you saw isn't suppose to be here, they usually nest deeper in the island." Byron explained.

At the mention of its name the Aggron got up and charged the four.

"Magmar focus blast!" Dawn cried.

Magmar summoned a blue sphere in his hands and launched it at the charging pokemon. It struck in the dead centre and Aggron was sent sliding on the ground unconcious.

"Well that's one strong Magmar." Byron said.

"Thank you." Dawn chirped.

"Now Dad, why do you think this Aggron's nesting so close to the surface?" Roark asked.

"I have no idea, I've been trying to get deeper in the island but I keep finding weak pokemon being taken advantage of by pokemon that have no business being here." Byron explained.

"Well now there are four of us so we should have a better chance." Dawn said.

"Yeah let's go." Lucas said.

With a nod the four of them plunged into the Island.

Just like Byron said there was chaos everywhere, there were small Aron being harassed by a Steelix, a Magnazone fighting a Nosepass, and Aggron head butting each other for reasons Dawn couldn't tell.

"This is awful!" Dawn said as Lucas had Electivire chase off a Steelix that had been beating on a small Aron.

Lucas put his arm around her to try and comfort her but he couldn't help but agree, he hated seeing wild pokemon fight like this.

"Alright this was the farthest I've gotten before I had to double back and find some cover so my pokemon could rest." Byron said.

They continued forward for several moments before they heard a loud rumbling sound.

"Dad is that a Steelix?" Roark asked.

"For a Steelix to make that loud a noise it have to be at least sixty feet long, no that's mechanical, a drill?" Byron guessed.

"Excellent guess Gym Leader." a cold crisp voice said from behind the four.

Quickly turning they came face to face with the blue haired man who sent Dawn and Lucas off the cliff in the first place.

"YOU!" Dawn and Lucas shouted.

"Hmm? Didn't I have my Toxicroak throw you two off a cliff?" he asked.

"Yes, and thanks to you I nearly died!" Lucas shouted. Madder than Dawn had ever seen him before.

"Dawn we have to keep moving and find out what's wrong with the pokemon." Roark said.

"But Lucas." Dawn started to say.

"I stay with him, you and my dad try to shut down whatever these guys are planning." Roark cut her off.

"Dawn I'll be fine." Lucas said.

Dawn wasn't happy but nodded and followed Byron as they both broke into a run towards the noise with Dawn doing her best to keep her mind off of Lucas.

It didn't work.

Wen both trainers reached the noise they saw a giant drill that was boring into the earth.

"What are they doing? They're destroying the homes of countless pokemon!" Byron shouted sounding outraged.

"This is disgusting." Dawn said.

"Bronzor use hypnosis on everyone you see!" Byron shouted.

Out of the pokeball was a pokemon that looked like a giant bell and it started to ring as it fired a wave that struck everyone and put them to sleep.

"There that's one problem solved." Byron said.

Just then the drill struck something that emited a loud CLAG that resonated throughout the entire cavern.

"What the heck was that?" Byron said.

"That good sir, was the sound of success." a slow deep voice said.

Turning Dawn and Byron looked to see a giant. The man was easily seven feet tall, and more muscular that Crasher Wake was, but the most distinct thing about him was his pure silver hair that was hanging past his shoulders.

"That was the sound of us striking what we want. The Adament orb." he said as he jumped down from his perch with a loud BOOM.

"Whatever you plan to do with it won't happen because your not getting your hands on it." Dawn said.

"Really? Let's find out. Raichu, Absol, stand by for battle." he said.

Out of the pokeball sprang a small orange pokemon with a lightning bolt for a tail. The other had a pure white coat that matched perfectly with its black face and deep red eyes. On its head was a wicked looking blade.

"Alright fine, Dratini come on out." Dawn said.

"Bastidon your turn!" Byron shouted.

Out of the pokeballs were a small dragon and a giant pokemon with a shield for a head.

"Raichu brick break! Absol ice beam!" the giant yelled.

"Dratini protect!" Dawn said.

Dratini glowed green faintly before summoning a green barrier to protect both her and Bastiadon.

"Great job kid, now Bastidon use rock throw!" Byron said.

"Dratini use twister to speed up the rocks!" Dawn said.

Bastidon launched several rocks, the speed that was increased by Dratini speeding them up with twister.

"Dodge!" the Galactic man said.

In an amazing display of speed Raichu twirled and weaved to dodge the rocks, Absol simply jumped from side to side.

"Now Raichu dig! Absol flamethrower!"

Raichu jumped and burrowed its way into the ground and disappeared. Absol charged a flame in its mouth and launched it at Bastidon.

"Dratini get in front of Bastidon and!" Dawn started to say.

"Forget about that kid, Bastidon can handle himself." Byron barked.

Dawn wasn't sure but nodded as the flamethrower hit.

And to Dawn's surprise Bastidon shrugged it off and didn't look harmed at all.

"See? Now Bastidon iron head!" Byron said.

Bastidon ran forward at impressive speed and started to glow pure white and struck Absol who was sent flying back.

"Now Raichu brick break!" he said.

The ground beneath Bastidon broke and Raichu delivered a devastating brick break to Bastidon's stomach.

"Bastidon!" it cried in pain.

"Dratini dragon tail!" Dawn said.

Taking Raichu off guard Dratini slammed her tail against the side of Raichu's head sending it flying.

"Absol now use ice beam!" the man said.

Absol launched ice beam at Dratini who was struck and cried in pain.

"No Dratini!" Dawn cried.

"Sustain it!" he cried.

Dratini shrieked as she was hurt by the constant ice beam.

Bastidon ran in front of her and blocked it with its shield-like head.

"Raichu focus blast!"

Raichu formed a blue sphere between its little paws and launched it at Bastidon who was struck in the head and cried in pain before falling to its side.

"Bastidon?" Byron said.

Dratini looked angry at that, Bastidon ran in front of her and took the ice beam for her and then this?

She was mad!

And she was glowing white!

Dratini was evolving!

Small wings grew from the side of her head, the small white dot on her forehead grew into a horn her blue body got longer and darker. The light faded and there was "Dragionair!" she cried.

"Dratini you evolved!" Dawn said.

"Air." Dragonair nodded.

"Impressive, but not good enough, now Absol ice beam!" he cried.

Dragonair easily dodged, despite her now longer and bigger body and shot forward slamming into Absol knocking it out.

"Well that is impressive, Raichu thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Both pokemon fired there attacks and sustained them and Dawn saw a flash of fear on Raichu's face as it realized Dragionair was overpowering its thunderbolt.

"Quick attack!"

Raichu moved and quickly evaded the flamethrower before it started to run towards Dragonair.

"Dragon tail!" Dawn said.

Dragonair's tail started to glow a light blue before faster than the eye could see, she slammed it right against Raichu's side which sent the electric rat flying and hit a wall.

"Impressive, unfortunately it doesn't matter." he said as he looked to where the so called "Adament orb only to find several Team Galactic thugs place it into a box.

"Well if we beat you we can beat them!" Dawn said.

"I don't think so child." he said as a Ralts appeared next to him and every other Team Galactic thug in the cavern and they all disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"No!" Byron cried.

"Dad! Dawn! are you alright? Roark shouted running towards the two with Lucas close behind him.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked looking Dawn over for any sign of harm.

"I'm fine, but Team Galactic got away." she said sadly.

"Come on Dad, now that this Team Galactic is gone the island can go back to normal." Rorark said.

"I hope so son, I really do hope so." Byron said before turning to Dawn and saying "well kid, I do believe I've heard that your after a battle with your truly."

"Yes sir." she squeaked.

"Well, that's fine, meet me at my gym tomorrow and we'll see if you have what it takes to win against the master of defense."

**A/N I write to you all from a hospital. At work today I got my finger smashed and this is probably going to cause me no end of grief with Safety.**

**On a happier note, the next gym battle is coming up soon, so stay happy!**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	33. Chapter 34

Dawn was ready, after everything she went through to get here, she was beyond ready.

She was standing outside the gym with Lucas beside her.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, my pokemon and I have been training non stop since Celestic town." Dawn said.

Lucas nodded and pushed open the doors for her.

"Still the perfect gentleman." Dawn giggled.

"Well kid, was wondering if you'd flown the coop." they heard Byron say.

Coming out of a side door, was Byron with Roark following behind him.

"Well Byron, I'm here for that battle." Dawn said.

"Great, and I hope you'll give me a good battle." he said as he bade them to follow him.

He lead them into a large arena with the gym field littered with stones jutting from the ground.

"Alright son you mind being the ref?" Byron asked.

"Sure Dad." Roark said.

Lucas went to the side lines to cheer her on and Dawn gave him her pokemon to release so they could watch the match before she and Byron took there places.

"Now, this will be a battle between the Canalave City gym leader Byron, and the challenger Dawn! Both sides are allowed to use only three pokemon, the battle is over when all three pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Also only the challenger is allowed to shitch pokemon. Are both sides ready?" Roark yelled.

"Ready!" Byron said as he swung a shovel that he didn't have before in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Dawn asked.

"Battle begin!" Roark said.

"Fine, Staraptor let's go!" Dawn said.

Out of the pokeball sprang Her loyal flying type.

"Staraptor!" he said.

"Well, someone I haven't seen before, smart choice kid, but let's see how your bird does against this, go Steelix!"

Byron's first pokemon was the biggest Steelix Dawn had ever seen, way bigger than the one she and Magmar fought in the caves.

"Begin!" Roark said.

"Steelix use rock smash!" Byron said.

Steelix quickly slammed its tail into one of the protruding rocks and sent several large stones flying towards Staraptor.

"Dodge and use close combat!" Dawn said.

"Dig!" Byron said right after Dawn.

Staraptor easily dodged the rocks (after having Magmar levitate several large rocks and throwing them at Staraptor he was now an expert at rock dodging) and flew towards Steelix who had burrowed under ground.

"Staraptor don't stay in one place for to long or Steelix can get a bead on you, use double team!" Dawn said.

Staraptor made several copies of himself all of which started to fly around.

"Smart kid, very smart, but let's see you deal with this, now Steelix use sandstorm!" Byron called.

Steelix rose from the ground quickly and started to rapidly spin parts of its body in a three sixty degree motion. The spinning of Steelix's body started to kick up sand, Steelix started to spin faster which caused even more sand to kick up until soon Dawn couldn't even see her Staraptor.

"Staraptor fly above the sandstorm!" Dawn said.

Staraptor however wasn't able to hear, but even if he could have heard he had no sense of direction and was just as likely to fly into a wall or the ground as he was to fly above the sandstorm.

"Alright now Steelix dragon breath!" Byron said.

Steelix opened its mouth and fired a blue beam of air at Staraptor who was knocked out of the sandstorm and into the wall.

"Staraptor no! You can do it!" Dawn said.

Staraptor shook off the dragon breath but Dawn could see that he was wracked with a paralyzing spazm.

"Staraptor return!" Dawn said as she returned her flying type, hoping a rest would help deal with the paralyze.

"Well, putting Staraptor into early retirement eh? Good call kid." Byron said leaning on that shovel.

"Don't you worry he'll be back but until then, let's see how you deal with with this, Magmar!" Dawn said.

Magmar sprang onto the field, with his blue flame burning bright and looking ready for a fight (**A/N hehe that rhymed, but no time to laugh now!)**

"Well, the same Magmar from yesterday eh? Loved seeing it in battle and cannot wait to see it again." Byron said.

"Well let's see how you like this, focus blast!" Dawn said.

Magmar charged a blue sphere and launched it at Steelix who only just managed to avoid it.

"Iron tail Steelix!" Byron cried.

Steelix slammed its giant tail down on Magmar, quicker than Dawn could give the command to dodge.

Then Dawn gasped at what she saw.

Magmar was standing there, holding up the tail with a look of strain on his face.

"Great job Magmar, now flamethrower!" Dawn cried.

Magmar spewed blue flames at the giant pokemon's tail which caused it to roar in pain.

"Now climb on Steelix get to its face and use fire punch!" Dawn said.

Magmar pushed Steelix's tail to the side and rapidly climbed up it to Steelix's face before his hand caught fire and he let a great right hook to Steelix's face, wich caused another roar of pain but it was still standing.

"Now before it recovers use focus blast!"

Magmar shot the blue sphere point blank and that is what took down the giant.

Steelix fell with a loud "BANG!" and lay there motionless.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the round goes to the challenger Dawn!" Roark said.

"Yes we did it!" Dawn said.

"Great job Dawn!" Lucas yelled from the side.

"Bun! Bun!" Buneary cried from Luxray's back.

"Luxray!" he cried.

"Vee!" Eevee cheered.

"Well, that's one talented Magmar kid, there's no denying that. But let's see how he dose against this, now Bronzong time to battle." Byron said.

"Well your Bronzong did well yesterday, but that was just putting some people to sleep, let's see it do some attacking." Dawn said.

"Well then Bronzong use gyroball!" Byron said.

The giant bell looking pokemon started to rapidly spin and took off towards Magmar.

"Stop it with psychic!" Dawn cried.

Magmar extended his arms and Bronzong stopped moving but was still spinning in place.

"Counter that psychic with your own!" Byron cried.

Bronzong started to glow blue and started to move forward again and slammed right into Magmar.

"Mar!" Magmar cried in pain.

Bronzong then flinched away from the heat that Magmar was radiating.

"Alright Bronzong flash cannon."

"Counter with flamethrower!" Dawn cried.

Both pokemon launched a beam at the other, an blue flame from Magmar, and a silver beam from the base of Bronzong.

And Flash cannon won.

Apparently holding up Steelix's tail took more out of Magmar than Dawn thought as Magmar slid to her feet after being hit by the flash cannon.

"Magmar is unable to battle, the round goes to the gym leader!" Roark called.

"Great job Magmar now take a rest." Dawn said.

"Well I must give credit wher credit is due, I've never seen a Magmar that was able to hold up Steelix's tail." Byron said

"I didn't even know he was that strong." Dawn admitted before sending Staraptor back out.

"Staraptor you sure you can keep battling?" Dawn asked.

"Staraptor!" he nodded.

"Alright then Staraptor close combat!" Dawn commanded.

Staraptor flew forward and started to rapidly punch (as well as you can punch with feathers instead of hands) Bronzong each hit making a gong sound.

"Get some distance between you two with psychic!" Byron cried.

Staraptor glowed blue and was thrown away but recovered before hitting a wall.

"Get back in close with aerial ace." Dawn said.

Staraptor instead started to catch fire, or what looked like fire started to coat his entire body as he flew forward and struck Bronzong with a resounding "GONG!" as It fell.

"Great job Staraptor!" Dawn yelled.

Staraptor then fainted himself.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Your Staraptor used brave bird, a powerful attack but with a cost of hurting the user as well as the intended target." Byron explained.

"Great job Staraptor now take a rest, you've more than earned it." Dawn said.

"Well kid I'm sure you know what my final pokemon's gonna be. Now Bastidon!" Byron said.

"Well the let's see if you can guess my last pokemon." Dawn pulled a pokeball from her waist and said "now Dragonair let's do this."

Both pokemon looked at each other, they both fought together yesterday, and now had to fight each other today.

**"Hey kid, whoever wins this, no hard feelings ok?" Bastidon said.**

**"Of course but don't think that means I'm going easy on you." Dragionair teased.**

**"Same goes for you." Bastidon chuckled.**

"Now Bastidon flamethrower!" Byron yelled.

"You to Dragonair!" Dawn cried.

Both pokemon launched a jet of flames at the other and both were evenly matched.

"Earthquake!" Byron yelled.

Bastidon raised onto to legs before slamming down causing a giant shockwave.

"Dragionair get in the air." Dawn said.

The small wings on Dragonair's head started to flap and she took off above the ground, taking no damage at all from the earthquake.

"Now flamethrower!" Dawn cried.

"Flash cannon!" Byron countered.

Both attacks met in the middle and canceled out.

"Now metal sound!" Bastidon's eyes started to glow before emitting a terrible sound. It didn't affect Dawn as much as it affected Dragionair, who had fallen to the ground, unable to keep flying while having to endure that sound.

"Flamethrower while it's down!" Byron called.

Bastidon then let loose a jet of flames at the fallen Dragonair who was helpless to dodge and was struck full force.

"Dragonair is." Roark started to say after a moment.

"Dragon. Air." they heard something say.

All eyes fell on Dragonair as she was slowly but surely lifting herself up.

"Alright Dragonair, now let's do this, flamethrower!" Dawn cheered.

Bastidon to surprised at how much damage this dragon could take was unprepared for the intensity of the flamthrower.

"Bastidon metal sound!" Byron called.

"Dragon tail!" Dawn said.

Dratini shot forward and struck Bastidon with a devastating dragon tail that sent it flying back.

"Bastidon use flash cannon!" Byron said.

"Protect followed by flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Dragonair summoned a green energy field that took the damage of the attack and Dragonair was able to hold it without any visible strain then lowered the field and shot another super effective flamethrower.

Bastidon stood there looking at Dragonair and panting heavily before giving a nod to her and falling onto its side.

"Bastidon is unable to battle, the match goes to the challenger Dawn." Roark said.

"I don't believe it." Byron muttered.

"I won!" Dawn cheered.

"Dragonair." she dragon type said as she wrapped around Dawn and gave her a hug.

"Great job Dawn!" Lucas said from the side.

"Buneary!"

"Luxray!" Luxray said firing a celebratory thunderbolt forgetting that Buneary was on his back, which caused her fur to poof up again.

"Eevee!" Eevee cheered than giggled at Buneary.

"Well kid, here you are a badge that you more than deserve." Byron said as a fished a badge from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said respectfully.

Dawn returned all her pokemon and left the gym and when Lucas caught up to her they envoloped each other in a tight hug.

"Six down two to go." he said.

Dawn didn't say anything she just nuzzled her cheek against his chest and enjoyed the sound of his heart beat.

**A/N well boys and girls, don't think that just because I smashed my finger means I'm slowing down. Trust me I didn't even need stitches.**

**Now it has recently come to my attention that Barry has been absent in many of my chapters well I won't lie there's a reason for that.**

**I forgot.**

**Now pretty soon I plan on having Dawn go through an idea I've been working on for a while and I hope you'll like it.**

**Also do not forget to vote on what you want Eevee to evolve into either by PM going to my poll or in a review.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out**


	34. Chapter 35

Dawn and Lucas were still hugging when someone ran into them knocking Lucas off the dock into the water and knocking Dawn onto the ground.

"What the? Oh hey Dawn." Barry said casu

"Barry?! You just knocked Lucas off the dock!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm fine!" Lucas cried from the water.

"Sorry about that!" Barry hollered at him.

"So Dawn how many badges you got?" Barry asked.

"I just got my sixth one." she said proudly.

"What! How do you have more than I do?" Barry shouted.

"Who knows?" Dawn giggled at his expression.

"Well anyway, since you ran into me i'll offer you a choice, you can battle me or I'll have to fine you." Barry said.

"Who ran into who?" Dawn huffed.

"Oh who remembers? So want to have that battle?" he said.

"I'd love to battle you Barry but I literally just finished battling Byron so I can't. How about tomorrow at the pokemon centre?" Dawn asked.

"What? Ah man, well fine, but don't keep me waiting. Now five seconds before I dash off. Bah who's got time to wait." he said before he took off towards the gym.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Lucas asked still in the water.

After helping Lucas back up Dawn and the soggy Lucas made there way to the pokemon centre.

"Great thanks to Barry running into me my back hurts." Dawn whined.

"Hey who got knocked into the water?" Lucas asked still dripping.

Dawn giggled at that which made Lucas give her a big hug.

"No Lucas stop!" Dawn shrieked while giggling.

"Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot I was dripping wet." he said sarcastically.

"Meanie, now I have to change. And I liked these clothes too." she pouted.

"Don't worry you look cute no matter what you wear." Lucas said.

This caused Dawn to blush and say "thank you."

Dawn was in her room that they rented at the pokemon centre she was currently in her warm and fuzzy pajamas.

Dawn looked around, Eevee was being entertained by Dragonair who was using her tail to goad Eevee into leaping and missing, which caused him to try again. Magmar was meditating, as weird as it was to believe, Staraptor was perched up on the dresser preening his wings, but the thing that drew her attention was Buneary and Luxray.

Luxray was curled up, like he always was when he was sleeping or relaxing, and had Buneary resting her head on his tummy, they were quietly chatting about who knows what.

"Staraptor I don't think I've said so but you did excellent today, taking down Bronzong with that brave bird attack? Amazing." she said as she reached to stroke his head.

"Staraptor." Staraptor nodded looking happy at the praise his trainer had given him.

"And you Magmar, why didn't you ever mention you were that strong?"

"Magmar." he said looking embarrassed.

"Well either way you did amazing against that Steelix." she said.

"Mar. Magmar." he said looking happy.

"And of course Dragonair, it's thanks to you that we were able to bead Bastidon, and I know it wasn't easy for you to fight it after all that stuff on Iron island." Dawn said.

"Dragonair." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, if I knew it was going to be really hard for you I would have used you against Bronzong and Magmar against Bastidon." Dawn said.

Dragonair moved her head over to Dawn (with her new size she was able to move from one end of the room to the other without actually moving.) and nuzzled Dawn's cheek which caused her to giggle and gently kissed Dragonair above the eyes.

Eevee however was the happiest, he finally managed to catch Dragonair's tail!

Dawn woke up the next morning to find Eevee snuggling on her stomach, not having the heart to move and disrupt the little cuties sleep, she just lay there gently petting his brown fur.

"Vee?" Eevee said sleeply.

"Sorry cutie, but I need to get up." Dawn said as she picked him up and moved him over to the side of the bed.

Dawn put on a black skirt with a black sleeveless shirt and after spinning to make sure she looked good from every angle she said "yep, once again, another knock out." she giggled and returned all her pokemon to there pokeballs.

Dawn skipped out of her room and went to Lucas's room.

"Lucas come on, let's go find Barry, I want my gym battle." Dawn said.

"Give me a minute." his voice said through the door.

After a minute he came out with a shirt that showed his nice arms and wearing jeans that had several small holes in them, all in all he looked sooo cute!

"I told you, you look cute in anything." he said looking at her outfit.

Dawn giggled and said "I can say the same thing for you." before she grabbed his arm and said "now let's go find Barry, I want to see how strong he's gotten."

Dawn first exchanged a few of her pokemon, sending Staraptor and Eevee asking for Ralts and Beautifly in return.

They didn't have to go far before right outside the pokemon centre Dawn ran into him.

Barry was on his feet in a flash and said "Dawn if your not ready to battle then running into me twice in two days is gonna call for one heavy fine!" Barry started ranting.

"No need to worry Barry, I was actually looking for you, I'm ready to battle if you are." Dawn said.

"Alright let's do this!" He said as he ran to the battle field that was behind the pokemon centre.

"Alright Barry, how many pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Let's do a full battle, six on six." he said.

"Well, my first six on six battle, fine let's do it." Dawn said really excited and nervous.

"Alright Staraptor let's go!" Barry released his Staraptor, the flying type looked exactly like hers only slightly bigger.

"Alright, Buneary battle time." Dawn said.

"Bun!" Buneary said trying to look intimaditing.

"That small ball of fluff against this hulking beast?" Barry asked.

"Bun!" Buneary protested it wasn't her fault if she was so fluffy.

"Well just you wait until you see what she can do." Dawn defended her Buneary.

"Alright then Staraptor time for a quick attack." Barry cried.

Staraptor flew up and quickly took off towards Buneary.

"Dodge with your own quick attack and use ice beam." Dawn said.

Buneary quickly sprang to the side and launched a powerful ice beam at the flying type who let a cry of pain at being struck.

"Wow, looks like I'm wrong, but anyway let's see you dodge this, now aerial ace!" Barry said.

Staraptor glowed white as it shot to Buneary and hit sending her sliding back at Dawn on her butt.

"Buneary!" the rabbit pokemon said angrily and she launched a thunderbolt.

"What the?" Dawn said.

"When did she learn that?" Lucas said from the side.

The thunderbolt hit Staraptor who after being hit with two super effective moves wasn't doing to good.

"alright Staraptor time to pull out the big guns, use close combat."

Staraptor flew forward and started to pummle Buneary with feathery punches that seemed to hurt.

"Now while it's close use ice beam."

Buneary shot the ice beam which knocked out Barry's flying type.

"What! That's it. Dawn you are so getting fined!" Barry said as he returned his Staraptor.

"Great job Buneary!" Dawn said.

"Buneary." she leapt into Dawn's arm for a hug.

"Looks like your boyfriend taught you a couple new tricks eh?" Dawn whispered and giggled when Buneary started to blush.

"Alrigh Dawn payback time for taking out my Staraptor. Gastrodon, let's avenge Staraptor!" he said.

"Gastrodon!" the blue pokemon said.

"Wow a Gastrodon? Your using a water type against Buneary?" Dawn said in disbelief.

"That's just how I roll. Now Gastrodon water pulse." Barry said.

Gastrodon launched a sphere of water at Buneary.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt!" Dawn said.

Buneary jumped over the water pulse and launched a thunderbolt at the slug like pokemon.

And was surprised to see that it did nothing.

"What?" Dawn said in shock.

"Now Gastrodon body slam." Barry said.

Gastrodon jumped (somehow) towards Buneary and slammed its full weight against Buneary knocking the poor dear out.

"No Buneary." Dawn said as she returned her pokemon.

"Guess you forgot that Gastrodon's a water and ground type eh?" Barry said.

"Yeah and my Buneary paid for it, but let's see you deal with this, Ralts come out." Dawn said.

"Ralts!" Ralts said happy to be called to battle.

"Wow a Ralts eh? This should be good. Now Gastrodon use ice beam!" Barry said.

"Teleport!" Dawn cried.

Ralts teleported out of the way just in time and reappeared before sticking out her tongue at Gastrodon.

"Again!" Barry said.

"Teleport and use psybeam!" Dawn called.

Ralts disappeared and reapeared behind Gastrodon who was making sure she didn't show up in front of it. Ralts then launched a multicolored beam at the unsuspecting pokemon, who was thrown away which caused Ralts to giggle.

"Come on Gastrodon! If you don't want to get fined you better take that pokemon down! Use hydo pump!" Barry said.

Gastrodon fired a giant wave of water from its mouth which moved to fast and hit Ralts before Dawn could say to teleport.

"Come on Ralts you can do it, use future sight then teleport!" Dawn said.

Ralts shook off the water and shot a blue light into the air before teleporting away.

"Keep your eyes open Gastrodon!" Barry said.

Gastrodon was twisting its head three hundred degrees to make sure Ralts didn't get the jump on it.

Unfortunately for it, Ralts was so light that Gastrodon didn't even feel it when Ralts teleported onto its head.

Dawn and Ralts both giggled at Gastrodon's situation and Dawn said "now shadow ball to Gastrodons face!" Dawn said.

Ralts first charged the shadow ball between her small hands and teleported in front of Gastrodon's face and launched the shadow ball which sent Gastrodon flying to the ground near Barry's feet.

"Man, that Ralts is so getting fined!" Barry said.

"Don't hate the pokemon, hate the trainer who trained the pokemon to be this awesome!" Dawn said giggling as she returned her Ralts for later.

"Alright now Snorlax time to show Dawn just what we're made of." Barry released a giant pokemon that with a giant stomach that looked like it would be a fun trampoline.

"Snore!" it said sounding, sleepy?

"Wow, well let's see that pokemon take on this, Magmar, let's go!" Dawn said.

"Mar!" Margar said.

"Whoa, I've never seen a Magmar with blue flames before!" Barry said.

"My Magmar's special." Dawn said proudly.

"Magmar." Magmar said also proudly.

"Alright Snorlax earthquake!"

Snorlax jumped into the air and slammed down on his butt sending a huge shockwave which made Magmar hiss in pain.

"Hold tight Magmar and use focus blast!" Dawn said knocking that a normal type had no chance against a powerful attack like that.

Magmar created a blue sphere and launched it at Snorlax who made no move to dodge and was hit in its giant stomach.

And remained standing not looking fazed in the slightest.

"What?" Dawn said.

"Yep, Snorlax is able to take a lot of damage, right buddy?" Barry asked.

"Lax!" Snorlax said nodding.

"Great well then Magmar use flamthrower!" Dawn said.

"Punch through it with thunder punch!" Barry said.

Magmar launched his signature jet of blue flames at Snorlax, who was now on his feet and plowing through the blue flames with a hand crackling with electricity and then struck Magmar throwing him back.

Magmar got up but was wracked it a spazm.

"Magmar return!" Dawn said.

"Can't stand the awesomeness of my Snorlax?" Barry asked.

"Oh we're just getting started! Now Luxray let's show Barry what he gets for messing with Buneary."

Luxray came out and looked at Barry and Snorlax was his most terrifying look.

Snorlax started to shake with, what Dawn hoped was fear, because she knew Barry was feeling afraid.

"That Luxray's freaking me out!" he said.

"Good! Now Luxray fire fang!" Dawn said.

Luxray shot forward and, with his mouth on fire, bit Snorlax's stomach, who kept the blank look on its face, which slowly turned to a look of pain.

"Shake the scary Luxray off Snorlax!" Barry said.

Snorlax started to shake its belly like it was some kind of belly dancer, which made Dawn and Lucas both laugh, until eventually Luxray went flying but landed gracefully on his feet.

"Now spark!" Dawn cried.

Luxray charged forward and slammed into Snorlax's stomach, right in the place that he had bitten, which caused Snorlax to cry in pain.

"Mega punch!" Barry cried.

Snorlax's fist glowed white before delivering a devastating punch to Luxray who went flying and landed on his side but got up and let out a loud "LUXRAY!"

"How strong is that Luxray?" Barry said.

"You asked for it, now Luxray thunder!" Dawn said.

Luxray launched the most powerful blast of electricity Dawn has ever seen, when it struck Snorlax the electricity illuminated its skeleton. When the electricity dissipated Snorlax still stood.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dawn shouted.

And Snorlax fell with a resounding **THUD**

"Whoa, that's one incredible Luxray, how is it so strong?" Barry asked.

"Simple, you hurt his girlfriend." Dawn said before giggling as Luxray started to blush.

"Well let's see if you remember my best pokemon, now Infernape lts do it!" Barry cried.

Out of the pokeball sprang a pokemon with a brilliant flame on its head, strong looking arms, white fur on its chest, and orange and red fur on its legs.

"Wow, so this is that cute little Chimchar from so long ago." Dawn said.

Infernape did a backflip just like he did back when he was a Chimchar, happy that the blue haired one remembered him which caused her to giggle.

"Yep, where's your Turtwig, or is it Grotle or Torterra now?" he asked.

"He's training to become as strong as he can be." Dawn said.

"Well, let's see how you do withot him, now Infernape use flamethrower!" Barry said.

"thunderbolt!" Dawn said.

Both pokemon launched there respective attacks which met in the middle but to Dawn's surprise, the flamethrower quickly overpower the thunderbolt and hit Luxray which sent him tumbling along the ground, but he recovered and looked ready to continue but Dawn wasn't sure and said "Luxray time to take a break." she said as she returned him to his pokeball and looked back at Barry and said "well Barry, you may be a goofball, but you sure know how to train some strong pokemon."

"Yeah? Thanks I... hey!" he said looking offended.

Dawn giggled and sent out "Magmar let's go!"

"So, fire vs fire eh? Sound good! Infernape use flamethrower!" Barry said.

"Let it hit you!" Dawn said to Barry's confusion.

The flamethrower struck and instead of taking small damage like a fire type usually did, Magmar's tail flame grew brighter and looked more powerful.

"Thanks Barry, you just increased Magmar's attacks, now use psychic!" Dawn teased.

Magmar glowed blue and surrounded Infernape with a blue aura before levitating it.

"Infer?" Infernape said looking confused and tried to swim towards the ground.

"Now, into the ground!" Dawn cried.

Magmar's hand shot downward which caused Infernape to slam to the ground and let out a cry of pain.

"Now focus blast!" Dawn said.

"Dodge and use bulldoze!" Barry said.

Infernape dodged and started to jump up and down which caused the battleground to shake with tremors, all of which caused Magmar pain.

"Now mach punch!" Barry said.

Infernape shot forward and, faster than the eye could see, struck Magmar who looked like he was on his last leg so Dawn said "use psychic."

"Mach punch again!" Barry said.

Before Magmar could move Infernape shot forward and delivered a devastating punch which caused Magmar to fall.

"Great job Infernape!" Barry said.

"Nice try Magmar return." Dawn said as she pulled another ball from her belt.

"Dragonair let's go." Dawn said.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" Barry said wide eyed.

"Cynthia gave me an egg that hatched into Dratini." Dawn said and giggled at Barry's expression.

"You met The Champion?" Barry exclaimed.

"Yep!" Dawn chirped.

"You are so lucky but let's see how your dragon type matches against this, now Weavile let's do it!" Barry said.

Out of the pokeball was a Weavile, it had a bluish-black body and several feathers that made a plumage on its neck, and several red feathers on its back.

"Your gonna need more than type advantage to win against Dragonair." Dawn said.

"Let's find out, Weavile use ice beam!"

"Counter with flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Both pokemon fired there attacks but, slowly but surely ice beam was getting overwhelmed by flamethrower, but it was putting up a good fight.

"Now wrap yourself around Weavile and throw it." Dawn cried.

Dragonair quickly broke the flamethrower and moved forward and wrapped herself around Weavile before spinning and throwing it to the ground.

"Quick get up and use ice punch." Barry said.

Weavile's claw glowed as it slashed at Dragonair who hissed in pain, but didn't cry out like she did as a Dratini.

"Dragon tail!" Dawn said.

Dragonair's tail started to glow as she swung it and it hit Weavile in the stomach and sent it flying to Barry's feet.

"Great try Weavile but I'm still going to have to fine you." Barry said.

"Nice job Dragonair!" Dawn said.

"Air." Dragonair said happily.

"Alright you asked for it, now Carnivine let's do it." Barry said.

"Carnivine!" it said, it looked like a plant with a giant head.

And it turned to Barry and started to gnaw on his head.

"No! Carnivine, this is not the time!" Barry said to Carnivine.

"Dragonair return, Beautifly time to shine." Dawn said giggling at the unintended pun.

Beautifly came out of her pokeball with the usual dazzle of lights.

"Whoa! You caught a shiny polemon?! Barry exclaimed.

"Yep! And she's a cute little powerhouse." Dawn said which caused Beautifly to land on Dawn's head and hug it.

"Well let's see just how much of a powerhouse. Now Carnivine vine whip!"

Carnivine shot two vines toward Beautifly who elegantly dodged without a command from Dawn.

"Bug buzz!" Dawn said.

Beautifly started to emit a shrill sound which made Carnivine wobble on its vine legs.

"Now fire!" Dawn said.

Beautifly then shot the red beam at Carnivine which caused a cry of pain.

"Bullet seed!" Barry said.

"Carni. Vine!" it said as it started to shoot seeds at fasts speeds towards Beautifly who wasn't able to dodge all of them and took some damage.

"Stay strong Beautifly, now use silver wind." Dawn said.

Beautifly started to flap her wings rapidly before shooting several cresent's at Carnivine.

"Dodge!" Barry said.

Carnivine started to dodge the silver winds like it was dancing.

Dawn and Lucas both laughed before they saw how effective it was, all of the cresents missed Carnivine.

"Now Carnivine use vine whip to jump into the air and use crunch!" Barry said.

Carnivine launched its self into the air quickly clamped its mouth around Beautifly, who cried in pain.

"Oh no, Beautifly use shadow ball!" Dawn said.

Beautifly fired a small shadow ball which hit Carnivine face and made it loosen its grip.

"Now hyper beam!" both trainers called.

Both pokemon launched an orange beam at the other, both of which hit and both fell.

"Beautifly!" Dawn said as she ran to her small pokemon "great job Beautifly." Dawn said as she returned her to her pokeball.

"Alright Dawn, ready to give up?" Barry asked.

Dawn looked at him confused and said "Barry you only have one pokemon left, I have three." Dawn said.

"True but my last pokemon is my most powerful. Now come out Infernape!" Barry cried.

Infernape screeched once he was released and did a backflip, looking ready.

"Alright then, Dragonair let's go!" Dawn said.

"Dragonair." she said.

"Infernape watch out for Dragonair's tail." Barry warned.

"Ape!" Infernape nodded.

"Alright Dragonair use twister!" Dawn said.

"Use brick break on the ground and hold on!" Barry said.

Infernape punched the ground twice and held on as Dragonair fired a powerful blast of air.

"Now flame wheel!" Barry said.

Infernape surrounded himself in a flame, shaped like a wheel and took off towards Dragonair and hit her.

"Quick Dragonair use dragon tail." Dawn cried.

Dragonair's tail started to glow and she swiped it at Infernape. Unfortunately Infernape flipping through the air avoiding them easily.

"Now use close combat!" Barry said.

Infernape blew past Dragonair's tail and started to rapidly punch her in the face, in a flurry of fists.

Dragonair wasn't able to handle it and collapsed.

"Dragonair! It's ok you did your best, now return." Dawn said.

"Told you. Taking down my Infernape wasn't going to be easy." Barry said.

"True, but I've still got two pokemon left, now Ralts let's go." Dawn said.

"Ralts!" Ralts said.

"Infernape mach punch!" Barry said.

"Teleport!" Dawn cried.

Infernape quickly sprang forward and punched Ralts, or rather tried to as Ralts teleported away before the attack could hit.

Infernape was looking all around ready to strike at any notice.

However what Infernape didn't know was that Ralts had teleported onto his shoulder and was mimicking Infernape looking around with him while adopting a serious look.

"Now psybeam!" Dawn called.

Ralts fired the multicolored beam at Infernape point blank which sent him stumbling back.

"Now Infernape mach punch!" Barry said quickly.

Infernape sprang forward and delivered a powerful punch to Ralts sending the small pokemon flying back.

"Ralts?! Are you ok?" Dawn cried, not knowing if Ralts would be fine after taking a hit like that.

Ralts however got up and started to glow!

The dress was shorted and looked more like a tu-tu, it's green hair that covered the entire top of her head parted leaving hair on the sides and also showing her face. The red horn on her head split in two and moved to each side of her head where the hair was.

"Kirlia!" she said.

"You evolved!" Dawn said happily.

"Kirlia." she said happily.

"Great job, but that still won't help you, now Infernape use mach punch!" Barry said.

Infernape shot forward but Kirlia started to glow blue and Infernape started to rise.

Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere Infernape looked down and saw his feet off the ground.

"You learned psychic!" Dawn said happily "great! Now slam Infernape into the ground.

Kirlia thrust her hand to the ground and Infernape followed slamming against the ground and lay there.

"We did it!" Dawn jumped happily."

"Kirlia!" Her pokemon teleported to Dawn's arms and hugged her.

"What? I lost? That's it someone is soooo getting fined!" Barry started to rant.

**A/N well my longest chapter, and my first 6v6 battle and personally I think it went pretty well, I hope you all think so to. I also hope it wasn't to hard to follow during the battles.**

**Now my own idea is next and I really hope you guys like it.**

**Now until we meet again **

**Jaffa3 out.**


	35. Chapter 36

Dawn had bought a huge meal for her pokemon who more than deserved it. For helping her take down Byron and Barry.

She had everything set out and released her pokemon.

When they came out they all looked surprised at the large feast set out before them.

"Lucas let your pokemon out too." Dawn said.

"No this is for your pokemon." Lucas said.

"Lucas." Dawn said with her hand on her hips, showing that she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine." he relented.

Out of the pokeballs sprang Crobat, Machamp, Empoleon, Golem, Espeon, and Electivire.

Upon seeing each other Luxray and Electivire started snarling at one another.

**"You ready for another beat down?" Luxray said.**

**"No but I'm ready to take you down for good!" Electivire snarled.**

**"Really because if I remember correctly, I destroyed you last time!" Luxray snarled his fur crackling with electricity.**

**"Oh your just asking for it!" Electivire snarled.**

**"I'm begging for it, so come on!" Luxray said.**

**By this time both pokemon were being restrained, Luxray by Dragonair, Kirlia, and Eevee, all of who were trying to pull him away to no success.**

**Electivire was being pulled away by Machamp and Golem.**

**"Buneary come over here and control your boyfriend!" Eevee cried.**

**Buneary hopped over, put her hands on her hips, and said "Luxray."**

**Right away Luxray calmed down and looked at her "sorry, it's just something about him makes me angry." he explained.**

**"It's ok." she said as she hugged his head.**

**Kirlia teleported in front of Electivire and her eyes glowed blue, and Electivire fell asleep.**

**"There problem solved." she giggled.**

**"You do know he's gonna be so angry when he wakes up." Golem said.**

**"That's fine." Kirlia said.**

All the pokemon were playing around, Luxray, Crobat, and Golem were napping, Buneary, Eevee, and Espeon were playing tag, Machamp was lifting Golem with two hands while the other two were being used to eat, Electivire was still passed out. Kirlia was using a marker that Dawn had "dropped" to draw on Electivire's face. Dragonair was flying around in the sky enjoying her new flying ability with Beautifly.

All in all one lazy day. The day eventually turned to night and all the pokemon followed there trainers back to there rooms.

"Well guys this was a pretty good day huh?" she asked.

Her pokemon all nodded looking happy. Except Eevee.

Dawn walked over and picked up the ball of fur and snuggled him before asking "what's wring cutie? Didn't you have a fun day playing with all the other pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Vee." Eevee nodded.

"Then why? Oh. I know now. You miss Torterra don't you." Dawn asked.

"Vee." Eevee nodded again with his ears drooped sadly.

"I know sweetie, I miss him too." Dawn said snuggling the sad pokemon.

Dawn and Eevee crawled into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Dawn knew she woke up to the sound of screaming.

Looking around Dawn saw that all of her pokemon were tossing and flailing around looking terrified, Dawn shouted to Eevee "Wake up!"

Eevee didn't even stir but kept the terrified look on his small face.

"What's going on?" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn?" Lucas shouted.

"Lucas?" Dawn ran to his room and saw people in the hallways also asleep looking terrified as she ran into his room she saw Electivire out but with a look of fear on his face.

"Dawn are you ok." he asked.

"I'm fine but what's going on here?" she asked.

Just as she asked that a purple light started to flow from Electivire right out the window. The same light was coming from the pokeballs on the dresser.

"What the heck is that?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out." Lucas said.

Dawn nodded and followed him but stopped when she heard a frantic cry "Dragonair!"

Turning Dawn saw Dragonair sliding out of her room.

"Dragonair!" Dawn said as she ran forward and hugged her.

A pokeball on Lucas's waist opened automatically and out popped "Empoleon!"

"What's going on? Why aren't these two asleep like everyone? For that matter, why aren't we? Lucas thought outloud.

"Who cares, at least now we have pokemon to defend our self with." Dawn said as she pulled Lucas out of the pokemon centre.

Looking around the town as they followed the purple stream of light, they saw people and pokemon who looked like they had fallen asleep where they stood.

They stopped when they came to the water line and saw the light leading to a small island.

"Is that Iron island?" Dawn asked.

"No Iron islands on the other side of town, that's Newmoon island. But to my understanding that's basically a baron land." Lucas explained.

"Doesn't matter what it's called, how do we get there?" Dawn exclaimed frustrated.

Empoleon, who along with Dragonair, had refused to go back into there pokeballs, cleared there throats.

Seconds later both trainers were on Empoleon's back as he sped towards the island.

Dawn didn't stop screaming until she reached solid land.

"Never again!" she swore.

They followed the light for several more minutes and eventually found were it was leading to.

It was a Cresselia!

Dawn had seen photos of a Cresselia before, her mother had the fortune to run into on before. This Cresselia was different. Instead of the pink, blue and gold that a Cresselia usually had, this one was completely black with streams of purple whisping from its body.

"Ah, two guests." it said in a scary voice that seemed to echo.

"Your the one doing this?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." it said.

"Why? Your a Cresselia your suppose to keep nightmares away!" Lucas said.

"Your a poor simple fool Lucas, after all these years your blaming the wrong pokemon for mommy's incident." the pokemon chuckled darkly.

"Don't you talk about her!" Lucas said with a hysteric tone in his voice.

"Ah! And what about you?" Cresselia said looking at Dawn but recoiled in surprise.

"That rat!" Cresselia said angrily "meddling in my affairs again! That explains why only you two are still awake!"

Just then Empoleon and Dragonair appeared and looked at the pokemon angrily.

"Ah so the same with you two."

"Whatever your doing it ends now! Dragonair use flamethrower!"

"Empoleon hydro cannon!"

Both pokemon launched there powerful attacks.

Cresselia dodged so fast that it left an after image before launching a rainbow colored beam at Dragonair that sent her flying back and smashing into a rock wall.

"Dragonair!" Dawn cried.

"Empoleon steel wing!" Lucas said.

Empoleon ran forward, wings gleeming as though made of metal, and slashed at Cresselia who dodged just as easily and fired a green ball at Empoleon who cried in pain as he was slammed through a rock wall.

"That was an amusing little game but unfortunately all fun things must end, like your life's!" Cresselia shrieked.

Cresselia fired a hyper beam from its mouth. Lucas grabbed Dawn and held her close to his chest as he turned them both around.

When they felt nothing both of the opened there eyes and slowly turned around.

And floating there was Darkrai.

"Ah Darkrai, I knew it was your imprint I felt on the girl." Cresselia said.

"Stop this now!" Darkrai roared.

"I now know why your so drawn to nightmares, the power, the flavor of it is intoxicating!" Cresselia moaned.

"That power is not yours to abuse!" Darkrai said.

"Oh please, you have all this power at your fingers and do nothing with it." Cresselia said.

"Stop this now or i'll make you." Darkrai said darkly.

"Hmhmhm, try it." Cresselia said.

Darkrai launched a black glob at Cresselia who deflected it with protect before launching an ice beam.

Darkrai took off with a speed Dawn couldn't believe but Cresselia quickly caught up and delivered an ice beam.

Darkrai fell to the ground and slid along it before having leg/stilt-like appendages form from his legs that he used to vault himself up and launched a dark pulse at Cresselia who wasn't expecting such a fast recover and was struck in the chest letting out a cry of pain.

"You insect!" Cresselia shrieked.

Using psychic Cresselia levitated several large chunks of the ground and launched them at Darkrai.

Darkrai however was too quick and managed to dodge them all before speeding towards Cresselia for his attack

His hand started to glow dark purple and three large claws formed and struck Cresselia before Darkrai launched a dark pulse point blank.

"It didn't have to be this way." Darkrai said sadly as he turned.

"Oh but it does." Cresselia said behind him as it rose.

Cresselia then launched a devastating shadow ball before it launched itself towards Darkrai in a powerful Giga impact.

Darkrai fell to the ground panting he was tired and Dawn wasn't sure what to do.

Cresselia then floated in front of him and charged another shadow ball.

"You can't beat me, with all the nightmare energy I have flowing through me." Cresselia taunted.

And to everyone's surprise Darkrai started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cresselia snarled.

"Do you know the one word you shouldn't have said?" he chuckled.

And for the first time, Cresselia flinched in fear.

Darkrai's body glowed purple as a stream of purple light conneted to Darkrai from Cresselia.

"No stop!" Cresselia screamed as it levitated several boulders and launched them at Darkrai who let them crash against his body with no ill effect.

Darkrai then seemed to teleport behind Cresselia and slashed its back with shadow claw before dissapearing again.

"Fight me!" Cresselia shouted.

Darkrai then appeared in front of it and launched a devastating upper cut with shadow punch.

"Show yourself!"

Darkrai then appeared behind Cresselia and launched a large dark pulse which sent it sliding along the ground.

"You, who dare try to impose upon me, if you want people to live in a nightmare, perhaps you should live in one first." Darkrai snarled.

And in a flash Cresselia was gone.

Darkrai was still there, motionless for a moment before, with a loud painful scream, extended his arms to the sky and shot out a large purple beam. The beam started to shoot off towards Conclave city before he fell.

Dawn ran towards Darkrai and knelt down.

"Dawn?" the scary voice said.

"That was a very brave thing you did, thank you Darkrai." Dawn said.

Dawn could see how beat up Darkrai was and knowing that they didn't bring any medicen, saw one alternative.

Grabbing an ultra ball she heard Darkrai say "no, please!" but she tapped him on the head and the pokeball shook three times before clicking.

"Dawn? You just caught Darkrai!" Lucas said.

"Darkrai needs help, we have to go back to town!" Dawn said.

**A/N well now we have a dark type, but not just any dark type a legendary dark type.**

**I really, REALLY hope you guys like this little OC thing I've done I'm not very good at making my own ideas, stealing ideas from games then adding onto them is one thing but this was completely different.**

**Also not to worry, Dawn will only use Darkrai against really powerful trainers (when her back is against the wall, Cyrus, elite four ect.)**

**Now I plan on having Darkrai listen to Dawn, but he won't trust her, the way he's going to see it, she betrayed him. She knew he has a bad experience being a captured pokemon and she still caught him anyway.**

**Now please leave me a review I really want to know what you think. Even if you don't have an account your still aloud to review. **

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out!**


	36. Chapter 37

Dawn was ecstatic she was so happy right now nothing could dampen her mood.

A few moments ago Lucas got a call on his new Xtransever from Professor Rowan who had some excellent news.

Torterra was coming back!

Professor Rowan was good friends with Bruce and he called the professor and told him that her Torterra was ready.

"I can't wait!" Dawn said so excited she was bouncing from one foot to the other.

She had decided to send Luxray back for a little while so Torterra could come with her. Luxray's pokeball dissapeared and another one took its place.

Dawn grabbed it and ran outside and said "come on out!"

And out of the pokeball was her most powerful pokemon.

"Terra!" he said.

"Torterra!" Dawn cried.

Torterra looked surprised to see Dawn but quickly got over it as he ran forward and started to nuzzle her head.

"I missed you too sweetie." Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"Terra." Torterra said looking upset that his absence made her sad.

Dawn noticed this and she said "no need to worry, what's past is past. All that matters is that your back." Dawn said as she hugged his giant head.

"Terra." Torterra said.

"Oh and I have some people who can't wait to see you again.

**Eevee popped out of his pokeball and looked around before gasping.**

**Terra was back!**

**Eevee ran and jumped on top of his head and said "Terra! Your back!"**

**"I told you I'd be back kid." Torterra chuckled.**

**Buneary also jumped onto his back and started swinging from the branches on his tree giggling before jumping to the ground and hugging Torterra's head "I'm so glad your back big guy." she said.**

**"Yeah, and I've heard that you and Luxray are finally official, bout time." Torterra teased.**

**"Torterra!" Dragonair said.**

**"Dratini? That you?" he asked.**

**"Yep I evolved!" she said as she nuzzled his head.**

Lucas who also let out his pokemon were also happy to see him.

**Crobat flew over to the tree on his back and hung upside down from a branch "welcome back." he grunted.**

**"Torterra!" Machamp said looking happy.**

**"Machamp." Torterra nodded.**

**"Long time no see buddy." Empoleon said to his old friend.**

**"You too." Torterra said.**

**Torterra also saw in the distance two other pokemon. An Electivire that gave him a bad feeling and the other.**

**"What is he doing here?!" Torterra roared.**

**Darkrai looked at Torterra before looking away.**

Torterra started running towards Darkrai but stopped when Dawn stepped in front of Darkrai and shouted "Torterra stop!"

Torterra stopped in his tracks but continued to glare at Darkrai.

"I caught Darkrai, he needed help and I saw no other choice, he also saved my life and Dragonair's when she was just a Dratini from Spritomb." Dawn explained.

"You had no right to catch me." Darkrai snarled.

"I know your not happy about it, and I'm sorry" Dawn said.

**"If you so much as lay a finger on anyone here I will destroy you!" Torterra snarled.**

"I hope so." Darkrai said sadly.

Dawn led Torterra away and started talking about what happened since he left.

"And just three days ago I got my sixth badge! You feel up to helping me collect the other two?" Dawn asked.

"Terra!" Torterra said happily as he stomped his front two feet on the ground.

"Great!" Dawn giggled as she hugged Torterra's head again.

And of course something had to ruin the sweet moment. This something being Barry.

"Daaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnnnnn!" she heard someone call and start to get louder.

Taking a step back Barry ran right past where she was standing before doubling back and saying "there you are! I've been looking all over for you and... hey a Torterra." he said as he went to get a closer look at her starter.

"Barry focus." Dawn said snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh right. I just ran into Professor Rowan outside of town and he wanted me to find you and Lucas and bring you to the library.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Didn't say, now come on." Barry said.

Dawn quickly returned her pokemon and followed Barry.

He lead her to a big two story building and lead her in.

Inside there were stacks and stacks of books! Dawn loved books, it was the only way she was ever able to escape the boring life before she started on her pokemon journey.

"Come on Dawn!" Barry shouted causing everyone in the library to say "shhhh!"

Dawn followed Barry up to the second level where she saw him sit at a table with Professor Rowan.

"Hey Dawn what's going on?" Lucas's voice said from behind her

"I don't know, I was welcoming Torterra back and then Barry comes running towards me shouting my name like an idiot." Dawn told him as both trainers went to sit down at the table.

"Alright Gramps, I brought Dawn and Lucas like I said I would, now what's the problem."

Dawn hit Barry upside the head and said "don't call him gramps you idiot."

"It's alright Dawn. Now all of you listen. In case you've forgotten I study the evolution of pokemon, I've been studying it since before you three were born but the more I study the more questions show up. Why do some pokemon evolve when others dont?"

"Man this is boring." Barry said.

"Dawn would you mind?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Nope." Dawn said before she hit Barry up the head again.

"Please continue professor." Lucas said.

"As I was saying why do some pokemon evolve while others don't? What makes these pokemon different from others? Are pokemon that don't evolve different? Are they somehow incomplete? If so what do we say about legendary pokemon that don't evolve? Are they somehow complete as a creature? Anyway this is where you three come in. As you probably already know there are three lakes in Sinnoh, Acuity, Valor, and Verity. According to legends there reside three pokemon, three mirage pokemon. I'd like you three to go to the lakes and try to scan them with your pokedex, it just may shed some light on evolution. I'll need each of you to visit a different lake, please help me find these pokemon considered deities." Professor Rowan asked.

"No need to worry, i'll help." Dawn said.

"Me too." Lucas said.

"Sure, why not?" Barry said.

"Excellent, now I do have a problem with sending one of you to lake Acuity, as you may know it's up in the snowey tundra near Snowpoint city." Professor Rowan explained.

Barry then said "I take care of that one."

"Well thank you for volunteering. Now Lucas you take Lake Verity, I'll accompany you also, and Dawn that'll leave you with Lake Valor."

"Sounds good." Dawn said.

"Excellent." Professor Rowan said before a large explosion rocked the entire library causing everyone to collapse.

"Dawn are you ok?" Lucas asked.

Groaning Dawn stood up, ears ringing she nodded.

Barry like usual was up in a flash and looked around "what the heck was that?" he shouted.

"Sounded like an explosion. Are you all unharmed?" Professor Rowan asked.

All three trainers nodded and Dawn saw a tv and ran to it and flipped to the news channel.

_"What you have just witnessed was live footage from our camera crew stationed near lake Valor. An unmarked helicopter flew over the lake and dropped a large silver machine before the explosion occurred."_

"Everyone was silent for a moment before finally Professor Rowan spoke "I don't like asking you to go there after that Dawn but I can't stop you from going either."

"I'm going, this has Team Galactic written all over it." Dawn said.

"If you plan on going your going to need to get there fast, grab Staraptor and ask if he'll fly you to Pastora city." Lucas said.

Dawn nodded and left the library.

"Please be safe, I can't lose you." Lucas said softly.

**A/N well just like I promised, Torterra's back. And we're going to see what he's learned with Bruce in the next chapter, not just frenzy plant but other ways to use attacks to defend and attack.**

**Now don't forget to vote on what Eevee's going to evolve into because I feel it's time for him to evolve soon.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out**


	37. Chapter 38

**A/N it has just occured to me that I have a lot of reviews so as a thank you whoever is my 100th reviewer will be able to select one non-legendary for Dawn to catch, however you must have an account to be eligible so if your just a guest then just make an account, it's real easy.**

**Now here we are at Lake Valor.**

Dawn had made it half way across Sinnoh in two days thanks to her Staraptor, she had just broken for camp and was getting things ready, she gave all her pokemon there food and was now just sitting and relaxing.

Dawn saw Darkrai floating in the shadows away from all her pokemon.

Dawn got up and went over and said "Darkrai why don't you come over and eat with everyone?" Dawn asked.

"No." he said.

"I know your still not happy with being captured and I'm sorry. But just because you've been caught doesn't mean you shouldn't eat." Dawn said.

Darkrai looked at her and said "you know what's been done to me, and you still caught me, you betrayed me!" he roared.

Torterra heard Darkrai shout at Dawn and quickly summoned a vine that wrapped around Dawn and pulled her away from him.

**"Do not shout at her." Torterra said in a monotone voice, showing that he was angry.**

"This doesn't concern you Torterra!" Darkrai said.

**"When you start shouting at my trainer it concerns me." Torterra said.**

"Both of you stop." Dawn said as she squirmed in the vine.

Torterra stomped a foot and the vine released her.

"You think my old trainer started out bad? No he was nice and kind. But soon he started asking more from his pokemon, eventually he started asking too much and when we couldn't provide he started to punish us. Eventually you'll do the same, whether you intend to or not." Darkrai said.

Dawn felt horrible, not because of what Darkrai said to her but because he can't believe that not all humans are going to turn bad.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you feel that way, I hope I can eventually show you that i'll never turn out like that." Dawn said as she left Darkrai alone.

"That's what he said too." Darkrai said sadly.

Dawn was relaxing, she was leaning against Torterra's tree on his back, Dragonair was wrapped around (both her and the tree) and had her head on her lap. Eevee was also on her lap and Buneary was sitting on her shoulder and Staraptor was sitting in the tree.

Despite being so incredibly comfortable Dawn couldn't help but think about what Darkrai said.

"Have I ever asked too much from you guys?" Dawn asked.

She was awarded with each pokemon saying there name and shaking there head no.

Dawn accepted the answer but she still couldn't help but feel terrible.

Dawn finally arrived at Pastora city. She had Staraptor land here because she couldn't see The lake from above.

Dawn then started to run towards the lake.

It was a long run but she remembered the path she followed when she and Lucas were chasing that Team Galactic thug.

Coming to the lake she crept around the guys standing at the entrance and gasped at what she saw.

The entire lake was drained!

There were poor pokemon all over flopping around, Magikarp, Lumeneon, she even saw a few Piplup.

Dawn also saw some kind of cavern in the middle of the lake, a cavern that would have been flooded with water had the lake been like it usually is.

Dawn ran to the cavern and came face to face with a monster.

The Team Galactic Commander Saturn.

"You, your responsible for all this?" Dawn said outraged.

Saturn turned and Dawn saw a small blue pokemon in a sphere with a look of pain on its face.

"What are you doing to that poor pokemon?" Dawn shouted.

"My master needs this and the other two lake guardians captured so they won't interfere. Now be a good kid and leave." Saturn said turning around.

"I don't think so, I still have a bone to pick with you! Staraptor let's go!" Dawn said.

Staraptor came out of his pokeball and looked ready to fight.

"Fine, apparently the beating I gave you last time wasn't sufficient, let's try to make this lesson stick, Bronzong stand by for battle."

"Staraptor let's finish this quick use close combat!" Dawn said.

"Dodge and use gyro ball." Saturn said.

Bronzong quickly floated to the side to avoid the bird pokemon's attacks and started to rapidly spin before shooting towards Staraptor.

"Quick fly up out of reach." Dawn said.

Staraptor gave a great flap of his wings before shooting upwards.

"Use psychic to launch it against the top of the cavern." Saturn said.

Staraptor flew up and was surrounded in a blue aura before hitting the top of the cavern face first.

"Come on Staraptor hang tough and use close combat!" Dawn cried.

Staraptor flew from above and dived right at Bronzong before launching several feathery but still powerful punches to the steel type.

Bronzong looked to be taking major damage but then Saturn called "flash cannon!"

Bronzong tilted to the side and the base of it, where the bell would be, started to glow and fired a silver light at Staraptor.

Staraptor took the blast point blank and fell to the ground.

"Staraptor return. Torterra I need you!" Dawn called.

"Terra!" he said as he stomped his feet making the entire cavern shake.

"Flash cannon." Saturn said.

Torterra without a command from Dawn stomped on the ground once causing several large chunks of the ground to fly towards him. Torterra stomped again and the rocks formed a shield in front of Torterra.

Once the flash cannon hit only the stones were affected with Torterra perfectly fine.

"Great job Torterra now leaf storm!" Dawn said.

The tree on Torterra's back glowed green before shooting a massive storm of leafs at Bronzong.

When the leaf storm stopped Bronzong fell and stay there.

"Impressive, Bronzong return, Toxicroak stand by." He said.

"Croak." it said.

"Torterra come back, Kirlia come out." Dawn said as she returned her starter and sent out her psychic type.

"Kirlia." she said.

"Toxicroak dark pulse." Saturn said.

"Teleport and use future sight." Dawn said.

Kirlia easily teleported out of the dark pulse's way and reapeared before her eyes started to glow blue and a blue light shot up.

"Behind you! Use shadow ball." Saturn said.

"Psybeam!" Dawn said.

Toxicroak threw a black ball at the same time Kirlia fired her psybeam and both met at canceled both out.

"Cross poison." Saturn said.

"Teleport." Dawn said.

Unfortunately Dawn ordered teleport a second too late and Kirlia was struck with the attack and sent flying into Dawn.

"Now be a good girl and stay there. Hopefully Mars and Jupiter have collected there pokemon from the lakes." Saturn said.

A flash of fear ran through Dawn's mind "Barry, Lucas, they're both walking into a trap!" Dawn muttered.

Saturn had several Team Galactic thugs who flooded into the cavernand lifted the ball and left Dawn and her unconscious Kirlia.

Dawn ran out of the cavern after returning Kirlia and started to sprint as fast as she could back to Pastora city so she could heal Staraptor and get to the other lakes to help her friends.

When she got to the pokemon centre she was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion, but she walked up and had her pokemon healed before going outside and summoning Staraptor.

"Staraptor I'm going to need you to fly me back to Twinleaf Town, Lucas is in danger!" Dawn said.

Staraptor instantly motioned for Dawn to get on his back and he took off, moving even faster than he had before.

Staraptor flew the rest of the day and the entire night nearly to the point of collapse by the time Twinleaf Town came into sight.

When Staraptor landed he instantly passed out and collapsed while still ten feet in the air. Both pokemon and trainer tumbled and fell Dawn quickly shook it off before returning Staraptor and running to the lake. When she got there she heard "Perugly thunder!"

A huge electric flash could be seen and Dawn double timed it when she heard "Empoleon!" cry in pain.

Dawn ran and saw Lucas kneeling with his Empoleon, who looked exhausted.

"Now as a punishment for your attempts to interfere I do believe we'll take your pokemon as compensation." Mars said with a cruel smirk.

Lucas clenched his hand and swung at Mars who easily dodged and slammed her knee into his stomch causing him to gasp as all the air left his lungs. Mars then pushed him to the ground.

Lucas wasn't done yet as he went in for another punch but this time Mars dodged and delivered a punch to Lucas's face.

"Stay down boy." Mars said.

"No!" Lucas shouted as he went to attack her again.

She easily toyed with him before delivering a kick to his stomach sending him down.

Dawn was furious, she had enough of this Team Galactic grabbing a pokeball she whispered to it "Lucas and Professor Rowan are in danger, please help them."

And she released Darkrai.

"I still don't trust you, but I will help you." Darkrai said.

"Thank you, now use dark pulse on Perugly." Dawn said.

Darkrai charged and fired the most powerful dark pulse she's ever seen that struck Perugly and sent it flying through several trees.

"Perugly!" Mars shouted in shock and maybe fear?

"Get away from him!" Dawn shouted.

"You!" Mars said with anger, but that anger turned to fear when she saw Darkrai.

"Dawn these monsters captured the lake guardian. You have to stop them!" Professor Rowan said.

"Don't worry, I will."

Several of the other galactic thugs sent out there Zubats and Golbat's.

"Darkrai use dark void!" Dawn said.

Darkrai charged a large sphere in his hands before it broke apart sending smaller spheres flying at people and pokemon all of who looked like they were having nightmares as soon as they hit the ground.

Then Mars Perugly came stumbling out of the woods and looked at Darkrai and formed a shadow claw and started running towards Darkrai.

"Darkrai ice beam!" Dawn said.

Darkrai fired a blue beam from his hands that hit Perugly and froze it solid.

"You lost Mars, now leave now before Darkrai puts you into a never ending nightmare." Dawn threatened, fully willing to back up the threat.

"This isn't over girl!" She threatened as she returned her Perugly and ran away.

Dawn ran over to Lucas who was still on the ground and shook him "Lucas? Are you ok?" she asked.

Lucas coughed as he woke up and a small trickle of blood was flowing from his mouth but other than that he looked fine.

Dawn helped him up and he started feeling his waist to make sure all of his pokeballs were still there, once he made sure he turned to Dawn and hugged her as tight as he could "thank you." he whispered.

Dawn hugged him back and whispered "any time."

Both looked into the others eyes while still holding each other before they're faces inched together and they're lips met.

Dawn's mind went blank as she felt his lips press against hers. She had no words to describe how wonderful this moment was, his lips were absoloutly perfect.

They broke apart to soon for Dawn's liking and not wanting to see how badly she was blushing, Dawn quickly hid under his chin.

"Well it's about time." Professor Rowan said.

Dawn could feel Lucas's chest rumble with a silent laugh.

"Don't worry, i'll give you two some privacy, I'll go help the pokemon." Professor Rowan said as he turned and moved towards the pokemon in the cage.

Dawn left her hiding place and looked up at Lucas who asked "was that your first kiss?" Dawn blushed again and nodded.

Lucas chuckled before laying his head on her head and saying "don't worry, it's mine too."

"Really? Someone like you never kissed a girl?" Dawn asked surprised.

"What do you mean, someone like me." he asked before placing his chin to his collarbone so she couldn't escape his gaze.

"You know, someone as cute, nice, polite, and cute as you." Dawn said.

Lucas chuckled and shrugged.

And of course, something always has to ruin these perfect moments, this time though, it was the scream of Professor Rowan.

Both Dawn and Lucas broke apart and ran towards the Professor's screams, when they arrived they saw Professor Rowan on the ground with that silver haired Commander they met in the Iron island.

"Darkrai use." Dawn started to say before the man's Absol placed its blade against the Professor's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girley." He said and from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, Dawn knew he'd have no problem slitting the professor's throat.

"Now return that Darkrai to his ball." he said.

Dawn complied and returned Darkrai.

"Great, however I must commend you for managing to catch a Darkrai, now until next time." he said as he easily picked up the cage that took several Team Galactic thugs to lift back as a rope ladder came down he grabbed onto it and said "until we meet again girly."

"Professor are you ok?" Dawn said as she helped the professor up.

"Yes, I'm sorry he caught me by surprise." Professor Rowan said.

"Since Team Galactic has been here and at Lake Valor then that leaves one Lake left."

"Lake Acuity." Dawn Lucas and Professor Rowan said at the same time.

"Oh no Barry!" Dawn said, Barry may be hyper and annoying but she was still her best friend and she still loved him.

"Yea, you two are going to have to double time it to Lake Acuity, I'd go with you but with my old bones I'd do nothing but slow you down." Professor Rowan said.

"No need to worry Professor, we'll get there and save Barry and the last lake guardian." Dawn said with determination.

**A/N well here's the first kiss!**

**That is all I have to say **


	38. Chapter 39

**A/N now I'm trying something in this one, Dawn and Lucas get separated from all of there pokeballs. I really hope you like it.**

Dawn and Lucas were currently trudging through snow that was knee high.

The trip to Mt Coronet had been uneventful, as had the small walk through the mountain, once again Dawn found herself thankful that Lucas was smart enough to plan ahead, namely by bringing warm winter clothes.

"Well Lucas its offical, I hate the cold." Dawn whined.

"Everyone does." Lucas said with his smirk before he quickly grabbed her arm and said "don't move."

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked looking around.

"We're completely surrounded." he said.

As if on cue, multiple pokemon jumped out of the ground.

"What are these?" Dawn asked.

"Abomasnow, with a couple of Snovers." Lucas said.

"Aboma!" one Abomasnow, that easily dwarfed all the other pokemon said.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Abomasnow!" it said and pointed back the way they came.

"We can't go back, we have to keep going forward, our friend's in danger." Dawn said.

"Aboma!" it said threateningly.

"Don't make me do this." Dawn said as she pulled out Dragonair and Magmar's pokeball.

Abomasnow didn't say anything but the mountain behind them started to shake and snow started racing down it.

"Avalanche!" Dawn cried.

"Torterra we need you!" Dawn said.

Torterra came out and Dawn and Lucas climbed onto his back. Torterra slammed his front legs onto the ground and several vines wrapped around Torterra.

And then the snow hit.

Torterra held strong against the snow but it was too much and the roots broke away sending Torterra, Dawn and Lucas falling with the snow.

**When Torterra woke up he was surrounded by snow. Luckly he was close to the surface and was able to claw his way to freedom.**

**Looking around he saw the entire area was filled with fresh snow, which is what made it easy to spot something that was red and white.**

**Walking over Torterra pressed the white centre and released Staraptor.**

**"Huh? What happened?" Staraptor asked as he looked around for Dawn.**

**"We ran into a bunch of Abomasnow, they didn't take kindly to two humans in there territory and sent an avalanche to take care of them." Torterra explained.**

**"Then why are we standing around? Let's go find her." Staraptor said.**

**"Will all this white snow affect your eyesight?" Torterra asked.**

**"No I should be able to spot them or anyone else." Staraptor said taking off.**

**Torterra watched Staraptor take off and decided to start looking for Dawn, Lucas or any other of their pokemon.**

**Torterra walked along for a while before a heard the familiar sound of a pokeball opening. Torterra felt something roll down the tree on his back down his back and off his head.**

**Landing in the snow was a little brown ball of fur.**

**"Eevee?" Torterra asked.**

**"Hiya Terra! Where's Dawn?" the small pokemon asked.**

**"I'm not sure, we got separated by an avalanch, I'm not sure if she has any other of her pokemon with her." Torterra said.**

**"Dawn's gone?" Eevee said with tears start to form in his eyes.**

**"Hey, don't worry kid, We got Staraptor in the sky looking for any other pokeballs or for Dawn and Lucas." Torterra said calming down Eevee.**

**Eevee jumped and climbed onto Torterra's back and he started walking again.**

**"Eevee check the tree and look for any other pokeballs." Torterra said.**

**Eevee nodded and climbed back up the tree to look for any other pokeballs.**

**The wind started to pick up sending bites of cold to whip across Torterra's face. Eevee hopped out and said "I found one." **

**Jumping off Torterra with the pokeball, Eevee hit the white button, but instead of sending another pokemon out, Eevee was pulled back in.**

**Torterra chuckled and shook his head before placing Eevee's pokeball in his mouth and started to walk along.**

**Finally getting out of the long field Torterra came to a rock wall.**

**Torterra used his stone edge to pull giant chunks of the wall out and made a cave, small, but large enough for him to be able to turn around if needed.**

**Placing Eevee's ball on the ground Torterra went back outside to make a clearing so Staraptor could see him and land.**

**Stomping on the ground several thick roots shot from the ground, Torterra made them cut and snap the leaves and branches near him and soon enough there was a large clearing.**

**Fortunately Torterra finished just as Staraptor was flying overhead.**

**"Any luck?" Torterra asked.**

**"Barely, I only found one." Staraptor said as he indicated to the pokeball in his talons.**

**Out of the pokeball came Luxray who looked around confused.**

**Torterra and Staraptor quickly brought him up to speed and Luxray started to panic.**

**"What? But what about Buneary? Was she with Dawn or did she switch her out with for one of you two? This is bad, this is very very bad."**

**Staraptor hit him across the face not hard but hard enough to get him to stop. "Now first shut up. Second don't worry, Dawn switched Buneary for me in that last town. And third calm down its just the three of us."**

**"Four." a small voice chirped.**

**Looking down the four big pokemon saw the small brown pokemon.**

**"He was hiding in my tree." Torterra explained.**

**"If we grab some branches would you be able to make a fire?" Torterra asked.**

**"Yes." Luxray said.**

**"Great then let's go."**

**They all left the cave and started gathering sticks and twigs, that were in abundant since Torterra's gardening of the trees around here.**

**Out of the corner of his eye Torterra could swear he saw movement.**

**"Staraptor is there anyone around here?" Torterra asked.**

**"Give me a moment." he said as he took off.**

**True to his word Staraptor returned and said "I can't really tell, I thought I saw movement but to be honest I couldn't tell." Staraptor said, sounding almost embarrassed.**

**"It's fine, but we should keep someone on watch." Torterra said.**

**Luxray heard this and said "I'll take first watch." **

**Torterra nodded and they went back to the cave.**

**Luxray started a fire and after restlessly pacing said "I'm going to go and take a look around."**

**"It's getting close to night, are you sure?" Torterra said.**

**"Yes, who knows maybe I'll fine something Staraptor missed.**

**"You think your eyes are better just because you can see through things?" Staraptor huffed.**

**"Haha Staraptor mad."' Eevee teased.**

**"It's not just my eyes but my sense of smell, out of all of Dawn's pokemon the only one who's been with her longer are you two, and only by about a month. I've got the scents of all the pokemon Dawn has so maybe I'll be able to get an idea of where they are.**

**Luxray and Staraptor looked at Torterra waiting for his decision.**

**"Do it but don't take long, you have an hour then I want you to come back, agreeded?" Torterra said.**

**Luxray nodded and said "don't worry."**

**"That's when I worry the most." Torterra muttered.**

**Luxray left and sniffed the air.**

**"Hmm its faint but I think I can smell, what is that? Flames?" he thought as he followed the scent.**

**As he followed the scent it got stronger and more familliar.**

**"Magmar!" Luxray shouted.**

**Finally hitting the apex of the scent Luxray started looking through the snow for a long time before he finally found it.**

**Luxray shot a thunder bolt that made a small tunnel to where the pokeball was and pushed the button and released Magmar.**

**"What happened?" Magmar asked in the calm slow way he always speaks.**

**"From what I've been told, Dawn and Lucas were sweeped away by an avalanch by some pokemon, the only I know of right now are you, Torterra, Staraptor and Eevee.**

**"Do you know where they are?" Magmar asked.**

**"Yes just follow me." Luxray turned and lead Magmar back to the cave.**

**"Magmar!" Eevee said.**

**"Little fur ball." Magmar said.**

**"Hey." Eevee pouted.**

**Magmar chuckled but stopped when he heard rumbling outside.**

**"What is that?" Torterra asked.**

**Leaving Luxray to keep an eye on Eevee, Staraptor Torterra and Magmar left the cave and saw a giant ball of ice being thrown at them.**

**Magmar stepped forward and easily launched a powerful flamethrower that turned the ice ball to mist in moments.**

**"Where did that come from?" Torterra asked.**

**"It's too dark, right now my eyes are about as good as the rest of yours now." Staraptor said.**

**Just then everyone saw a lot of pokemon colored white and green, the perfect camouflage while in a blizzard, walk towards them.**

**"You don't belong here leave!" one said.**

**"Not until we find the rest of our friends and our trainer." Torterra said walking forward.**

**"That blue fured human? And you call yourself pokemon, your nothing but slaves to them." all of the pokemon around them gave angry snarles.**

**"This is your last chance take whoever you've found and leave or we destroy you." Another said.**

**Just then Magmar's blue flames grew bigger and brighter then Staraptor or Torterra had ever seen and he stepped forward and launched a powerful blast of fire that caused all of the pokemon to step back in fear.**

**"Do you cowards want to get violent? Because if you do you'll have to deal with me! I could take half of you down with one attack now leave!" Magmar shouted angrily before launching a flamethrower making a protective ring of fire around the entrance to the cave.**

**The pokemon disappeared into the night but not before one cried "this isn't over!"**

**Once Magmar was sure they were gone the flames on his head and tail returned to normal and both Torterra and Staraptor looked at Magmar.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen you that angry." Staraptor said.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen you angry." Torterra said.**

**"Sorry, I just hate bullies. I'll take first watch, they seem to be afraid of me so they'll probably think twice about attacking if I'm here." Magmar said.**

**"Alright, but can you get rid of the fire around the cave? I don't want the entire forest to go up in flames." Torterra said.**

**Magmar nodded and waved a hand and all the flames died out instantly.**

**Torterra and Staraptor went back inside the cave, Eevee came hopping over to them and asked "what happened?"**

**"Some pokemon are trying to bully us to leave." Staraptor said from the tree on Torterra's back.**

**"But we can't leave yet, we haven't found Dawn!" Eevee said.**

**"Eevee, Eevee! Calm down, Magmar scared them away but I'm not comfortable around here so I say we move out tomorrow so we can keep looking for any other pokemon or for Dawn." Torterra said calmly.**

**"Ok that's good." Eevee said.**

**"Alright now hop on Eevee and try and get some sleep." Torterra said.**

**Eevee jumped onto Torterra's back and curled up. Torterra found a spot that gave him a lot of room and laid down.**

**"Terra?" Eevee's small voice said.**

**"What's wrong kid?" Torterra asked.**

**"Do you think Dawn and Lucas and Espeon are ok?" **

**"I'm sure of it, if there's one thing I know about Dawn, it's that she's resourceful, she'll be fine." Torterra said.**

**"Ok, good."**

**And once Torterra heard Eevee's quiet snoring Torterra himself felt sleep slowly, but surely overtake him.**

**A/N now I'm doing this chapter to give everyone a good look at the personality of all the pokemon, everyone see's Torterra as the leader because they all know he's the biggest and the strongest, now next chapter one of the pokemon they're going to find is going to be Electivire, and since he doesn't like to follow orders from anyone except Lucas just imagin the problems he's going to have with Torterra.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to my friend RPG1115 who gave me the idea for a chapter when the pokemon get separated from their trainers.**

**Now for this chapter I really want reviews because I don't know how well I've done on this. Also do not forget that whoever is the hundredth reviewer will get to choose what pokemon Dawn will capture next.**

**Now that's all I have to say, so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	39. Chapter 40

**Torterra was the first to wake up the following morning, feeling Eevee was still on his back he gently moved towards the entrance of the cave to check in with Luxray, who had decided to take watch after Magmar.**

**"Any trouble?" he asked softly.**

**"Nope, I think Magmar's little demonstration last night really frightened all of the Abomasnow." Luxray said.**

**"Yeah probably, but I don't want to take any chances, once everyone's awake we're heading out." Torterra said.**

**"Alright, well I'm going to head out and see if I can find anyone else." Luxray said.**

**"Are you crazy?" Torterra said in a loud whisper "after what happened last night you want to go back out there?"**

**"If we don't take some risks to try and find everyone we're never going to find anyone." Luxray said.**

**Torterra hesitated for a moment before saying "alright fine, but take Staraptor with you, he's the only one who could keep up with you anyway." Torterra said.**

**Luxray nodded.**

**Torterra walked back over to Staraptor and laid out the plan.**

**"Alright, but if we're not back by night then maybe have Magmar shoot a flamethrower in the sky." Staraptor said.**

**Luxray and Staraptor took off as. With Torterra Eevee and Magmar leaving not long after in the other direction.**

**They had to be walking for only a half hour before they ran into trouble, in the form of Sneasle.**

**"Well look who it is boys." one said.**

**"Yeah, looks like someone barging into our turf." another one said with his claws looking ready to fight.**

**"Just let us go by and you don't get a terrible beating." Torterra said.**

**"Well look at that! You think you can take on all five of us?" one Sneasel said.**

**"Keep pressing me and you'll see just how easily I can take you five down." Torterra threatened in a monotone voice.**

**"Come on guys let's take him." The Sneasel said.**

**Torterra raised one foot and stomped it causing several roots to fly up and swatted all of the Sneasel away easily.**

**Brushing off the event Torterra moved along with the other two pokemon.**

**They managed to get quite far with out any incident, Magmar was staying close by because as strong as Torterra was he wasn't an ice type and with enough time even he would start to feel the cold, and to keep Eevee close to the heat, he may be all furry but Torterra could tell he was shivering.**

**Luxray and Staraptor returned and to Torterra's surprise they had three pokeballs each.**

**Out of the pokeballs were Machamp, Espeon, and Electivire.**

**Once Electivire saw Luxray both started to growl but Torterra instantly put a stop to it by launching several leafs at in front of them causing both to recoil not expecting the distraction and both looked at Torterra "now you two listen to me, I don't know what problem you have with each other but it ends now! We're lost in this frozen wastland, we don't know where our trainers are, and we're all going to need to work together! Understand?" Torterra finished.**

**Luxray looked away from Torterra and Electivire but nodded.**

**Electivire snarled and said "now why should I listen to you?"**

**"Machamp take Eevee off of me." Torterra said to the four armed pokemon, who nodded and took the small pokemon in one of his arms.**

**Torterra looked back at Electivire and said in his very monotone voice "do you have a problem?"**

**"Yeah I got a problem you!" Electivire snarled.**

**"What have I done to you?" Torterra asked calmly.**

**Hearing Torterra talk calmly only made Electivire even angrier "you show up out of no where and expect everyone to fall in line, like your little soldiers!" he snarled.**

**Torterra scoffed and said "don't waist my time, everyone here knows your just looking for a fight and I'm not going to waist my time." Torterra said before he started to walk away, with every other pokemon following him.**

**That drove Electivire off the deep end and he launched a powerful thunder attack at Torterra, who wasn't hurt due to him being part ground, but that was enough to make his stop walking and turn around. Looking Electivire square in the eyes Torterra said "fight me little boy and you will lose."**

**"Let's test that theory!" Electivire yelled.**

**"Guys let's move back, I'm thinking that this battles going to be big." Eevee said from Machamp's head.**

**Electivire started running towards Torterra ready to deliver a powerful brick break, but Torterra stomped the ground, causing several snowey chunks to fly from beneath the snow and circle around Torterra. **

**Electivire went to attack Torterra but instead hit one of the chunks he levitated, Electivire tried to deliver another but was met with the same result, no matter how fast Electivire smashed the stones there was always another to take its place.**

**Getting angrier Electivire used a powerful thunder attack to vaporize the stones before coating both hands in flames and delivering a powerful right hook to Torterra's face.**

**And to everyone's shock Torterra easily shrugged it off.**

**Electivire, not expecting Torterra to be able to handle and recover from his fire punch so quickly, was taken off guard but shook it off and thrust his other hand to deliver another punch but this time Torterra countered.**

**Lifting one of his feet and slamming it on top of Electivire's arm Torterra slammed his arm onto the ground before saying "first one's free, second one's gonna cost you."**

**Then his tree started to glow green before launching a powerful leaf storm at Electivire who went sliding against the snow.**

**"Are you done yet?" Torterra asked sounding almost board.**

**"Not even close!" Electivire shouted before running to Torterra to continue.**

_**"Time to show you guys exactly what I've learned." Torterra thought.**_

**Torterra rose on his hine legs and slammed his front feet against the ground causing nine giant, thick, spiked, roots to raise from the ground.**

**The mere sight of those giant roots was enough to make everyone take a giant step back, and enough to even give Electivire cause for pause.**

**Torterra then slammed on foot on the ground and all nine vines shot towards Electivire from different angles leaving no way to dodge.**

**Then at the last moment Torterra stomped his foot again and make the roots stop a millimeter from Electivire's fur.**

**Torterra looked at Electivire and said "now are you ready to play nice? Or do you want to see what I can really do with these?" he asked.**

**Electivire looked at Torterra, then the roots, then back at Torterra before saying "I'll be good."**

**"Good." Torterra then stomped his foot and the roots sunk back into the ground "now let's move out, small pokemon" he said looking at Espeon and Eevee "hop on."**

**Both small pokemon climbed on Torterra's back.**

**Luxray took off on his own again, claiming he could smell what he thought was dispair and took off after informing Torterra who agreed, knowing that Luxray would be able to find his way back.**

**The group continued moving again with Electivire, Machamp, and Magmar walking, and with Eevee, Espeon, and Staraptor hitching a ride on Torterra's back.**

**The ride was uneventful until Staraptor heard what he thought was group of large pokemon running towards them.**

**"Torterra, I think something's coming this way." he warned.**

**"Take off and see if you can find out what." Torterra said.**

**Before Staraptor could agree Torterra was sent flying after something ran into him.**

**Staraptor took flight before he was sent to the ground, but Eevee and Espeon were sent flying to the ground with Torterra.**

**"Oh no." Staraptor muttered before shouting "stampede of Piloswine!"**

**All of the pokemon went into battle mode, one Piloswine tried to charge into Machamp before it was grasped by the tusk's and thrown flying by the superpower pokemon.**

**Another, not seeing, or maybe not caring, was on a straight course for Espeon, who was still stunned from flying off Torterra, wasn't able to dodge in time, Eevee say this, and with everyone dealing with staying alive in the stampede, couldn't help.**

**Seeing his friend about to be run down made something snap in Eevee and he started running quickly at the Piloswine and slammed into it hard, hard enough to cause the pokemon to cry in pain before trying to swing his tusk's at the small pokemon, Eevee easily dodged, being small and quick and launched himself towards Piloswine's face causing another cry of pain.**

**Piloswine then launched an ice beam at Eevee who the started running around Piloswine easily dodging the big and slow pokemon's attacks before finally delivering a devastating double edge to Piloswine, both pokemon looked at each other before Piloswine fell on his side.**

**"Espeon! You ok?" Eevee asked.**

**"Y-yes." Espeon said looking at Eevee.**

**The other pokemon didn't notice but.**

**Eevee was evolving!**

**A/N and that's all for now, I think i'll make you guys suffer while hoping it's your evoloution.**

**Now I think just one more chapter before we reunite Dawn and Lucas with there pokemon. Then it's off to save Barry the we head to the Snowpoint gym!**

**Also, I had originally planned on having Volkner (the last gym leader) be a 6 vs 3 battle like the episode where Ash battles Roxie in Unova, but after talking with a friend of mine I decided to make it a full battle. Since the full 6 vs 6 battle with Barry was so long and I personally enjoyed it, I've decided to make the last gym leader a full battle.**

**Now that's all I have to say now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out!**


	40. Chapter 41

**Eevee was evolving.**

**His fur shrank and got darker, and he gained a several yellow rings that made a circle on the outside of his legs where they meet his body, another circle on his forehead, and one on both ears and his tail.** **Eevee was gone, and standing there was.** **"Umbreon!" He shouted before launching a powerful dark pulse from his mouth that sent Piloswine flying a good thirty feet.**

**"Well kid its about time!" Staraptor said before coating in a blue fire and slammed into a Piloswine.**

**Espeon disregarded everything else and looked at Umbreon, who just seconds ago been Eevee, who she always saw as a cute little kid was now making her heart flutter.** **He looked ah her with his red eyes and said in a completely different voice "Espe, you ok?"**

**Not trusting her voice she simply nodded.**

**"Good." He said before launching another dark pulse at a Piloswine about to run into Electivire from his blind spot.**

**"That one counts as mine!" Electivire said before delivering a punch to the other Piloswine he had in a headlock.**

**"Ungrateful moron." Umbreon muttered.**

**From nowhere Darkrai sped into view and delivered a devastating dark pulse, at least four times stronger than what Umbreon could fire at three Piloswine's who flew out of sight.** **Darkrai then turned and charged up dark void before launching several small orbs that enveloped the remaining Piloswine that was conscious and put them to sleep.** **"Where did you come from?" Torterra said as he gently kicked one of the fallen Piloswine to make sure it was down.**

**"I found him, I told you I thought I smelt despair." Luxray said catching up to him.**

**"Nice of you to show up after the fighting already done whimp." Electivire said.**

**Electivire was then envoloped by a dark void and everyone looked at Darkrai, who just shrugged and said "am I the only one who was tired of hearing his voice?"**

**Machamp sighed and said "I'll carry him."**

** Before bending down and lifting up the pokemon.** **They started moving with Luxray and Staraptor taking off to try and find more of their friends.** **Two hours after the two left a terrible blizzard started up making the already snowy path even snowier, Torterra and Magmar were forced to move ahead and clear a path. Torterra just by plowing ahead and Magmar by melting a path with his extreme body heat.**

**"Why are we looking for her?" Darkrai asked sounding genuinely curious.**

**"Because Dawn and Lucas are our friends, and if they don't have any of us with them and they run into a wild Abomasnow or Sneasel they're finished." Torterra said.**

**"But we can finally be free, and you want to go back to being slaves?" Darkrai said.**

**"Darkrai can I talk to you for a minute?" Umbreon said.**

**Darkrai followed Umbreon, who jumped off Torterra's back and lead him to where the two dark types couldn't be overheard.** **"Darkrai I know about your old trainer." Umbreon said bluntly.**

**Darkrai flew right towards Umbreon so he was face to face with Umbreon and snarled "shut your mouth!"**

**"I know because Dawn was holding me when she told Lucas about it, how he would starve you if you displeased him." Umbreon said before dodging a shadow claw that tried to swipe at him.** **"I know that he would only take you to a pokemon centre when he felt you deserved it." Umbreon dodged a wild dark pulse.**

**"Shut up!" Darkrai shouted.**

**"And I know all about how he would discipline you whenever you talked back to him."**

**Darkrai fell to the ground and started sobbing "he was a horrible man."**

**"I know, but has Dawn ever been like that to you?" Umbreon asked "when you started yelling at her and saying she betrayed you, did she send Luxray to bite your arm and shock you to near death?" Umbreon asked.**

**"No." Darkrai said still sobbing.**

**"Has she ever denied all of us a meal because she felt we didn't deserve it?" Umbreon asked.**

**"No." Darkrai repeated.**

**"And finally, has she ever been cruel to you in anyway?" Umbreon asked.**

**"No, she's been kind, even though I don't deserve it. All she's ever done is be kind, with her bubbly personality and caring attitude, and all I've ever done is blame her because she captured me, and compare her to my former master." Darkrai said.**

**"Darkrai, its time to stop thinking of him, Dawn's your trainer now, and she would rather die than treat us like him. Think about what I've said, now let's catch up to the others." Umbreon said.**

**Darkrai floated up and followed the moonlight pokemon.** **Umbreon jumped back onto Torterra's back and said to him "he shouldn't be so much of a problem now."**

**The blizzard was slowly but surely getting worse but Torterra decided to keep pressing forward.** **Staraptor had returned with no luck and perched himself in Torterra's tree.**

**When Luxray returned however he immediately shouted "GUYS! I found them!"**

**"Who?" Golem asked.**

**"Dawn and Lucas, I found them!"** **He lead them on a long walk, made even longer due to the fact that they were having to plow through the snow that was now up to Torterra's stomach.** **Eventually they made it to a natural cave and went in, sitting aropund a camp fire was Lucas, who had Dawn snuggling against his chest, Crobat, who was hanging upside down, and Empoleon, with them was another human they didn't recognize.**

Dawn felt awful these past two days, she lost all of her pokemon thanks to those Abomasnow, if they ever managed to get out of this mess, she was going to have to tell Buneary she lost her boyfriend. Dawn leaned on Lucas for comfort, knowing that it was selfish, he lost his pokemon too and he was just as close to his as Dawn was to hers. Just then she heard what she thought was the rumbling sound Torterra made when he walked "must be going insane." She thought. However when she heard Empoleon cry his name in surprise Dawn looked at the entrance to the cave and saw her pokemon. Dawn just sat there for a moment before she sprang forward and hugged Torterra's head "Torterra!" She screamed in joy as he nuzzled her.

A large black pokemon that looked similar to Espeon jumped off Torterra and into Dawn's arms. "Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, I think that's Eevee." Lucas said.

"What, Eevee? You evolved?" She asked

"Umbreon." The black pokemon said from her arms.

"Great job!" Dawn squealed as she hugged the pokemon tight.

Staraptor landed near Dawn and got a head rub from Dawn, both happy to see the other, Luxray came up and gently licked Dawn's hand causing her to start rubbing his head too, Darkrai just stay near the cave entrance. Despite every ounce of common sense she had was telling her to leave him alone, she walked over to the pitch black pokemon and said "I'm glad you didn't try and leave Darkrai, thank you." She said before slowly moving her hand to him but he flinched away.

"I was wrong, you aren't like my former trainer, you are a better person than he could ever be." Darkrai said looking at her before he looked away.

Hearing that she may be helping Darkrai get over the abuse suffered made her eyes well up and she said "thank you."

"You own a Darkrai?!" A voice said. Looking over Dawn saw there new friend Candice stare wide eyed at Darkrai.

"Yep wasn't easy but still managed to do it." Dawn said wiping away her tears, she then jerked her head and said "Barry!"

"Oh right! In everything that's happened we forgot all about him." Lucas said.

"Candice, how far away are we from Lake Acuity?" Dawn asked.

"Not far, just about a half hour." Candice said as she got up.

Dawn returned all of her pokemon to there pokeballs and followed Candice as she lead them to Lake Acuity. "Oh I hope we're not too late." Dawn said.

Dawn, Candice and Lucas were all booking it double time to reach Lake Acuity. "Barry please be alright." Dawn thought to herself, she wasn't sure what she would do if she lost her best friend. They eventually came to a steep rock wall and Candice said "oh no, we're on the wrong side."

"Wait, I have an idea, Torterra come out!" Dawn said.

"Terra!" Her starter said.

"Torterra, do you think you'd be able to climb this rock wall with the three of us on back?" Dawn asked. Torterra looked at all three of them then at the rock wall before nodding confidently. "Great, alright everyone get on Torterra!" Dawn shouted.

Lucas helped Candice and Dawn onto Torterra and got on himself, then Torterra moved away from the wall before running towards it and plunging his foot into the rock, then quickly placing another and started to run up the rock face and eventually leaped and landed right outside the forest. "Great job sweetie." Dawn said as she kissed Torterra's head before returning him and running towards the sounds of battle.

"Oh no! Infernape use flare blitz!" Barry's voice rang throughout the forest.

When they got there they say at least a dozen pokemon knocked unconscious, mostly Skunky and Skuntank, with some Zubats and Golbats too, but surrounding Barry was at least a hundred more, and his Infernape looked ready to collapse.

"Oh no, quick Torterra use leaf storm to get some distance between Barry and Team Galactic!" Dawn said after she released Torterra.

Torterra summoned hundreds of leafs, more than he usually summoned, probably because they were surrounded by trees, and fired them at the pokemon that surrounded Barry knocking the ones that couldn't fly into the lake and knocking the ones that could away. Dawn, Lucas, Candice and Torterra ran and surrounded Barry as his Infernape fell to the ground.

"Dawn!" Barry said sounding overjoyed at seeing his friend.

"Lucas can you get his Infernape up and running?" Dawn asked.

"Possibly, give me a second." He replied.

Suddenly a Team Galactic woman stepped forward, Dawn vaguely recognized her from Eternia city, the Commander who chose to flee instead of fight. "Thanks to this blizzard, we were forced to drive all the way here, which wasn't an easy task either, and we get here and all we hear is this moron who threatened to fine us before freeing Uxie." She said angrily.

"Great job Barry." Lucas said while helping Infernape.

"You get out of here or trust me, you will regret it." Dawn threatened.

"Oh really little girl? And what could you possibly do to make us leave?" The Commander asked.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance, Darkrai, let's go!" Dawn said.

Darkrai left his pokeball and emitted the most frightening of sounds, enough to make Torterra shiver.

"So little blue got herself a legendary eh? Doesn't matter, we still outnumber you." The commander, Jupider, Dawn finally remembered said, although she couldn't hide the look of fear on her face.

"Last chance. Leave now!" Dawn shouted.

"Take that Darkrai down!" Saturn called.

"Darkrai dark void." Dawn called.

Darkrai managed to easily avoid all of the attacks despite being vastly outnumbered and while charging a dark void, once fully charged Darkrai shouted "Dark VOID!" The sphere broke apart and began shooting small dark spheres at everyone that would expand and surround them for a moment then vanish leaving the victim asleep. In a moment more than three quarter of the pokemon and people were fast asleep, Jupiter. and a few other being the exception. "Now leave before I have Darkrai send you to a never ending nightmare." Dawn threatened, and was fully willing to back up that threat.

"This isn't over!" Jupiter said before leaving, with all her thugs following her.

Dawn turned to Barry and said "Barry are you ok?"

And his response surprised her. "You caught a legendary before me? This calls for a heavy fine!" Barry said before running towards Darkrai and looking him over.

Darkrai, not liking this loud human being so close to him was getting another dark void ready before Dawn said "no."

Just then a small figure emerged from the water, it had a red gem in the middle of its forehead, a yellow face and head, and white body. Dawn grabbed her pokedex and scanned it.

** Uxie, the knowledge pokemon.**

** When Uxie first flew, humans gained the ability to solve problems, and thus, knowledge was born.**

"Wow, the knowledge pokemon." Lucas said.

Suddenly they heard a deep voice say "now Raichu use focus blast!"

Darkrai let out a cry of pain before flying forward into the water. Quickly turning Dawn saw the Commander she and Byron fought on Iron island. Darkrai levitated back up and shot an ice beam but the man quickly dodged it before firing a wire from a device on his wrist that exploded into a net that wrapped around Uxie and then started shocking it. "Stop it! Darkrai dark pulse." Dawn said.

"Absol protect." He said with a cruel grin on his face, almost like hurting Uxie was enjoyable to him. Absol sprang from the trees and created a green barrier that stopped the dark pulse. Uxie then fainted and the wire quickly retracted and pulled the net to his grasp. "Thanks for all your help kid, thanks to your interfering the boss should reward me greatly for doing what Saturn and Jupiter failed to do." He said.

Darkrai looked at him with a hateful look and was ready to fire another dark pulse but before he could a Ralt's appeared beside him and teleported them both away.

"No! He got away!" Barry said angrily.

"How's your Infernape doing?" Dawn asked. Infernape jumped in front of Dawn and did a backflip.

"He's fine, but the rest of my pokemon got overwhelmed, Infernape was the last one standing." Barry said.

Dawn hugged him and said "that doesn't matter I'm just glad your ok."

"Of course I'm ok, I'm the king of ok. Actually never call me that again." Barry said.

"Do we have any idea where Team Galactic would take the Lake Guardian's" Candice asked.

"No, but they'll slip up soon, they usually do." Dawn said.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I have to go get my eighth badge!" Barry said proudly.

"What you beat the Snowpoint gym leader?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I was winning until he brought out that Infernape of his." Candice said.

"Your the gym leader?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Candice chirped.

"Great, so can you take us to Snowpoint city so I can battle you?" Dawn asked.

"Sure Barry you gonna be able to get back on your own?" Candice asked.

"Yep, should be no problem." He said.

"Alright then, you two, let's go." Candice said to Dawn and Lucas.


	41. Chapter 42

Dawn Lucas and Candice had finally arrived in Snowpoint city. Right away Dawn noticed a large structure in the background. Pulling on Lucas's arm like a kid who was confused she asked "Lucas what's that?"

"Snowpoint temple, rumor has it one of the Fronteer Brain's from Kanto frequently visits there, the leader as a matter of fact." He explained.

"What's a Frontier Brain?" Dawn asked.

"They're like gym leaders only stronger. Some of them could actually rival the elite four." He said.

"I take offense to that, your right but I still take offense." Candice said.

"Candice do you mind holding off on our battle for a while? I want to do some last minuet training, and maybe check out that temple." She said.

"Sure don't worry, after the little adventure you two took me on, I'm in no rush to head out anytime soon, come by my gym whenever your ready." Candice said as she walked away.

"So Dawn, what's first on your agenda?" Lucas asked.

"First, get out of the evil snow, second change a few of my pokemon, and third check out that temple." Dawn said.

They walked around town looking for a pokemon centre, thankfully they didn't have to look long and found it. Dawn went in and let out a sigh as she felt the heat warm her up instantly. After getting them all healed she went to the PC and exchanged Umbreon, Darkrai, and Staraptor for Kirlia, Buneary and Dragonair. Dawn rented a room and released her pokemon. Dragonair was happy to see her mama again and nuzzled her head against Dawn's cheek. Dawn giggled and kissed Dragonair on the head before laying out her plan. "Alright guys, and girls, we're all going to explore an old temple and then were going to take on another gym leader, if we manage to beat her that will be seven badges, one more and then I can enter the Sinnoh league, if I beat that, then I'm allowed to take on the Elite Four then The Champion, Cynthia herself." Dawn said.

All her pokemon looked excited at that prospect of this and let out a cheer. Dawn returned her pokemon and went to Lucas's room and said "Lucas! Ready to go exploring?"

The door opened and Lucas was standing there looking ready to go. "About time, let's see what's in this temple." He said.

They walked to the temple and found in rather un-remarkable. "Well this was a major disappointment." Dawn said with a pout.

The pair eventually found themselves in front of a giant statue, with green plants growing from its shoulders and feet, yellow rings around its wrists and shoulders, and six "eyes" two of them red, two blue, and two silver. "Whoa! What the heck is this?" Dawn asked.

"That my dear would be the golem master, Regigigas." A voice said from behind them. Turning they saw an elderly man wearing a green jumpsuit that cut off about six inches from his ankles. "Legend has it that this pokemon, when awakened, was able to move continents by pulling them with a rope, and that before it went to sleep, created three beings of steel, rock and ice, with the power to awaken it if it was ever needed again." He said.

"Wow! A pokemon that could move continents." Dawn said.

Lucas however looked shocked and said "your the Pyramid King aren't you?" His voice full of awe.

The man chuckled and said "yep, didn't know I'd be known this far from Kanto." He said.

"Um, excuse me? Confused here." Dawn said.

"Dawn this man is Brandon, the Pyramid King of the Kanto Battle Frontier, the leader actually. It is an honor to meet you." Lucas said.

"Pleasure kid, now what might you two be doing in this temple?" He asked.

"We were just looking around, I have some time for my battle tomorrow and I wanted to explore this temple." Dawn said.

"Well, your challenging Candice?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Dawn said.

"Then I take it your going to try for the Sinnoh League?" He asked.

"Correct again." She replied.

"Mind if we have a battle, let me see just how ready you think you are." Brandon said.

"Really? A battle with the leader of the Battle Frontier? Sure!" Dawn said.

"Alright then let's have a three on six battle." Brandon said.

"Wait won't that give you an unfair advantage?" Dawn said.

"Other way around kid." He said.

"But that's not a fair fight, I may not be a Frontier Brain but I can handle a six on six battle." Dawn said.

"I'll bet you can kid, but I highly doubt you can handle six of my pokemon." He said.

"Dawn, being able to have a battle with the Pyramid King is a huge honor, if he wants to do things differently then I say let him." Lucas said.

"Alright Brandon, if you say so." Dawn said.

"Alright then Dragonair, let's go." Dawn said.

"A dragon type? And one from my neck of the woods? Impressive kid, but let's see if its good enough, Regice let's battle!"

At hearing those words Lucas's eyes grew wide. The pokemon looked like it was made out of ice crystals. "You own a legendary pokemon?!" Lucas all but shouted.

"That's a legendary pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, now let's see how you manage, Regice ice beam!"

"Dodge and use flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Dragonair managed to just barely dodge the attack and launched her powerful flamethrower attack at the legendary ice type but once the flames died down, Regice looked fine. "Blizzard!" Brandon said, his expression serious.

Regice placed its hands together and unleashed an powerful blizzard at Dragonair, the attack was so powerful that there was no way for Dragonair to dodge it and let out a cry of pain, once the attack died down Dratini wasn't just knocked unconscious, she was frozen in a giant chunk of ice. "Dragonair!" Dawn cried.

"Sorry kid, here Regice, break Dragonair out of the ice, hammer arm." Regice walked over before its arm started to glow and it struck Dragonair's ice cage shattering it.

Dawn returned Dragonair and pulled out another pokeball and said "alright, Kirlia let's go!"

"Kirlia." She said upon being released.

"Regice return! Registeel come out." He said. The steel golem pokemon let out a weird beeping sound upon being released. "Zap cannon!" Brandon said.

"Teleport and use future sight!" Dawn said. Kirlia teleported and launched a blue light into the sky upon reappearing. "Great now psybeam!" Dawn said. Kirlia launched her multicolored wave at Registeel who didn't even flinch at the attack.

"Hammer arm!" Brandon said.

"Teleport and use psybeam again!" Dawn said.

Registeel's arm glowed as it swung at Kirlia who only just dodged it and re appeared behind it and launched another beam at the golem. Then a blue light came from above and struck Registeel causing it to stumble. "Great job Kirlia!" Dawn said.

"Lock on then zap cannon!" Brandon suddenly said. Registeel's six "eyes" started to glow red and a red ring formed between its extended arms.

"Quick Kirlia teleport away!" Dawn said.

Registeel started to charge its zap cannon but instead of firing at where Kirlia was it fired to its right just as Kirlia appeared. Kirlia was thrown into a rock pillar and slid to the ground. "How? How did Registeel know where Kirlia was going to be?" Dawn asked.

"Lock on makes the users next move always hit, got to say though, your Kirlia's future sight was powerful enough to make Registeel stumble, not an easy task." Brandon said.

"Magmar, let's do this!" Dawn said.

Released from his pokeball was her blue flame pokemon who was looking ready to fight.

"Well now this is interesting, a Magmar with a blue flame eh?" Brandon said looking impressed.

"You've seen nothing yet, now Magmar use focus blast!" Magmar charged a blue sphere in his hands and launched it at Registeel. "Now flamethrower!" Dawn said hoping that Registeel wouldn't be able to withstand two powerful attacks. The focus blast hit and made Registeel stumble back before it was hit with a wave of blue flames that caused a low moan to be emitted from the steel type. "And that's the end of that." Dawn said proudly.

Brandon started to smirk to Dawn's worry and said "Iron head!"

Registeel's dome head shone as though it had just been polished and it shot forward at high speed and struck Magmar sending him flying back, he managed to stumble back up but looked ready to drop. "Come on Magmar you can do it, use flamethrower again!" Dawn said.

Instead of the usual bright blue flamethrower all Magmar could use was a small orange ember attack.

"Rock slide!" Brandon said.

Registeel's hands glowed white as several rocks appeared and fell on Magmar knocking him down and out. "Well kid, that is without a doubt the most powerful Magmar I've ever seen in my life, to be able to do that kind of damage to Regesteel is nothing short of amazing." Brandon said as he fished a small red cube from his pocket and said "when he's conscious give him this, I'm sure you'll like the results." Brandon said before tossing it to her.

Catching the object Dawn made a note to ask Lucas what it is later but smiled and nodded her thanks before grabbing her forth pokeball and said "come out Buneary!" Dawn said.

"Bun!" Buneary said.

"Hmm, Registeel you've done well, now return!" Brandon said returning the steel pokemon and grabbing another pokeball and said "now Regirock battle time!" The last Regi, was similar to the other two, its only difference was being made of rocks.

"Alright Buneary jump kick!" Dawn said.

"Protect!" Brandon countered.

Buneary started to rapidly bounce before jumping into the air and start flying down feet first and hit the green barrier Regirock projected.

"While its close thunder bolt!"

"You too Buneary!" Dawn said.

Both pokemon crackled with electricity and shot it at the other with both attacks meeting in the middle, unfortunately Buneary's was quickly overwhelmed and pushed back and she was struck with the attack which sent her flying back to Dawn's feet. "Buneary!" Dawn said as she picked her her fluffy rabbit pokemon. "Bun." Buneary muttered half unconscious.

"You know Brandon, I won't lie, defeating Buneary was probably the worst thing you could do." Dawn said.

"Why's that?" Brandon asked as he returned Regirock and sent Registeel in its place. "Because you've just made her boyfriend angry, Luxray let's do this!" Dawn said. Luxray sprang from his pokeball and had a look of absolute rage on his face as he looked at Registeel. "Very intimidating, unfortunately you can't win through sheer intimidation alone, now Registeel rock throw!" Brandon said.

Registeel punched the ground with both hands and brought up two giant pieces of earth and launched them at Luxray, who without any word from Dawn dodged them with ease. "Nice Luxray now use fire fang!" Luxray was behind Registeel before either trainer could blink and jumped and chomped his now flaming mouth onto Registeel's shoulder causing a loud beeping sound to come from Registeel.

"Shake it off and use hammer arm!" Brandon said.

Registeel shook its shoulder rapidly and Luxray was thrown flying but landed on his feet and took no damage before quickly jumping to the side to dodge the hammer arm. "Great Luxray now fire fang on its arm!" Dawn said.

"Luxray!" He roared as he bit down on Registeel's arm causing another shrill beeping sound to be emit from it. "Lock on followed by iron head!"

"Oh no Luxray quick fire fang before it can lock onto you." Dawn said.

Luxray ran forward, mouth coated in flames as Registeel made a red circle before its head started to shine and it flew forward and struck Luxray. Luxray however managed to land his attack before flying back and sliding along the ground clearly unable to battle. And that's when Registeel fell with a resounding "BOOM!" Dawn, Lucas, and Brandon just stood there, motionless for a moment before Dawn cheered "I did it!" And jumped up.

"Well I can't believe it, great job kid." Brandon said with a smirk before returning Registeel. Dawn knelt down to Luxray who couldn't battle but was still awake "great job Luxray, you got payback for Buneary." Dawn said.

"Lux." Luxray muttered. Dawn returned Luxray and pulled out another pokeball and said "well Brandon, how bout this, your strongest, against mine?" Dawn said.

"Sounds good to me, Regirock, let's go."

"Torterra time to battle." Dawn said.

"Well, not only your strongest, but your starter too I'd assume." Brandon said.

"Yep, now let's do this Torterra leaf storm!"

"Protect followed by hammer arm!" Brandon said.

Torterra fired a barrage of leafs at Regirock who threw up a green barrier that stopped the leaf storm, then it ran forward, arm ready to smash Torterra. "Quick protect yourself with stone edge!" Dawn said.

Torterra quickly summoned several large stones that formed themselves into a barrier in front of Torterra. Unfortunately Dawn underestimated just how strong Regirock's hammer arm was. It easily smashed through the stone edge shield and slammed into Torterra who was sent sliding back but quickly regained his footing and slammed him feet to the ground and roared "TERRA!"

"Great job Torterra now frenzy plant!" She said.

Torterra slammed his feet into the ground and eight giant spiked roots sprang from the ground and shot towards Regirock and struck it, making it go flying into a stone beam and flew threw it. "Did we win?" Dawn asked.

"Hyper beam!" Brandon suddenly said. An orange light shot from where Regirock had just been thrown.

"Hold tight Torterra!" Dawn said hoping he could hold on. Torterra visibly braced himself as the hyper beam hit him, he let out a cry of pain but looked like he was going to pull through. Regirock walked back into sight and Dawn gasped, Regirock was missing a large chunk of its torso like area and its right arm. "Oh my gosh! Brandon I'm so sorry!" Dawn said upon seeing his pokemon.

"Don't be kid Regirock pull yourself together." Brandon said. Large chunks of rock started to break off of the ground and flew to Regirock before latching onto it, repairing its damaged body. In a couple of seconds Regirock looked good as new. "That's a neat trick, but your pokemon cant move yet so Torterra rock climb!" Dawn said.

Regirock was suddenly in the air as a pillar of rock sprang from the ground, Torterra's feet started to glow as he started running and stabbed the pillar and he started to rapidly climb with the speed of an Apom, and once near the top slammed his foot into Regirock's "face." Knocking it off the pillar and landed with a resounding "BOOM!" When Dawn looked at Regirock its "eyes" that were usually glowing, were faded.

"I can't believe it, you beat my best pokemon." Brandon said before throwing back his head and laughing "oh kid you have some great potential, but your Torterra looks ready to drop, while I still have one pokemon who's hardly taken any damage. Now Regice let's go."

"Torterra quick let's finish this stone edge." Torterra fired several rocks at Regice but Brandon called for its blizzard attack. The blizzard was just as big as it was against Dragonair and once it struck Dawn couldn't see until it had dissipated and when it did Torterra was standing there for a moment with frost all along his skin and giant icicles hanging from his tree. "Terra." Tortertra nodded at Regice before collapsing.

"Torterra!" Dawn cried as she ran forward to her starter.

"Send him to his pokeball, he'll be fine until you get him to the pokemon centre." Brandon said. Dawn nodded and returned him to his pokeball and was about to run to the pokemon center before Brandon said "wait kid, I have something I want to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin and broke it in half and gave a piece to Dawn and said "that is half of my Battle Frontier symbol, even though this battle was unofficial because you managed to beat two of my pokemon, not only that, you beat my strongest Regie, I feel you deserve that, after your done here in the Sinnoh region, try Kanto, I'll be waiting." Brandon said. Dawn bowed respectfully and thanked him for the symbol before she and Lucas left the temple. Brandon crossed his arms and chuckled "that kid is going to go far, I just wonder how far."

Dawn was laying on her bed in the pokemon centre, with Buneary snuggling on her stomach, looking at the Frontier Symbol Brandon had given her, it may have only been half but there was no doubt in her mind Brandon was the strongest trainer she'd ever faced. Luxray wanting some time with his girlfriend, walked over and Dawn gently placed Buneary on his back.

**Luxray was laying on his side and he placed Buneary on his stomach, "your sure your ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.**

**"I've told you I'm fine, besides I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be worried, also very proud my boyfriend managed to take down a legendary." Buneary said as she petted his neck.**

**"I didn't beat it, I tied with it, both of us went down at the same time." He corrected.**

**"So modest, well you still lasted longer than any of us, well except Torterra." She said.**

**"Yeah, I'm just sorry I couldn't take down the rock one. No one messes with my girl." He said as he poked her stomach with his nose causing her to giggle.**

Dawn sighed as she saw Luxray and Buneary, she wished whatever happened between those two would happen with her and Lucas.

"Dawn? Can we talk for a minute?" Lucas voice said from the door.

"Sure come in." She said. He came in and looked nervous, which is completely unlike him, the entire time she knew him he'd always been so calm and in control, even when he told her to drop him off a cliff he'd been calm. "Dawn, there's something I've wanted to say for a while now, ever since Lake Verity, when we kissed." He started to say but was cut off when Dawn started talking rapidly.

Idontcarewhathappenedbutidontregretitatall!" she said.

Despite her rapid speech Lucas had no problem understanding her and said "I don't regret it either but I do want to ask you something, why did you do it?"

Dawn had a million answers but the one that sprang to her mouth was "cause I felt like it."

Lucas smiled and quickly closed the distance between the two and placed a kiss to her lips.

Dawn let out a muffled cry of surprise but once she realized what was happening she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

All of Dawn's pokemon were out and they said there names in cheer. When both trainers broke apart Dawn said "why did you do that?" Not complaining in the least.

"Cause I felt like it." Lucas said.

"Very funny, so is this going to be a continuing thing?" Dawn asked hoping the answer was yes.

"The answer is defiantly yes." He said before he leaned down to kiss her again.

** A/N well here you have it people, also the because I felt like it part is from a Dawn/Lucas one shot called "because I felt like it."**

** Now until we meet again. **

**Jaffa3 out.**


	42. Chapter 43

Dawn woke up with a smile, after everything that happened yesterday she felt like she could do anything, she not only managed to beat two legendary pokemon and get half a Frontier Symbol, she also finally got together with Lucas!

She quickly got dressed and let out her pokemon, Magmar, Dragonair, Umbreon, Luxray, Staraptor, and Torterra.

Upon hearing that he wouldn't be battling Torterra looked sad.

"I know I said I'd be using you sweetie, but after your fight with Regirock I want you to take it easy."

"Terra!" Torterra said most likely trying to insist he could fight.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I've made up my mind." Dawn said firmly before turning to the rest of her pokemon and said "alright guys this is going to be a four on four battle, so Magmar, your going to be my ace in the hole." Dawn said.

"Magmar." He replied looking happy at his trainers confidence in him.

"Staraptor, I'm positive you'll be able to dodge any ice or water attacks thrown at you, so your in." Dawn said.

"Staraptor!" He said happily.

"Dragonair, I know you don't like ice types so if you say the word I'll switch you out for Kirlia." Dawn offered.

Dragonair looked at Dawn then down at the ground before nodding her head and looked ready to fight.

"Great!" Dawn said before she giggled "and finally Luxray, with your speed and fire fang nothing should be able to touch you." Dawn said.

"Lux." He nodded.

"And Umbreon, I think its past time I start using you in a gym battle." Dawn said.

"Eon." He nodded.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" She said before returning all her pokemon except Magmar "Magmar here take this." Dawn said as she handed the small object she received from Brandon the day before.

"Magmar?" He said confused before taking the object.

Once he had it the flames on the top of his head and tail grew and burned brighter.

"Whoa, looks like your all fired up." Dawn said before laughing at her bad pun.

"That was a terrible pun." A voice said from the door.

Looking over she saw her boyfriend leaning against the door.

Dawn went over and gave him a quick kiss, glad she was able to do that now.

He smiled and said "looks like your ready for your gym battle."

"Yep I've got my pokemon picked and I have by boyfriend cheering for me, there's no way I can loose." She chirped.

"Glad your so confident." He said as he held his hand out for her to take, something she was glad to do.

She also noticed for the first time he wore a ring on his index finger.

They walked to the gym in comfortable silence, and she opened the door and shivered. The entire gym was freezing.

"Ah I've been waiting for you!" The pair heard Candice say from the other side of the gym.

"Hello Candice, I'm here for that battle." Dawn said.

"Excellent, I hope your as good a trainer as your friend was." Candice said as a referee walked onto the field.

Both girls took there position and the referee spoke "this will be a five on five battle between the Snowpoint city Gym Leader Candice and the challanger Dawn, each side is allowed only four pokemon, the match is over when all the pokemon on either side is unable to battle.

"Alright now, Weavile let's battle!" Candice said.

"Staraptor let's go!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, have you lost your mind?" Lucas said with a shocked expression on his face.

"No need to worry I know what I'm doing." Dawn said with a smile.

"Let the match begin." The referee said.

"Weavile ice beam!" Candice said.

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Dawn said.

Weavile fired an ice beam from its mouth but Staraptor was too quick and quickly dived down and charged forward and struck Weavile who flipped back and landed on its feet.

"While its close use ice punch!" Candice said.

"Fly up!" Dawn said but too late.

Weavile's claw coated itself in ice and it swung at Staraptor and hit him in the chest causing a cry of pain and flew back to put some distance between him and Weavile.

"Excellent now Weavile use dark pulse!" Candice said.

"Dodge it quick!" Dawn cried.

Staraptor quickly took off dodging with extreme speed.

"Great now brave bird!" Dawn said.

Staraptor's body coated itself in flames before flying right through the dark pulse and slamming right into Weavile before pulling a sharp turn and pulled away, unfortunately Staraptor flinched with the recoil damage.

Both pokemon were panting heavily but Staraptor looked better than Weavile. "Alright Staraptor use close combat!" Dawn said.

"Thunder punch!" Candice said.

Staraptor flew forward and started to deliver feathery punches but let out a cry of pain when Weavile's thunder punch hit. Unfortunately for Weavile close combat pushed Weavile over the limit and it fell.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the round goes to Dawn and Staraptor!" The referee said.

"Yes!" Dawn said.

"Staraptor!" Her flying type said looking happy with himself.

"Not bad Dawn, but let's see how you deal with this, go Frostlass!" She said.

Out of her pokeball was a pokemon that looked like it was wearing a kimono with a red band around its waist. Its arms were connected to its head which freaked Dawn out a little, it also lacked feet and it seemed to be floating a couple inches off the ground.

"Well Staraptor use aerial ace!" Dawn cried.

"Hail!" Candice said.

A small cloud formed near the roof of the gym and a mist started to form around the field making it hard to see, even for Staraptor.

For Frostlass however it seemed to disappear and reappear in seconds.

With it being able to hide in the hail storm Staraptor wasn't able to get a clear visual.

"Now use ice beam!" Candice said.

From somewhere in the storm Frostlass fired a powerful ice beam that struck Staraptor in the chest and made him fall and crash to the ground.

Dawn could see enough to tell that Staraptor wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, the match goes to Frostlass and the Gym Leader Candice.

"Great job Frostlass!" Candice said.

"Lass." It said.

"Alright let's see if you can deal with this, Umbreon let's go!" Dawn said.

"Umbreon!" He said being released.

"Well an Umbreon, haven't seen one of those in years, let's see how well its been trained. Frostlass ice beam!" Candice said.

"Dodge and use dark pulse!" Dawn said.

Umbreon jumped off the ground and fired his dark pulse in the direction of the ice beam and smiled when he heard Frostlass let a cry of pain.

"Shadow ball!" Candice said.

"Dodge and use dark pulse again." Dawn said.

Instead of dodging Umbreon charged a black sphere and fired it, hitting the shadow ball Frostlass fired.

After all the battle, the hail storm started to subside and Umbreon could finally see Frostlass.

"Ice punch!" Candice said.

"Bite the arm and throw it!" Dawn said.

Frostlass quickly floated forward and tried to punch Umbreon but ever since evolving his speed and reflexes had beem amazing and he easily dodged the punch before biting down on Frostlass's arm and sent the pokemon flying into a wall.

"Now before it recovers dark pulse!" Dawn said.

Umbreon instantly charged the dark pulse just as Frostlass started to get up but Candice suddenly said "destiny bond!"

"Dawn stop the attack!" Lucas tried to say, only he was too late.

Umbreon fired that dark pulse from his mouth and hit Frostlass who fainted.

Umbreon looked happy before he suddenly cried in pain and fell.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a draw." The referee said.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked.

"Frostlass used Destiny Bond, when it fainted the same thing happened to Umbreon." Lucas explained.

"Yep, its a great strategy for when you know your pokemon's going to fall." Candice said.

"Well let's keep going now Dragonair let's battle!" Dawn said.

"Your using a dragon type against me? The only gym leader in Sinnoh that uses one of the two types that are super effective against dragon types?" Candice asked.

"She may be a dragon but she's taken down ice types before." Dawn said.

"Dragonair." She said happily.

"Alright well let's see if you can deal with this, Glaceon let's go!"

"Glaceon!" The eeveeloution shouted.

"Glaceon icicle crash!" Candice said.

"Dodge and wrap around Glaceon and throw it!" Dawn cried.

Glaceon formed several icicles above Dragonair that started to fall, however because of how thin Dragonair was, and how flexible she was she was able to easily dodge them, unfortunately when Dragonair wrapped herself around Glaceon she flinched as frost stuck to her skin.

"Glaceon's fur is too cold for any physical attacks, alright Dragonair flamethrower!" Dawn said.

"Dodge and use ice fang!"

Glaceon moved almost as fast as Luxray could and was with in fang range in moments and chomped down on Dragonair causing a loud cry of pain.

"Quick Dragonair get in the air and shake off Glaceon.

Dragonair flew into the air and start ed spinning, trying to shake off the ice type and succeeded.

"Glaceon ice beam!" Candice said.

"Protect!" Dawn said.

Glaceon fired a powerful ice beam from its mouth but was only able to strike the barrier Dragonair managed to create.

"Get in close and use flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Dragonair dissipated the barrier and flew towards Glaceon and fired her flamethrower point blank.

And yet Glaceon still stood.

"Are you serious?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ice fang!" Candice said.

Taking advantage of the close range, Glaceon latched onto Dragonair again causing a shrill cry of pain.

"Slam it to the ground and use dragon tail!" Dawn cried.

Dragonair slammed the part of her body that had the ice type on it knocking it off before her tail started to glow and she slammed it into Glaceon, knocking out the eeveloution.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the round goes to the challanger Dawn and Dragonair." The referee said.

"Wow, that Glaceon was way stronger than the one we fought before huh Dragonair?" Dawn asked.

"Dragon." Dragonair agreed.

"Well, I must say Dawn, everything Barry said about you is true." Candice said.

"Only the good things are." Dawn said with a small laugh.

"Well my last pokemon is the one that really gave Barry trouble, nearly managed to beat his Infernape, come out Mamoswine!" Candice said.

Out of the pokeball came a giant mammoth pokemon, it had tusks literally the size of Dawn and was covered in brown shaggy fur.

"Wow a Mamoswine, I've never seen one before." Lucas said with excitement.

"Alright Dragonair let's take this mammoth down, dragon tail!" Dawn said.

Dragonair sped forward and slammed her tail on Mamoswine's side but the large pokemon didn't even react, or show any sign of feeling it.

"Mamoswine ancient power!" Candice said.

Several giant boulders rose from the ground and flew towards Dragonair to quick to dodge and was struck several times.

"Shake it off Dragonair and use flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Dragonair fired a massive jet of flames at Mamoswine who again didn't react to the flames.

"Now take down!" Candice said.

Mamoswine charged forward quickly, faster than a pokemon its size should be able to and slammed her poor dragon type into a wall.

Dragonair tried to get up but looked at Dawn sadly before falling unconscious.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, the round goes to the Gym Leader Candice!" The referee announced.

"Don't worry cutie, you did your best, that's all I can ever ask for." Dawn said as she returned Dragonair to her pokeball and looked at Candice "how is a pokemon that size able to move so fast?" She asked.

"Whenever a pokemon uses ancient power, they're attack, defense, and speed rise." Candice explained.

"So that's why your Mamoswine didn't react to Dragonair's attacks." Dawn realized.

"Correct-a-mundo! A word I have never used a hopefully never will again." Candice said.

"Well let's just see how you deal with this, Magmar come on out." Dawn said.

Her blue flamed Magmar came out of his ball, and right away the ice all around him started to melt.

"A Magmar with blue flames! Never seen one of them before!" Candice said surprised.

"Yep, my Magmar's special." Dawn said proudly.

"Magmar." He said also proudly.

"Well anyway, Mamoswine, stone edge!" Candice said.

Chunks of icy rock broke away from the ground and flew towards Magmar, who only just managed to dodge them."

"Great job Magmar now focus blast!" Dawn said.

Magmar placed his hands together and launched a blue sphere at Mamoswine who again made no effort to dodge but was sent sliding back from the power.

"Not bad, now Mamoswine ice beam!" Candice said.

"Flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Magmar launched his blue flames against Mamoswine's ice beam and easily overpowered it and shot the flamethrower at Mamoswine who let out a small, but audible, grunt.

"Ancient power!" Candice said.

Mamoswine let out a bellow as he fired several giant rocks at Magmar.

"Stop them with psychic!" Dawn said.

Magmar glowed blue and stopped most of the rocks unfortunately some still hit causing Magmar to drop the rocks to the ground.

"Now take down!" Candice said.

Mamoswine charged forward quicker than last time and hit Magmar sending her fire type flying back but he got up and let a small grin.

"You know Candice with a Magmar the last thing you should do is a physical attack." Dawn said.

"And why's that?" Candice said.

Mamoswine suddenly let out a cry of pain as it recoiled with burns on its face.

"Mamoswine?" Candice said.

"Magmars ability, flame body, every physical attack has a chance to inflict burn damage." Lucas said from the side.

"I can't believe I forgot that, well non the less, Mamoswine ancient power again!" Candice said.

"Flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Magmar launched his flamethrower before Mamoswine could summon the boulders.

"Take down!" Candice said.

Mamoswine charged forward and was about to slam into Magmar before Dawn said "catch it by the tusks!"

Magmar stretched his arms caught Magmar by the tusks, he was pushed back but managed to stop the charging pokemon.

"I don't believe it." Candice said.

"You should have seen him before, stopping an iron tail from a Steelix." Dawn said.

"You lie!" Candice said.

"Nope. Now Magmar while your close use fire punch!" Dawn said.

Magmar's fist became engulfed in flames before delivering a powerful punch to Mamoswine.

Mamoswine looked angry and sent another stone edge at Magmar who, possibly due to fatigue, wasn't able to dodge them all and took some damage.

"Lift that Mamoswine with psychic and throw it into the wall!" Dawn said.

Magmar started to glow blue and that's when Mamoswine started flying, however, due to the fatigue, or due to Mamoswines weight, Magmar had a look of strain on his face.

"Now throw it!" Dawn cried.

Magmar made a big throwing motion with his arms and Mamoswine followed, being tossed into the gym wall.

And yet it still managed to get up.

"Seriously?!" Dawn said.

"Ancient power!" Candice said.

"Stop them with psychic!" Dawn said.

Magmar managed to stop all the rocks but was sent flying from Mamoswine speeding into him.

Magmar looked like he was on his last leg but a quick nod from him showed Dawn that he was still willing to fight.

"Alright Magmar flamethrower! Give it everything!" Dawn said.

Magmar charged up his flamethrower and fired, except instead of a simple blue jet of flames, a giant blue star formed, even with Mamoswines new speed it wasn't able to avoid the giant flame star and let a cry of pain upon being hit.

Once the flames died down Mamoswine was on its side in no position to battle.

"Mamoswine is" the referee started to say before stopping and looking at Magmar, who has started to glow white.

"Magmar's evolving!" Lucas said from the side.

Magmar grew bigger, much bigger, his body became more egg shaped and flames sprouted from his shoulders, along with the top of his head, making him look a little similar to Darkrai. But the biggest change was his hands, instead of hands they became cannons with three long fingers on the side.

"Magmortar!" He shouted.

"Magmar you evolved!" Dawn squealed.

"Mag. Mortar." Magmortar said looking happy.

"It must have been what Brandon gave you, that must have been a magmarizer. If Magmar battles while holding one it'll evolve." Lucas explained.

Candice, seeing that her Mamoswine wasn't going to be battling anytime soon returned it and walked over to Dawn with her hand out reached holding a small badge "well Dawn I have to say, you gave me more of a challenge than Barry did, so as the Snowpoint City gym leader it is my pleasure to award you with this Icicle badge."

Dawn grabbed the extended badge and said "thank you so much."

"So Dawn, I'm going to assume that your heading for the strongest gym leader is Sinnoh am I right?" Candice asked.

"Uh huh." Dawn nodded.

"Well believe me when I say that even you will have trouble taking down Volkner, he's tough, with a capital "T".

"Sounds like my kind of gym leader." Dawn said.

"Well, I hope you the best of luck, and I'll be routing for you if you get to the Sinnoh League tournament." Candice said.

Dawn met up with Lucas for the usual hug after her gym battle, only this time it came with a small kiss.

"Only one more Dawn, think you can handle it?" He asked as the two walked to the pokemon centre, his arm around her waist.

"No need to worry, I'm going all the way to the Sinnoh League, and even if I lose it won't matter, because I'll have my boyfriend to cheer me up." Dawn said as she rested her head on his arm.

Lucas just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	43. Chapter 44

**A/N sorry everyone but I was going to have Cyrus rant and Giratina show up in a different chapter but then I figured that having it in one chapter would be better so please read this chapter again because I've added some good parts near the end.**

Dawn and Lucas had just left Mt Coronet and were now walking to Celestic town.

Finally being away from all the snow and icy wind, Dawn was able to ditch her heavy clothes and go back to her regular skirt and shirt combo.

Before Dawn and Lucas left Snowpoint City, Dawn exchanged her Luxray and Dragonair for Beautifly and Buizel.

They were walking hand in hand with Beautifly taking a nap on her head and talking "so Lucas, this last gym leader, what do you know about him?" Dawn asked.

"Volkner is considered by many to be the most powerful gym leader in Sinnoh, he's also an engineering, and electrical genius, people say he designed the entire electrical system for Sunnyshore." Lucas said.

"Wow really?" Dawn said surprised.

"Yep, his type preference is electric types so I'd keep Buizel and Staraptor out." he said.

"Electric, so Torterra's gonna be my ace in the hole." Dawn said.

"Yep looks that way." Lucas replied.

"Now Infernape mach punch!" a voice suddenly said.

Dawn and Lucas followed the voice, there curiosity piqued, and they found a man with black jeans, a yellow shirt and wild red curly hair.

"Excellent now flare blitz!" he said.

The man's Infernape surrounded itself in blue flames before charging towards a rock shattering it.

"Wow!" Dawn said.

Hearing that he now had an audience the man turned around and said "well hello there."

"I don't believe it, your Flint of the Elite Four!" Lucas said with awe.

"Got that right kid, now who might you two be?" he asked.

"I'm Dawn, this guys my boyfriend Lucas." Dawn introduced them.

"Pleasure, so what brings you two here?" he asked as he returned his Infernape.

"We're on our way to Sunnyshore City where I'm going to get my last badge." Dawn said.

"Really? I'm actually on my way there too." Flint said.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked.

"Going to visit an old friend, he's the gym leader there." Flint said as he started walking with Dawn and Lucas on either side of him.

"Your friends with Volkner?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, known him for years, but I'm worried about him right now." Flint said looking sad.

"Worried about what?" Lucas asked.

"From what I've heard he's been in a depressed mood, he's left a pile of badges outside his gym free for anyone to take, and he spends most of his time in one bar or the next." Flint said.

"That's not right. A Gym leader is suppose to challenge a trainer, something for a trainer to overcome." Dawn ranted.

"Believe me Dawn I know, that's why the pokemon league is sending me to try and convince Volkner to smarten up or else they'll close the gym permanently." Flint said.

"If your suppose to go to Sunnyshore, why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"My house is about a mile outside of Celestic town." he said.

"Makes sense, now Flint, I know your in a rush, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get another chance like this, could you and I have a quick battle?" Dawn asked.

"I probably shouldn't." he said but seeing Dawn's sad face he said "but I will, only a one on one though."

"Great!" Dawn said.

Flint lead them to a clearing and both trainers took there spots.

"Alright, Buizel let's go!" Dawn said releasing her otter pokemon.

"A water type I guessed as much. Now Infernape let's go!" Flint said.

"Ape!" Infernape said upon being released.

"Alright Buizel water gun!" Dawn commanded.

"Dig and use mach punch!" Flint said.

Buizel shot a blast of water from his mouth but Infernape quickly jumped and dug a hole underground.

"Buizel keep moving so Infernape can't get a bead on you!" Dawn said.

Buizel nodded and quickly took off zigzagging so Infernape wouldn't be able to get a bead on him.

Only Dawn and Buizel both underestimated just how fast Infernape was when the ground broke and Infernape delivered a powerful uppercut.

Buizel went flying but landed on his feet and shook off the punch and looked ready for more.

"Alright Buizel aqua jet!" Dawn said.

Buizel surrounded himself in water and shot himself towards Infernape who didn't have time to dodge due to the speed of the attack and let a cry of pain upon being struck by the water type attack.

"Come on Infernape! Now use flamethrower!" Flint said.

"Water gun!" Dawn cried.

Both pokemon fired there attacks which met in the middle, and although water usually beats fire, Infernape's flamethrower was slowly but surely overpowering Buizel's water gun.

"Buizel quick break off and use aqua jet!" Dawn suddenly said.

Buizel stopped his water gun and quickly took off with his aqua jet which hit Infernape again.

"Now use ice punch!" Dawn said.

"Catch its fist and use thunder punch!" Flint said.

Buizel coated his hand in ice and swung at Infernape who easily dodged before grabbing Buizel's arm. Infernape's hand began crackling with electricity before delivering a punch to Buizel who cried in pain at the super effective hit.

"Oh no Buizel." Dawn said.

Buizel still had some electricity crackling in his fur but he shook it off and started to glow white.

"Buizel?" Dawn asked.

Buizel's floation sac became bigger and longer, the fins on the underside of his arms became longer too.

Buizel was gone and standing there now was "Floatzel!"

"Great job Floatzel!" Dawn said happily.

"Floatzel!" he replied with a thumbs up.

"Not bad kid, but you'll need more than type advantage to beat Infernape now use mach punch!" Flint said.

Infernape quickly sped towards the newly evolved Floatzel who somehow managed to quickly dodge it.

"Whoa that's some speed!" Lucas said from the side.

"Great now water gun!" Dawn said.

Instead Floatzel placed his hands together and summoned a blue sphere and threw it quickly at Infernape who didn't dodge in time and let out a cry.

"Was that a focus blast?" Dawn asked.

"Guess again, that was water pulse." Lucas said.

"Great job Buizel now use aqua jet!" Dawn said.

"Flare blitz!" Flint said.

Both pokemon surrounded themself in there respective element and charged forward once they met Dawn was surprised that Floatzel, despite his attacks being more powerful that when he was a Buizel, was quickly overpowered.

And that's when Dawn noticed that the flame that Infernape had for "hair" was now blazing.

"Lucas what's happening?" Dawn asked confused.

"You pushed Infernape to the absolute limit and that made its special ability kick in blaze, all of Infernape's fire attacks are now greatly enhanced!" Lucas explained!

"Yep thanks for that blue, now Infernape use flamewheel to get in close then use thunder punch!" Flint said.

Infernape created a wheel of flames before shooting towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel water pusle!" Dawn said.

Floatzel created then fired his water pulse but Infernape just plowed right through it and seconds before it would have hit Floatzel, Infernape jumped from the flames and delivered two quick thunder punches to Floatzel.

Floatzel fell to his knees before looking at Infernape and giving a nod with a look of respect?

And then he fell.

"On no Floatzel!" Dawn said with worry before running to her pokemon.

Floatzel was in no shape to continue battling so Dawn returned him.

"Well kid, I have to say your one great trainer, haven't had a battle that exciting in a long time, right Infernape?" Flint said looking at his pokemon.

"Infernape." it said with a nod.

Before Dawn could reply something big fell from the sky and landed with a loud boom. All three trainers looked over and saw it was a Garchomp.

"Hey look a Garchomp." Dawn said.

"That's not just any Garchomp that's Cynthia's Garchomp." Flint said.

"Got it in one Flint." a voice said from the side.

Looking over the three saw Cynthia walking through some shrubs.

"Cynthia? To what do I owe this pleasure." Flint said with an obvious flirtatious tone.

"I was actually looking for these two, but since your here you may be able to help too. I assume you know of the Lake Guardians?" she asked looking at Dawn and Lucas.

"Yes, they were all captured by Team Galactic." Dawn said.

"Not anymore, I followed a lead and found out that Team Galactic's headquarters is in Veilstone city, so I lead the police on a raid there, Unfortunately I wasn't able to stop there leader, fortunately I was told where he was heading, and I freed the lake Guardians." Cynthia said.

"Really? That's excellent news!" Dawn said.

"You'd think so but I've been hearing reports about Team Galactic swarming near the tip of Mt Coronet, I'm on my way there now to confront them and I could use some help." she said.

"You can count on me." Dawn said.

"Me too." Lucas said.

"I'll help boss lady." Flint said.

"Alright, I'd be better if we fly so Dawn do you have a pokemon that can fly you to the top of Mt Coronet? Cynthia asked.

"Yep I have my Staraptor." Dawn said as she released him.

"What about you two?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't have a pokemon that could fly me, but I do have my Machamp, he's climbed up a mountain with me on his back before." Lucas said.

"I don't have either, sorry boss." Flint said.

"It's fine, now come on, Dawn follow Garchomp and I, Lucas meet up with us when you can." Cynthia said.

Moments later Dawn was on Staraptor's back, after quickly running to Celestic town to switch her for Darkrai, and took off towards the mountain.

Arriving at the summit with Cynthia she saw someone she hoped she'd never have to see again.

Cyrus!

"Ah and the people who would try and hinder our plans." he said when he saw Cynthia and Dawn. He then turned to His commanders and said "Saturn, Mars, would you deal with these pests?"

"With pleasure." they said and walked in front of him.

"Kirlia let's go!" Dawn said.

"Lucario battle dance!" Cynthia said.

"Toxicroak stand by for battle!" Saturn said.

"Perugly I need your assistance." Mars said.

"Dawn you take Toxicroak, I'll take Perugly." Cynthia said.

"With pleasure. Kirlia psybeam!" Dawn said.

"Toxicroak dark pulse."

Kirlia shot her multi colored beam from her hands that met Toxicroak dark pulse and slowly overpowered it.

"Dodge and use cross poison!" Saturn said.

Toxicroak quickly dodged which caused the psybeam to nearly hit it and crossed the claws on its hands and fired a purple X at Kirlia.

"Quick teleport and use psybeam!" Dawn said.

Kirlia teleported at the last second and reappeared behind Toxicroak and launched her psybeam which hit Toxicroak in the back and sent it flying.

Dawn looked over and saw Lucario with a bone staff in a lock with Perugly who was using shadow claw.

"Toxicroak shadow ball." Saturn said.

Toxicroak quickly charged and fired a black ball that hit Kirlia who cried at the super effective hit.

"Hang strong Kirlia, and use psychic!" Dawn said.

Kirlia shook herself and glowed blue and Toxicroak was lifted off the ground.

"Break free!" Saturn said.

"Perugly quickly use shadow claw and break Kirlia's concentration." Mars said.

Kirlia was then hit by a shadow claw causing her to drop Toxicroak.

"Lucario use aura sphere on Perugly!" Cynthia said.

Lucario summoned a sphere and launched it at Perugly who was sent sliding back but looked ready to coontinue.

"Kirlia psybeam on Toxicroak!" Dawn said.

Kirlia fired her multicolored beam which struck Toxicroak, who looked to be on his last leg.

Suddenly they heard a new voice say "Skuntank use flamthrower!"

Suddenly Lucario and Kirlia where hit by a powerful flamethrower that sent them sliding back towards there trainers.

"Excellent work Jupiter." Cyrus said.

"Now fire blast!" Jupiter said.

"Rollout!" a new voice said.

Suddenly Dawn saw a giant boulder fly and hit Skuntank before pulling a sharp turn and returning to the owner of the voice.

Standing there was Lucas and an exhausted looking Machamp and Golem.

"Thanks guys, I owe you big time." he said as he returned his two pokemon and pulled out another ball and said "now Electivire let's battle!" he said.

"Electivire!" the thunderbolt pokemon said upon being released.

"Now use thunder bolt!" Lucas said.

Electivire charged up and fired the thunder bolt from his hands right at Perugly.

"Cynthia you mind if I take on Mars? I have a score to settle with her." Lucas said with a look of disgust at the woman who nearly stole his pokemon.

"By all means!" She said.

"Electivire use brick break!" Lucas said.

"Absol use flamethrower!" another new voice said.

Looking over they saw the man who was responsible for kidnapping Uxie.

Absol and launched its flamethrower at Electivire who was more stunned than hurt.

"Nice of you to join us Dukat." Cyrus said.

"Yeah sorry boss, had to get the last piece of the puzzle." he said as he threw a orb about two feet in height at Cyrus.

"Excellent the Lustrous orb, the missing piece, now keep these fools busy." Cyrus said looking almost giddy.

Dawn grabbed another pokeball and said "come out Torterra!" she said.

"Terra!" he said slamming his feet onto the ground.

"Kirlia use psybeam on Toxicroak! Torterra leaf storm!" Dawn said knowing leaf storm would hit all the opponents pokemon.

Kirlia shot Toxicroak who went flying and Torterra shot a spiral of leafs at all the others which caused several cries of pain.

"Absol take that Torterra down, ice beam!" Dukat said.

Absol fired its ice beam at Torterra who grunted but looked fine.

"Electivire help out Torterra use brick break on Absol!" Lucas said.

Electivire shot forward and delivered a powerful punch to Absol who was sent flying but landed elegantly on its feet.

"Thunder bolt on Kirlia!" Dukat said.

"Electivire jump in front of it!" Lucas said.

Electivire jumped in front of the thunderbolt and suddenly looked energized.

"Now get in close and use brick break on Perugly!" Lucas said.

Taking off, faster than normal Electivire punched Perugly causing it to emit a cry of pain.

"Now Kirlia finish off that Toxicroak use psychic!" Dawn said.

Kirlia started to glow blue and it levitated Toxicroak who was too weak from all the fighting to break free and slammed it into the ground where it lay there.

And then Kirlia started to glow!

Despite the battle, Kirlia was evolving!

The tutu she was wearing grew longer similar to the dress she wore when she was a Ralts, only this one wasn't oversized, this one fit perfectly. Her hair grew longer and her hair curled to the right side.

"Gardevoir!" she said once the light was gone.

"Gardevoir? You look amazing!" Dawn squealed!

"Dawn!" Lucas said as his Electivire was sent sliding along the ground by Perugly using aerial ace.

"Oh right! Torterra use frenzy plant!" Dawn said.

Torterra stomped his legs and several roots sprang from the ground and whipped Perugly away, sending it into a wall where it stay there.

"Lucario aura sphere on Skuntank!" Cynthia said causing her fighting type to fire an aura sphere that knocked Skuntank out.

"Now Electivire use close combat on Absol!" Lucas said.

Electivire ran and started to deliver a flurry of punches too fast for the eyes to follow.

And the last pokemon fell.

"Very impressive, but your too late." Cyrus said.

As if on cue the sky started to blacken and a huge blue swiral of energy started to form at the same time a giant pink swirl started to form.

"What have you done?" Cynthia demanded.

As to answer the energy took form the pink started to form into a huge pink dragon that stood on two legs and had a beautiful pink gem in some kind of holder on its arm.

The other was a dark blue one that stood on four legs and had some kind of crest on its back, this one had a dark blue gem on its chest.

Cyrus then threw the red chain that somehow managed to break apart and started to grow and seemed to be absorbed by the two pokemon and then red lines appeared all along the pokemon's skin.

"The pokemon of time, and the pokemon of space are both under my power!" Cyrus said.

"You have no right to that kind of power! No one does!" Cynthia said.

"No one gives you the right you fool, we take it!" Cyrus said before looking at the two giant pokemon beside him. "I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

Dawn pulled out a pokeball and said "Darkrai help us out!"

Darkrai looked at the two giant pokemon beside Cyrus and Dawn saw a shiver.

"Darkrai dark void!" Dawn said hoping to put the two pokemon to sleep until they could figure out a plan.

Darkrai fired a dark void at the two pokemon who both summoned a barrier that absorbed the dark void.

"Dialga Roar Of Time!" Cyrus commanded.

Dialga's fin on its back grew and it's entire body glowed a deep, dark blue as it opened its mouth and a sphere started to form before it launched a dark beam at Darkrai.

"Darkrai quick dark pulse!" Dawn said.

Darkrai quickly launched his dark pulse that held Dialga attack at bay for a moment but was quickly overwhelmed.

Darkrai was struck and sent flying into the ground.

Darkrai however floated back up but looked worse that when Dawn first caught him.

"Palkia use aura sphere." Cyrus said.

Palkia fired a pink sphere that, despite Darkrai being injured, managed to dodge and fired another dark pulse that hit Palkia but the attack was quickly shaken off. Dawn couldn't believe it! How powerful were these pokemon?

"Go away!" Darkrau said.

Suddenly three lights appeared over top of the two pokemon.

"The lake Guardians!" Cynthia said.

"Don't look so happy Champion, the guardians have the power to stop one of the pokemon, not both, now Dialga Palkia get rid of them!" Cyrus said.

Both legendary pokemon let loose a terrible roar that sent the Lake Guardians flying away.

"Don't you people get it? With Dialga and Palkia at my disposal I'm unbeatable!" Cyrus said before falling to his knees in shock and letting out a cry of pain.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked her hand locked with Lucas's.

"What is this?! This pressure I feel? Something... enraged?" Cyrus said before a shadow appeared inbetween Dialga and Palkia.

"Well, well, a pokemon that can only appear as a shadow. However it doesn't matter, with the power of both Dialga and Palkia at my desposal." Cyrus said before a figure rose from the shadow.

It was big, easily as big as both of the other pokemon, it stood on six legs with a long body attached. It's neck was easily as long as the rest of its body, adorned on its neck were three gold half ring circles. On its back were giant wings that looked to be made of shadow.

The pokemon roared so loudly that Dawn was afraid she might go deaf from it and then gasped when she saw the shadow that the new pokemon had appeared from now looked like a hole, leading to where she didn't know.

"Enought! I Cyrus will not have any more interferences!" Cyrus raged before being taken by surprise when the hole suddenly moved and engulfed him.

With Cyrus gone the red lines that coated the pokemon were now gone and they both glowed there respective colors before dissapearing.

"What in the world?" Lucas said now holding Dawn close.

"I don't know but look!" Cynthia said as she pointed at the hole Cyrus fell through.

It was expanding!

"The reverse world!" Cynthia said suddenly.

"The what?" Dawn asked.

"Ever since you last saw me I've been doing heavy research, and I managed to fine one obscure legend, when The pokemon of time and space were born, so too was another Giratina. What it was to govern I don't know but I do know that it was banished, for acts of extreme violence." Cynthia explained.

Suddenly they all heard a strange noise and they looked and saw the pillars that were around the area were distorting, bending even though stone can't bend.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"This portal is causing the world to become distorted, and if it's not closed soon then the entire Sinnoh region, if not the whole world will be engulfed and destroyed." Cynthia said.

Dawn looked at the pillars, then at the portal before she finally looked at her boyfriend before she said "I have to go through." she said.

"What?!" Lucas shouted.

"If I can go through and defeat Giratina then maybe the portal will close." Dawn said.

"Or it might make things worse." Lucas said not believing what his girlfriend was saying.

Dawn took Lucas's face in both her hands and said "don't worry I'll be fine."

"How do you know?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

She smirked and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him deeply before pulling away and said "because I have someone to come back too."

She then turned and jumped into the portal.

**A/N well this is the end of Team Galactic, pretty soon we'll reach Sunnyshore and then the Sinnoh league.**

**Now if any of you guys want to submit an original character and one or three pokemon then by all means it means less work for me, you can also use pokemon from any region except Kalos.**

**Conditions however.**

**1: no fairy types.**

**2: no pokemon from X or Y.**

**3: no legendary pokemon.**

**Other than that anything goes so please give me some characters.**

**Also, if anyone can tell me where the name Dukat is from I'll be impressed.**


	44. Chapter 45

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to my good friend RPG1115 for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

**Also do not forget to submit an O.C I have plans for the Sinnoh league to be either 10 or 12 battles 2 or three of each**

**2-3 one vs one**

**2-3 three on three.**

**2-3 6vs6**

**Now all I as for is a basic description and a cool saying (like "pokemon stand by for battle, or "pokemon battle dance.") catch my drift?**

Falling through the portal was the scariest thing Dawn had ever done. The only think that gave her strength was her determination to get back to Lucas.

Then suddenly she hit the ground.

Letting out a small groan she pulled herself up and looked around, the reverse world had several floating pieces of rubble that she could stand on but other than that it was a giant void.

Suddenly something flew past her so fast that it nearly made her fall to the ground.

"What in the?" she said.

But just like that it was gone.

"Giratina." she said knowing that was it.

Deciding not to wait until it came back she saw a nearby patch of floating rubble that made a bridge and jumped to it. But was shocked to discover that she jumped right over it.

"What the heck?!" Dawn shrieked when she realized how far she had jumped.

Luckily she managed to land on another piece of rubble and said "I guess the rules are different here."

Making careful jumps she managed to make it to a stable platform and saw that it was connected to another platform by a wall and nothing else.

"Seriously? Dawn huffed.

Leaning against the wall, trying to think if her new "super jump" would be able to get her to the next platform she felt herself being levitated and started freaking out.

"Hey! What the?" she said alarmed.

However she was then placed onto the wall she was previously leaning on.

"Wow! Cool!" she giggled as she walked on the wall.

When she reached the other side she pressed a hand against the wall (or floor depending on your point of view) and she quickly fell of the wall and landed on her head.

"Oww!" she wined.

Rubbing her poor head she stood up and started to skip along the floating platforms.

She eventually reached what she guessed was a complex and saw Uxie, and he looked like he was in pain.

Taking another look she saw two other cute small pokemon that she guessed were Azelf and Mesprit, the other two Lake Guardians.

Dawn ran forward and tried to free Uxie but found her new jumping ability was gone.

"You" a voice said in her head.

"Uxie?" she asked.

"You... must... help!" it said sounding like every word caused intense pain.

"Ok, I will, just tell me how." Dawn said.

"Giratina! You... must... defeat... Giratina!" it said.

Dawn nodded and took off to try and find the monster that inhabited this awful world.

She had been skipping along the platforms but slowly started to realize how hopeless this all seemed.

Suddenly she heard the cry of a human and saw Cyrus standing in front of Giratina, his Houndoom looking defeated.

"This can't be! I wanted to create a world without spirit or emotion so that we may finally know peace! And you ruined it all!" Cyrus shouted at the shadow pokemon.

Giratina started to emit a loud rumbling that almost sounded like, laughter?

"Enough of your insane dream! Right now if I don't close the portal to this relem then the real world and this world will clash together and be destroyed!" Dawn said her patience gone with this crazy man.

"Insane? Maybe, but one thinks for sure, if I can't have my perfect world then I can at least destroy the already flawed world." he said before he grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"I have to stop Giratina but if I battle with Cyrus my pokemon won't stand a chance against it." Dawn thought.

"Now Weavile stand by!" Cyrus said.

"Golem fire blast!" a familiar voice said.

A orange and red star flew past Dawn and struck Weavile.

Turning around Dawn saw Lucas standing there.

"You followed me?" she said not believing what she was seeing.

Walking over he took her face in his hands just like she did to him before and said "I'll take care of him. Go, stop Giratina." he said gently as his thumb brushed her cheek.

Dawn fought back tears and nodded.

Turning she bounced off in the direction of Giratina.

"Believe me boy, by the time I'm done with you you'll wish you'd died when you went over that cliff!" Cyrus said with a feral look on his face.

"Let's see about that, Golem return, Empoleon your turn." Lucas said.

"Empoleon!" the water type said.

"Weavile thunder punch.

"Let it hit then use metal claw!" Lucas said.

Weavile's claw started to crackle with electricity and it quickly struck Empoleon with a one-two hit that barely fazed him.

The tips of Empoleon's fins gleamed as though made of metal and with a quick spin hit Weavile twice.

"Get up and use brick break!" Cyrus said.

"Iron defense!" Lucas said.

Weavile delivered another one two attack but the effects weren't as bad as they could have been because of the iron defense.

"Now while it's close use flash cannon!" Lucas said.

The tridant crest on top of Empoleons head glowed silver and fired a white/gray/silver beam at Weavile who went sliding to Cyrus's feet.

"Pathetic!" Cyrus said as he returned Weavile to its pokeball and tossed it away.

"You really are evil." Lucas said with a look of pure disgust.

"Your nothing but a child, still seeing everything as good and evil, I've seen the truth, there is no good or evil, right or wrong, those are just lables we place!" Cyrus said pulling out another pokeball and said "Hoanchkrow don't disappoint me!"

"Empoleon return! Crobat I need your help!" Lucas said.

Out of Lucas's pokeball was his second most trustworthy pokemon (right after Empoleon)

"Hoanchkrow dark pulse!" Cyrus said.

"Double team and use poison fang!" Lucas said.

Crobat made several different copies of itself Hoanchkrow one and then another quickly, but not quick enough as Crobat used the other pokemon's confusion to his advantage and quickly sped behind the flying type and sunk his fangs into Hoanchkrow before releasing his poison.

Hoanchkrow quickly shook off Crobat but seemed to be moving slightly slower.

"Your worthless! Now use psychic!" Cyrus shouted.

Honchkrow flinched at its trainers words but followed command as its eyes started to glow and shook its head to the ground causing Crobat to slam into the ground.

"Quick air slash!" Lucas said.

Crobat made a slashing motion with his wing that shot a white stream of energy at Honchkrow who didn't take that much damage but was still stunned.

"Now up in the air!" Lucas said.

"Follow and use dark pulse!" Cyrus ordered.

Crobat took off into the air qith Honchkrow following. In the first few seconds of the air battle it became clear that while Crobat was faster, Honchkrow far behind.

"Swerve to the right and use cross poison."

"Protect followed by dark pulse!" Cyrus said.

Crobat made an impossibly sharp turn before crossing his wings and launching a purple X at Honckrow that was blocked by a green barrier.

Once the green barrier was gone Honchkrow then fired its dark pulse that hit Crobat dead centre.

Crobat started to fall but was able to quickly regain his senses and leve out.

"Get in close and use Sludge bomb!" Lucas said.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Cyrus said.

Before Honchkrow could even start to dive to get away Crobat was right on its tail and started to launch huge globs of sludge at the big boss pokemon.

With both the pain of the sludge bomb and the spatter that got into its eyes Honchkrow was both blind and hurting, turning in every direction hoping it wouldn't hit anyting.

Unfortunately when it finally got its eyes clear it saw that it was on a collision course with a floating platform and hit it beak first.

"Your a discrase!" Cyrus yelled as he returned the bird pokemon and threw the pokeball down along with Weavile.

"Its people like you who give humans a bad name." Lucas said.

"Shut your mouth! Now Gyarados THUDER!"

Out of the pokeball sprang the biggest Gyarados Lucas had ever seen, and that's saying something.

The instant the giant pokemon was out of its ball it launched a thunder that would have rivaled Dawn's Luxray and Lucas's Electivire.

With the speed and suddenness of the attack neither Lucas or Crobat was prepared and Crobat was hit with the powerful attack and fell.

Lucas returned Crobat and said "you did better that I could have ever asked, thank you." he whispered.

"You reward your pokemon for failing?" Cyrus asked for the first time looking confused.

"You see pokemon as nothing more than tools or a means to an end, I see them as my family. Now Electivire let's go!"

"Electivire!" he said taking one look at Gyarados and cracked his knuckles.

"Gyarados dragon tail!" Cyrus said.

"Jump to the side and use thunder punch!" Lucas said.

Electivire quickly jumped to his side and delivered an electrically enhanced punch to the now exposed tail causing Gyarados to emit a loud roar.

"Thrash!" Cyrus said.

Gyarados suddenly lost all (or what little) restraint it had and started to slam its tail in the vicinity of Electivire, who was quick but on the last attack was hit by a swipe from Gyarados's tail and sent flying into a nearby platform.

Electivire however was quick to shake it off and yelled his name "ELECTIVIRE!"

"Great job buddy! Now thunder!" Lucas said hoping Cyrus would take the bait.

"Counter with your own thunder!" Cyrus said.

"Stop your attack and let it hit you." Lucas said, taking a small amount of joy at the confusion on Cyrus's face.

Gyarados's thunder hit Electivire who now looked energized.

"Now run in and use thunder punch!"

Electivire ran forward and started to pelt Gyarados with thunder punches.

Gyarados lost it again and started to slam its tail every which way hoping to strike Electivire, but with his newly acquired speed, curtsy of Gyarados's thunder, Electivire was much too fast.

"Now jump up and hit it in the face!" Lucas said.

Electivire used Gyarados's tail as a spring board and jumped off it now at eye level with Gyarados Electivire delivered one last attack right to Gyarados's face.

Gyarados with the beating it had taken looked ready to fall but was determined to take Electivire with it suddenly charged and fired a hyper beam that hit Electivire point blank.

Both pokemon then fell.

"Great job Electivire." Lucas said.

"Weak!" Cyrus said.

"Your finished Cyrus give it up now." Lucas said when he noticed Cyrus had no more pokemon to call on.

"Never!" Cyrus said before he suddenly charged Lucas.

Tackling the young man Cyrus was quick to take the upper hand and delivered a hard right hook to Lucas's face making Lucas lose focus for a moment.

"It would have been glorous! A world without spirit!" he rambled as he hit Lucas again "a world where people weren't ruled by there emotion, a would where a man wouldbt be over come by lust and have his world come crashing down!" Cyrus said before attempting to hit Lucas again, Lucas however caught the punch and forced Cyrus's fist back into his own face stunning poor excuse for a human being.

"A world where by complete chance a guy might never fall in love!" Lucas said before he punched Cyrus causing the insane man to stumble back and Lucas pounced on him and punched him again "a would where there is no love! A world where you would never meet the one you love!" Lucas said before punching him again.

Lucas was standing over Cyrus ready to deliver another blow but calmed down and spat "your not worth it, you never were."

Cyrus sat up and looked at Lucas who was walking in the direction Dawn had taken off in before with a cry of rage charged Lucas, taken off guard he tumbled with Lucas with Cyrus pinning Lucas "after I finish you I'm going after that blue haired brat!"

Hearing him threaten Dawn Lucas brought his feet up and kicked Cyrus over top of him.

And right off the edge.

Lucas wasn't aware of what he did until it was too late.

Lucas looked over the edge but Cyrus was already gone.

What happened next is what frightened Lucas, he didn't feel any remorse.

Shaking off his fear he turned away from the ledge and ran after Dawn.

**A/N well this is part 2 I never thought I'd be doing a multi part chapter until I got to the Sinnoh League.**

**Now again I'd like to ask for some OC's I've already got 3 two of them I have planed for 6vs6 and one of them being 1vs1**

**Now submit minions!**

**Also and I bet you knew this was coming.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	45. Chapter 46

Dawn was running and at the same time praying that Lucas would be fine.

Getting use to the lack of gravity she was use to the "super jumping" and was closing in on Giratina.

Giratina however suddenly realized that it had someone following him and turned around and fired a black and purple hyper beam at her.

"Dragonair quick protect!" she said as she grabbed her dragon type that instantly summoned a green barrier that protected both her and her trainer.

"Now flamethrower!" Dawn said.

Dragonair flew towards Giratina and fired her flamethrower but Giratina suddenly dissapeared.

"Dragonair keep your head up." Dawn warned as she grabbed Staraptor's ball wanting to give Dragonair some back up.

Before she could release her flying type Giratina suddenly appeared right in front of Dragonair and delivered a powerful swipe with one of its feet.

Dragonair cried in pain but was ready to keep fighting so Dawn said "quick Dragon tail!"

Dragonair quickly slammed her now glowing tail into Giratina's side causing a roar of pain.

"So your a dragon type eh? Excellent now Gardevoir Buneary Luxray let's go!"

Once her pokemon were released they looked confused at there surrounding but when they saw Giratina towering over Dragonair, Gardevoir launched a shadow ball that hit Giratina in its face.

"Great now Darkrai dark pulse! Buneary ice beam and Luxray thunder!" Dawn said.

All three pokemon launched there respective attacks, unfortunately Giratina disappeared before being hit.

"Watch yourselves guys, that pokemon can pop up anywhere." Dawn warned.

Giratina then appeared in front of Buneary and tried to squish her but Darkrai, moving faster than even Luxray could quickly sped and grabbed the small rabbit pokemon with one hand while the other fired an ice beam at Giratina.

Emiting another loud roar Giratina disappeared.

Seeing what nearly happened to Buneary got Luxray angry and he jumped onto Giratina's neck with ice coating his fangs and sunk his teeth into Giratina causing frost to start creeping along its skin.

Giratina then started to swing its neck as fast as it could and Luxray tried to hold on but was sent flying over the edge.

"Buneary!" her Buneary cried before pointing at the edge.

Darkrai nodded and took off over the edge quickly.

Giratina then started to fire multiple giant meteors at her remaining pokemon.

"Dragonair quick use protect!" Dawn said as a meteor was speeding right at her, too big for her to dodge.

Dragonair wasn't going to let anything happen to her mamma and quickly sped in front of her and summoned another barrier that withstood the meteor with extreme difficulty.

"Great job cutie now get in close and use dragon tail!" she said.

Dragonair shook off her fatigue and sped towards Giratina her tail glowing but was swatted aside by Giratina's own dragon tail.

Buneary saw her opening and launched an ice beam at Giratina who roared before charging a hyper beam and firing it at her.

"Bounce Buneary!" Dawn cried.

Buneary bounced high, aided by the strange gravity situation in this world was able to easily avoid the hyper beam.

Unfortunatly getting back to the ground was no easy task as Buneary was slowly drifting to the ground, Giratina appeared in front of her and had another hyper beam charged.

However after being hit by a dark pulse its aim was thrown off.

Darkrai was speeding towards Buneary with Luxray on his back, having Luxray grab her left his hands free to deliver a shadow claw.

Two quick strikes and a loud roar later and Darkrai was speeding back to the ground with Luxray and Buneary.

"Great job Darkrai! Now Gardevoir psybeam, and Darkrai use dark pulse!" Dawn said.

Giratina however disapeared before the pokemon could even launch there attacks.

Appearing ten feet from Dawn's remaining pokemon Giratina blew them away with twister before charging another hyper beam and firing it right at Dawn.

Dawn closed her eyes but was able to hear "Dawn!" feeling something push her roughly Dawn hit the ground and opened her eyes just in time to see Lucas get enveloped by the hyper beam.

For a moment not a sound was made. Dawn just looked at where Lucas was not a moment ago, but instead of feeling sadness, all she felt was pure hate.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your now very short life. Luxray thunder! Darkrai dark pulse don't stop until this thing is down! Buneary continues ice beam! I'm through trying to incapacitate this thing, now I'm out for blood." Dawn said darkly.

All three pokemon shivered a little at their trainers tone of voice but complied.

Before Giratina could vanish again it was hit by an ice beam, only this one wasn't from Buneary for Darkrai.

From the hole Dragonair made when she struck the ground a blue beam of ice was being fired.

"Dragonair? You learned ice beam?" Dawn said surprised.

With Giratina holding out against Dragonair's ice beam it was taken off guard by Buneary's.

Then it vanished.

Darkrai got close to Dawn in case Giratina tried to take her out again but this time rocks were raised from the ground and hit Luxray making him slide to Dawn's feet.

Reappearing Darkrai shot forward and delivered several quick scratches with shadow claw. Dawn could see that it was weakening and pressed the attack "now Darkrai dark void point blank! Buneary ice beam again!" Dawn commanded.

Darkrai, a few feet from Giratina delivered his dark pulse then sent Giratina flying back but it recovered.

Dragonair shot like an arrow and started to deliver quick dragon tails to the legendary pokemon.

Seeing that Giratina was weakening Dawn decided to bring out "Torterra let's go!"

"Terra!" Torterra said slamming his feet.

"Clear the way!" Dawn said to her other pokemon and then turned to Torterra and said "now stone edge!"

An entire platform near Dawn and Torterra broke apart and surrounded Torterra before launching them at Giratina who let out a cry of pain.

"Darkrai now a quick shadow claw then get clear! Torterra once he's clear use leaf storm!" Dawn said.

Darkrai quickly sped in and unleashed a quick shadow claw before turning and speeding away, the tree on Torterra's back then started to shake and glow green before launching a barrage of leafs at Giratina.

It was obvious that Giratina was feeling the heat so Dawn kept on pressing and said "now Buneary, Dragonair, ice beam! Darkrai use dark pulse.

Both female pokemon launched two beams of ice and Darkrai launched his own dark void.

Emiting a loud painful cry Giratina started wobbling in the air and slammed into one of the platforms, but recovered and launched a green jet of flames.

"Darkrai ice beam!" Dawn said.

Darkrai fired his own ice beam from his hands that hit the green flames and canceled the other one out.

"Time to finish this, Dragonair use dragon tail right on top of Giratina's head." Dawn said.

Dragonair took off and started to flip in the air and delivered a powerful dragon type attack on top of Giratina's head.

Giratina was close to its limit and went flying into a large platform, one big enough that none of Giratina's lembs hung over and Dawn followed with her pokemon close behind her.

"Finish it, Darkrai dark pulse, Buneary, Dragonair, ice beam, Torterra leaf storm, Gardevoir shadow ball." Dawn said.

All of her pokemon hesitated for a moment before thinking of Lucas and fired there attacks.

"Enough." a voice said that seemed to be everywhere at once.

A barrier surrounded Giratina that easily withstood every attack and a bright white light shone in front of Giratina and what appeared was something wonderful.

It was a pokemon with four legs, a wicked looking blade thing on its head. A half circle on its back with what looked like twelve plates, and the most beautiful white fur.

"Father." Giratina said.

"Hello Giratina, getting into trouble again?" The pokemon asked.

"One of those things summoned brother Dialga and Palkia, you know what happens if that happens." Giratina said.

"Yes. I know. And I also know you emerged to save them, and you did just that. Now go, I need to have a talk with this human alone."

"I am not letting that thing go!" Dawn said.

"That thing is my son. Now Dawn I believe I have you to thank."

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"For saving my other sons from that terrible man." the pokemon said.

"Your welcome, I just wish I didn't have to lose the guy I loved in the progress." Dawn said as she fell to her knees, her anger gone and was left with only saddness.

"I am sorry for your loss, however as gratitude for saving my son's your world is now safe, the dimensions are as they should be, separate. Now seeing what you've gone through, I believe a reward is in order.

A light shot from the horn-blade on top of its head and it struck the spot that Lucas was killed. However there was a sudden flash of light that caused Dawn to flinch away, after it had vanished standing there was Lucas.

Dawn couldn't move, couldn't speak, she could bearly even breath. He was back.

Ignoring everything else she ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could while crying "your alive."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug.

Dawn suddenly released him and turned to the pokemon and said "thank you so much!"

The pokemon chuckled and said "believe me it was the least I could do. Now it's past time you get out of this world." shooting another light Dawn and Lucas suddenly found them self near a lake.

"Who was that pokemon?" Dawn asked as she latched onto Lucas again.

"I have a hunch but it's pretty out there." Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist and they started to walk in a random direction.

"Well let's hear it." she said.

"I think the pokemon we just saw was the original, the Alpha pokemon, Arceus." Lucas said.

"That does seem pretty far out there, but seeing as how he was able to fix the damage done to both worlds and bring you back I'm thinking it's very likely." Dawn said.

Lucas's head popped up as though he remembered something and he grabbed three pokeballs from his waist.

Out of the pokeballs sprang a Weavile, Honchkrow, and Gyarados.

Lucas suddenly threw the pokeballs to the ground and stomped on them before he looked at the pokemon and said "Cyrus is gone, he's no longer your master, your free."

The three pokemon looked confused but there confusion slowly turned to happiness as the took off in great moodes.

"Were those?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." he replied.

Dawn threw her arms around Lucas's neck and planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Cause I felt like it. Now come on, just cause we saved the world doesn't mean I'm going to stop my journey." to Sunnyshore city!" Dawn said before continuing walking.

"Dawn do you have any idea where we are?" Lucas asked.

Dawn stopped and looked back at him sheeply before saying "no."

**A/N well to be honest I'm not sure if I liked how this chapter turned out. I mean I guess it's good but I can't help but feel that it could be better. I don't know.**

**Now anyway were in the final stretch, pretty soon I'll put up a poll for where Dawn should go next Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, or Unova. Depending on what region gets picked I may put up another poll on what starter she will get (you guys will not decide what starter she gets in Kanto however that one is mine.)**

**Also I love the OC's you guys have been submitting. I have already decided on who's going to battle Dawn in a six on six battle.**

**There are still slots open for 2 more 3vs3 battles and 2 for a 1vs1 battle.**

**Also I cannot stress the catchphrase that your OC has. I'd like it to be unique as well as the character. Now if you do not know what I want in submitted OC's here it is.**

**1 a basic description (clothes, hair, any cool features, scars for example)**

**2 a small run down on there personality.**

**3 there pokemon (moves are your choice but if you submit pokemon with no moves I'll just give them moves myself.**

**4 a catch phrase for when they release a pokemon into battle (example "pokemon stand by for battle" like Paul)**

**So I'd really like you guys to submit any OC's.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


End file.
